O Livro Preto
by JosiMelodyPatz
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO;Meu nome é Edward Cullen e eu quero comprar você. Poderia ter qualquer mulher que quero, mas escolhi você. SEM RELACIONAMENTO, APENAS SEXO. Aqui está a minha oferta...
1. Chapter 1

**Oi gente!**

**Mais uma adaptação linda chegando.**

**Acredito que muitas de vcs conheçam este livro. **

**É INCRÍVEL, SURPREENDENTE, MARAVILHOSO...**

**E nada como ler tendo como protagonistas nosso casal favorito.**

**Boa leitura**

_Wilma e Betty fodem como estrelas pornô. Eu sabia, por __experiência, _

_eu estava transando com elas nos últimos quatro meses._

_Cavei meus dedos no cabelo cor de chocolate e pressionei para _

_baixo, até o fundo da garganta massageando meu pau escorregadio. _

_Uma língua plana adicionou pressão embaixo do meu eixo enquanto _

_uma mão delicada massageava meu saco. Um gemido pressionou _

_contra a parte de trás dos meus dentes e Betty riu sobre a cabeça do _

_meu pau. O barulho alto encheu o quarto de hotel, enquanto ela me _

_chupava como se meu orgasmo fosse a resposta para a paz mundial. _

_A loira se movia para cima e para baixo entre as coxas de Betty. _

_Ela gemeu de novo e de novo, enquanto Wilma lambia e chupava suas _

_doces dobras rosadas. Os estalos molhados eram um afrodisíaco, me _

_empurrando mais rápido em direção a libertação. Era uma coisa bonita _

_de se ouvir e assistir para os cinco sentidos. _

_Eu não conseguia segurar por mais tempo, especialmente não _

_com duas mulheres sexys pra porra me sugando. Eu gozo, vindo forte e _

_rápido com uma série de palavrões. Ambas capturaram meus jatos, _

_lambendo-o como em boas vindas, lambendo os lábios uma da outra _

_com o meu toque pessoal revestindo suas línguas. Foi realmente uma _

_coisa linda. _

_Mais tarde, com as duas mulheres dormindo ao meu lado, eu tirei _

_o lençol e me arrastei da cama. Wilma murmurou algo em seu sono _

_enquanto eu colocava minha calça e minha camisa. Meu caro casaco _

_cobriu meus braços e a gravata em volta do meu pescoço estava bem _

_amarrada. Quando eu deixei o quarto de hotel, eu estava _

_completamente satisfeito e pronto para enfrentar o caos de Nova York à _

_noite. _

_No momento em que eu voltei ao clube, Tania estava esperando na _

_minha sala. _

— _Parece que você foi completamente fodido e chupado para o _

_esquecimento, — disse ela, me servindo um copo de meu uísque _

_favorito. _

— _Wilma e Betty... — eu cantarolei. Meus dedos enrolaram em _

_torno do copo de Johnnie Walker, quando me joguei no couro da _

_minha cadeira favorita. _

_Eu passei muitas noites com a ruiva e a morena. Era meu duo _

_favorito de meninas. Wilma comia uma buceta como uma mulher _

_faminta e Betty chupa um pau como se estivesse indo para ganhar uma _

_medalha de ouro em boquetes. _

— _Estou surpresa que você não está entediado com elas ainda, — _

_Tania bufou. _

_Ela tirou o casaco e o atirou na parte de trás do sofá de couro _

_preto no meu escritório. _

— _Ainda não. — um sorriso se esticou do meu rosto e eu balancei _

_meu uísque ao redor, fazendo o gelo tintilar contra os lados do copo. _

_Tania é minha assistente e tinha sido _

_durante os últimos seis anos. Nós crescemos em um orfanato juntos e _

_ela era meu braço direito. Cobríamos as bundas um do outro quando a _

_merda ficava fora de controle, o que tendia a acontecer quando éramos _

_mais jovens. Ela era a única pessoa no mundo que conhecia cada _

_detalhe da minha vida – cada porra de detalhe – e ela era a única _

_mulher na minha vida que eu não tinha fodido. _

_Não era que Tania não fosse atraente, ela era sexy do tipo __**Sharon Stone**_ _; é só que ela era mais como uma irmã para mim. Eu _

_não tenho quaisquer irmãos. Inferno, eu não tinha família, por isso a _

_nossa relação era especial, mesmo que eu nunca disse isso a ela. _

_Homens a achavam atraente. Seu cabelo longo e loiro sempre _

_estava puxado em um rabo de cavalo apertado e seu guarda-roupa _

_consistia em preto. Ela tinha lábios carnudos que se formavam em uma _

_carranca permanente e grandes olhos azul-celeste. Tania tinha aquele _

_olhar de puta sexy - como se ela tivesse minutos atrás balançado um _

_chicote e te fodido sem sentido. _

_Eu chutei um monte de bundas enquanto ela crescia. Então, eu _

_corri para longe do sistema, deixando ela cuidando de si mesma. Me _

_matou quando eu descobri que ela ganhava dinheiro vendendo sua _

_bunda durante os anos em que estivemos separados. Nem preciso dizer _

_que, quando eu me tornei "o rico pra caralho", que eu sou hoje, eu a _

_trouxe junto. Tendo a certeza que ela nunca teria que deitar de costas _

_para ter dinheiro novamente. _

— _Alguma sorte em encontrar sua Princesa Jasmine , Alladin? — ela _

_perguntou, tocando a papelada da noite, reunindo as contas. _

_Inclino o copo aos lábios, o líquido suave deslizou pela minha _

_garganta abaixo, acendendo uma queimadura no meu peito. Coloquei o _

_copo sobre uma mesa e me levantei. _

— _Jasmine é um mito. Não há essa Jasmine neste mundo, mas se eu encontrar uma,_

_ você vai ser a primeira a saber, — eu pisquei. — Como está indo? _

_Ela ergueu um papel com um sorriso. _

— _Hoje foi bom. Dez mil a mais do que na noite passada. Parece que o artigo _

_do New York Times valeu a pena. É claro que o fato de eles terem chamado Aro's de a 'mais _

_nova e quente casa noturna em Nova York' não tenha doído. _

_Peguei o papel dela e olho para as percentagens. Ela estava certa. _

_Aro's tinha trazido quase o dobro da receita da noite anterior. O fato de _

_que eu estava apostando muito em um dia de semana significava que _

_eu tinha, sozinho, construído Aro's em um sucesso. _

_Eu percorri um longo caminho desde que tinha dezessete anos de _

_idade, do punk que eu costumava ser. Eu devia isso tudo para Aro's... a _

_boate e ao próprio homem. _

_Quando eu tinha dezenove anos, eu fiquei cara a cara com o cano _

_da espingarda de Aro. O que eu poderia dizer? Eu estava em alguma _

_merda. Ele poderia ter acabado comigo. Inferno, ele poderia ter me _

_matado, mas ele me deu um emprego em seu bar, aquele buraco, e me _

_ensinou tudo o que sabia sobre o negócio. Ele se tornou como um pai _

_para mim. O único pai que eu conhecia, desde que o meu tinha me _

_deixado em um conjunto de degraus da igreja com uma fralda de merda _

_em volta da minha bunda. _

_Infelizmente, Aro morreu quando eu tinha vinte e dois anos, me _

_deixando o bar e algumas velhas ações e títulos de certificados. Cuidei _

_desses certificados enquanto eu trabalhava no bar e morava no _

_apartamento minúsculo acima dele. Foram só anos mais tarde que eu _

_descobri que esses certificados valiam milhões. _

_Peguei o dinheiro, abri meu próprio lugar, nomeando-o com o _

_nome do homem que me deu tudo e aos vinte e nove anos de idade, eu _

_era o sucesso de hoje. _

_Esfreguei os cotovelos com celebridades e alguns _

_dos homens mais ricos que eu conhecia se tornaram ricos devido a meu _

_conselho. _

_As mulheres se jogavam no meu pau como se fosse feito de ouro _

_puro. Eu não mandava em ninguém embora. Até que finalmente, eu _

_fiquei entediado com as mesmas mulheres tediosas e suas posições _

_maçantes. Levando isso em consideração, eu comecei um pequeno livro _

_preto. _

_Dentro do meu livro tinha um buffet de mulheres que estavam _

_dispostas e prontas para a minha ligação. Cada uma especializada em _

_uma coisa diferente e cada uma recebia o nome de um personagem de _

_desenho da minha escolha. _

— _Ok. Bom trabalho, Tania. Vá para casa e durma um pouco. É _

_quase três da manhã. Se estamos fazendo isso muito bem em uma _

_quinta-feira, você vai precisar de toneladas de descanso para o fim de _

_semana. — eu apoiei os papeis na minha mesa e me virei para a porta. _

— _Além disso, contrate uma nova garçonete. Quando eu estava vindo, _

_eu vi algumas mesas à espera de atendimento. _

— _É pra já, — disse ela, saindo de trás de sua mesa e vindo do _

_meu lado. _

_Trancamos a porta do escritório atrás de nós, andamos até o _

_Chevy Camaro preto que eu comprei de aniversário para ela dois anos _

_antes. Não era o carro mais caro, mas era o que ela escolheu. _

— _Vejo você amanhã, — eu disse, fechando a porta do carro. _

_Voltando para o clube, dois barmens ainda estavam lá dentro _

_fechando o bar. O vermelho exuberante e a decoração em preto fazia o _

_lugar parecer escuro e sexy. Quando as luzes se apagavam, você mal _

_podia ver sua mão na frente do seu rosto. As paredes estavam envoltas _

_em presa vermelho-sangue e lustres pretos pendurados no teto como _

_diamantes sinistros luminosos. As peças estilo anos vinte cobriam todo _

_o lugar. Ele foi projetado exatamente como eu pedi. _

— _Boa noite, Sr. Cullen. — a barman pequena loira disse quando _

_entrei no bar. _

— _Fecha direito, — eu instruí. _

_Tomando dois degraus de cada vez, eu fui rapidamente em _

_direção ao meu apartamento em cima do clube. Muitas pessoas não _

_sabiam que eu vivia e trabalhava no mesmo edifício, mas a paranoia _

_que acompanhou a adolescência cheia de merda e drogas, me impediu _

_de deixar o clube sem vigilância. _

_Uma vez lá dentro, eu tirei a roupa e fui para um banho quente. _

_Oito, estrategicamente colocados, chuveiros batem no meu corpo com _

_água fumegante. Era bom para lavar meu encontro anterior com Wilma _

_e Betty. Suspirando em voz alta, eu sabia que esta seria a parte mais _

_relaxante da minha noite, como a capacidade de ter uma boa noite de _

_sono que tinha me iludido durante anos. Minha história tirou todos os _

_momentos de paz na minha vida. Dormir à noite toda como uma pessoa _

_normal não iria acontecer tão cedo. Um par de horas aqui e ali, era tudo _

_que eu precisava. _

_Antes de ir para a cama, eu folheava o livro e examinava os _

_nomes - que variam de Disney e Looney Tunes, todo o caminho até _

_Hanna-Barbera. Meus olhos pousaram na B e, em seguida, retornaram, _

_até que o nome Bambi chamou minha atenção. Me perder em uma _

_mulher molhada e pronta sempre manteve o passado longe de mim... e _

_tinha sido semanas desde que eu me perdi entre as coxas de Bambi. _

_Talvez uma mudança de ritmo fosse o que eu precisava. Era hora de _

_ligar para ela amanhã. _

_Me levantei e fechei o zíper minha calça. Empurrando meus _

_braços em minha camisa, puxei o colarinho abotoado e cada botão _

_rapidamente. _

— _Qual é a pressa? — a voz sedutora veio atrás de mim. _

_Me virando, meus olhos devoraram um par de longas pernas bem _

_torneadas. O V perfeitamente depilado entre as coxas dela brilhava me _

_lembrando que não cinco minutos antes, ela tinha me ordenhado seco. _

_Sentou-se e colocou as roxas calcinhas de seda que eu tinha comprado _

_para ela alguns meses antes. _

— _Esta será a nossa última visita, — eu murmurei com desdém, _

_amarrando minha gravata. _

_Ela estava desenvolvendo sentimentos e eu não gostava dessa _

_merda. Sensível e sentimental era algo com que eu não queria nada. _

_Além disso, eu estava entediado com ela, o que me faz lembrar de ter _

_sido a principal razão pela qual eu não tinha entrado em contato com _

_ela por semanas. _

_Ela foi um mau investimento que tomou uma quantia obscena de _

_tempo de mim. Essa foi a prova que eu precisava. Por causa dela que eu _

_ia ter que fazer um almoço rápido ao invés do meu almoço habitual no _

_Red's Lounge. _

— _Desculpe. Posso perguntar por quê? — ela perguntou, _

_escorregando as alças do sutiã de seda sobre os ombros. _

_O nome dela não era realmente Bambi, mas eu nunca pedi por _

_seus nomes. Eles eram irrelevantes. Eu só precisava saber de seus _

_corpos e eles só precisavam conhecer o meu. Eu dava as minhas _

_mulheres um nome que lhes convinha. Para essa garota, Bambi foi um _

_ajuste perfeito. Toda vez que ela queria algo, ela olhava para mim com _

_grandes olhos suplicantes. Era irritante. _

_Quando eu disse a ela que Bambi era seu novo nome, ela sorriu _

_como se fosse um elogio. Mal ela sabia que era apenas para preencher a _

_lacuna até que algo melhor aparecesse - meu mito, minha Princesa Jasmine _

_. Ela nem sequer recebeu o pagamento integral e pensei que o _

_que eu pagava a cada semana valeu a pena pelo o que ela fez na cama. _

_Eu arranquei meu casaco do encosto da cadeira e caminhei ao _

_redor da cama. _

— _Espere um minuto. Vamos falar sobre isso. — ela _

_choramingou, pulando em um pé, tentando colocar em seus saltos _

_altos. _

_A porta do quarto do hotel bateu em seu rosto antes que ela _

_pudesse me parar. Ajustei minha gravata e apertei o botão do elevador. _

_Um suspiro agravado empurrou pelos meus lábios e eu balancei a _

_cabeça quando a porta se abriu atrás de mim. _

_Felizmente, o elevador se abriu ao mesmo tempo. Ela ficou de _

_boca aberta para mim com aqueles grandes olhos de corça, vestindo _

_apenas um sutiã, saia e saltos. Quando as portas do elevador se _

_fecharam, eu pude ver uma lágrima cheia de rímel deslizando pelo seu _

_rosto. Ela me enojava. _

_Chegando até meu bolso, peguei meu livro e abri. Lambendo meu _

_polegar, eu folheei as páginas até chegar a Bambi. Eu desenhei uma _

_linha preta grossa através de seu nome e número e depois fiz uma _

_ligação para que os pagamentos em sua conta fossem interrompidos. _

_De pé em frente ao espelho de duas faces em meu escritório, _

_meus olhos admiravam a multidão de dançarinos abaixo. Isso era meu. _

_O edifício, o clube, tudo era meu. Era a única coisa que eu realmente _

_amava. A única coisa de que eu nunca me canso. _

_A batida da música sacudiu o vidro e eu pressionei minhas _

_palmas contra ele para sentir as vibrações. _

_A porta do meu escritório se abriu, permitindo que a música _

_entrasse e se misturasse com as sensações que atravessam meus _

_dedos. Eu não me preocupei em me virar, eu sabia quem era. Ela _

_fechou a porta atrás dela, deixando o quarto em silêncio novamente. _

— _Então, eu tentei pagar minha hipoteca mensal hoje, mas a _

_senhora me disse que eu não tinha mais uma hipoteca. Aparentemente, _

_o meu apartamento foi pago. Sabe de alguma coisa sobre isso? — Tania _

_perguntou, acusação escorrendo de seu tom. _

_Eu estava esperando que ela nunca trouxesse isso. Com minhas _

_costas para ela, um sorriso maroto puxou para o lado da minha boca. _

— _Não. — eu rapidamente mudei de assunto. — Alguns bolsos cheios _

_hoje à noite? _

_Ela não empurra toda a situação do dinheiro e eu estava feliz. Eu _

_nunca quis ser colocado em um pedestal como um herói financeiro e eu _

_podia sempre contar com Tania para me manter aterrado. _

— _Sem dúvida, alguns bolsos cheios. — eu ouvi o sorriso em sua _

_voz. — Você vai descer? Há algumas andadoras de tapete vermelho _

_perguntando de você. _

_Passar a noite em uma sala VIP cheia de celebridades costumava _

_ser emocionante, mas não tanto mais. Eu dormi como uma merda na _

_noite anterior - pesadelos me acordando cada vez que eu fechava os _

_olhos. Eu não estava afim disso. Mas, como qualquer outro bom homem _

_de negócios, eu sabia que tinha que fazer uma aparição – atuar na festa _

_do proprietário rico do clube. Era besteira total. Eu sabia disso e Tania _

_também sabia disso. _

— _Sim. Deixe-os saber que eu vou descer daqui a pouco. _

_Tania não respondeu, mas a porta abriu e fechou novamente. _

_Me afastando do espelho, peguei meu casaco e abotoei enquanto _

_eu andava para os degraus. Eu fui imediatamente atingido com música _

_alta e luzes vermelhas quando eu pisei no salão principal. _

_Me movi ao longo da parede do lado de fora em direção ao bar _

_para tomar uma bebida. Eu precisaria de uma boa merda se eu queria _

_fazer isso durante a noite. Voltando para o bar, eu tinha uma visão de _

_primeira dos corpos suados moendo uns contra os outros. O distinto _

_cheiro de álcool e desejo sexual flutuava ao redor da sala. _

_Depois que eu tive a atenção de um dos meus bartenders, eu _

_concordei com ele, sinalizando que eu estava pronto para a minha _

_primeira bebida. Eu não tive que esperar muito tempo antes de ter um _

_copo deslizando em minha direção. Virando, me encostei no bar e olhei _

_para o salão, tomando a minha bebida. Meus olhos saltaram para uma _

_mulher seminua próxima. _

_E então eu a vi. _

_Ondas longas de castanhos avermelhados brilhavam sob as luzes, enquanto _

_ela fazia seu caminho através do salão. Ela se virou e sorriu para uma _

_mesa cheia de caras que estavam conversando com ela e fazendo gestos _

_obscenos. Seu sorriso com os lábios grossos acendeu algo profundo em _

_minha virilha, uma pequena faísca acendeu e fez a minhas bolas _

_doerem. Longos cílios acariciavam suas bochechas, amplificados pelas _

_batidas dos cílios que ela deu aos caras antes de ir embora. _

_Quando ela se virou em meu caminho, eu vi o nome Aro's esticado _

_sobre seu peito cheio. O material amarelo da camiseta se agarrou a _

_seus seios e eu podia ver as linhas brancas de um sutiã simples por _

_baixo. Ela estava alheia à sua sedução, o que a deixou ainda mais _

_atraente. _

_Manobrando em torno do salão, ela se virou de um lado para o _

_outro, me dando diferentes visões de suas curvas. Ela, obviamente, _

_funcionava para mim, mas não tinha negócios em um lugar como este. _

_Seu rosto cheio de maquiagem não estava enganando ninguém. Sua _

_beleza interior brilhava na forma como ela se movia. Mesmo com a _

_camisa apertada e shorts curtos, ela se destacou. Ela era um farol _

_brilhante, branco em uma bela inocência entre todos os pecados em _

_torno do clube. _

_Ela era pura perfeição, com pele impecável, marfim e quadris _

_redondos que imploravam por meu toque. Ela era requintada, ela era _

_atemporal e o pouco que eu sabia, era que ela era boa para mim. _

— _Eu sinto muito pela sua perda. — Sra. Ellen pegou minha mão. _

_Sua pele era de papel fino, me permitindo ver um monte de veias roxas _

_e azuis. — Ela está em um lugar melhor agora, minha querida. _

_Olhei para suas manchas da idade em uma ofuscação, _

_assentindo, mas incapaz de falar. _

_Sra. Ellen cantava no coro da igreja com minha avó. Eu a conheci _

_quando eu tinha dez anos e meu irmão mais novo, Seth, e eu tínhamos _

_ido viver com a minha avó. Isso foi há 12 anos atrás, logo depois que o _

_mundo começou a ruir em torno de mim. _

_Meu mundo foi mais uma vez caindo aos pedaços. Vó tinha ido _

_estar com o Senhor. Ela lutou bastante, mas, no final, seu corpo estava _

_muito velho para aguentar mais. Eu tinha tomado conta dela a maior _

_parte da minha vida e ela sempre me sustentou e a Seth. Mas agora ela _

_se foi e eu fiquei para tomar conta de um menino de treze anos de _

_idade, sem emprego em vista. _

_Após o funeral e uma vez que toda aquela gente saiu de casa, era _

_só eu e Seth. _

— _Nós vamos ficar bem, Bella? — Seth estava me ajudando a _

_embalar as grandes quantidades de comida na geladeira. _

_Trazer comida para casa depois de um funeral era o que as _

_pessoas fizeram. Eu não entendo e eu não tinha certeza do que eu ia _

_fazer com três grandes tigelas de salada de batata, mas as pessoas _

_continuavam chegando com os braços cheios de pratos cobertos. Quero _

_dizer, quantas pessoas é que elas pensam que viviam aqui, exatamente? _

— _Nós vamos ficar bem. Nós nos encontraremos com o advogado _

_amanhã. Tenho certeza de que a Vó nos deixou algo para nos manter _

_até eu conseguir um emprego. — limpei o balcão com um pano molhado _

_e suspirei. — Por que você não vai lá em cima e vai para a cama? Eu _

_vou subir daqui a pouco. _

_Eu mal podia olhar para ele. Eu sabia o que eu ia ver se eu _

_fizesse. Com aquele cabelo castanho que ele insistiu em manter em seu _

_rosto e os olhos verdes cheios de preocupação. Não importa quantas _

_vezes eu assegurei a ele que ficaria bem, a verdade é que eu não tinha _

_tanta certeza. _

— _Tudo bem. — ele se moveu para a escada e se virou. — Ei, Bella? _

— _Sim? _

— _Posso dormir no seu quarto esta noite? Vai ser estranho sem _

_ela. _

_Meu coração despedaçou. Eu tinha ficado o dia inteiro sem _

_chorar, sendo forte para Seth, mas eu podia sentir lentamente a minha _

_fachada se desvanecendo. Eu balancei a cabeça e segurei as lágrimas, _

_sabendo que iriam cair no momento em que ele se fosse. — Claro, _

_garoto. _

_Assim que eu o ouvi atingindo o topo das escadas, deixei as _

_lágrimas irem. O caroço parado na minha garganta se apertou quando _

_as lágrimas continuaram a cair e o peso no meu peito se levantou um _

_pouco. _

— _Senhorita Swan, eu odeio dizer isso, mas não há mais nada _

_como propriedade da sua avó, — disse Brighton. _

_Na minha opinião, ela era muito jovem para ser uma advogada. _

_No entanto, para uma mulher jovem como ela, ela estava vestida como _

_uma de sessenta anos de idade. Seu terno cinza era ultrapassado e _

_suas calças eram muito largas. Quando ela se sentou, a barra se _

_levantou, exibindo uma meia e saltos arranhados. _

_Ela clicou o topo de sua caneta outra vez, me fazendo querer _

_arrancar meus cabelos. _

— _Desculpe-me? — eu tinha certeza que o que eu tinha a ouvido _

_falar estava errado. _

— _De acordo com a vontade de sua avó, todas as verbas restantes _

_irão para pagar as suas dívidas. Qualquer coisa depois disso vai para _

_você e seu irmão. No entanto, não foi ainda suficiente para pagar tudo. _

— _mais uma vez, ela continuou com a caneta clicando incessantemente. _

— _Você está recebendo o Oldsmobile, no entanto. Então, isso é bom, _

_certo? _

_O Oldsmobile, que era quase tão antigo quanto a minha avó, era _

_todo meu. Legal. Eu tenho que manter o balde de ferrugem que bebia _

_um monte de gasolina e jogava para fora fumaça branca quando a _

_pressão era aplicada ao pedal do acelerador. _

_Meus olhos estavam fixos na caneta da Sra. Brighton. O clique _

_percorreu meu cérebro e afastou todos os pensamentos que vêm a me _

_consumir. _

— _E sobre a casa? — minha voz era um sussurro quebrado. _

_Minhas pernas tremiam com os nervos, me deixando saber que eu ia ter _

_um tempo difícil em sair. Se eu pudesse ficar de pé. _

_A expressão da Sra. Brighton falou um monte. _

— _Infelizmente, o banco vai tomar posse da casa em trinta dias. Eu sinto muito. — _

_finalmente ela colocou a caneta para baixo e cruzou os dedos. — Existe _

_um membro da família que você pode ficar até conseguir por seus _

_assuntos em ordem? _

_Eu balancei a cabeça em choque. _

— _Não. _

_Olhando através da pequena janela na porta da Sra. Brighton, eu _

_vi Seth. Ele estava sentado na cadeira onde eu tinha deixado ele. Seu _

_lápis estava se movendo preguiçosamente sobre as páginas do caderno _

_que ele tinha trazido com ele. — Nossos pais morreram há doze anos. _

_Nós não temos ninguém. _

— _Ah... — seus olhos caíram para a mesa e ela se mexeu _

_desconfortavelmente na cadeira. A caneta clicando começou mais uma _

_vez. Só que desta vez era em cliques nervosos e rápidos. _

— _Sinto muito, Senhorita Swan... ―Parece que você está sem sorte". _

_Ok, ela realmente não disse isso, mas eu sabia que era o que ela _

_estava pensando. Ela foi rápida em encerrar a reunião e tirar eu e meu _

_irmão sem-teto de seu escritório, o que foi bom pra mim. Após sua _

_notícia esmagadora, eu me senti como se a decoração monótona _

_estivesse lentamente me sufocando. _

_Quando Seth e eu saímos do edifício, o ar de Nova York não era _

_menos que sufocante, mas saudei a brisa suave de qualquer maneira. _

_Escavando em meu bolso para o último do meu dinheiro, eu dei a Seth e _

_vi quando ele fugiu para comprar um refrigerante e um pretzel de uma _

_lanchonete. _

_Sentada nos degraus de concreto, eu deixei cair a minha cabeça _

_em minhas mãos e respirei forte o ar cheia de exaustão e deixei que _

_Nova York parecesse afogar o meu desespero. Eu não iria desmoronar _

_agora. Eu não podia. Seth não precisa saber como as coisas estavam _

_ruins. _

— _E se Vó nos deixou uma fortuna? — Seth brincou subindo de _

_bruços sobre os degraus. _

_Eu olhei para seu rosto inocente e sorri, apertando os olhos _

_contra o sol da tarde. Naquele momento, jurei fazer tudo o que eu tinha _

_que fazer para garantir que Seth não tivesse que crescer antes do _

_tempo. Ele já tinha perdido muito, eu não iria deixá-lo perder sua _

_infância como eu. _

— _Defina fortuna, — me levantei e baguncei seu cabelo. _

_Ele fez um som baixo de rosnar, empurrando a minha mão e _

_começou a consertar seu cabelo. _

_Olhando para mim ele se tornou sério. _

— _Tudo vai ficar bem, Bella. _

_Você sempre cuida de tudo. _

_Eu sorri através das lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. _

— _Nós vamos passar por isso, garoto. Nós sempre fazemos. _

_Por mais que eu queria dizer a ele que tudo ia ficar bem, eu não _

_sabia o quão ruim as coisas iriam ser e eu não iria mentir para ele. _

_Eu segurei a mão de Seth na viagem de volta para a casa da vovó. _

_Eu não tenho certeza do que eu estava pensando, sua mão era quase _

_tão grande quanto a minha agora. E mesmo que eu tinha certeza que _

_ele odiava segurar minha mão, ele não a soltou. _

_Na verdade, ele não disse nada, embora eu soubesse que havia _

_um milhão de perguntas nadando em sua cabeça. Após o comentário _

_dele no escritório do advogado, eu não tinha certeza que eu poderia _

_falar com ele sem me quebrar, então eu estava grata por ele permanecer _

_em silêncio. _

_Ele ajudou com os pratos antes de correr para o quarto e cair em _

_seus fones de ouvido e rabiscar em seu caderno. Ele era muito velho _

_para ser dobrado e ele não precisa da minha ajuda para conseguir as _

_coisas prontas para a escola mais. _

_Depois de uma rápida limpeza ao redor da casa, eu verifiquei Seth _

_e, em seguida, passei a noite no meu quarto, tentando descobrir o que _

_diabos eu ia fazer. _

_De jeito nenhum eu poderia me dar ao luxo de manter a casa, _

_mesmo que eu encontrasse um emprego. Era uma grande casa de cinco _

_quartos e Seth e eu não precisávamos de todo esse espaço. Uma _

_pequena de dois quartos seria suficiente. Felizmente, eu tenho tudo em _

_casa, o que significava que eu não precisaria de dinheiro para mobiliar _

_a casa nova. _

_Uma vez que meus olhos começaram a ficar pesados, eu sabia _

_que os acontecimentos do dia eram os culpados pela minha exaustão e _

_eu estava muito feliz em terminar o dia. Eu me virei para a lâmpada ao _

_lado da minha cama e vi os panfletos de faculdade no final da mesa. _

_A visão deles me fez querer chorar, mas eu os escolhi de qualquer _

_maneira. Um par de meses atrás, quando a Vó começou a parecer que _

_ela estava saudável o suficiente para eu não estar perto o tempo todo, _

_eu procurei ir a uma faculdade comunitária. _

_Após as mortes de nossos pais serem resolvidas, eu senti a justiça _

_que Seth e eu merecíamos. Eu odiava esse sentimento. Eu odiava o _

_desconhecido e não queria que outra família sofresse da maneira que _

_Seth e eu sofremos. Eu precisava do fechamento que era meu por _

_direito. _

_Eu queria dedicar meu tempo para o direito penal e tentar fazer a _

_diferença. Soou ingênuo e clichê de pensar que eu pudesse mudar _

_alguma coisa quando isso veio para o sistema criminal, mas eu poderia _

_tentar. _

_Eu suspirei. Não importa de qualquer forma agora. Faculdade _

_estava definitivamente fora de questão e ter esses formulários só ia me _

_deprimir ainda mais. Joguei os formulários no lixo e apaguei a luz. Dez _

_minutos depois, caí em um sono profundo. _

_Me sentei na cama, ofegando por ar. O mesmo pesadelo, noite _

_diferente. O suor escorria pelo meu pescoço e no meu pijama. Eu puxei _

_o tecido da minha pele e tentei recuperar o fôlego. _

_Fazia um tempo desde que eu tinha tido um pesadelo sobre a _

_noite em que meus pais morreram, mas com tudo que está acontecendo _

_em torno de mim, não foi uma grande surpresa. _

— _Você está bem, Bella? — a voz de Seth veio de trás porta do meu _

_quarto. _

_A voz dele estava mudando. De vez em quando ele rachava ou _

_rangia e ele soava mais velho por alguns breves segundos. Ele foi _

_lentamente se tornando um homem, e eu silenciosamente desejei que _

_papai pudesse estar lá para ensinar a ele os caminhos de todas as _

_coisas masculinas. _

— _Sim. Apenas um pesadelo. Você pode entrar, — eu esperei que _

_a porta se abrisse. — O que você está fazendo acordado? — eu olhei o _

_relógio da minha cama para ver a hora. _

— _Eu ouvi você fazendo barulhos em seu sono. — ele atravessou _

_o quarto e se sentou na ponta da minha cama. _

— _Me desculpe, eu acordei você. Você tem escola amanhã e eu _

_tenho uma caça de trabalho para fazer. Nós dois precisamos de nosso _

_sono. _

— _Está tudo bem. Eu não estava tendo um grande sono de _

_qualquer maneira. _

_Eu dei um tapinha na cama ao meu lado e Seth subiu debaixo _

_das cobertas. Passando para o meu lado, eu envolvi meu braço em _

_torno dele. _

— _Boa noite. _

— _Noite. _

— _Você sabe, eu poderia te conseguir um emprego em Aro's. Ele _

_paga bem e você estaria em casa todo dia, pois você não teria que estar _

_no trabalho até as seis. — disse Alice. _

_Ela era minha única amiga. Enquanto estive crescendo, eu nunca _

_tinha tempo para sair e conhecer pessoas, porque eu estava sempre _

_cuidando da Vó. Alice foi a única pessoa na escola que deu seu tempo _

_para mim e entendeu que eu não podia sair para me divertir nos finais _

_de semana. _

_Nós tínhamos sido amigas desde a oitava série e ela ainda parecia _

_exatamente a mesma. Mesmo cabelo espetados, mesmos olhos dourados e _

_mesmo corpo perfeito. Meu próprio corpo tinha começado a crescer _

_desde o colegial. Minha bunda estava um pouco mais larga e meus _

_seios, um pouco mais pesados. Eu ainda tinha a minha cintura fina, o _

_que era bom, mas eu odiava ter que ir até um tamanho maior de jeans _

_só porque meus quadris eram tão cheios de curvas. _

— _Eu não vou trabalhar em um bar. Além disso, quem iria cuidar _

_de Seth à noite? _

— _Seth tem treze anos, ele pode cuidar de si mesmo, Bella. Eu _

_fiquei em casa sozinha muito mais cedo do que isso. Você vai estar lá _

_quando ele chegar em casa e você pode ter certeza que ele jante, ou _

_tenha ajuda com sua lição de casa, ou outra coisa. Então, ele pode ir _

_para a cama e dormir. Compre para ele um daqueles telefones pré-_

_pagos para que ele possa te ligar se acontecer alguma coisa e diga a ele _

_para trancar as portas. _

_Alice falou enquanto folheava uma revista. Era óbvio que ela _

_nunca teve que se preocupar com outra pessoa além de si mesma. Eu _

_não podia simplesmente deixar Seth em casa sozinho. Especialmente _

_agora. Ele já estava tendo dificuldade para dormir à noite, de jeito _

_nenhum ele poderia ficar em casa sozinho. _

— _Eu não posso nem mesmo comprar um celular para mim. _

_Como eu poderia ser capaz de comprar um para Seth? Está fora de _

_questão. Continue pensando. Tem que haver alguns lugares que estão _

_contratando por aqui. _

_Ela suspira. _

— _Tudo bem. Vamos continuar procurando. _

_Eu sabia que ela estava irritada, mas ela só tem que lidar com a _

_minha decisão. Eu não ia ceder. _

_Todos os dias, depois de deixar Seth na escola, eu passava o dia _

_colocando currículos em todos os lugares. Eu não tinha um celular, _

_então eu checava a secretária eletrônica todas as tardes com a _

_esperança de que alguém me ligasse. Eu já tinha a conta de telefone, _

_que eu não tinha dinheiro para pagar, então eu precisava de um _

_emprego para ontem. _

_Duas semanas depois e não houve chamadas e nosso telefone _

_residencial tinha sido desligado. Eu estava desesperadamente tentando _

_não entrar em desespero, mas a água e a eletricidade eram os próximos _

_a serem cortados, para não mencionar que só tinha mais duas semanas _

_antes de sairmos da casa. Eu estava no final da minha corda e _

_desesperada. _

_Seth e eu procuramos por caixas em todas as lojas locais e _

_embalamos os pertences que queríamos manter. Todo o resto, _

_vendemos. Até o momento que o banco estava tomando a casa, _

_conseguimos mover os nossos pertences para a garagem dos pais de _

_Alice. _

_Cada um de nós tínhamos uma mala com tudo o que seria _

_necessário até que um local fosse encontrado. Tão triste como era e _

_tanto quanto isso quebrou meu coração, mudamos para o Oldsmobile. _

_Eu tinha certeza que Alice nos teria dado um lugar para ficar se _

_eu dissesse a ela sobre a nossa situação, mas eu era muito orgulhosa. _

_Ela tinha a minha idade e trabalhava e morava sozinha. Eu tinha _

_vergonha de não poder fazer o mesmo. _

_O pouco de dinheiro que eu tinha de tudo o que vendemos iria _

_nos manter um pouco. Era para o gás e comida e realmente, isso era _

_tudo o que precisávamos, até que eu pudesse nos levar a um _

_apartamento. Quando entramos no estacionamento de sua escola, eu _

_agarrei o braço dele antes que ele pudesse fazer a sua saída precipitada. _

_Virei olhos preocupados sobre ele e lhe dei um aviso. _

— _Lembre-se, Seth, não conte a ninguém sobre as nossas condições de vida. Não _

_vai ser assim por muito tempo, eu prometo. Basta ficar comigo, ok? _

— _Eu não vou dizer nada. Eu não sou um idiota, Bella. — ele _

_sorriu docemente para mim. — Nós vamos encontrar alguma coisa. Eu _

_te disse, eu não estou preocupado. _

_Eu sorrio para ele quando ele sai do carro, mas eu me senti para _

_baixo – mais que para baixo - e eu sabia o que precisava ser feito. Eu _

_tinha que colocar Seth em primeiro lugar e isso significava que eu _

_estava indo para Alice para implorar por um emprego. _

_Eu saí do carro e tropecei na calçada indo para porta da frente de _

_Alice. Ela morava em um belo complexo de apartamentos. Não era nada _

_que eu podia pagar ainda, mas com a ajuda dela, eu estava esperando _

_conseguir. Bati na porta dez vezes antes que ela finalmente atendesse. _

_Seus olhos estavam pesados de sono e seu cabelo estava loucamente _

_apontando para cima em direções estranhas. _

— _É melhor alguém estar morto, — ela respondeu asperamente. _

— _Ninguém morreu, mas eu preciso de sua ajuda. — eu pisei em _

_torno dela e me sentei no sofá. _

_Ela suspirou, fechou a porta e se virou para mim, com as mãos _

_nos quadris. _

— _Você percebe que eu só fui para a cama há uma hora, _

_certo? — ela caiu drasticamente no sofá ao meu lado e puxou um _

_cobertor sobre as pernas. _

— _Me desculpe, mas eu preciso do trabalho em Aro's. Eu sei que _

_você já fez muito por nós. E eu realmente aprecio que você e seus pais _

_me deram um espaço na garagem e por ter me ajudado e a Seth a _

_carregar tudo isso, mas eu preciso de mais um favor e eu prometo que _

_eu nunca vou pedir nada de novo. _

— _Tudo bem. Tania está à procura de uma outra garçonete. Eu _

_disse a ela sobre você. Basta aparecer esta tarde em torno das cinco. Eu _

_tenho certeza que ela vai te dar o trabalho, — Alice arrasta. Seus olhos _

_lentamente começaram a se fechar. _

— _Só isso? Eu não tenho uma entrevista ou algo assim? _

— _Use um par de shorts curtos, os que você pode encontrar. Isso _

_deverá servir perfeitamente. _

_Saí do apartamento de Alice com um par de shorts curtos que eu _

_já vi e uma sensação de vazio no estômago. Não era o ideal, mas era _

_dinheiro. Nesse ponto, eu teria feito tudo o que eu tinha que fazer para _

_garantir que Seth tivesse um teto sobre sua cabeça e comida em seu _

_estômago. _

— _Você pode começar imediatamente? _

_Tania era agradável, mas ia direto ao ponto. Não houve cobertura _

_de açúcar, e ela obviamente não acreditava em conversa fiada ou em _

_conhecer você. Ela era bonita, mas não ostentava isso. Eu tenho a _

_impressão de que ela preferiria que a temessem. _

—_Sim. — tentei parecer confiante, mas eu não poderia me sentir _

_mais fora de lugar se eu tentasse. — Eu posso iniciar este fim de _

_semana. _

—_Bom, — ela interrompeu como se eu não tivesse falado. — Eu _

_poderia usar alguém hoje à noite. _

_Ela escorregou da banqueta para a mesa de coquetel que estava _

_sentada e me deixou para trás. Eu franzo a testa antes de eu perceber _

_que ela queria que eu a seguisse. Como um bom cão pequeno de colo, _

_eu pulei fora do meu banquinho e me apressei para ela com passos _

_rápidos. _

— _Hoje à noite? — não havia como manter o leve tremor da minha _

_voz dessa vez. — Mas não preciso de algum tipo de treinamento? Eu _

_nunca... _

_Tania parou e se virou abruptamente, me fazendo derrapar para _

_uma parada. Ela cruzou os braços e me olhou como se ela fosse um alfa _

_e queria me submeter. Eu quase fiz. _

— _Você precisa de treinamento para levar bebidas ao redor? _

_Bem, quando ela coloca isso assim. _

— _Não, — eu disse com _

_firmeza, mas eu senti meu rosto esquentar. _

— _Você disse que você poderia começar imediatamente e eu _

_preciso de alguém esta noite. Você quer o emprego ou não? _

— _Sim. _

_A palavra voou para fora da minha boca, mesmo que eu soubesse _

_que começar naquele momento era uma má ideia. Eu ainda não sabia o _

_que eu ia fazer com Seth. Nós estávamos vivendo em um carro, pelo _

_amor de Deus. E Aro's estava no meio da cidade. Não é o melhor lugar _

_para deixar um garoto de treze anos de idade, no carro... sozinho. _

_Mas nós conseguiríamos. Nós sempre fizemos. _

— _Ok, então. — ela baixou os braços e me ofereceu mais uma vez. _

— _Eu vou te dar uma roupa e eu vou ter uma das garotas te mostrando _

_o lugar depois que você se trocar. _

_Entrei em pânico quando pensei em Seth. _

— _Mas... — o seu suspiro impaciente me parou e eu mordi minha língua. — Eu apenas _

_tenho que dar um telefonema. _

— _Faça a sua chamada e eu vou ter uma das garotas para te _

_trazer uma roupa. Me encontre quando você estiver vestida. — eu _

_concordei e ela se virou para sair. _

_Antes que ela fosse muito longe, ela se virou novamente. _

— _Diga a Mike, o garçom, para deixá-la usar o telefone. _

— _Obrigada, — eu disse enquanto ela se afastava. Me virando, vi _

_um cara musculoso atrás do bar. _

— _Você é Mike? _

_Quando ele olhou para mim, ele sacudiu a cabeça para o lado _

_para mover o cabelo loiro caindo nos olhos. Inclinando-se para o bar, a _

_centímetros do meu rosto, ele sorriu grande o suficiente para mostrar _

_os dentes. _

_Ele obviamente estava enlouquecendo com os esteroides. Seus _

_braços eram facilmente do tamanho da minha cabeça e a camisa mal _

_podia conter os músculos que tentavam estalar livre de seu peito. Ele _

_me lembrou o Hulk pouco antes dele ficar verde. _

— _Felizmente para mim, eu sou, — ele piscou. _

_Eu queria rolar os olhos para a piadinha brega, mas em vez disso, _

_forcei um sorriso. _

— _Ótimo. Tania me disse para encontrá-lo para que eu _

_pudesse usar o telefone? _

_Ele não disse nada quando ele puxou o telefone sem fio de baixo _

_do bar e me entregou. _

— _Você trabalha aqui? — ele perguntou, quando _

_eu peguei o telefone. _

— _Começando... agora, na verdade. _

— _Fico feliz em ouvir isso. _

_Eu disquei o número de Alice e lhe dei outro sorriso forçado. _

_Quando ela respondeu, dei a ela um rápido resumo da minha _

_conversa com Tania e enquanto eu odiava pedir a ela um favor, eu não _

_tinha escolha. _

— _Você vai relaxar, Bella? — ela retrucou. — Seth e eu somos _

_praticamente BFF(__**Best Friend**_ _Forever)_— _eu podia ouvir a risada de Seth na parte de trás e _

_de repente me pergunto se deixá-lo com Alice tinha sido uma boa ideia. _

_Ela era facilmente o sonho molhado de qualquer adolescente e _

_não importa o quanto eu não queria pensar sobre isso, eu tenho certeza _

_que ela tinha algum tipo de efeito sobre Seth. _

— _Só não ensine a ele maus hábitos, — eu avisei. _

—_Nunca. Olha, eu vou buscar para ele algum McDonald e ele _

_pode ficar aqui esta noite, enquanto nós trabalhamos. Ele vai ficar bem, _

_Bella. _

_No fundo eu ouvi as palavras de Seth ecoando as de Alice e sabia _

_que eu não tinha outra escolha. Suspirei e concordei com seu plano. _

_Eu odiava fazer, mesmo que eu estava certa de que ele iria ficar _

_bem. Para não mencionar, Alice era boa o suficiente por deixar o seu _

_celular com ele, já que era sua primeira noite sozinho. _

_Eu fui salva de ter que me envolver em mais conversa com Mike _

_quando uma das meninas da Aro's me trouxe um uniforme, pelo menos _

_eu acho que era para ser um uniforme. Quando eu desdobrei a nova _

_camiseta e shorts, eles eram mais como roupa íntima. _

_Dez minutos depois, encontrei Tania e fiquei ali, enquanto ela me _

_olhou como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne. _

— _Vire-se, — ela ordenou, e eu fiz uma volta completa. — Deixe-_

_me... _

_Ela deu um passo mais perto e pegou o material da camisa em _

_minhas costelas. Em seguida, ela ajustou-o para mostrar mais dos _

_meus seios. Foi a coisa mais desconfortável que eu já tinha passado, _

_mas esse era o meu trabalho. _

— _Perfeito. Agora encontre Mike novamente e ele vai te dar umas _

_instruções. Divirtam-se, — ela zombou antes de se virar. _

_A primeira noite foi brutal. Eu deixei cair várias bebidas e bati em _

_clientes. Eu quase escorreguei e quebrei a minha perna, e algumas _

_vezes eu entreguei o pedido errado. Tania não acreditava em formação, _

_ela acreditava na aprendizagem por experiência, o que significava que _

_eu estava jogada em linha reta em uma movimentada noite de sexta-_

_feira. Eu falhei miseravelmente. _

_Em duas horas, eu tinha certeza que eu devia mais dinheiro ao _

_Aro's do que ele me devia, mas eu não ia desistir. Eu precisava desse _

_trabalho, e eu não estava disposta a deixá-lo escapar por entre meus _

_dedos como metade das bebidas que tentei servir. _

— _Basta continuar a sorrir, Bella. Os caras gostam de você. Você _

_tem uma coisa inocente trabalhando em seu favor. _

_Alice disse, enquanto ela deslizou ao meu lado com uma bandeja _

_cheia. _

— _Que coisa inocente? — eu perguntei em voz alta sobre a _

_música. _

_Ela se virou e piscou para mim antes de desaparecer na multidão. _

_Eu estava perdendo algo completamente óbvio? Eu pensei sobre _

_isso enquanto eu esperava o garçom trazer o meu pedido. As luzes _

_acima estavam muito brilhantes - a música, muita alta. Eu alcanço e _

_enxugo o suor cobrindo minha testa. Eu estava exausta. _

_A camiseta de trabalho que Tania tinha me dado era dois _

_tamanhos mais pequenos e esmagava meus seios juntos. Não ajudava _

_que eu derramei várias bebidas na minha frente, dando a todos uma _

_visão do meu sutiã. _

— _Ela está certa. Sua inocência funciona para você. — uma voz _

_profunda soou ao meu lado, me assustando pra caralho. Ele estava tão _

_perto, ele não tinha que gritar sobre a música. _

_Eu podia sentir o calor de seu corpo contra minha pele nua, e _

_calafrios passaram pelo meu corpo. Espreitando para ele, tive um _

_vislumbre de um terno preto elegante, antes de me virar e esperar o _

_garçom. Eu não vi o rosto dele, mas não importava como ele parecia. Eu _

_precisava me concentrar no meu novo emprego, e não nos homens no _

_clube. _

_Era óbvio que eu estava o ignorando e ouvi sua profunda risada _

_quando a música parou antes da próxima música começar. _

— _Você está segurando sua bandeja errado. É por isso que você _

_continua derramando suas bebidas. — dessa vez eu senti a sua _

_respiração quente contra o meu pescoço. — Não use a palma da mão, _

_use a ponta dos dedos. _

_Sem ele saber, eu ajustei meus dedos por baixo da bandeja e _

_imediatamente senti o controle extra que meus dedos forneciam. Eu me _

_virei para olhar para ele e me deparei com o homem mais lindo que eu _

_já vi. _

_Seus olhos verdes suaves eram um profundo contraste com a pele _

_bronzeada e cabelos cobres estavam arrumados em uma confusão _

_estratégica. Ele correu os dedos por ele, empurrando alguns fios de _

_seus olhos. Se isso não fosse suficiente, ele sorriu para mim . Dentes brancos perfeitos brilharam _

_para mim, enquanto ele mordeu o lábio inferior. _

_Eu quase praguejei em voz alta. Rapidamente, virei meus olhos _

_para longe dele, antes que eu me envergonhasse. _

— _Obrigada, — eu _

_disse com o canto da minha boca. _

_Ele já tinha ido embora. Eu não o vi sair, mas eu senti. O lado do _

_meu corpo resfriou e os sons ensurdecedores da música voltaram com _

_força total. _

_Mike limpa e coloca as bebidas que eu precisava na minha _

_bandeja. Ele piscou para mim como se ele tivesse certeza que eu estava _

_interessada nele. Sua arrogância foi em vão, porque ele não poderia ter _

_estado mais errado. _

_Eu não derramei outra bebida naquela noite. Até o momento eu _

_estava descontando as minhas gorjetas, eu estava exausta e precisando _

_desesperadamente de um banho. _

— _Então, o que você achou? — perguntou Alice. Ela foi pegar _

_garrafas de cerveja velhas e copos vazios de uma de suas mesas. _

_A sala estava vazia, exceto por alguns trabalhadores que estavam _

_limpando. Ninguém estava olhando para mim, mas eu não pude deixar _

_de sentir os olhos de todos em cima de mim. Algo sobre estar em Aro's _

_após ter fechado era inquietante. _

— _Terra para Bella... O. Quê. Você. Achou? — ela perguntou mais _

_alto, falando pausadamente para mim como se eu fosse surda. _

_Eu queria dizer que eu nunca mais voltaria, mas depois de contar _

_todo o dinheiro que eu tinha recebido de gorjetas naquela noite, eu _

_sabia que eu não podia dispensar esse trabalho. _

— _Eu vou estar de volta amanhã à noite. _

_Fiquei no espelho de duas faces, olhando para o clube vazio. _

_Alguns dos trabalhadores, incluindo a nova garota, limpavam e _

_conversavam. _

_Ela se inclinou sobre a mesa com um pano molhado e a limpou. O _

_seu short subiu e a borda das suas nádegas saíram para fora. Meu pau _

_ficou duro só de olhar para ela. Eu não reagia daquela maneira a uma _

_mulher há um longo tempo, e eu não tinha certeza de que eu poderia _

_ser o homem paciente que precisava ser, a fim de tomá-la como minha. _

_Ela era diferente. Eu sabia que propor a ela logo de cara ia ser _

_uma má ideia, mas eu não me importei. Eu não queria conhecê-la e eu _

_não queria que ela me conhecesse. _

_Primeiro de tudo, eu tinha que demiti-la. Eu nunca misturei _

_negócios com prazer, e estar entre as suas coxas cremosas era muito _

_mais importante para mim do que uma garçonete extra. _

— _A nova garota trabalhou muito bem, você não acha? — _

_perguntou Tania ao classificar a papelada. _

— _Sim. Pena que eu vou demiti-la, — eu disse, inclinando o copo _

_aos meus lábios. _

— _O quê? Por quê? — Tania virou o rosto para mim e papeis _

_voaram da mesa. — Ela acabou de começar. _

_Me virei e a encontrei inclinada, pegando sua bagunça do chão. _

— _Ela é a minha Princesa Jasmine. _

_Tania parou e olhou para mim. _

— _Você tem certeza? Você acabou _

_de dizer na outra noite que Jasmine era um mito. O que faz você _

_pensar que esta menina é? _

_Eu estava feliz que ela teve a inteligência para não me dizer o _

_nome da menina. Se eu descobrisse o nome dela, todas as apostas _

_estavam fora. _

— _Eu apenas sei. _

_Ela tirou um pedaço de cabelo suado do rosto e revirou os olhos _

_com um suspiro pesado. _

— _Eu acho que eu vou demiti-la amanhã, _

_então. Vou começar a procurar uma substituta. _

_Ela estava chateada, mas ela me conhecia bem. Quando eu _

_queria alguma coisa, eu ia atrás disso. Eu não me importo como eu _

_conseguiria. _

— _Não se incomode. Eu quero despedi-la. _

—_Tudo bem, — disse ela com força, mas eu ignorei. _

— _Você pode demitir Mike por mim, no entanto. — eu não gosto _

_do jeito que o bastardo estava olhando para a minha Jasmine, e desde _

_que eu nunca compartilhei ninguém, ele tinha que ir. _

— _Mike, o barman? — Tania perguntou confusa. — Por quê? _

— _Porque ele não sabe como manter os seus olhos para si mesmo. _

_Eu não preciso dizer mais. Ela não precisa saber mais nada além _

_do fato de que eu o queria despedido o mais breve possível. _

_Eu podia sentir Tania olhando para mim, antes de ela finalmente _

_se dirigir para a porta. _

— _Vou procurar o seu substituto também. _

_Não era como se ela tivesse que olhar muito longe. Tivemos, _

_literalmente, centenas de candidatos que queriam trabalhar no Aro's. _

_Sentei-me atrás da minha mesa e pensei sobre Jasmine. A sua imagem _

_era suficiente para fazer o meu pau latejar dolorosamente. _

_Eu desfiz meu cinto e desabotoei a minha calça. Inclinei-me na _

_minha cadeira, coloquei a mão na minha calça e apalpei o meu _

_pau, apertando forte. Eu poderia facilmente ter chamado uma das _

_minhas meninas para cuidar das minhas necessidades, mas era mais _

_fácil imaginar os lábios de uma certa Princesa apertados em volta da _

_cabeça do meu eixo. _

_Demiti-la era a única maneira. Eu precisava dela _

_desesperadamente. Uma boa garota como ela não deveria estar _

_trabalhando em um lugar como Aro's, a menos que necessitasse _

_absolutamente do dinheiro. E dinheiro era algo que eu tinha de sobra, _

_assim seria o dinheiro que a iria trazer até mim. Eu queria que ela _

_precisasse de mim. Eu precisava sentir isso em seu toque, na forma _

_como o seu corpo balança contra o meu. Eu a queria mais do que a _

_minha próxima respiração. _

_Na noite seguinte, ela estava atrasada para o trabalho. Eu poderia _

_demiti-la no local, mas eu queria passar a noite assistindo os seus _

_movimentos. Me sentei afastado, no bar, deixando os meus olhos _

_percorrerem todo o seu corpo cheio de curvas. O balanço de seus _

_quadris, enquanto deslizava pela sala com as suas habilidades recém-_

_descobertas, segurando a bandeja, era quase demais para tomar. Eu _

_pensei em todas as coisas que eu queria fazer com ela - os ruídos que _

_ela faria. _

_O bar escondeu a fúria da minha ereção, enquanto eu me sentei e _

_tomei um gole das minhas bebidas. Algumas vezes os nossos olhos se _

_encontravam e eu tinha certeza que ela estava corando. Ela estava _

_começando a suar e as costas da camisa apertada estava agarrada ao _

_seu corpo. Os fios de cabelo perto do seu rosto, preso a sua _

_face. Ela parecia incrivelmente sexy, exatamente do jeito que eu _

_imaginei que ela estaria quando eu acabasse de transar com ela. _

_Uma vez que as portas estavam trancadas, eu acabei a minha _

_última bebida e esperei para fazer a minha jogada. Demitir uma pessoa _

_nunca tinha sido difícil para mim, mas sabendo que ela precisava do _

_emprego tornou um pouco difícil. _

_Eu não queria machucá-la, e eu sabia que quando ela saísse do _

_meu clube, ela não teria ideia de quanto dinheiro eu ia começar a pagar _

_a ela. Ela provavelmente ficaria chateada até eu fazer a minha proposta. _

_Um minuto ela estava lá ao lado de sua amiga, limpando as _

_mesas, e no outro ela tinha ido embora. Me levantei do bar e andei pela _

_sala, fingindo que não estava à procura de alguém. Finalmente, eu _

_desisti e fui para fora. Eu fiz meu caminho para o beco ao lado do clube _

_e foi aí que eu a encontrei. _

_Ela estava encostada na janela de um carro clássico. Não era o _

_lugar mais inteligente para uma menina estar sozinha, e eu estava _

_prestes a ir até ela e trazê-la de volta para dentro quando a ouvi falar. _

— _Eu sinto muito, Seth. Eu sei que é chato, mas não temos outra _

_escolha até que eu faça o suficiente para dar entrada em um _

_apartamento. — ela bateu em seu rosto e eu tinha certeza que ela _

_estava chorando. — Estou quase terminando. Eu só precisava vir aqui e _

_ver como você está. Me deixe correr, terminar de limpar as minhas _

_mesas e pegar as minhas gorjetas. Não destranque as portas para _

_ninguém e fique abaixado. _

_E então ela estava vindo em minha direção. Eu dei um passo para _

_as sombras e vi enquanto ela passou em seu caminho de volta para o _

_bar. Quando as portas se fecharam atrás dela, eu rastejei para o beco e _

_olhei para a janela traseira. _

_Um menino. Um jovem, estava enrolado no banco de trás lendo _

_um livro com uma pequena lanterna. A minha Jasmine parecia muito _

_jovem para ter um filho da idade dele, mas, novamente, o que eu sabia _

_sobre como as mulheres envelhecem. Eu uma vez dormi com uma de _

_quarenta anos de idade, que eu tinha certeza que era mais jovem do _

_que eu. _

_Voltando para dentro, eu fui direto para o meu escritório no andar _

_de cima. _

— _Tania, eu tenho um trabalho para você. _

_Ela olhou por cima da papelada da noite e franziu a testa para _

_mim. _

— _Agora mesmo? Não pode esperar? Eu tenho trabalho a fazer _

_aqui. _

_Eu sabia que ela ainda estava chateada com a perda de duas _

_pessoas, mas ela já poderia ter superado essa porra. _

— _Deixe a papelada, eu vou fazer isso. Há um carro no beco ao lado do bar. Siga-o. _

— _eu não dou a ela tempo para responder, antes de eu me virar e deixar _

_o meu escritório. _

_Tomando as escadas de dois em dois, eu fui direto até Jasmine e _

_me preparei para demiti-la. Eu não estava disposto a deixar que o fato _

_de que ela, eventualmente, tivesse um filho ficar no caminho do que eu _

_queria. Mais bocas para alimentar significava que ela precisava de _

_dinheiro. Era o cenário ideal. _

— _Eu preciso falar com você, — eu disse atrás dela. _

_Ela se virou e suspirou como se estivesse surpresa por eu ainda _

_estar dentro do clube. Obviamente, ela não tinha descoberto quem eu _

_era ainda. _

— _Desculpe-me? — ela respondeu, olhando em volta em busca de _

_ajuda. — O clube está fechado. Você não deveria estar... _

_Eu ri. _

— _Querida, eu possuo o maldito lugar. Eu te asseguro, eu _

_tenho todo o direito de estar aqui. _

_Noites de sábado eram ainda mais ocupadas do que noites de _

_sexta. No momento em que fechamos, meus pés estavam doendo e _

_assim as minhas costas. _

_Eu tinha estado muito ocupada para sequer sair e verificar Seth _

_durante a noite. Ele se recusou a ficar na casa de Alice, e _

_honestamente, eu sabia que não poderia me manter dependendo dela. _

_Em vez disso, eu estacionei o carro no beco abandonado ao lado do _

_clube, com planos de me esgueirar para fora e vê-lo a cada 30 minutos. _

_Ele tinha livros e uma lanterna e tenho a certeza que ele sabia _

_que não devia abrir a porta para ninguém, mas ainda assim, eu estava _

_uma pilha de nervos durante toda a noite. Assim que pude, saí do bar e _

_escapei para o beco para vê-lo. Encontrei ele sentado lendo com um _

_olhar irritado em seu rosto. Ele, obviamente, se sentiu muito velho para _

_ser verificado. _

_Quando voltei para dentro para terminar, eu estava satisfeita com _

_o cara lindo de antes. Eu tinha notado ele olhando para mim no início _

_da noite. Ele estava sempre olhando, e um par de vezes eu pensei que _

_ele ia se aproximar de mim, mas nunca o fez. _

_A maioria dos homens no clube não tinham problemas em _

_expressar seu interesse. Não era como se eu estivesse surpresa com as _

_mãos me tateando ou os olhos me fodendo. Estávamos praticamente _

_sem nada, então era de se esperar. Isso não significa que eu gostava, na _

_verdade, eu odiava isso. Isso me fez sentir desprezível e suja. _

_Esse não era o caso quando o alto, lindo,de olhos verdes olhava _

_para mim embora. Havia algo perigoso sobre ele. Ele incentivou o _

_domínio extra na minha cintura quando me movimentei pelo salão, e _

_tanto quanto eu queria estar envergonhada por ele, ele era a razão de _

_eu puxar minha camisa para baixo alguns centímetros extras. _

_O jeito que ele me olhava me fez pensar que ele estava _

_interessado em mim, mas, aparentemente, era porque ele era o dono e _

_eu estava obviamente fazendo algo errado. _

_Eu o segui até o bar e ele fez sinal para eu sentar em um dos _

_bancos. Me sentei, ele se mudou para ficar de frente para mim. Ele _

_virou os olhos em mim e estendeu a mão para dobrar um fio de _

_cabelo atrás da minha orelha. _

_Seu simples toque aqueceu minha pele e minha respiração ficou _

_mais difícil. Eu me senti envergonhada com a minha reação a ele. _

_Meninas experientes não desmoronam em um gesto tão inocente. Com o _

_canto do meu olho eu podia ver os corpos imóveis da equipe e se me _

_esforçasse, eu podia ouvir seus sussurros. _

_Não era normal para o proprietário de um clube dobrar o cabelo _

_da equipe de garçons atrás de suas orelhas. _

— _Jasmine, — disse ele com um sorriso sedutor. _

_Eu quase não percebi que ele me chamou pelo nome errado. Sua _

_voz era tão escura e profundamente hipnótica. Eu balancei minha _

_cabeça, a minha correção na ponta da minha língua. _

— _Não. Meu nome é... _

_Ele me parou com um dedo áspero sobre meus lábios. _

_Faíscas faziam cócegas em meus lábios, me fazendo rolá-los _

_juntos. _

— _Não. Quando você está comigo, você é Jasmine. _

_E então tudo fez sentido. O proprietário de Aro's precisava se _

_certificar. Era uma pena que esse tipo de homem atraente fosse _

_totalmente louco, mas lá vai. _

— _Senhor, eu não tenho certeza do que se trata, mas... _

— _Edward meu nome. — suas palavras eram ásperas e _

_cortadas. _

— _Eu sinto muito, Edward ... — eu disse lentamente, não _

_querendo fazer movimentos bruscos. — Existe algo que eu possa fazer _

_por você? Eu realmente preciso voltar ao trabalho para que eu possa _

_sair daqui o mais rápido possível. — meus olhos voaram em direção às _

_portas do clube e eu estava pronta para fugir a qualquer minuto. Mas _

_Edward , também conhecido como meu chefe louco, obviamente, _

_tinha outros planos. _

_Ele abaixou a cabeça e riu baixinho para si mesmo. Era um som _

_profundo e erótico que perfurou todos os lugares certos. _

— _Por uma questão de fato, não é algo que você pode fazer por _

_mim. Um monte de coisas, na verdade, mas vamos voltar a isso mais _

_tarde. _

_O barman deslizou a ele uma bebida em frente ao bar, e ele ficou _

_me olhando por cima da borda do copo enquanto tomava um gole _

_rápido. _

— _Eu odeio fazer isso, mas eu tenho que deixar você ir. Nós do _

_Aro's gostamos do quanto você é aplicada ao trabalho, mas eu não acho _

_que esta é a posição ideal para você. _

_Ele disse a palavra posição como se fosse o nome de um filme _

_sujo. Ouvir sua voz suave e olhando em suas piscinas intermináveis de _

_verde, eu quase perdi o ponto por trás de suas palavras. _

_E, em seguida, suas palavras afundam e me destroem. _

_Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. _

_Não com o meu irmão lá fora estacionado em nossa casa, _

_esperando por mim. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Eu não tinha _

_certeza de que eu poderia encontrar outro emprego rápido o suficiente. _

_As coisas já estavam paradas no fundo do poço. Eu não tinha certeza _

_que eu ia voltar depois desse golpe. _

— _Senhor... — a palavra escapou de meus lábios. Soando _

_quebrada e com medo. _

— _Edward , — ele corrigiu. _

— _Edward , eu... _

_Ele me cortou novamente. _

— _Eu amo como você diz o meu nome. — ele parecia estar pensando consigo mesmo. — Você é realmente a primeira a saber o meu nome. É inconveniente, algo proibido, mas eu meio que gosto disso. _

_Eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava falando. É claro que as _

_pessoas sabiam o seu nome. Antes que eu ficasse sabendo quem ele _

_era, eu lembro de Alice falando sobre o proprietário que era nomeado _

_por Edward Cullen. _

_Eu não sabia como responder a ele, então em vez disso, optei por _

_ignorar o que ele disse. _

— _Eu não posso perder esse emprego. Por favor, _

_me deixe tentar de novo amanhã à noite. Eu sei que não sou perfeita, _

_mas eu não deixei cair nada esta noite. Eu estarei ainda melhor na _

_próxima vez. Por favor, me dê... _

_Mais uma vez, ele me silenciou com um único dedo. O que havia _

_com esse cara? _

— _Eu tenho outra coisa em mente para você, minha linda, muito _

_perfeito. _

_Eu não odeio que ele estava flertando comigo, e eu já desisti de _

_tentar entender sobre o que diabos ele estava balbuciando, mas eu senti _

_que se eu queria manter o meu trabalho, era melhor não responder. _

— _Um tipo de proposta. — ele sorriu antes pegar de volta a bebida _

_novamente. _

_Vi seus lábios suaves ao redor da borda do copo e um _

_formigamento estranho correu por toda a extensão da minha espinha. _

_Eu me perguntava como seria a sensação de sentir seus lábios contra a _

_minha pele. _

_Meus pensamentos me surpreenderam e eu os mudei de volta ao _

_seu último comentário. _

— _Qualquer coisa é melhor que nada. Me diga o _

_que é, e eu vou fazer. _

_Ele fez um barulho suave semelhante a um grunhido. _

— _Eu adoro _

_o som disso, especialmente desses lábios. _

_Engoli em seco. _

— _Fique para trás quando todos se forem. Falaremos sobre isso _

_em particular. Entendido? _

_Eu balancei a minha cabeça, mesmo eu sabendo que deixar Seth _

_no carro por mais tempo do que o necessário era uma má ideia. Ainda _

_assim, eu não posso perder o emprego, e se isso significava ficar mais _

_cinco ou dez minutos, eu estava fazendo isso. _

— _Ok, — eu concordo. _

_Fiquei de voltar para o trabalho, e ele me parou com uma mão no _

_meu braço. A minha carne se arrepiou e essa mesma sensação, _

_estranha de mais cedo trabalhou seu caminho até meu braço. _

— _Não, sente-se até que todos se foram, — disse ele antes de _

_casualmente se afastar. Sua confiança encheu a sala como água. _

_Eu acabei sentada no bar, enquanto os olhos das outras _

_garçonetes furavam a parte de trás da minha cabeça. Eu não poderia _

_imaginar o que parecia. A nova garota, sentada em sua bunda, _

_flertando com o proprietário em um canto remoto do bar. Grande. _

_Simplesmente perfeito. _

_Uma vez que convenci Alice que eu estava ficando para trás para _

_fazer algumas perguntas, e o último trabalhador saiu, Edward fez seu _

_caminho através do clube em minha direção. Sua caminhada era lenta e _

_deliberada, me fazendo sentir como uma presa. _

_Engoli em seco, tentando o meu melhor para manter meus olhos _

_fora de seu corpo alto e os olhos orgásticos. Sim... orgástico cabe a ele _

_muito bem. Eu sabia o significado da palavra, mas eu nunca tinha _

_realmente experimentado. De qualquer maneira, ele era o equivalente _

_da definição. _

— _Você ficou, — comentou ele depois que ele se esgueirou para _

_perto de mim. — Boa menina. _

_Ele estava muito perto de novo; Edward , obviamente, não se _

_preocupa com o espaço pessoal. Me fez desconfortável e ficar _

_formigando ao mesmo tempo. _

— _Não é como se eu tivesse uma escolha, — eu exalo sarcasmo. _

_Eu mal podia acreditar no jeito que minhas palavras soavam. Eu _

_nunca fui rude com as pessoas e eu nunca tinha tido esse tom na _

_minha voz antes. Em vez de ficar com raiva, ele apenas sorriu para _

_mim, como se ele gostasse de ser enfrentado. _

— _Um pouco de fogo no céu, eu vejo. Eu gosto disso. No entanto, _

_todo mundo tem uma escolha. Você poderia ter saído, mas não o fez. _

_Suas palavras eram verdadeiras, então eu não respondo. _

_Ele se sentou ao meu lado e estendeu um copo. _

— _Gostaria de _

_uma bebida? _

— _Não, obrigada. Eu não sou muito de beber. — respondi. _

— _Bom saber. _

_Até a maneira que suas palavras saíam de sua língua era sexual. _

_Ele poderia estar falando sobre política ou algo igualmente chato e _

_ainda conseguir sua calcinha molhada. _

— _Você mencionou uma proposta mais cedo? — eu perguntei. _

_Eu ainda não tinha pensado sobre o fato de que ele poderia estar _

_me pedindo para ficar para trás para que ele pudesse me estuprar e me _

_matar. Desespero apaga sua mente de todos os medos, aparentemente. _

_Então, novamente, não é considerado estupro, se a outra parte está _

_disposta e pronta? _

_Balançando minha linha de pensamento, eu tentei me concentrar. _

_Disposta e pronta? Será que eu realmente pensei nisso? _

— _Sim. — ele se virou para mim e o lado de sua boca se levantou, _

_dirigindo a minha atenção para os seus lábios perfeitamente esculpidos _

_e a dica de uma covinha que implorava para ele sorrir mais. Eu queria _

_dedilhar isso. Eu também queria passar meus dedos, entretanto, em _

_seu cabelo espesso. — Eu gostaria de comprá-la. _

_E assim, minhas novas achadas fantasias sexuais viraram _

_fumaça. Certamente eu o ouvi errado. Eu realmente precisava sair da _

_minha cabeça e prestar atenção. Eu tinha estado em torno de homens _

_antes. O que diabos havia de errado comigo? _

— _Desculpe-me? — eu gaguejei. _

— _Eu disse, eu gostaria de comprá-la, — ele repetiu. _

_Me sentei e fiquei de boca aberta para ele, possivelmente ele tinha _

_perdido a cabeça. Assustada, eu não podia falar. Parte de mim estava _

_com raiva de Alice por não me dizer que seu chefe era louco. _

— _Eu choquei você. Ok, me deixe terminar. Acho você muito _

_atraente. Se eu fosse um homem que gostasse de estar em um _

_relacionamento, eu lhe pediria para ir a um encontro comigo, mas eu _

_não sou esse tipo de homem. _

— _Eu não gosto de complicações de qualquer forma, e eu acho _

_que quando as emoções se envolvem, as coisas se tornam _

_problemáticas. Então, eu prefiro ter o sexo, sem a relação. Sua _

_companhia, sem o incômodo. _

_Olhei ao redor da sala para encontrar uma câmera escondida em _

_algum lugar. Isso não estava acontecendo comigo de verdade. A _

_qualquer momento, um apresentador iria sair e a piada seria eu. Mas _

_não havia câmeras, e não houve um apresentador para me aliviar da _

_situação embaraçosa. _

— _Aqui está o que eu estou oferecendo. — ele enfiou a mão no _

_bolso e tirou um pequeno livro preto. — Eu vou colocar o seu número _

_no meu livro, e quando eu te quero, te ligo. — ele se inclinou para _

_perto e eu podia sentir seu perfume. Cheirava a sexo quente e _

_especiarias. Pelo menos, o que eu imaginava que sexo quente cheirava. _

— _E quando eu te chamar, você vai vir, em mais de uma maneira. Eu _

_prometo, menina bonita, isso vai ser mutuamente prazeroso para nós _

_dois. _

_Fiquei de boca aberta e com um único dedo para meu queixo, ele _

_o fechou. _

— _Eu só tenho duas regras. — eu endureci quando ele correu _

_esse mesmo dedo para baixo na parte superior do meu peito que eu _

_tinha tolamente exposto para ele mais cedo esta noite. — Nunca me _

_negar. E não se apaixonar. Como eu disse antes, as emoções são _

_desorganizadas e eu prefiro não me envolver. — ele colocou seu livro de _

_volta no bolso. — Se você quebrar qualquer uma dessas regras, eu vou _

_removê-la do meu livro e paro os pagamentos. _

_Quando eu encontrei a minha voz de novo, falei. _

— _Pagamento? Você quer me pagar por sexo? — eu parecia tão chocada _

_quanto eu me sentia. _

— _Não apenas pelo sexo, também, pela sua companhia, mas que _

_será nos meus termos. E sim, em algum momento, eu vou querer _

_transar com você. _

_Ele levantou a bebida aos seus lábios, mantendo seus olhos _

_treinados nos meus. Sua garganta trabalhou para cima e para baixo, _

_engolindo os restos de seu copo. Então, lá estava seu sorriso com _

_covinhas mais uma vez. _

— _Então, o que você diz, Jasmine? Eu posso _

_fazer isso valer a pena. — uma única sobrancelha levantada em _

_destaque. _

_Oh, eu não tive nenhuma dúvida em minha mente de que ele _

_poderia 'fazer valer o meu tempo', mas o inferno iria congelar e o próprio _

_diabo iria patinar no gelo sobre ele, antes que eu vendesse minha _

_virgindade para ele. Quero dizer, pelo amor de tudo que é santo, ele era _

_atraente... Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. Não era de mim vender _

_o meu corpo para um estranho, independentemente da quantidade de _

_dinheiro. _

_Eu levantei a cabeça, mesmo que eu queria abaixá-la e _

_desaparecer. Eu tinha certeza de que eu estava saindo do clube sem um _

_emprego, o que significava que as coisas estavam prestes a ficar muito _

_piores. _

— _Sinto muito, senhor, mas eu não posso fazer isso. Agradeço a _

_oferta, mas eu não sou nenhuma prostituta. _

_Enquanto eu estava me afastando, ele me puxou contra seu _

_corpo. Eu olhei para ele em choque, e para meu espanto, um pouco de _

_emoção. Meus seios esmagaram contra o peito dele e ele estava muito _

_consciente disso enquanto se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido. _

— _Meu nome é Edward , não senhor. _

_Sacudi os calafrios de seus sussurros, e fui embora sem olhar _

_para trás. Assim que entrei no ar fresco da manhã, deixei as lágrimas _

_caírem. _

_Eu tinha acabado de perder meu emprego. _

_Fiz questão de enxugar minhas lágrimas antes de voltar para o _

_carro com Seth. Ele estava dormindo no banco de trás com um sorriso _

_no rosto. Sorriso este que Eu sabia que iria embora no dia seguinte._

**Levanta a mão quem gostaria de ter o nome nesse livro.**

**BEIJOS E ATÉ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi gente!**

**Fico feliz que estejam gostando da fic.**

**Mais de 400 leitoras só no primeiro cap. Uauuu!**

**O nome do livro é:**

**Little Black Book - Tabatha Vargo & Melissa Andrea**

**Agradecendo**

Anonima**; obrigada flor, é realmente muito conhecido, vou continuar sim. beijos**

Lud**; obrigada baby, que bom que vc gostou. O nome esta aqui em cima. beijos**

Beth**; oi linda, fico feliz de te ver aqui de novo e gostando. beijos**

Neri**; obrigada gata, que bom que mesmo conhecendo vai estar aqui. beijos**

Lolla**; oi flor, obrigada. Coloque na sua lista sim, o livro é lindo. beijos**

Cheiva**; oi baby, kkkkkk que bom que vc gostou linda. Pode deixar que não esqueci do seu pedido não, na próxima **

**fic vai ter Bella grávida; o Edward vai ser muito pobre, e vai ser contratado pela Renée para namorar a Bella que é **

**gordinha e milionária. É linda. Obrigada e beijo grande.**

Barbara**; KKKKK não vai cair mulher, levantar pés e mãos é arriscado. Bom ter vc aqui sempre querida. Nem demorei**

**postar, viu? Obrigada e beijo grande.**

**Boa leitura**

_**E**u tinha acabado de perder meu emprego._

_Fiz questão de enxugar minhas lágrimas antes de eu voltar para o_

_carro com Seth. Ele estava dormindo no banco de trás com um sorriso_

_no rosto. Sorriso este que Eu sabia que iria embora no dia seguinte._

_Larguei Seth na escola, e depois dormi por uma hora no banco de _

_trás, antes de usar quase todo o meu gás para ir em busca de um _

_emprego. Eu não contei a Seth que eu tinha perdido a nossa única fonte _

_de renda, porque ficou claro que ele estava começando a se preocupar _

_ainda mais. Ele era velho o suficiente para saber que as coisas _

_poderiam ficar piores. Nós já estávamos vivendo em um carro. Ele não _

_precisa saber que muito em breve o nosso carro ficaria sem gás e nós _

_realmente estaríamos fodidos. _

_Uma vez que eu peguei ele, fomos a um fast food e fizemos pedidos do _

_menu de um dólar novamente. Era tudo que eu poderia nos dar ao luxo de _

_comprar sem uma cozinha para usar para a preparação de alimentos. _

_Coisas por um dólar. _

_Eu tinha que usar os trocados que tinha recebido na medida do _

_possível. _

_Estacionei perto de sua escola, então eu não teria que dirigir de _

_volta e economizaria gás, e nós nos sentamos e fizemos o seu dever de _

_casa juntos. Quando a noite chegou, ele se enrolou na parte de trás e _

_eu fiquei o mais confortável possível no banco do passageiro da frente. _

_Seth programa o alarme em seu relógio, então eu me deixo cair em _

_um sono profundo. Fazia dias que eu tinha realmente dormido. Eu _

_estava no meio de um sonho decente, estrelado por Edward Cullen, _

_quando eu acordei abruptamente ao som de batidas na janela acima da _

_minha cabeça. _

_Me levantei e puxei o cobertor para mais perto do meu corpo. _

_Uma vez que meus olhos se ajustaram à luz da manhã, um policial _

_entrou em foco. _

_Ele olhou para mim com as sobrancelhas franzidas, batendo no _

_vidro novamente._

— _Senhorita, precisamos que você abra a porta. _

_Olhando para além dele, eu vi dois outros oficiais. Um redondo _

_como ele era alto, e um que parecia que tinha acabado de se formar _

_no colegial. _

_Tínhamos dormido demais. Eu sabia disso porque os professores _

_já estavam começando a estacionar e fazer o seu caminho para a escola. _

_Todos os olhos estavam no meu carro, pois ele estava cercado por _

_carros da polícia. Eu não entendo por que eles tinham que ter suas _

_luzes azuis ligadas. Nós não éramos criminosos em fuga. Não fazia o _

_menor sentido. _

_Eu estendi a mão e abri a porta para o ar frio. Seth se sentou _

_naquele exato minuto com olhos arregalados e esquivos. _

— _Bella? — ele perguntou nervosamente. _

— _Está tudo bem, Seth. Basta ficar lá atrás. _

_Eu me arrastei para fora do carro fechando a porta atrás de mim _

_e esfrego meus braços. Estava muito frio e eu tinha deixado o meu _

_casaco dentro do carro. _

— _Tivemos alguns relatos sobre um carro abandonado fora da _

_escola. Alguns dos funcionários estavam preocupados. — a expressão _

_do policial mudou e ele balançou a cabeça. — Você e esse jovem vivem _

_neste carro, senhorita? _

_Eu não queria responder a ele, mas eu não tinha outra escolha. _

— _Não. Eu acidentalmente nos bloqueei para fora de casa ontem à noite _

_e eu não queria que ele se atrasasse para a escola esta manhã. Sinto _

_muito, policial. Vou mover o carro agora. Obrigado, mas está tudo bem. _

— _eu comecei a me aproximar da porta. _

_Eu pensei que eu estava livre, até que senti uma mão quente no _

_meu pulso. Eu olhei para cima para ver o oficial redondo olhando para _

_mim com os lábios e os olhos apertados em entendimento. _

— _Eu sinto muito, sinto mesmo. Nós vamos precisar levar o jovem _

_sob custódia até que seja verificado que tudo está realmente bem. _

_Sacudo-o do meu pulso e me viro para abrir a porta do carro. Eu, _

_obviamente, não estava pensando claramente, uma vez que tudo o que _

_eu conseguia pensar era ultrapassar a polícia. _

— _Não. Isso não é necessário. Como eu disse, estamos bem e eu vou levá-lo para casa _

_agora. _

_Não importa quantas vezes eu disse essas palavras, o policial não _

_quis ouvir. Ele me empurrou para o lado e abriu a porta de trás. _

— _Bella! — disse Seth em um completo pânico. Seu tom de voz _

_rasgou o meu coração e o medo gritou pelo meu corpo. _

_Ele lutou nos braços do oficial e estendeu a mão para mim com _

_lágrimas em seu rosto, já que o puxaram para o carro com as luzes _

_azuis. _

— _Bella, por favor me ajude! _

_Eu empurrei e lutei contra os outros dois, enquanto o meu irmão _

_mais novo era jogado na parte de trás do carro da polícia como um _

_criminoso comum. _

_Eu o perdi. Me puxando livre das mãos que me seguravam, corri _

_para o carro e bati no vidro. O rosto manchado de lágrimas de Seth _

_olhou para mim. _

— _Senhorita, se você não parar, nós vamos ter que levá-la sob _

_custódia. _

_Eu ouvi o policial falando, mas eu não estava processando. Perdi _

_a noção do motivo. Descendo, eu peguei uma pedra e atirei-a pela _

_janela. A pedra passou, deixando um buraco em seu lugar. _

_Foi então que a realidade me bateu. Fui atirada contra o carro da _

_polícia e meus braços foram puxados para trás. As algemas estavam _

_muito apertadas, e quando eu estava jogada no banco de trás ao lado de _

_Seth, eu sabia que tinha afundado mais baixo do que eu jamais pensei _

_que faria. _

_Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Eu lutei. Lutei com tudo _

_que eu tinha, mas isso não importava. Tudo o que ele me deu foi um _

_bilhete só de ida para a cadeia. Eu a virgem que nunca tinha bebido ou _

_usado drogas. _

_Eu tinha falhado com Seth. Eu tinha falhado com a última pessoa _

_que eu tinha na minha vida e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para _

_tornar isso direito. Me afastando de seus olhos tristes, eu olhava pela _

_janela e gritava. _

— _O que foi que você descobriu? — eu perguntei no segundo que _

_Tania entrou no meu escritório no dia seguinte. _

— _Não muito. O menino que ela está cuidando é o seu irmão mais _

_novo. Eles estão vivendo em seu carro perto da escola. — ela se jogou _

_na minha cadeira favorita e colocou os pés para cima. — É uma pena _

_ela não ter aceito a sua proposta. Me parece que ela necessita. _

_Fiquei aliviado ao descobrir que o menino não era seu filho. Eu _

_teria continuado a persegui-la de qualquer maneira, mas um irmão _

_tornava as coisas mais fáceis de lidar do que com filho. De qualquer _

_forma, ainda era uma boca a mais para ela alimentar. _

— _Eu não estou preocupado. Ela estará de volta. Isto é Nova York. _

_A cidade vai comê-la viva, se ela não aceitar a minha proposta. — eu fui _

_para a porta. Eu tive algumas reuniões de negócios para cuidar e as _

_paredes estavam começando a se aproximar de mim. — Até então, fique _

_de olho nela. Certifique-se que nada de ruim aconteça com ela ou com o _

_seu irmão. _

_Passei o dia lidando com ofertas e recusando ofertas para _

_comprar o meu clube. Todos os malditos gananciosos, em Nova York _

_queriam ter em suas mãos o que era meu. Eu não iria ceder. No _

_momento em que eu estava entrando no meu carro eu estava chateado, _

_e irritado porque Tania não tinha me ligado com boas notícias sobre _

_Jasmine. _

_Eu tinha ido para minhas reuniões, certo de que ela iria retornar _

_ao clube antes de eu ter acabado. Eu estava no meu caminho de volta _

_quando Tania me mandou uma mensagem de texto que mudou _

_instantaneamente o meu humor. _

_Tania: Jasmine foi levada sob custódia da polícia. _

_EC: Me encontre na delegacia em 20 minutos. _

_Coloquei meu celular de volta no bolso e sorri. Voltando no _

_próximo semáforo, eu dirigi para longe do clube e para a delegacia de _

_polícia. Eu a queria desesperada, não desolada. A pobre menina era _

_totalmente inocente. A prisão iria despedaçá-la, o que era a última coisa _

_que eu queria. Eu queria quebrá-la e queria fazer do meu jeito. _

_Quando eu cheguei, Tania já estava esperando lá fora. _

— _Estamos resgatando a donzela? — ela perguntou _

_sarcasticamente. _

— _Nós não, você. Pague a sua fiança, tire-a daqui. Faça isso _

_imediatamente. _

_Me debrucei contra o meu carro e olhei para o relógio antes de _

_cruzar os braços. Ele me distraiu da vozinha me provocando, dizendo _

_que eu não poderia esquecer essa coisa toda, mesmo que eu aprenda o _

_nome dela. _

_Encontrá-la não era algo que acontecia todos os dias. As melhores _

_coisas da vida são sempre as mais difíceis de obter. Estava demorando _

_um pouco mais de tempo do que o habitual para conseguir o que eu _

_queria, o que o tornou muito mais emocionante. Já tinha passado um _

_longo tempo desde que uma das minhas meninas me tinha presenteado _

_com um desafio e era exatamente o que eu precisava. No final, eu sabia _

_que ela seria minha. Eu sempre consigo o que quero. Sempre. _

_Me sentei aqui fora pelo o que me pareceu uma hora, e depois _

_Tania saiu pela porta, seguida por Jasmine. Seus olhos se conectaram _

_com os meus e as suas sobrancelhas puxaram para baixo em confusão. _

_Vendo que ela estava segura, eu me virei e entrei no carro. Eu esperei _

_até que ela subisse no carro de Tania, e depois se afastasse. _

_Parei para um jantar rápido antes de ir para casa. O clube fica _

_fechado aos domingos e segundas-feiras, como era segunda-feira, o _

_estacionamento estava deserto quando eu entrei e estacionei. Rodei as _

_minhas chaves ao redor do meu dedo enquanto entrava, tranquei a _

_porta atrás de mim, e fui para o meu escritório. _

_Jasmine estava lá esperando por mim, como eu esperava que _

_estivesse. Ela se levantou do sofá no meu escritório e nossos olhos se _

_encontraram, logo que eu abri a porta. Algo nela estava diferente. Ela _

_me olhou como se ela estivesse a segundos de cair em pedaços. Seus _

_ombros estavam rígidos e suas bochechas coradas se destacaram do _

_resto do seu rosto pálido. _

_Fechei a porta atrás de mim e a ignorei enquanto eu passei e me _

_sentei atrás da minha mesa. Eu podia sentir a sua ansiedade. _

— _Sente-se, — eu firmemente ordenei. _

_Quando ela estava sentada na minha frente, eu entrelacei os _

_meus dedos e olhei para ela. _

— _Você está bem? _

_Eu nunca fiz essa pergunta, mas eu precisava saber que ela _

_estava mentalmente estável e capaz de tomar a decisão que eu queria _

_que ela fizesse. _

— _Tudo bem. — sua voz quebrou. — Obrigada por me socorrer, — _

_ela disse, enquanto seus olhos lacrimejavam mais. _

_Eu tive que desviar o olhar. Eu já tinha visto mulheres _

_chorarem... inferno, eu mesmo já fiz algumas chorarem, mas vê-la fazer _

_isso era diferente. Doeu no meu estômago, me fez sentir vazio. Lágrimas _

_nunca me incomodaram antes, mas suas lágrimas me cortavam _

_profundamente. Felizmente, eu dominava a arte de ignorar as emoções _

_irritantes. _

— _Tania a socorreu. — eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu era _

_flexível. Eu não era. _

_Socorrê-la era como eu conseguiria o que queria. Nada mais, _

_nada menos. Sentado na minha cadeira, eu deixei meus olhos devorá-_

_la. _

— _Isso foi tudo o que você veio fazer aqui? Um obrigado deslocado? _

_Ela olhou como se quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ou, _

_eventualmente, bater em mim, mas aparentemente ela perdeu a _

_coragem porque ela balançou a cabeça e saiu da sala. A parte estranha _

_é que eu queria ir atrás dela e pedir a ela para ficar. _

_Prisão não era para mim. No momento em que chegamos à _

_estação, fui levada para uma sala separada de Seth que me disseram _

_que estava sendo transportado para os serviços da criança. _

_Eu chorei quando tiraram as minhas impressões digitais, e _

_quando chegou a hora de tirar minha fotografia, eu quase vomitei. O _

_que meus pais diriam se pudessem me ver agora? O que Vó acharia? _

_Me sentei em uma cela com outra menina que estava lá por _

_prostituição. Era uma espécie de cômico desde que eu estava _

_começando a acreditar que vender o meu corpo era a única maneira de _

_consertar tudo. Talvez quando eu saísse, eu iria para Edward e _

_aceitaria sua oferta. Dormir com ele não parecia totalmente _

_desagradável. Foi realmente a parte sobre ser paga que tornou _

_assustador. _

_Uma hora mais tarde, e um policial veio para a cela chamando _

_meu nome. _

— _Sua fiança foi paga. Você está livre para ir. _

_Minha confusão sobre a forma como no inferno minha fiança foi _

_paga ofuscou qualquer alívio que eu poderia ter tido em ser livre. Eu _

_não tinha ninguém para pagar a fiança que não fosse Alice, e eu não _

_tinha tido a chance de ligar para ela ainda. _

_E então, havia o fato de que eu estava sendo posta em liberdade, _

_enquanto meu irmão estava preso Deus-sabe-onde. Não havia nada _

_para recolher quando eu saí. Era um sinal de como a minha vida estava _

_se transformando. Eu precisava me acostumar a não ter nada. _

_Fiquei chocada quando eu saí e encontrei Tania olhando de volta _

_para mim. _

— _Deixei meu cavalo branco ali fora, — disse ela com sarcasmo. _

— _Vamos. _

_Eu segui atrás dela e assim que atravessei as portas da estação, _

_meus olhos encontraram os de Edward. Naquele momento, eu sabia _

_quem havia me socorrido. _

_Como ele mesmo sabe que eu tinha sido presa? Devo me _

_assustar? _

_Entrei no carro preto de Tania e ela saiu com os pneus cantando, _

_em frente ao posto policial. Como se eu já não estivesse morrendo de _

_medo de voltar. _

— _Edward me ajudou? — eu perguntei quando o silêncio no _

_carro tornou-se demasiado espesso. _

— _Sim, — respondeu ela. — Sem ofensa, mas eu tenho coisas _

_melhores para gastar meu dinheiro. _

_Eu não me incomodei em responder. _

— _Meu irmão, eles o levaram para os serviços da criança. Há _

_alguma maneira... — eu comecei. _

— _Vou levá-la para Edward. Pergunte a ele. _

_Eu me virei e olhei para fora da janela, enquanto nós dirigimos _

_rápido demais em direção Aro's. Eu tinha tanta coisa girando na minha _

_cabeça. Em primeiro lugar, eu estava pensando seriamente em sua _

_proposta. _

_Eu precisava do dinheiro, e não era como se eu não estava atraída _

_por ele fisicamente, apesar de sua proposta ultrajante. Meu corpo _

_parecia responder a ele de uma forma que eu nunca tinha _

_experimentado com outro homem. Ele acordava para a vida quando ele _

_estava próximo. _

_Saindo do escritório de Edward, eu me movi pela escuridão do _

_clube, sabendo que uma vez que eu saísse por aquelas portas, eu _

_estaria nas ruas para a noite. Meu carro foi apreendido e eu não tinha _

_dinheiro para tirá-lo. _

_Tania decolou depois de me deixar cair no clube, e eu não estava _

_prestes a ligar e incomodar Alice, porque eu sabia que ela estava _

_usando sua segunda-feira como um dia para relaxar. _

_A porta estava fria contra a palma da minha mão quando eu _

_estendi a mão para ela. No momento em que comecei a empurrá-la _

_aberta, as luzes atrás de mim se acenderam. Me virando, eu encontrei _

_Edward em pé no primeiro degrau da escada. _

— _Você tem para onde ir? _

_Olhei para ele, debatendo o quão patética eu queria parecer. _

_Finalmente, passou por meu orgulho. Senti a menina dentro de mim _

_desmoronar quando as palavras saíram da minha boca. _

— _Não. _

_Seus olhos se moveram da minha cabeça aos meus pés, e _

_então ele bufou em aborrecimento. _

— _Há um quarto extra no andar de cima com uma cama nele. Você está _

_convidada a dormir aqui esta noite. — ele se virou e voltou a subir as escadas sem esperar pela minha resposta. _

_Eu segui atrás dele. Eu não tinha outra opção. _

_O quarto que ele me deu era enorme, uma grande cama centrada _

_no quarto. Eu atravessei a porta, fechando-a atrás de mim e observei o _

_espaço. Para a direita era um banheiro totalmente equipado. Eu não _

_perdi tempo em tirar minha roupa e entrar no chuveiro. _

_Lavei a sujeira criminosa e enrolei em um roupão felpudo que _

_estava pendurado na parte de trás da porta. Vapor fluía quando eu saí _

_do banheiro e fiz meu caminho para a cama. _

_Eu não estava indo para dormir, não sem saber onde meu irmão _

_estava, mas pelo menos eu poderia estar em algum lugar confortável, _

_sem me preocupar com alguém invadindo meu carro e me matar. Eu _

_não tinha nada para me preocupar aqui. Pelo menos esperava que _

_não. _

_Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em meu irmão e como iria _

_resgatá-lo. Eu nunca tinha estado longe dele durante a noite. Eu não _

_sabia se ele estava seguro. Eu não sabia se ele estava quente, ou se ele _

_estava confortável. Estas foram apenas algumas das coisas que se _

_passaram pela minha cabeça. _

_Eu olhei para o teto até que o céu noturno ficou rosa. E então _

_finalmente adormeci e cai em um terrível pesadelo após o outro. _

_Acordei ao meio-dia com os sons que vinham de fora da minha _

_porta. Envolvendo o roupão mais apertado em volta da minha cintura, _

_eu passei na ponta dos pés pelo corredor. Um cheiro celestial me _

_encheu e o segui com o meu nariz, como se estivesse em um _

_daqueles desenhos animados de queijo. _

_Eu não tinha comido nada decente fazia tempo e assim que _

_coloquei os pés na cozinha de alta tecnologia, meu estômago roncou _

_alto. Em seguida, um seminu Edward Cullen virou do fogão e _

_encontrou meu olhar. _

_Da cintura para baixo, ele usava jeans abraçando seu quadril, _

_que agarravam baixo, mas da cintura para cima, ele era todo músculos _

_e pele . Músculos que eu nem sabia que eram possíveis _

_ondulavam em seu peito quando ele se virou com uma espátula na _

_mão. _

_Senti minha boca abrindo e sem perceber, eu fiquei de boca _

_aberta com cada pedaço de sua carne que meus olhos podiam tocar. _

_Seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso maroto. _

— _Gosta do que vê? — ele perguntou, com um sorriso arrogante. _

_Seu cabelo era um sexy bagunçado de dormir. Eu queria ter os _

_meus dedos presos em seu emaranhado. Desviei o meu olhar e entrei _

_na cozinha. Escolhendo um assento em uma pequena mesa que foi _

_colocada contra uma janela, olhei para a rua em frente ao clube. _

— _Ao som do seu estômago, eu estou supondo que você está _

_morrendo de fome. Já ouvi muitos ruídos do corpo das mulheres, no _

_meu tempo, mas nada como isso. _

_Senti meu rosto esquentar enquanto eu corava. _

_Logo, um prato foi colocado na minha frente, cheio de bacon, _

_ovos, e um de morangos frescos. Meu estômago roncou de novo e ele riu _

_suavemente acima de mim. _

— _Obrigada, — eu sussurrei em humilhação. _

_Ele se inclinou para trás, os lábios roçando o lado do meu _

_pescoço, e o arrepio suave de sua barba roçou minha pele. _

— _Para você, qualquer coisa. _

_Um arrepio trabalhou seu caminho desde as minhas costas e _

_correu até meus fios de cabelo. Eu tinha certeza que meu cabelo _

_cresceu uma polegada extra naquele momento. _

_Eu me aprofundei em meus ovos como a mulher faminta que eu _

_era, nem mesmo percebi quando ele se sentou na minha frente com um _

_prato de sua autoria. _

_Ele não perdeu tempo e foi direto para as perguntas. _

— _Onde está o seu irmão? _

_Meu garfo cheio de ovos parou, suspenso no ar. Uma bola de fogo _

_de culpa acendeu no meu estômago. Eu estava em um lugar tão _

_luxuoso, comendo bacon e ovos, enquanto ele estava preso em alguma _

_casa para crianças. Engolindo em seco, eu respondi. _

— _Eles o levaram. _

_Com a garganta apertando, as lágrimas correram para os meus _

_olhos. _

_Ele perguntou,_

— _Quem? _

_Eu sufoquei os meus sentimentos. _

— _Os serviços de proteção à criança. — eu olhei para cima a tempo de ver o seu bronzeado rosto pálido. _

— _Por que você não disse alguma coisa antes? — sua cadeira _

_raspou no chão enquanto ele se levantou e foi para o seu telefone. _

_Pegando-o, ele discou um número e saiu da sala. _

_Eu sentei lá confusa, até que finalmente ele voltou para a _

_cozinha. _

— _Tania está em seu caminho para pegar o seu irmão. — ele se _

_recostou na cadeira e começou a comer novamente, agindo como se ele _

_não tivesse acabado de fazer o meu mundo de cabeça para cima de _

_novo, me deixando tonta no processo. _

_Eu fiquei de boca aberta com ele. Meus olhos pousaram em seus _

_lábios e fiquei surpresa com o quão cheios pareciam. _

— _O quê? — eu perguntei sem fôlego. De jeito nenhum ele conserta tudo para mim com _

_um simples telefonema. _

_Ele olhou por cima de seu alimento. _

— _Seu irmão. Tania está indo buscá-lo. _

_Os músculos de seus braços flexionaram enquanto ele se _

_inclinava sobre o prato. Foi então que uma tatuagem foi revelada. É em _

_volta do seu braço e se movia para cima, fora da vista. Embora eu _

_nunca achasse essas coisas atraente, ele mudou isso. Ele foi de _

_Edward, dono do clube, vestindo terno, para Edward, tatuado Deus _

_do Sexo, com músculos que eu queria tocar. _

_Sem pensar duas vezes, me levantei e fui até ele. Completamente _

_contra mim mesma, me inclinei e passei meus braços em volta do seu _

_pescoço. Ele endureceu em meus braços, e se virou para olhar para _

_mim. _

_Ficamos cara a cara. Nariz com nariz. Lábios para lábios. Eu _

_podia sentir sua respiração contra a minha boca e o estranho desejo de _

_beijá-lo assumiu. _

_Me afastando, eu limpei a garganta e desviei o olhar. _

— _Obrigada, — eu disse. _

— _Não me agradeça. Agradeça a Tania, — disse ele, antes de ele _

_mergulhar de volta em sua comida com uma sobrancelha comprimida _

_em raiva. _

_Eu sorri para mim mesma e me sentei à mesa. _

_Ele se levantou em seguida, e eu olhei para ele, mas ele não _

_estava prestando atenção. _

_Indo para a pia, ele lavou o prato e, em seguida, se virou para sair _

_da sala. Me senti confusa e decepcionada ao mesmo tempo. _

— _Eu estarei em meu escritório. Quando estiver pronta, me _

_encontre lá. _

_E, em seguida, ele se foi. _

_Eu me sentia irritada com ele, e mais comigo mesma quando eu _

_percebi que era tudo parte de seu plano. Este era um jogo para ele e ele _

_estava ganhando atualmente. _

_Quando eu terminei, eu lavei meu prato e voltei para o quarto que _

_eu tinha ficado na noite anterior. Eu não estaria procurando por ele _

_como ele esperava. Eu não poderia estar na mesma sala com ele sem _

_querer bater nele por ser tão presunçoso e autoconfiante. Mas, ao _

_mesmo tempo, eu queria beijá-lo, porque cada vez que ele olhava para _

_mim, eu sentia como se estivesse a poucos segundos em chamas. _

_Vesti as únicas roupas que eu tinha e decidi sair de seu _

_apartamento antes que eu fizesse algo totalmente contra quem eu era. _

_Algo como, soltar minha calcinha para ele e implorar por seu toque. _

_Poderia acontecer. _

_Eu senti um enorme peso tirado dos meus ombros, agora que eu _

_sabia que Seth iria ficar bem, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu sabia que tinha _

_que descobrir a minha situação. E eu tinha que descobrir isso rápido. _

_Eu fui até a porta do clube, e depois parei. Era uma loucura, _

_claro, mas o que aconteceria se eu aceitasse a oferta de Edward? Eu _

_já tinha decidido que ter relações sexuais com ele soava... intrigante. E _

_sendo paga para fazer isso? Bem, inferno. Isso era uma espécie de _

_bônus na minha situação atual. _

_Claro, ele era um pouco exagerado e, por algum motivo estranho, _

_ele se recusou a aprender meu nome - insistindo em me chamar de _

_Jasmine. E apesar do fato dele querer que eu achasse que Tania estava _

_por trás de tudo, ele era um bom homem. _

_Muita gente não queria estar em um relacionamento. Alice era _

_uma delas. Passei uma noite inteira ouvindo os prós e contras de ser _

_exclusiva, e honestamente não soou terrível. _

_Houve também o pequeno fato de que eu não conseguia parar de _

_pensar nele. No começo ele parecia intenso e um pouco estranho, mas _

_agora eu tinha estado em torno dele por um tempo, eu estava _

_começando a me sentir diferente. Eu era uma mulher, e como Alice _

_disse uma vez, as mulheres têm necessidades. _

_Eu nunca entendi essa declaração, até que Edward sussurrou _

_em meu ouvido. E também quando eu pisei em sua cozinha esta manhã _

_e o vi seminu. O fato era que eu queria. Eu poderia matar dois coelhos _

_com uma cajadada só. Eu poderia obter dinheiro para Seth e eu, e _

_poderia passar algum tempo com Edward. Eu seria estúpida para _

_negar isso. _

_Me virei em meus calcanhares e voltei pelo caminho que vim. Eu _

_sabia o que queria, o que eu precisava, e tudo isso estava no topo das _

_escadas em um par de calças de brim sexy. _

_Eu não gosto disto. Ela ficar na minha casa, nós tomando café da _

_manhã juntos - tudo parece certo, o que parecia errado. Foi exatamente _

_por esta merda que eu tinha as fodidas regras. Acabaram as exceções _

_para ela. _

_Esta menina era desconhecida para mim, a não ser a sua vida _

_que parecia estar fora de controle... e eu tinha o forte desejo de fazer _

_tudo melhor para ela. _

_Eu estava começando a pensar que deveria esquecer todo o _

_negócio e apenas aprender o nome dela. Levá-la para debaixo da minha _

_asa, do jeito que eu fiz com Tania. Mas então ela sorria para mim quando _

_eu fazia algo de bom para ela, e isso era melhor do que o sexo com _

_qualquer uma das mulheres em meu livro preto. _

_Eu estava realmente fodido. _

_Se eu aprendi alguma coisa em todos os meus anos, foi que não _

_se podia dar a uma mulher uma polegada sem ela esperar toda a porra _

_do mundo. _

_Eu fiz o meu caminho até o meu escritório e me sentei atrás da _

_minha mesa antes de ligar o monitor e clicar em volta do meu desktop. _

_Uma pequena caixa apareceu, aguardando a minha senha, e eu digitei _

_com movimentos rápidos no teclado. _

_Bem-vindo, Mr. Cullen. A voz computadorizada zumbiu através dos _

_alto-falantes do meu computador. A tela se iluminou mostrando quatro _

_imagens diferentes. _

_Cada uma das quatro telas era de vigilância para as diferentes _

_salas do meu apartamento. Eu até tinha de vigilância para o clube. Eu _

_não era uma pessoa que confiava muito. Na verdade, eu não confiava _

_em ninguém. Portanto, não havia nada na minha casa ou no trabalho _

_que eu não pudesse ver em todos os momentos. _

_Eu encontrei Jasmine ainda sentada na cozinha enquanto ela _

_comia sozinha. Eu tinha certeza que eu sabia o que ela ia fazer, mas _

_não iria doer se eu assegurasse os meus investimentos. Além disso, eu _

_gostava de vê-la. _

_Depois que ela terminou seu café da manhã, ela foi para o quarto, _

_onde tinha ficado durante a noite. Quase uma hora depois, ela saiu _

_vestida com as roupas da noite anterior. _

_Enquanto eu observava e esperava, eu fiz algumas ligações _

_necessárias. Uma das quais, incluía ter o meu motorista aqui. O seu _

_carro era um pedaço de merda, pelo menos o que eu tinha visto dele na _

_noite em que a segui para fora. Além disso, eu gosto da ideia dela _

_precisando de mim para outra coisa. Isso lhe dava mais incentivo para _

_aceitar a minha proposta. Depois que ela fizesse, o seu carro não _

_importa mais de qualquer maneira desde que eu a tenha usando o meu _

_motorista ou vou arranjar-lhe um motorista para si própria. _

_Observei-a caminhando até á entrada do clube e sorri para mim _

_mesmo. Pude apreciar a sua teimosia. Ela queria sentir como se ela _

_estivesse exercendo todas as suas opções, mas a verdade é que eu era _

_sua única opção. Ela estava com medo e se sentindo impotente, mas eu _

_podia sentir outras coisas mexendo dentro dela. Ela podia negar tudo o _

_que queria, mas ela estava animada com o que eu lhe oferecia. _

_Com um clique, o meu monitor ficou escuro e eu esperei. Poucos _

_minutos depois, quando minha porta do escritório abriu, Jasmine estava _

_olhando para mim. Ela estava rígida enquanto ela fechava a porta e se _

_dirigiu para o sofá em frente a mim. _

— _Posso ajudá-la? — eu perguntei. _

_Ela tremeu um pouco, mas foi o suficiente para eu ver. E então _

_ela deu um grande suspiro. _

— _Sim, a proposta da outra noite... — ela parou. _

— _O que tem isso? — perguntei. _

— _Será que ainda está de pé? _

_Eu me inclinei na cadeira e olhei para ela. Ela lambeu os _

_lábios nervosamente e meu pau começou a crescer. _

— _Está. _

— _Eu gostaria de aceitar a sua oferta. _

_As palavras saíram de seus lábios muito rapidamente. Era como _

_se ela estivesse se forçando a dizê-las. _

_Eu não pude evitar o sorriso que cobria o meu rosto. _

— _Você tem certeza? — sério, Cullen. O que diabos eu estava fazendo? Por que eu _

_estava dando uma oportunidade dela cair fora? _

_Eu a queria mais do que já quis qualquer outra mulher - talvez _

_nunca. Esta era a minha maneira de fazer as coisas, e eu tinha a _

_vantagem, na medida em que ela estava preocupada. A última coisa que _

_eu precisava era fazê-la duvidar da sua decisão. _

_Ela assentiu com a cabeça e as suas narinas dilataram. _

— _Tenho certeza. _

_Eu não gosto de como as suas emoções se mostram tão _

_claramente, mas as suas palavras me deixaram extremamente feliz. Já _

_estava na hora de eu ter alguém novo. Não era normal para mim ter que _

_moldar uma mulher no que eu queria, mas para ela, eu faria uma _

_exceção. _

_Me levantando, eu fiz o meu caminho ao redor da mesa. Seus _

_olhos nunca deixaram o meu rosto e seus nervos estavam visíveis. Meus _

_olhos mergulharam no seu pescoço, bem a tempo de vê-la engolir em _

_seco. Me posicionei na frente dela e me encostei na minha mesa. _

— _Bem, se esse for o caso, levante-se. — eu não podia esperar mais para _

_correr meus dedos por sua pele perfeita. _

_Ela se levantou com as pernas trêmulas, com a cabeça baixa. _

— _Olhe para mim, menina bonita. _

_Ela ergueu o rosto para o meu, com as pálpebras fechadas, e _

_quando ela abriu, a cor castanha rara me pegou desprevenido. Eles eram _

_da cor do chocolate. Linda. Mas então eu olhei mais duramente e o medo persistente ao longo das bordas de seus cílios grossos me cortou profundamente. _

— _Eu sei que você está com medo, mas com o tempo você vai _

_aprender a confiar em mim. — eu estendi a mão e toquei uma mecha de _

_seu cabelo. _

_Era castanho - o mais luxuoso castanho com mechas avermelhadas que eu já vi, e parecia _

_seda. Fechei os olhos e imaginei como seria sentir o seu cabelo contra o _

_meu peito enquanto ela me cavalgasse. Ela estremeceu quando eu _

_deixei os meus dedos se moverem contra a sua bochecha. _

— _Eu confio em você, — disse ela. _

_Suas palavras acalmaram uma parte da dor que tinha vivido em _

_mim por muitos anos. _

— _Você é provavelmente a mulher mais linda que eu já tive o _

_prazer de conhecer. Você tem alguma ideia de quão atraente você é, _

_Jasmine? — eu já podia me sentir ficando perdido nela. Ela era o _

_afrodisíaco perfeito para um homem como eu. _

— _Meu nome... — ela começou. _

_Corri o meu polegar em seus lábios. _

— _Não. Se isto for funcionar, _

_eu nunca quero saber seu nome. O seu nome é Jasmine quando você _

_está comigo, entendeu? _

_Ela hesitou, mas finalmente concordou e eu continuei a acariciar _

_os seus lábios com o polegar. Eram macios - demasiado macios para os _

_meus dedos ásperos. _

_Ela estava tremendo. Seus nervos estavam recebendo o melhor _

_dela, e eu estava começando a perceber algo sobre Jasmine que me fez _

_um pouco nervoso. _

— _Você é virgem? — eu perguntei, sem tempo para rodeios. Eu fui _

_contundente e exigente, e se isto ia realmente funcionar entre nós, ela _

_precisava entender isso e em breve. _

_O seu pescoço estalou quando ela olhou para mim com olhos _

_arregalados e chocados. — Eu... — ela parou de repente. — Isso é um _

_pouco pessoal, não acha? _

_Eu não aguentei. E ri. _

— _Se você aceitar a minha proposta, _

_vou conhecê-la melhor do que ninguém. — deixei as minhas mãos se _

_movimentarem para baixo e passei a palma da minha mão em toda a _

_lateral do seu peito antes de envolver a minha mão em volta da sua _

_cintura e puxá-la para mais perto. — Eu vou conhecê-la por dentro e _

_por fora. Eu vou te provar. Eu vou fazer você dizer e fazer coisas que _

_você nunca pensou que faria, e a melhor parte é que você vai adorar _

_cada segundo disto. _

_Eu senti seus mamilos endurecer contra o meu peito e, _

_silenciosamente, comemorei. _

— _Então eu te pergunto novamente, _

_alguém já esteve dentro de você? Algum outro homem já provou essa _

_sua boceta doce? _

_Meu pau estava pressionado contra o zíper da minha calça e _

_implorava pela sua liberação. Eu queria puxar seus quadris mais perto _

_e pressionar em seu calor, mas senti que iria assustá-la ainda mais. _

_Sua respiração mudou e eu deixei meus olhos passando através _

_de seus peitos enquanto eles levantavam e baixavam com cada _

_respiração. _

_Ainda assim, ela não respondeu. Correndo um dedo sob o seu _

_queixo, eu levantei o seu rosto para o meu. Eu estava perto o suficiente _

_para que o seu hálito doce avançasse contra os meus lábios, me _

_provocando para beijá-la e saboreá-la. _

— _Eu não gosto de esperar, querida. Nem mesmo por alguém tão _

_bonita quanto você. Responda a pergunta. — eu permiti que meus _

_lábios escovassem contra os dela. _

_Sua respiração acelerou e eu fui recompensado quando a sua _

_língua espiou para fora da boca e correu em seus lábios. _

— _Não, — ela sussurrou. — Nunca houve ninguém. _

_Um rugido soou do fundo da minha garganta e, novamente, ela _

_engoliu em seco. _

_O cara legal em mim sabia que era errado tirar algo tão especial, _

_quando eu não tinha nada de especial para dar em troca. Mas, então, o _

_diabo me falou do quão doce e apertada ela seria. _

_O que eu poderia dizer? Eu era um idiota e o anjo no meu ombro _

_podia chupar o meu pau, tanto quanto eu estava preocupado. Eu _

_queria a sua boceta apertada e eu a queria toda para mim. _

— _Então, como exatamente isso funciona? — ela perguntou. Mais _

_uma vez, ela lambeu os lábios e respirou fundo. _

_Dando um passo para trás, eu me sentei na minha cadeira e me _

_recostei. Dobrei os braços atrás da minha cabeça, e decidi tomar o meu _

_tempo, afinal, ela certamente tinha tomado o dela. Quando eu não _

_respondi imediatamente, ela lambeu os lábios nervosamente e meu pau _

_estremeceu. _

— _Desculpe querida, mas eu não fodo virgens. Elas são muito _

_imprevisíveis, e, além disso, eu teria que ter muito trabalho para que _

_você estivesse exatamente onde eu preciso que esteja. — eu deixei a _

_minha cadeira ir, sentando na posição vertical, e voltei a folhear os _

_meus papéis. _

_Ela não esperava a minha resposta e eu a deixei se sentindo _

_atordoada e sem palavras. _

— _O quê? _

_Eu estava realmente impressionado com a mentira que eu fui _

_capaz de vomitar sem sequer pestanejar. Eu queria transar com ela _

_ainda mais agora do que antes de saber que ela era virgem. Ela tinha _

_uma sorte dos diabos por existir uma mesa me separado de sua buceta _

_intocada. _

— _Você me fez passar por tudo isso para me dizer não? — ela _

_ficou indignada. Porra, eu fodidamente adorei. _

_Eu suspirei, fingindo irritação e me levantei, tirando um clipe de _

_prata do dinheiro, peguei cem dólares. Fazendo o meu caminho em _

_direção a ela, eu segurei a nota entre dois dedos. _

— _Aqui está cem. _

_Ela olhou para a nota em meus dedos e então de volta para mim. _

_Seu rosto estava colorido vários tons de vermelho. _

— _Vá se foder. — ela sussurrou e depois girou nos calcanhares. _

_Felizmente para ela, eu não tinha terminado com ela ainda. Ela _

_abriu a porta do escritório, mas eu era mais rápido e bati fechada com a _

_mão, bloqueando-a entre mim e a porta. _

_Ela não tentou lutar comigo e eu sabia que a tinha exatamente _

_onde eu queria. Rodando-a, eu a forcei a olhar para mim. _

— _Eu sou um homem caridoso, pergunte a qualquer um, mas eu _

_só dou um aviso, de modo que ouça com atenção. Ninguém, e eu quero _

_dizer ninguém, fala assim comigo. — ela não respondeu e realmente, eu _

_não preciso que ela o faça. — Porque eu sou um cara tão generoso, eu _

_vou te dar uma chance de provar para mim que você iria valer a pena. _

_Você sabe, apesar do fato de que você é virgem. _

— _O que faz você pensar que eu quero provar alguma coisa para _

_você agora? _

_Me inclinando para a porta em um braço, segurei o meu dedo _

_para cima e fiz um som tsking. _

— _Querendo ou não, você me deve. Mas eu tenho um sentimento de que você quer. _

— _Você está errado, — ela desafiou. _

— _Estou? Você gostaria que eu descobrisse? — ela endureceu e _

_eu sorri. — Negue o quanto você quiser, meu amor, a centelha em seus _

_olhos me diz algo diferente. _

— _Você está iludido. _

— _E você é um mentirosa de merda. Uma idiota delirante e _

_mentirosa. O que você acha sobre isso? _

— _Eu acho que isto foi um erro. _

— _Talvez, mas você ainda me deve. _

— _Te devo o quê? _

— _Você vai saber em breve. — eu me virei e fui em direção á _

_minha mesa. _

— _Eu não vou dormir com você, — disse ela, confiante. _

_Fazendo o meu caminho de volta para a minha mesa, me sentei, _

_não afetado por sua ameaça vazia. _

— _Se um pouco de verdade a fere tão gravemente, então este _

_acordo nunca iria funcionar. Se você acha que pode lidar com isto e _

_quer me provar que valeria a pena o meu tempo, então se sente. — fiz _

_um gesto para a cadeira em frente à minha mesa. — Eu vou te dar um _

_quarto para a noite. _

_Eu sorri por dentro quando ela tomou o lugar, e então eu fiz _

_arranjos para ela conseguir um quarto em um hotel agradável perto do _

_clube. _

— _O seu quarto está pronto, e eles sabem que você está indo, — _

_disse eu. Desligando o telefone, eu espreitei para ela mais uma vez. _

_Coloquei as minhas mãos em cada lado da sua cadeira, nossos rostos _

_estavam a centímetros de distância um do outro. _

— _Obrigada, — ela sussurrou com a cabeça baixa. _

_Ela tinha um problema sério em me olhar nos olhos. Eu não _

_tenho certeza se eu gostava muito. _

_Erguendo o seu rosto para encontrar o meu novamente, eu sorri _

_para ela. _

— _Eu te dei uma coisa. Agora o que você vai me dar? _

_Ela visivelmente engoliu em seco e seus olhos se arregalaram. _

— _O que você gostaria? _

— _Você está nervosa. Eu posso ver isso na rigidez de seus _

_ombros, e na aceleração da sua respiração. — eu desenho círculos em _

_seu joelho com a ponta dos dedos. — Eu não faço suave e eu não faço _

_suave e romântico, mas, por enquanto, que tal um beijo? _

— _Um beijo não é suave ou romântico? _

_Eu sorri e passei meus dedos ao redor dos fios na base do seu _

_crânio, puxando sua cabeça até que ela ficou contra mim, seus lábios _

_roçando os meus. _

— _Se feito corretamente, nem todos. _

_Eu pressionei os meus lábios nos dela, pronto para mostrar a ela _

_o que era um beijo de verdade, exceto, que algo diferente aconteceu. Ela _

_não foi a única afetada. Eu também estava. Eu sabia desde a primeira _

_vez que eu a vi que ela era diferente, mas meu corpo podia sentir o quão _

_diferente ela era. _

_Corri a minha língua ao longo da costura de seus lábios, ela _

_soltou um pequeno suspiro e me deu entrada em sua boca doce. Ela _

_tinha gosto de morangos e creme. Minha boca se encheu de água com a _

_ideia de prova-la toda. _

_Nossas línguas colidiram – a minha com mais prática do que a _

_dela, mas não tirou o efeito que teve no meu pau. De qualquer coisa, _

_sua inexperiência me excitou ainda mais. Eu pressionei minha dureza _

_contra o seu estômago, deixando-a saber o que ela estava fazendo _

_comigo. _

_Ela agarrou os meus ombros e eu deixei minhas mãos _

_mergulharem mais baixo para agarrar os seus quadris. Ela era bem _

_constituída. Seus quadris redondos se encaixam perfeitamente ao meu _

_agarre. Deitando na minha mesa, eu puxei as suas coxas contra as _

_minhas e ela se derreteu. _

_Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu tinha marchado em seu _

_escritório totalmente segura de mim, sabendo que eu precisava fazer _

_dinheiro. _

_Claro, eu tinha beijado um garoto antes. James tinha _

_praticamente enfiado a língua na minha garganta no meu ultimo ano escolar; no entanto, isso não era nada – nada - como o beijo que _

_Edward estava atualmente colocando em mim. _

_Uma vez que ele me puxou para cima da cadeira e devorou minha _

_boca, eu esqueci tudo sobre os meus nervos. Eu passei meus braços em _

_volta de seu pescoço e ele trabalhou meus quadris contra ele de uma _

_forma que eu nunca tinha experimentado. _

_E assim, ele se afastou, me deixando ofegante como um animal _

_selvagem. _

— _Isso é o suficiente por hoje. — ele sorriu para mim. _

_Seu sorriso era devastador. Romances sujos não tinham nada _

_sobre aqueles lábios. Eu dei um passo para trás, joelhos trêmulos, e _

_segurei a minha respiração enquanto eu empurrei o meu cabelo atrás _

_da minha orelha. _

— _Um carro está esperando por você lá embaixo e eu vou ter um _

_telefone enviado para o seu hotel. Sempre responda quando eu chamar. _

_Vejo você em breve, linda. — ele se inclinou e me deu um beijo suave no _

_canto da minha boca. _

— _Ok, — eu sussurrei. _

_Seth estava esperando lá embaixo com Tania quando saí do _

_escritório de Edward. Corri até ele e o abracei tão apertado, eu tinha _

_certeza que o estava machucando. Ao vê-lo me deu uma pausa de ter _

_que pensar sobre o que diabos aconteceu lá em cima. _

— _Eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muitíssimo, — eu disse entre _

_lágrimas. _

_Ele se afastou e sorriu para mim. _

— _É legal, Bella. Isso não foi ruim. _

_Tania limpou a garganta, me lembrando que a minha grande _

_demonstração de emoção foi vista por alguém que provavelmente nunca _

_chorou um dia em sua vida. _

— _De quem é este carro? — Seth sussurrou, dando olhares _

_esquivos em Tania. _

— _É do meu patrão... — eu menti. — Ele foi bom o suficiente para _

_nos deixar tomá-lo emprestado. _

_Eu não queria que Seth fizesse mais perguntas, por isso o conduzi _

_para a parte de trás do carro preto elegante e evitei seus olhos, em _

_conhecimento de Tania. _

_Assim que eu fechei a porta, o motorista se afastou do clube. Eu _

_não tinha dito uma palavra a ele, mas ele dirigiu como se ele já _

_soubesse o nosso destino. _

— _Desculpe-me, — eu disse alto o suficiente para chamar sua _

_atenção. _

_Calorosos olhos castanhos e um sorriso amigável me encontraram _

_no espelho retrovisor. Cabelos prateados apareciam debaixo do chapéu _

_de motorista e linhas suaves cercavam seus olhos e lábios. — Sim, _

_minha senhora? _

— _Onde você está nos levando? _

— _Para o Hilton, minha senhora. _

— _O Hilton? _

— _Sim, senhora. Só o melhor para o Sr. Cullen... — seus olhos _

_rapidamente deslocaram para Seth e depois de volta para mim. — _

_Funcionários. _

_Eu sabia o que ele estava prestes a dizer, mas eu não quis corrigi-_

_lo. Era inútil mesmo dizer a ele que eu ainda não era nada do Sr. Cullen. _

_Especialmente na frente de Seth. _

— _Obrigado, Senhor... _

— _Martin. Pode me chamar de Sr. Martin, — ele sorriu para o _

_espelho retrovisor. _

— _Obrigada, Sr. Martin. — me inclinei em meu lugar. _

— _Uau, Hilton? Com certeza você tem um chefe agradável, Bella. _

_Seth estava além de animado com toda a experiência. Eu gostaria _

_de poder combinar com o seu entusiasmo, mas eu estava menos do que _

_excitada. _

_Quando o motorista puxou para o hotel, ele me disse para ficar _

_quieta. Segundos depois, ele estava puxando nossa porta aberta e _

_segurando-a para que pudéssemos sair. Corei com a atenção. Eu não _

_estava acostumada a ser tratada como alguém especial. _

_Seth seguiu de perto atrás de mim enquanto seguíamos o Sr. _

_Martin para o lobby e recepção. Quando chegou a nossa vez, a mulher _

_atrás do balcão deu um sorriso familiar para o homem mais velho. _

— _Olá, Martin. Como você está hoje? _

— _Eu estou indo bem, Molly, e você? _

— _Feliz em vê-lo como sempre. Como posso ajudá-lo? _

— _Eu tenho dois convidados para o Sr. Cullen. A suíte, por favor. _

_A mulher me lança um olhar de cumplicidade em relação a mim. _

_Sua expressão mudou rapidamente para surpresa, seguida de _

_confusão, quando viu Seth. Enrolei um braço protetor em torno de seus _

_ombros e tentei não me perguntar o que ela estava pensando. _

— _É claro, — ela balançou a cabeça. _

_Ela sinalizou para alguém atrás de mim e, em seguida, houve um _

_carregador lá ao nosso lado. _

— _Por favor, leve estes convidados para a suíte do Sr. Cullen e não _

_se esqueça a sua bagagem, — ela ordenou. _

— _Oh, nós não temos... — eu comecei a corrigi-la. _

_Parei quando um carro foi puxado até o carregador e eu reconheci _

_nossas malas. Que diabos? _

_Eu me perguntava como Edward teve tempo para reunir nossas _

_coisas do nosso carro. _

— _Obrigada, — eu disse a ambos a recepcionista e carregador. _

— _Por aqui, senhorita, — o carregador fez um gesto. _

_Voltando-me para o Sr. Martin, eu sorri para ele. _

— _Obrigada mais uma vez. _

— _Disponha. — ele espelhou meu sorriso e acariciou minhas _

_mãos. _

_Seth e eu passamos a noite em um dos hotéis mais agradáveis _

_que eu já vi. O quarto era equipado com tudo o que precisávamos, e _

_tinha quatro áreas distintas. Havia dois grandes quartos, e banheiro _

_luxuoso com uma banheira enorme. Mas a melhor parte era a espaçosa _

_sala de estar, forrada com uma parede de janelas, apresentando uma _

_vista deslumbrante da cidade de Nova York. _

_Uma vez que Seth estava dormindo durante a noite, eu passei _

_algum tempo olhando para os carros e as pessoas apressadas abaixo. _

_Os prédios ao redor e as ruas eram tão bonitas, do meu ponto de vista. _

_Era difícil envolver minha cabeça em torno de nossa transição rápida de _

_dormir em um carro de merda... a esta suíte de luxo. In-fodidamente-_

_crível. _

_Não foi até que eu bocejei e embacei a janela que eu percebi que _

_era tão tarde. Sentindo o chão de madeira de mogno em meus pés _

_descalços, entrei no banheiro para me preparar para dormir. Meu nível _

_de estresse era nada comparado com as últimas semanas, por isso, em _

_vez de tomar um banho, enchi a banheira enorme com água quente e _

_vapor, e derramei um pouco de óleo de lavanda. Esfreguei o meu corpo _

_até que a água ficou fria. _

_Infelizmente, eu não poderia me esconder de minha conversa com _

_Edward em seu escritório. _

_Eu não sabia o que eu estava pensando ou fazendo sobre esse _

_assunto. Eu tinha marchado em seu escritório, pronta para qualquer _

_coisa. Eu tinha que ganhar dinheiro e eu não estava mais indo para _

_negar o que o meu corpo, obviamente, queria. Mas cara, ele estava _

_definitivamente pagando um preço. _

_Quando ele tão descaradamente perguntou se eu era virgem eu _

_não esperava a reação dele. Na verdade, se ele tivesse me dado um tapa _

_eu não poderia ter estado mais chocada. Eu me senti como se ele _

_tivesse me dado um tapa com a sua resposta. Eu pensei que ele teria _

_ficado satisfeito e ligado, não desligado. _

_Fui humilhada e envergonhada, e eu não queria nada mais do _

_que nunca colocar os olhos em Edward Cullen novamente. Mas _

_mesmo agora, enquanto eu estava na banheira, meus pensamentos _

_proibidos me traíram e ao ver seu peito nu, fez meus dedos passearem _

_pelo meu corpo. _

_Eu poderia ainda querer ele, mesmo se eu fingisse diferente. Ele _

_me queria e eu deveria ter estado feliz com isso, ou, no mínimo, _

_aliviada. Mas algo me fez querer provar que apesar do fato de que eu era _

_virgem, eu ainda era tão capaz quanto qualquer garota. _

_Eu deixei minhas pernas abrirem e meus dedos se moviam sobre _

_as minhas partes de menina inchadas, mas antes que eu pudesse me _

_trazer ao orgasmo, eu parei e fechei minhas pernas com força. Cobrindo _

_meus olhos com minha mão, eu exalo alto. _

_Quem eu estava enganando? Eu não poderia mesmo ficar _

_excitada sem me preocupar em me envergonhar. Como eu estava indo _

_para deixar um homem como Edward excitado? _

_Eu esperava um monte de coisas quando eu finalmente tive a _

_coragem de aceitar a proposta de Edward, mas o que estava _

_acontecendo comigo era completamente inesperado. Eu era uma _

_mulher, mas estava claro que eu não tinha ideia quando se tratava do _

_sexo oposto. _

_No dia seguinte, Sr. Martin estava lá fora esperando para levar _

_Seth para a escola do outro lado da cidade. Fiquei me perguntando se _

_eu jamais iria me surpreender com as coisas que Edward sabia, sem _

_eu jamais ter dito a ele. _

_Seth estava mais do que feliz em pegar o carro e ter motorista o _

_levando ao redor na frente de seus amigos, mas tive um tempo difícil de _

_estar bem com isso. _

_Depois de fazer o caminho de volta até a suíte de hotel, eu andei _

_ao redor e esperei por alguma coisa, que qualquer coisa acontecesse. Eu _

_odiava ficar sentada, girando meus polegares. _

_Finalmente, quando eu pensei que eu iria explodir de _

_antecipação, alguém bateu na porta. Abri para encontrar um rapaz _

_sorrindo para mim. Ele era jovem, com um sorriso torto de orelha a _

_orelha, e teve um caso infeliz de acne na adolescência. _

— _Você é Jasmine? — ele perguntou. _

_Eu abri minha boca para dizer que não, mas então me lembrei de _

_quando Edward insistiu em me chamar de Jasmine, o que foi a coisa _

_mais estranha de todos os tempos. _

— _Sim, sou eu. _

_Ele estendeu uma caixa rosa pequena com uma fita na parte _

_superior. _

— _Isto é para você. _

— _Obrigada. _

_Ele se virou e foi embora sem dizer adeus. _

_Fechando a porta, me sentei na cama e tirei a tampa da caixa _

_para encontrar um telefone caro dentro. Era liso, com uma grande _

_touch screen. Corri meus dedos através dele e ele se iluminou com uma _

_imagem da ponte de Brooklyn. _

_Assim que me sentei em cima da cama, ele apitou. O pequeno _

_símbolo na tela disse que eu tinha uma mensagem de texto, mas me _

_levou alguns minutos para descobrir como abri-la. _

_EC: Me encontre lá na frente as algo agradável. _

_Eu deveria ter esmagado o telefone estúpido e sair do quarto do _

_hotel, mas eu não podia, e eu meio que me odeio por isso. _

_Como uma mulher de verdade, eu passei o resto da tarde com _

_uma obsessão sobre o que eu ia fazer. Se eu tivesse tido qualquer flores _

_o quarto de hotel teria estado cheio de pétalas. _

_Eu estava no lobby 20 minutos antes de Seth sequer dever estar _

_fora da escola, mas eu não podia ficar no quarto um segundo a mais. _

_Eu nunca tinha estado em um hotel tão extravagante como este antes e _

_fiquei extremamente curiosa. _

_Passei no restaurante cinco estrelas e caminhei através dos _

_diferentes salões, até que eu vi um sinal marcado casamento dos _

_Peterson. Os hóspedes entravam e saíam das belas portas duplas e _

_depois de uma rápida olhada ao redor, eu fiz o meu caminho em direção _

_a eles. _

_Puxando o punho pesado, eu entrei e um suspiro melancólico _

_escapou dos meus lábios. O quarto era de tirar o fôlego. Ele brilhava e _

_cheirava a flores frescas. Eu não fiquei muito tempo, porque eu _

_obviamente não estava vestida para a ocasião, mas apenas por um _

_momento, eu fechei meus olhos e imaginei ter uma vida que incluía _

_estes tipos de luxos. _

_Uma hora mais tarde, o Sr. Martin deixou Seth aqui, e nós _

_voltamos para a suíte e fizemos o seu dever de casa juntos. _

_Quando acabamos, liguei para o serviço de quarto para trazer um _

_pouco de jantar. Com a barriga estufada, eu saí para ficar pronta, e _

_Seth se sentou em frente à TV para assistir a algum espetáculo nojento _

_sobre zumbis. _

_Eu me senti muito melhor sobre deixar Seth sozinho desta vez. _

_Havia uma abundância de fechaduras na porta do hotel, e eu tinha um _

_telefone que ele podia chamar se ele precisasse de alguma coisa. _

_Cavei através da minha mala para a minha roupa mais bonita, _

_um top rústico barato claro e uma saia bege que tocava meus _

_tornozelos. Calcei minhas sandálias, passei uma escova no meu cabelo, _

_e quase não conseguiu chegar lá na frente às sete. _

_Um carro preto parou em frente, e Edward saiu da parte de _

_trás. Seus passos vacilaram quando ele me olhou de cima a baixo. _

_Então ele me surpreendeu com um sorriso e estendeu a mão para mim. _

_Confusa, eu fiz a única coisa que fazia sentido, e coloquei minha _

_mão na sua. Sentindo seu polegar perto sobre as costas dos meus _

_dedos, ele levou-os à boca. _

_Seus lábios não eram macios ou ásperos, não havia uma palavra _

_que descrevesse a maneira como se sentiam ou o que fizeram com o _

_meu interior. _

— _Você parece... doce, — disse ele com um sorriso de covinhas. _

_Não era bem o elogio que eu estava esperando, mas isso era _

_provavelmente usado para megeras sensuais, com suas saias curtas e _

_decotes amplos. Então, novamente, talvez não fosse um elogio em tudo. _

_Talvez ele estivesse sendo um idiota. _

— _Bem, isso foi divertido, — eu respondi e me virei. _

_Sua mão estava firme enquanto ele circulou meu cotovelo e ele me _

_puxou de volta e em direção ao carro. _

— _Desaperte suas calças virginais e vamos embora. — ele parou _

_na frente do carro e abriu a porta, me esperando para entrar. _

_Meu olhar se deslocou entre ele e a porta aberta e então eu cruzei _

_os braços. _

— _Você age como se estivesse me fazendo um favor. _

— _Eu estou. Agora entre no carro. Temos reservas. _

— _E se eu me recusar? _

— _Se você fosse recusar você teria feito isso já. Você está curiosa, _

_e você vai entrar no carro. _

_Por mais que eu queria provar que ele estava errado, ele estava _

_completamente certo. Eu estava cada uma dessas coisas, mas eu estava _

_começando a perceber que eu não era a única. Sem dizer uma palavra, _

_eu entrei no carro e deslizo todo o caminho. _

_Ele me seguiu, fechando a porta. Fomos envoltos em trevas. _

_Eu não perguntei onde estávamos indo. Nenhum de nós falou, _

_mas enquanto as luzes da cidade fluíam em seu rosto, eu não pude _

_deixar de notar o quão bom ele parecia em seu terno escuro e gravata. _

_Sua mão repousava sobre a porta e meus olhos foram diretos para seus _

_dedos finos. Ele realmente era magnífico. _

— _Gosta do que vê? — ele perguntou em um silencioso sussurro. _

_Um rubor aquecido correu até meu pescoço. Eu não tinha _

_percebido que ele estava me observando, também. Meu Deus. Ele era _

_tão arrogante, e ao mesmo tempo que deveria ter me feito perder o _

_interesse, foi o oposto total. _

— _Na verdade, gosto. Eu sempre achei que Nova York era bonita à _

_noite. — eu virei minha cabeça para olhar para fora da janela e _

_desfrutando de seu sorriso. _

— _Não deixe que as luzes bonitas a enganem. As coisas mais _

_perigosas do mundo são lindas. _

_Quando eu olhei para ele, ele estava olhando para fora da janela e _

_o olhar completamente perdido em seu próprio mundo. Eu queria _

_chegar até ele, mas ele não parece o tipo de pessoa que quer ser _

_consolada. _

_O carro diminuiu enquanto chegávamos ao nosso destino e eu _

_estava ansiosamente olhando pelas janelas escuras em antecipação. _

_Segundos depois, a porta se abriu e Edward estava saindo. Ele _

_estendeu a mão para mim e eu peguei na minha saída. _

— _Prepare-se, — disse ele, antes de dois homens mais velhos _

_abrirem as portas para nós para o restaurante. _

— _Para o quê? _

_Ele não respondeu enquanto ele me conduziu através do conjunto _

_de portas duplas, mantendo uma mão na parte inferior das minhas _

_costas. _

— _Por aqui, Sr. Cullen, — o anfitrião disse. Ele pegou dois menus _

_e se encaminhou para o fundo da sala. _

_Eu nunca tinha estado dentro de um lugar assim. Lustres de _

_cristal pendurados acima da minha cabeça e espelhos foram colocados _

_estrategicamente ao redor da sala para refletir a luz das velas, fazendo a _

_sala parecer ainda maior do que já era. _

_Edward caminhou suavemente pela sala de jantar, cativando o _

_seu público e exigindo a sua atenção. Assisti com perplexidade _

_enquanto todo mundo parou para se embasbacar com ele. Ele puxou _

_meu braço no dele e foi aí que eu percebi que eles também estavam me _

_olhando, a garota em seu braço. _

— _Eu espero que você esteja com fome. — me puxou para _

_mais perto. — Porque eu estou morrendo de fome. _

_Suas palavras roçaram o lado do meu pescoço e enviaram uma _

_onda de arrepios em meus braços. _

_Todo mundo estava olhando para mim. Eu conscientemente olhei _

_para a minha roupa e soube imediatamente que eu não tinha me _

_vestido bem o suficiente. Eu parecia uma professora do ensino tensa _

_indo em uma viagem de campo, quando as senhoras à minha volta _

_estavam vestidas de cetim, rendas, e diamantes. _

_Minha mão em seu braço começou a suar e eu fechei os olhos e _

_tentei respirar. _

— _Não fique nervosa. Você é a mulher mais bonita da sala. _

— _Todo mundo está olhando para mim, — eu sussurrei. _

— _Não. Todo mundo está olhando para mim. Eu sempre venho _

_aqui sozinho. Essas pessoas nunca me viram com uma mulher antes. _

— _Então por que você me trouxe? — eu perguntei enquanto ele _

_me ajudou com a minha cadeira. _

_Se debruçando sobre mim, ele sussurrou. _

— _Porque com acordo ou sem acordo, você é minha Jasmine. _

_Eu não tinha ideia do que era essa sua obsessão em me chamar _

_Jasmine, e outra vez, eu comecei a pensar que talvez Edward Cullen _

_fosse louco. _

_Quando ele se sentou na minha frente, eu trabalhei até ter a _

_coragem de finalmente perguntar algo que tem estado me incomodando _

_desde a primeira vez que nós falamos. _

— _Por que você se recusa a saber o meu nome e por que você me _

_chama de Jasmine? É disso que você chama todas as suas garotas? _

_Tentei não me remexer, ou fazer um desconfortável contato visual, _

_enquanto eu esperei por ele para responder a minha pergunta. _

_Quando ele finalmente o fez, eu estava grata pela quebra do _

_silêncio. _

— _Eu definitivamente não chamo ninguém de Jasmine. Só você, _

_e por uma razão muito especial. _

_Ele não entrou em detalhes e eu fiquei me questionando sobre o _

_que exatamente isso significava. _

— _Gostaria de explicar por que isso acontece? _

— _Na verdade, eu não sei. Não agora de qualquer maneira. _

_Ele definitivamente deixou claro que eu não ia conseguir tirar _

_alguma coisa dele. Eu acho que eu deveria saber. Pelo curto tempo que _

_eu o conhecia, era óbvio que Edward Cullen pode ser muito teimoso e _

_determinado. _

_Uma vez que o garçom veio e encheu nossas taças com vinho, _

_ficamos sozinhos. Ele tomou um gole de vinho e olhou para mim, me _

_deixando ainda mais nervosa do que antes. _

— _Então você vem muito aqui? — eu perguntei, tentando quebrar _

_o gelo. _

— _Sim, — ele disse simplesmente. Ele não ia fazer este jantar _

_fácil. _

— _Você não fala muito. _

_Ele deu de ombros. _

— _Eu não sou bom com conversa ociosa. _

— _Eu pensei que você não fazia... encontros? _

— _Eu não. _

— _Então o que é isso? _

— _Eu disse a você o que é isso. Você está provando que você vale _

_o risco. _

— _E como vou fazer isso? _

_Ele olhou para mim por um longo tempo, então ergueu as _

_sobrancelhas. _

_O que diabos isso queria dizer? _

_Foi então que o garçom voltou para a nossa mesa para anotar _

_nosso pedido. Quando o garçom saiu, eu continuei com minhas _

_perguntas. Com cada resposta, fiquei ainda mais curiosa sobre _

_Edward Cullen. _

— _As outras... elas não tem quaisquer problemas com suas _

_regras? _

— _Se o fizessem, elas não seriam uma das minhas meninas. — _

_era um assunto de fato. — Você estava pronta para aceitar a minha _

_oferta, você tem um problema com as minhas regras? _

_Minha cabeça se levantou. Eu não gostava de ter a situação _

_jogada na minha cara. _

— _Eu precisava disso. _

— _Então você está dizendo que você é diferente? _

— _Sim. _

— _Porque você precisa do dinheiro? _

— _Sim, — eu insisti. _

— _E o que te faz pensar que qualquer uma das outras também _

_não precisa do dinheiro? _

_Abri a boca, mas nada saiu. A verdade era que eu não sabia, mas _

_eu queria muito acreditar que eu era diferente, que em circunstâncias _

_diferentes, eu não teria me vendido para Edward Cullen por tudo que _

_ele poderia oferecer. _

— _A verdade é que o dinheiro vem e vai, mas elas não o fazem. _

_Elas continuam chegando, uma e outra vez. — ele deu de ombros. — _

_Então talvez você seja diferente. _

_Abaixei minha cabeça para o lado. _

— _Alguém já te deixou antes que você pudesse deixá-las? _

_Saltando com o som de sua risada, olhei em volta e vi que todo _

_mundo estava olhando para nós. _

— _O que há de tão engraçado? — eu exigi. — Você está me _

_dizendo que ninguém nunca cansou de você antes que você pudesse se _

_cansar delas? _

— _Ninguém. — ele estava falando sério agora. _

— _Como você sabe? _

— _Porque eu tenho um pau que não vai parar e dinheiro _

_suficiente para comprar toda a companhia no mundo. _

— _Você não acha que um dia você vai querer mais do que um _

_arranjo e mulheres que só querem seu dinheiro fácil? _

— _Não é nisso que um relacionamento é baseado de qualquer _

_maneira? Sexo e dinheiro. No meu caso, eu tenho que ter relações _

_sexuais com uma garota diferente a cada noite e não ter que me _

_preocupar com uma esposa ciumenta. _

_De repente, eu me senti muito triste por Edward. _

— _Você não quer amar? _

— _O amor não existe, querida. É uma mentira bonita que as _

_mulheres arrumaram para amarrar um homem e destruir a sua _

_masculinidade. _

— _Você está errado. _

— _Você está perdendo o fôlego, Jasmine. Salve suas ilusões sobre o _

_amor e felizes para sempre para um otário, porque eu estou longe de ser _

_enganado. _

_Eu queria dizer que ele estava errado. Eu já tinha visto amor - _

_amor real – entre um homem e uma mulher. Meus pais se amavam _

_totalmente e sem reservas. Eu sabia que ele existia e eu totalmente _

_planejava em encontrar o mesmo tipo de amor um dia. _

— _Eu sou muito diferente, Edward. — eu sussurrei, olhando _

_para cima para encontrar seu cenho franzido. — Eu preciso do dinheiro _

_agora, mas eu me recuso a viver uma vida sem amor e felicidade. Eu _

_não vou voltar quando tudo estiver dito e feito. _

_Eu não sabia se eu o tinha chocado ou irritado, talvez um pouco _

_de ambos, mas ele não respondeu de imediato. Quando o fez, foi uma _

_mudança completa do tema. _

— _Eu certamente não conheço um monte de virgens. Quantos _

_anos você tem? _

— _Vinte e dois, — eu disse com orgulho, desafiando-o a tirar _

_sarro de mim. _

— _Como é que uma garota de vinte e dois anos de idade, com sua _

_aparência, conseguiu se manter virgem? _

— _Se eu tiver que explicar a logística para você, você, obviamente, _

_não é o deus do sexo que pretende ser. _

_Eu pensei que tinha chegado a ele com o meu comentário _

_espirituoso, mas ele se sentou para frente na sua cadeira e me mostrou _

_exatamente como se sentia ter a respiração batida de você. _

— _Eu poderia te foder sem sentido, aqui e agora, e dar às _

_mulheres orgasmos assistindo. Isso, querida, é o quão bom eu sou. _

_Felizmente, o garçom fez uma aparição repentina com a nossa _

_comida. Olhei para o meu prato e mantive a cabeça baixa para o _

_restante da refeição. Eu podia sentir o olhar duro de Edward e isso _

_me fez me contorcer. _

_Eu não sabia o que dizer e eu já estava preocupada que eu tinha _

_falado demais, do jeito que eu era. Eu não podia pagar ele para ter de _

_volta tudo o que ele já tinha oferecido... de novo. Eu estava fazendo um _

_trabalho horrível me provando depois da minha declaração. _

_Depois do jantar, o carro estava lá na frente, esperando por nós. _

_Subi e nós fomos em silêncio de volta ao meu hotel. Ele saiu do carro e _

_abriu a porta para mim. Quando me virei para agradecer a ele pelo _

_jantar, encontrei-o ali de pé, com o carro desaparecido. Ele estava vindo _

_para o meu quarto. _

— _Você vai ficar aí a noite toda, ou nós vamos subir? _

_Eu torci meus dedos. _

— _Seth... _

— _Seth não tem o seu próprio quarto? _

— _Bem, sim, mas... _

— _Mas o quê? Você desistiu? Você não está mais disposta a _

_provar a si mesmo para mim? _

— _Acho que agora você já deve ter feito a sua decisão sobre mim. _

— _Você tem certeza? _

_Eu tinha até que ele disse isso. Por que eu estava sendo uma _

_hipócrita? Eu poderia seduzir Edward Cullen. Eu poderia. _

_Meus nervos ficaram loucos e minhas pernas começaram a _

_tremer quando me virei e fiz meu caminho até o elevador. Eu apertei o _

_botão para o meu andar e esperei. Meus joelhos se pareciam com _

_gelatina, e eu silenciosamente esperava que eu não caísse e plantasse o _

_rosto no chão de ladrilhos caros. _

_Ele ainda estava ao meu lado. Ele estava muito quieto, fazendo a _

_minha ansiedade ainda pior. Minhas mãos tremiam quando eu peguei _

_minha chave da porta e tentei enfiar o cartão na fresta. Cobrindo a _

_minha mão com a sua, ele levou o cartão dos meus dedos. _

— _Permita-me, — ele disse enquanto abria a porta. _

_E então, lá estava eu, de pé em um quarto de hotel com um _

_estranho que pode ou não me comprar. Felizmente, Seth estava _

_dormindo em seu quarto, eu não queria que ele fizesse perguntas que _

_eu não sabia como responder. _

_Eu estava de costas para Edward, mas eu podia ver o nosso _

_reflexo no vidro da vista extensa. Eu vi quando ele se aproximou com o _

_passo de um tigre faminto. Um reforço que retransmitiu sua confiança e _

_segurança. Enquanto isso, a tensão construía dentro de mim e _

_ameaçava quebrar. _

_Ele correu os dedos quentes em toda a volta do meu pescoço _

_enquanto ele movia meu cabelo para o lado. Eu empurrei quando ele _

_apertou os lábios macios para a volta do meu pescoço. _

— _Exatamente o quão longe você foi com um homem, Jasmine? _

_Engoli em seco fazendo minha garganta doer. _

— _Longe o suficiente. _

_Minha voz não soava como a minha. Era mais profunda, mais _

_escura... sedutora. A garota que respondeu não era eu. Tudo o que ele _

_estava fazendo, estava me afetando. _

_Eu podia sentir sua respiração no meu cabelo. _

— _Será que um homem já tocou em você? Você já tocou em um homem? _

— _Não, — eu sussurrei. _

— _Cristo, — ele amaldiçoou._

**Beijos e até**


	3. Chapter 3

Oi Gente!

Mais um capítulo!

**Esclarecimento:**

**Desculpem se a configuração esta ruim, é que não consegui uma cópia do livro que estivesse liberada para**

**revisão, todas estão bloqueadas, com isso estou fazendo a adaptação em um bloco de notas. Estou me desdobrando**

**para fazer o melhor possível, mas não tem como ficar perfeito, pois as edições no bloco são limitadas.**

** Se estiver muito ruim, posso deixar em hiato até conseguir uma cópia desbloqueada.**

**Aguardo a opinião de vcs.**

Obrigada a todas que estão comentando.

Falo com vcs no próximo cap., que dependendo da opinião de vcs poderá chegar logo mais a noite.

beijo grande.

Boa leitura

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— _Será que um homem já tocou em você? Você já tocou em um homem? _

— _Não, — eu sussurrei. _

— _Cristo, — ele amaldiçoou. Suas mãos se moveram dos meus _

_ombros e trabalharam pelas minhas costas, até que suas mãos _

_circularam ao redor da minha cintura. Ele estava duro e pressionando _

_em minhas costas, que nada fez para ajudar com as minhas _

_inseguranças. _

— _Você tem um cheiro delicioso, — disse ele enquanto ele _

_mordiscava minha orelha. — Eu não deveria querer você tanto, mas eu _

_não consigo manter minhas mãos longe de você. _

_Coloquei minha cabeça para o lado, dando a ele mais espaço para _

_beijar. Eu não era uma idiota total. Eu sabia o que homens e mulheres _

_faziam juntos. Eu sabia o que eram as preliminares, e eu _

_definitivamente sabia que o Sr. Cullen estava todo sobre preliminares, _

_como os meus mamilos estavam pressionando contra meu sutiã e o _

_ponto entre as minhas coxas estava latejando. _

_Suas mãos se moveram para cima da minha cintura e encostaram _

_logo abaixo do meu sutiã. Senti vergonha da minha respiração _

_irregular, porque eu tinha certeza que ele poderia não só ouvir, mas _

_sentir isso também. _

_Olhei para estes dedos escuros e vi enquanto eles entravam e _

_saíam com minha respiração. Atando os dedos na frente da minha _

_camisa, o ar frio beijou meu umbigo, quando ele começou a levantar o _

_tecido do meu corpo. _

— _A pele do seu pescoço é tão macia. Eu não posso ajudar, mas _

_pergunto se você é tão suave em todos os lugares, — disse ele, _

_continuando a acariciar a minha pele com seus lábios quentes. _

_E então ele estava deslizando os dedos contra o meu estômago, _

_pele com pele. Para um homem com tanto dinheiro, as pontas dos seus _

_dedos são ásperas. Eu gostei. Deus me perdoe, mas eu gostei muito. _

_Ele levantou minha camisa ainda mais. _

— _Levante os braços, linda. Eu quero ver a sua pele. _

_Fiz o que ele pediu e ele puxou minha camiseta sobre a minha _

_cabeça e meus braços. Minha pele arrepiou quando o ar bateu no meu _

_corpo nu. Eu fiquei ali, de costas para ele, em apenas uma saia e sutiã _

_sem atrativos. _

_Trabalhando com os dedos pelo meu corpo, ele me transformou _

_em massa no local. _

— _Tão perfeita, — ele sussurrou no meu cabelo. _

_Fechei os olhos e deixei ele seguir seu caminho comigo. Eu _

_respirei fundo quando seus dedos trabalhavam abaixo e começaram a _

_abrir a minha saia. Eu não estava pronta, mas não havia como voltar _

_atrás. Eu tinha feito um pacto com o diabo, e pelo o meu irmão e por _

_mim, eu iria honrar o negócio. _

_Minha saia caiu aos meus tornozelos e eu abri meus olhos para _

_me olhar no espelho. Eu estava pálida, o que fez suas mãos parecerem _

_escuras, enquanto trabalhavam para baixo meus quadris. _

_Vi seu reflexo enquanto ele mudou-se para desabotoar o paletó, _

_puxando-o para fora de seus ombros, e jogando para o lado. Ele _

_afrouxou a gravata e colocou em volta do pescoço. _

_E então ele estava de joelhos atrás de mim, com as mãos a _

_trabalharem na parte de trás das minhas panturrilhas para minhas _

_coxas. Eu estava tremendo de novo, mas eu não tinha certeza se era _

_meus nervos ou as sensações que voavam através de meu corpo à _

_velocidade da luz. Eu estava me perdendo nele e tinha sido apenas uma _

_questão de minutos desde que tínhamos entrado no quarto juntos. _

_Ele era bom. Totalmente bom demais. _

_Ele correu o nariz ao longo do interior da minha perna e eu fechei _

_meus olhos e deixei minha boca aberta em um suspiro. _

— _O que você está fazendo comigo? — eu perguntei sem fôlego. _

_Apertando os lábios quentes para o interior da minha coxa, ele _

_gemeu seu apreço. _

— _Eu quero você desesperada por mim. _

_Minha cabeça caiu para trás quando ele continuou os beijos _

_quentes no interior das minhas pernas. Ele estava recebendo o que ele _

_queria. Eu podia sentir meu coração batendo entre as pernas como se _

_estivesse implorando e provocando já. _

_Alcançando por trás, eu enterrei meus dedos em seu cabelo e _

_segurei-o para mim. E então ele estava me transformando. Eu olhei _

_para baixo em seus olhos quando ele estava ajoelhado na minha frente. _

_Foi estranho e incrível ao mesmo tempo ter um homem tão exigente de _

_joelhos na minha frente. _

_Um gemido escapou de meus lábios quando ele começou a beijar _

_minha barriga, logo acima da minha linha da calcinha. Eu estava tão _

_dentro dele, eu não podia sequer pensar em esta constrangida pela _

_minha calcinha Jane de algodão liso. _

_O oxigênio não parecia mais importante. Tudo o que importava _

_era o pulsar dentro da minha calcinha e sua boca, que agora estava _

_pressionada contra a minha coxa. Ele beijou todos os lugares, menos o _

_lugar que eu queria mais. Eu estava desesperada. _

_Eu puxei a parte de trás de sua cabeça para mim e tentei movê-lo _

_onde eu queria que ele fosse. _

— _Edward, — eu engasguei. _

_Afastando-se, ele abaixou a cabeça e suspirou asperamente antes _

_de se levantar e colocar os braços sobre os meus ombros. _

— _Outra hora, querida. _

_Suas palavras foram um esguicho de água fria. _

— _O quê? — eu disse cansada. _

— _Fez muito bem, o desempenho muito parecido com o de uma _

_não virgem. _

— _Mas eu não... isso não era... _

_Ele colocou um dedo em meus lábios. _

— _Esteja no clube amanhã ao meio-dia. Não se atrase. — ele deu um beijo suave na minha _

_bochecha, sua respiração farfalhando o cabelo macio ao redor da minha _

_orelha. — Boa noite, linda. _

_Eu queria detê-lo. Eu deveria tê-lo detido e o fazer me ouvir, mas _

_já era tarde demais e eu não tenho certeza que ele teria me ouvido de _

_qualquer maneira. _

_Me virei enquanto ele ajustava a gravata e colocava seu casaco de _

_volta. A porta se abriu e fechou alguns segundos mais tarde, e a tensão _

_na sala se elevou. _

— _Eu contratei uma nova garçonete. Você saberia se você _

_estivesse aqui ontem à noite, — disse Tania, arquivando documentos no _

_armário no canto da sala. _

— _Eu tive negócios diferente do clube para atender. _

_Ela se virou, colocando a mão em seu quadril e olhando para mim _

_com uma expressão irritada. _

— _Negócios com a Princesa Jasmine? _

_Coloquei minha caneta sobre a mesa, suspirei e encontrei seu _

_olhar. _

— _Tania, qual o seu fodido problema? Sério, o que há com você _

_sendo toda vadia ultimamente? _

_Fechando o armário, ela balançou a cabeça e caminhou através _

_do quarto. _

_Suspirando, peguei minha caneta e comecei a ir sobre os _

_números novamente. Eu tinha perdido a noção do tempo, por isso, _

_quando a porta se abriu de novo eu estava esperando que fosse Tania. _

_Não foi. Jasmine estava lá em um par de jeans baratos e o que _

_provavelmente era sua segunda melhor camisa. Ela era muito bonita _

_para vestir essas merdas de roupas, algo que eu planejei resolver logo, _

_as coisas estavam funcionando ordenadamente entre nós. _

— _Sua mãe não te ensinou a bater? _

_Seu doce rosto anuviou diante de seus olhos que ficaram _

_vermelhos de raiva e suas bochechas coradas. _

— _Nunca fale sobre minha mãe, — ela mordeu. _

_Suas palavras foram bruscas e diretas ao ponto. Sua raiva era _

_evidente na tensão de sua boca. Ela era como um gatinho pronto para _

_agarrar a minha cara. _

_Havia mais sobre a minha Jasmine, mas nada que eu precisava _

_saber. Mas família era algo que eu entendia, algo que eu desejava _

_enquanto um menino. Por essa razão, eu nunca mencionarei sua _

_família novamente. _

— _Notável, — eu disse. _

_Sua raiva não era algo que pudesse reunir um pedido de _

_desculpas de mim. _

— _Sente-se, — fiz um gesto para a cadeira em frente à minha _

_mesa. _

_Um passo à frente, ela se mudou em volta da cadeira e se sentou _

_cruzando os braços. Ela ainda carregava sua resistência para mim. Eu _

_gostava disso. Eu aprecio o desafio que ela me deu. _

— _Me pergunte novamente, — eu simplesmente declaro. _

_Ela franziu o cenho, confusa. _

— _Perguntar a você o que de novo? _

— _Me pergunte novamente, — eu repeti. _

_Recostado na cadeira, eu deixei meus olhos vaguear sobre os seus _

_seios empinados de uma forma muito óbvia. Ela lambeu os lábios _

_nervosamente e meu pau começou a crescer. _

— _A sua oferta ainda está de pé? — ela perguntou hesitante. _

_Um sorriso puxou para o lado da minha boca. _

— _Por uma questão de fato, está. _

_Eu adorava ter tanto controle sobre as coisas na minha vida. _

_Jasmine não era uma exceção. _

_Seus olhos se estreitaram, e eu esperei para ver se ela mordia a _

_isca. _

— _Então eu acho que passei no pequeno teste? _

_Eu ri, _

— _Oh, não, querida, isso foi apenas o começo. Eu gosto de _

_minhas mulheres de uma certa maneira, e você precisa ser... — fiz uma _

_pausa, pensando nas palavras certas. — Disciplinada da maneira que _

_eu gosto das mulheres. _

_Ela parecia absolutamente assustada. _

— _Disciplinada para o seu prazer? _

— _Exatamente, — eu sorri. _

_Levantando da minha cadeira, eu andei e pairei sobre ela. Ela _

_olhou para mim com os olhos verdes duros. _

— _Você nunca faz nada para agradar as mulheres que aprendem _

_a agradar você? — ela retrucou. _

_Eu agarrei o seu queixo entre os meus dedos e a levantei com _

_força. _

— _Apesar de eu gostar muito de sua boca inteligente, — eu disse, _

_passando o polegar sobre seu lábio inferior. — Eu não vou tolerar isso. _

_E haverá consequências para o seu mau comportamento no futuro. _

— _Consequências? — ela desafiou com uma sobrancelha _

_levantada. _

_Apertei-lhe o queixo. _

— _No entanto, eu gosto de admirar sua boca. Mantenha ela aberta e _

_eu vou ser obrigado a enfiar algo nela. Entendido? _

_Antes que ela pudesse responder, minha boca entrou com força _

_na dela. Eu empurrei seus lábios com a minha língua. Eu não fui gentil, _

_mas era tanto um castigo e uma recompensa. Ela fez barulho na parte _

_de trás de sua garganta enquanto eu devorava sua boca. _

_Quando levantei a cabeça, seus lábios estavam vermelhos e _

_inchados. Ela passou a língua sobre a pele sensível me provocando para _

_beijá-la novamente. _

_Me afastando dela, eu voltei para a minha mesa e retornei o olhar _

_sobre os meus papeis. _

— _Eu acho que eu gostaria de aceitar a sua oferta. _

_Eu silenciosamente comemoro a minha vitória. _

— _Você acha, ou você tem certeza? _

_Ela ergueu o queixo e com os lábios apertados ela disse, _

— _Eu tenho certeza. _

_Eu a queria mais do que eu quis uma mulher em um longo _

_tempo. Esta era a minha maneira de fazer as coisas e ela tinha que ser _

_tudo antes de eu continuar com ela. _

— _Bom. Vamos começar agora. _

_Gostei da maneira como seu rosto se iluminou com surpresa. _

_Chocá-la era incrivelmente divertido para mim. _

— _Agora? — exclamou ela. — Mas... _

— _Mas o quê? Eu tenho um monte de trabalho a fazer com você, _

_então quanto mais cedo melhor. _

_Antes que ela pudesse responder, peguei uma pequena bolsa _

_preta de presente debaixo da minha mesa e empurrei em direção a ela. _

_Ela olhou para ela com desconfiança e, em seguida, deu um passo _

_adiante. _

— _O que é isso? _

_Eu suspirei. _

— _Por que você não abre e descobre? _

_Lentamente, ela enganchou a borda da bolsa com o dedo e tentou _

_espreitar em torno do tecido de papel rosa. Eu poderia ter feito sem todo _

_o barulho, mas o vendedor insistiu que seria um toque agradável. _

_Puxando-a para fora, ela levantou a primeira peça de roupa para _

_fora e fez uma careta. Olhando para mim, ela tirou a segunda parte e as _

_levantou para que ela pudesse ter uma visão melhor. _

_Seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu sorri. _

— _Que diabos é isso? _

— _Sr. Cullen, — eu a corrigi. _

— _O quê? _

—_Meu nome e do que você estará me chamando é Sr. Cullen. _

— _Mas por quê? _

_Mais uma vez, eu suspiro e esfrego a ponta do meu nariz. _

— _Chega de questionar tudo o que eu disser para você fazer. Você vai me _

_chamar de Sr. Cullen e minha querida, Jasmine, isso é chamado roupa. _

_Mais importante ainda é a sua roupa. _

— _Esta não é uma roupa, Sr. Cullen. — ela estava praticamente _

_fora de si. _

— _E tudo o que eu fodidamente disser que é, é, e isso que me _

_agrada. Então coloque a maldita coisa. _

_Eu tinha a assustado com minhas palavras afiadas. _

_Ela olhou para mim envergonhada. _

— _Ok. Acho que vou colocá-las. _

— _Você gosta? Esse é o seu raciocínio? Bem, torta de creme de _

_coco me agrada, mas você não me vê tentando usar, não é? _

_De pé, eu espreitava em sua direção. _

— _Primeiro de tudo, eu amo torta de creme de coco. Vendo você usar isso me agradaria muito desde _

_que eu pudesse tirar fora de você. Em segundo lugar, a sua boca _

_inteligente atacou novamente. Você só tem que se culpar por sua _

_próxima tarefa. _

— _Qual será a próxima tarefa? — ela parecia assustada. _

_Boa. Vamos fazê-la suar. _

_Chegando, peguei a bolsa e entreguei a ela. Ela hesitou e eu a _

_balancei até que ela finalmente tirou de mim. _

— _O banheiro é por ali. — me encostei na minha mesa e dobrei os _

_braços sobre o peito, até que ela finalmente se virou e caminhou em _

_direção ao banheiro. _

— _Oh, e Jasmine? _

_Ela parou, mas não respondeu. _

— _Tire o sutiã e calcinha. _

_As costas dela se enrijeceram, mas ela continuou até o banheiro e _

_fechou a porta. Segundos depois, a voz dela flutuou do outro cômodo. _

— _Você vai me dizer por que eu tenho que usar isso e exatamente _

_o que eu vou fazer? _

— _Eu vou assim que você trazer seu traseiro aqui fora. _

_Depois de alguns minutos, a porta se abre lentamente, mas _

_nenhum sinal de Jasmine. _

— _Eu estou esperando... e eu aposto que você poderia imaginar o _

_quanto eu odeio esperar. _

_Eu a ouvi suspirar e então ela estava andando em minha direção. _

_A roupa serviu exatamente como eu esperava. Na verdade, melhor do _

_que eu imaginava. _

_A saia preta risca de giz ficava curta em suas coxas e quando ela _

_se moveu, eu tive um vislumbre das dobras rosa suaves entre suas _

_pernas. O casaco estava apertado sobre os seios e com apenas um _

_botão, eu quase podia ver seus belos mamilos. _

_A mera fodida visão dela quase me fez querer empurrá-la contra a _

_parede e foder cinco orgasmos dela. _

— _Venha aqui, — ordenei. Ela se moveu lentamente para ficar na _

_minha frente. — Vire-se. _

_Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas eu atirei a ela um olhar e _

_sua boca fechou com um estalo. _

_Dizer a ela para se virar era uma muito fodida má ideia da minha _

_parte. Eu tive que controlar a vontade de dobra-la sobre a cadeira. _

— _Estou aqui. Você vai me dizer o que eu preciso fazer agora? _

— _Por enquanto, você é a minha assistente. Você está indo para _

_atender a todos os meus desejos, todas as minhas... necessidades. — _

_corri as costas dos meus dedos sobre a bochecha da sua bunda exposta _

_e ela deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro. _

_Dando um passo para frente, eu escorreguei minha mão entre as _

_suas coxas de seda e ela gemeu. _

— _Edward. _

_Torcendo minhas mãos, eu belisquei seu clitóris, e ela gritou. _

— _Sr. Cullen, — eu a corrigi. — Quando você está nessa roupa... _

_Eu sou o Sr. Cullen. _

_Eu podia ver seus ombros endurecendo. _

— _Você fez a sua escolha, Jasmine, e se você se permitir, você vai _

_desfrutar do nosso arranjo muito bem. _

— _Antes ou depois de você me adestrar? _

_Eu andei em torno dela e me inclinei para frente. _

— _Antes, durante, e depois. Eu prometo a você, querida. _

_A chama da excitação dançava dentro de seus olhos e eu sabia _

_que eu a tinha. _

— _Me siga. — eu caminho até minha cadeira e me sento. _

_Ela estava hesitante, mas ela fez seu caminho em torno de minha _

_mesa até que ela estava de pé ao meu lado. Por mais que sua inocência _

_fosse excitante pra mim, eu queria ver o lado sedutor dela. _

— _Para me agradar, você precisa saber o que eu gosto. _

_Ela engoliu em seco. _

— _Do que você gosta? _

_Agarrando-a bruscamente pela cintura, a puxei diretamente na _

_minha frente e empurro as suas pernas abertas, encaixando minhas _

_coxas entre elas. Ela agarrou a borda da mesa. _

— _Eu gosto de olhar, — eu disse, levantando os olhos para ela. _

_Eu sabia o instante em que ela entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Ela _

_quase parecia pronta para fugir, mas ali havia aquela centelha de novo. _

— _Me mostre. _

_Ela lentamente se levantou sobre a minha mesa, mantendo _

_contato visual comigo o tempo todo. Eu não olhei para longe dela _

_quando ela abriu as pernas, colocando um pé em cada lado da minha _

_cadeira. _

— _Você gosta do que vê, Sr. Cullen? — ela perguntou timidamente. _

_Meus olhos caíram e eu gemi para mim mesmo, eu não queria _

_nada mais do que enterrar meu rosto na suavidade entre as pernas. _

— _Sim, eu faço. Muitíssimo. Sabe o que mais eu gosto? _

— _O quê? _

_Encontro seu olhar de novo, _

— _Meu café. Preto. _

_Na manhã seguinte eu acordei com o sol. Um café na mão, eu _

_estava no conjunto enorme de janelas e vi o mundo ganhando vida. _

_Memórias da noite anterior e como eu a passei arquivando documentos _

_e fazendo um trabalho de secretária com as menores roupas conhecidas _

_pelo homem, me fez rir. Eu deveria estar louca, mas eu não poderia _

_ajudar. Edward realmente era uma aberração louca, e eu acho que eu _

_era uma, também, porque eu estava meio que desfrutando dos nossos _

_pequenos jogos. _

_Uma hora mais tarde, eu andei com Seth para o saguão onde _

_fomos recebidos pelo Sr. Martin. Quando voltei para o quarto, eu chorei _

_no chuveiro. Foi a coisa mais estranha chorar quando as coisas _

_estavam meio que melhorando, mas eu chorei por Seth, por Vó, por _

_meus pais - eu soluçava alto sobre a vida em geral, que era tão _

_desequilibrada. As coisas podem mudar aos poucos. Graças a _

_Edward, a vida foi ficando mais fácil - mais confusa, mas mais fácil. _

_Então, novamente, Edward era apenas mais uma coisa na _

_minha vida que não é permanente. Para não falar que ele estava em _

_todo o lugar. Eu não tinha certeza que eu o entendia, mas eu sabia que _

_tinha chegado a mim mesma misturada em algo louco. Depois de uma _

_vida que foi muito chata e que passei cuidando dos outros, talvez louca _

_fosse o que eu precisava. _

_Quando eu terminei, desliguei o chuveiro, puxei a cortina, só _

_para encontrar novas roupas e uma toalha luxuosa grossa esperando _

_no banheiro por mim. _

_Rapidamente, seco meu corpo e, em vez de me vestir com as _

_roupas, eu visto o roupão de cortesia. Eu não sabia o que estava no _

_quarto comigo, mas não ia ficar sentada no banheiro com medo de _

_descobrir. _

_Eu rastejei para sala de estar do hotel e encontro Edward. Ele _

_tinha renunciado seu terno típico por um par de jeans e uma camisa de _

_colarinho que se agarrava ao peito largo e braços. Ele estava de pé no _

_meio da sala, girando um conjunto de chaves em torno de seu dedo. _

_Olhando fixamente para a vista da cidade, seu cabelo estava bagunçado _

_e segurando um par de óculos de sol. Ele parecia delicioso. _

_Uma vez que ele percebeu que eu estava olhando para ele, ele _

_voltou seus lindos olhos verdes em mim. _

_O ar deixou meu corpo. _

— _O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntei. _

_O canto de sua boca levanta, mostrando seu conjunto sexy de _

_covinhas. _

— _O quarto está em meu nome e eu pago por isso. _

_Ele caminhou em minha direção e de repente eu estava ciente de _

_quão terrível devo ter parecido. Talvez tenha sido uma coisa boa. Talvez _

_ele não gostaria de fazer sexo comigo naquele exato momento. _

_Estendi a mão e toquei um fio de imersão cabelo molhado. _

— _Eu sei que devo parecer... _

— _Absolutamente fodidamente sexy. _

_Ele passou a mão no meu rosto e sorriu para mim. _

— _Há gotas de água que cobrem a pele que eu posso ver. Eu gostaria de lambê-las a _

_partir de seu corpo. _

_Eu tremo e puxo o roupão em volta de mim mais apertado. _

— _Mas, primeiro, eu quero saber por que você está chorando. — _

_ele beliscou o meu queixo mais ou menos como ele tinha feito no dia _

_anterior, e alegria correu através de mim. — Lábios sensuais como estes _

_nunca devem usar uma careta. _

_Eu queria que ele me beijasse duro, mas ele se afastou, liberando _

_o meu queixo. _

_Ele falou e me olhou como se nos conhecêssemos há anos. Não _

_era terrível. Isso me fez sentir uma estranha sensação de segurança que _

_eu não sentia desde quando Vó estava viva. _

— _Não é nada, — eu disse. _

— _Eu acho que sei o que está incomodando você. Vista-se, — _

_disse ele severamente. — Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. — ele me _

_virou em direção ao banheiro e bateu no meu bumbum. _

_Peguei meu mais agradável conjunto de sutiã e calcinha, e me _

_vesti rapidamente com as roupas que ele trouxe para mim. As etiquetas _

_ainda estavam sobre elas e eu quase morri quando vi que as calças só _

_foram mais de duas centenas de dólares. Eu parei de olhar a partir _

_desse ponto. A camiseta que ele comprou se encaixava perfeitamente, e _

_a cor verde parece boa. _

_Eu escovei os dentes, passei uma escova através de meus cabelos _

_molhados, e me olhei no espelho alto no canto. Edward tem muito _

_bom gosto para roupas. _

_Voltei para a sala de estar e seus olhos se moveram pelo meu _

_corpo como um toque sedutor. _

— _Você está maravilhosa, — ele colocou os óculos escuros sobre _

_os olhos e veio na minha direção. _

— _Obrigada, — eu respondi. _

_Ele estendeu a mão para mim para ir com ele ao elevador, e então _

_ele o pegou, apertando o botão para nos levar para o lobby. _

_O carro dele era agradável. Não, não, era além de agradável. Era _

_um Jaguar preto elegante e sexy, assim como ele. Ele abriu a porta para _

_mim e eu escorreguei dentro. O couro rico abraçou minha bunda com _

_amor, e eu derreti no conforto. Ele deu a volta ao carro, pegou as chaves _

_do manobrista, e deslizou ao meu lado. _

_Ele dirigia como um louco, passando pelos carros voando em ruas _

_de sentido único e ultrapassando luzes amarelas como se estivessem _

_verdes. Meus dedos cavaram no punho da porta como se isso fosse me _

_manter segura, e ele riu ao meu lado. Ele estacionou na frente de um _

_edifício agradável. Os tijolos por fora eram brancos e combinava com _

_apartamentos dourados. _

_Havia um arco lindo que ficava na frente e portas de vidro com _

_um porteiro parado em frente assentindo agradavelmente as pessoas _

_que passavam. _

— _Vamos lá, linda, — ele disse, jogando as chaves para o _

_manobrista. _

_Eu segui atrás dele para um elevador. Esperamos que a porta se _

_abrisse e calor subiu na minha espinha quando ele colocou a mão na _

_parte inferior das minhas costas, enquanto esperávamos o elevador. _

_O elevador se abriu em uma sala. Ela era mobiliada com bom _

_gosto com uma decoração feminina e novamente tinha uma parede de _

_janelas que mostrava a cidade de Nova York lá fora. _

_Ele sorriu para mim antes que ele saísse do elevador, me puxou _

_junto com ele. Eu olho o espaço - um condomínio elegante, com móveis _

_caros que foram definitivamente decorados por um profissional. Eu _

_tentei descobrir onde estávamos, e então eu comecei a ver peças _

_conhecidas colocadas ao redor da sala. Fotos da sala da Vó estavam na _

_parede e quadros cheios de sorrisos de Seth estavam colocados em uma _

_mesa ao lado. _

_Engoli em seco. _

— _Isso é... — eu não conseguia nem terminar a frase. _

— _É seu. _

_Com a boca e os olhos arregalados com o choque, fico _

_boquiaberta, dou uma volta na sala. Eu mal podia acreditar nos meus _

_olhos. _

— _Mas as minhas coisas. Como você fez... — senti as lágrimas _

_picando o fundo dos meus olhos. _

— _Tania. Ela cuidou de tudo. Aparentemente, a sua amiga que _

_trabalha no clube diz algumas coisas por alguns dólares. _

_Eu me virei para ele com os olhos arregalados. Ninguém nunca _

_tinha feito nada tão surpreendente para mim antes. Tudo o que eu _

_tinha guardado na garagem dos pais de Alice estava lá. _

_Havia tantas coisas que eu queria dizer a ele, mas nada era bom o _

_suficiente. Em vez disso, eu fui até ele e joguei meus braços em volta do _

_pescoço. Ele ficou tenso e ficou ali, sem me abraçar de volta. _

— _Uau, — ele riu, e me afastou. _

_Eu me afastei e sorri para ele. _

— _Não tenho palavras. Obrigada, Edward. Eu vou pagar de volta. Eu vou... _

_Ele levantou a mão para me silenciar. _

— _Não se preocupe. Vou cobrar o pagamento em breve. _

_Seus olhos devoraram minha boca e eu engoli em seco. _

— _Vamos dar uma olhada no resto do lugar, — disse ele, se _

_virando de costas para mim e indo embora. _

_O lugar era magnífico - nenhuma despesa poupada. Era enorme, _

_mais do que eu saberia o que fazer com ele, mas eu sabia que não era _

_permanente. Essa coisa que estava acontecendo com Edward estava _

_apenas começando, mas eu não era estúpida o suficiente para pensar _

_que seria para sempre. Para Seth, e, secretamente, para mim também, _

_eu faria isso. Mas eu tinha que ter um plano reserva. _

_Edward me levou de volta para o hotel, e não ficou. Reuniões de _

_negócios o levaram embora e a parte estranha foi, eu me senti triste, ele _

_estava saindo. Eu estava começando a me sentir segura com ele e isso _

_não era bom. Ele era o oposto do seguro. Ele era perigoso. _

_Especialmente desde que ele me fez sentir coisas fisicamente que eu _

_nunca tinha sentido antes. _

_Arrumei todos os nossos pertences, e desci para atender Seth no _

_saguão, depois da escola. _

— _Então nós temos um lugar agora. — meu sorriso machucava _

_meu rosto de tão grande. _

_Puxando-o ao meu lado enquanto caminhávamos de volta para o _

_elevador, eu bagunço seu cabelo. _

— _Isso é ótimo. Quando é que vamos mudar? — ele perguntou. _

— _Agora mesmo. Tudo já está em seu lugar. Todas as nossas _

_coisas estão lá. É perfeito, Seth. _

— _Mas como? _

— _Um amigo meu está nos ajudando até eu chegar aos meus pés. _

— _Muito bom amigo, — ele encolheu os ombros. _

_Felizmente, o assunto foi encerrado e uma vez que chegamos ao _

_nosso lugar e ele viu como era fabuloso, eu não acho que ele se _

_preocupava com os como e os porquês. _

_Naquela noite eu dormi na minha cama, em um lugar seguro, _

_cercada por todas as minhas coisas. Meu cabelo estava molhado da _

_imersão em um banho quente durante toda a noite e meu corpo parecia _

_mais relaxado do que esteve nos últimos anos. _

— _Será que essa calça jeans faz meu traseiro parecer gordo? — _

_perguntou Alice. Ela estava se virando no espelho, tentando vê-la de _

_volta. _

— _Não, — eu disse distraidamente, olhando para fora da loja para _

_o resto do shopping Manhattan. _

_Mulheres envoltas em coisas caras e carregando bolsas com cães _

_dentro, conversavam enquanto caminhavam. _

_Um dia das meninas com Alice era exatamente o que eu _

_precisava. Tudo o que tenha a minha mente longe da bagunça louca _

_que minha vida estava se tornando. _

— _Foda-se. Acho que vou pegar um tamanho menor, então. _

_Ela se despe sem se importar que eu a via em apenas calcinha. _

_Foi então que eu percebi o que ela tinha dito. _

— _Espere. Você está dizendo que quer um par de jeans para fazer _

_a sua bunda gorda? — eu perguntei confusa. _

— _Sim. Minha bunda é plana. Eu preciso de algo para levantá-la. _

— _ela se abaixou, agarrando a parte inferior e levantando-a. _

— _Oh meu Deus, Alice. Você é tão demente. _

_Onze pares de jeans mais tarde, e ela finalmente encontrou um _

_par que ela estava feliz com ele. _

_Em seguida, paramos em uma outra loja de roupas, onde eu _

_estava sentada por mais uma hora e assistia ela experimentar roupas. _

_Qualquer coisa era melhor do que estar no apartamento assistindo TV o _

_dia todo. _

— _Oh meu Deus, você deve tentar isto. — disse Alice do meu _

_lado. — Isto ficaria surpreendente em você , combina com o seu cabelo. _

_Olhei para encontrá-la segurando um top verde. Era lindo, com _

_um decote arredondado. _

— _Eu não tenho dinheiro para comprar alguma roupa nova agora, _

— _eu ri. _

— _Oh, vamos lá. Você tem que, pelo menos, experimentar ele. — _

_empurrando o top em meus braços, ela me empurrou para o vestiário. _

_Suspirei alto, antes de puxar minha camiseta sobre a minha _

_cabeça e deslizar o top verde. O tecido parecia como manteiga e se _

_encaixava perfeitamente. Me virei no espelho admirando o quão bom ele _

_parecia em mim. Agarrando a etiqueta que estava pendurada no braço, _

_eu olhei para o preço caro. _

— _Sai. Me deixe ver como ficou, — Alice gritou do outro lado da _

_porta. _

_Abrindo a porta, saio e ajusto o top. _

— _Está vendo? Eu te disse que iria ficar surpreendente em você. _

_Você não ama isso? _

_Eu sorri e dei uma pequena volta. _

— _Eu acho que eu amo. _

_Depois de prometer a Alice que eu ia economizar e comprar o top _

_um dia, finalmente saímos da loja e nos dirigimos para a praça de _

_alimentação. _

— _Então, o que exatamente aconteceu no Aro's? — perguntou ela, _

_sugando em seu copo do Starbucks. _

_A praça de alimentação, pessoas em torno de nós se _

_movimentavam com risos e vozes. Me abaixei e puxei uma batata frita _

_da minha bandeja. _

— _Nada realmente, — eu dei de ombros. _

_Alice inclinou a cabeça para o lado e olhou para mim como se eu _

_estivesse cheia disso, o que eu estava totalmente. _

— _Não me venha com essa merda. Stacy, a garçonete bonita com _

_o piercing de nariz, disse que viu Edward falar com você _

_pessoalmente. Ele nunca faz isso. — ela tomou outro gole. — Então o _

_que foi que ele disse? _

_Eu debati sobre dizer ou não a ela fosse uma boa ideia. Eu _

_conhecia Alice a um tempo e nunca tinha sido ela a dizer segredos. _

_Mas, novamente, eu nunca tive nenhum segredo suculento para _

_contar. Trabalhando na Aro's e ela era obrigada a deixar isso escapar _

_em algum momento. O pensamento dela contar para Edward que eu _

_estava falando sobre ele não me assusta, mas não era algo que eu _

_queria que acontecesse. _

— _Realmente. Nada aconteceu. Ele apenas me disse que o _

_trabalho não é para mim e me mandou seguir o meu caminho. — eu _

_estava mentindo. Odeio mentir e não era algo que eu fazia muitas vezes, _

_mas era necessário. _

_Alice não sabia onde eu estava hospedada. Ela estava muito _

_presa em sua vida até mesmo para perguntar, o que foi bom pra mim. _

_Normalmente eu estaria incomodada por suas maneiras egoístas, mas, _

_desta vez, não tanto. _

— _Ele é fodidamente sexy não é? _

_Eu perguntei, _

— _Quem? _

— _Edward, o proprietário do Aro's. _

— _Oh. Sim, eu acho que ele é bonito, — eu dei de ombros. _

_Outra mentira. _

— _Você acha? — ela estendeu a mão e brincando colocou a mão _

_na minha testa como se estivesse verificando minha temperatura. Eu ri _

_e bati na sua mão. — Sério, Bella, ou você está delirando de febre _

_ardente, totalmente cega, ou em chupo clitóris, se você não ver o quão _

_incrivelmente quente que o homem é. _

— _Oh meu Deus, você não disse isso? — eu abaixei minha cabeça _

_quando notei a senhora ao seu lado olhando para nós com uma _

_expressão chocada. _

— _Sim, eu fiz. E assim você sabe, eu adoraria se você fosse _

_qualquer um desses. — ela roubou uma batata frita da minha bandeja e _

_jogou em sua boca. — Sexy ou não, ele é um boqueteiro. _

— _Como assim? — perguntei. _

— _Oh, vamos lá, Bella. Boqueiro, pô. — ela fez o movimento com a _

_mão e boca como se estivesse indo para baixo em um cara. _

_Nesse ponto, a senhora ao nosso lado se levantou e se mudou. _

_Pobre senhora. _

_No entanto, as palavras de Alice chamaram minha atenção. _

— _O que faz você pensar que ele é gay? _

— _Ele tem que ser. Ele trabalha no clube cheio de cadelas _

_quentes, inclusive eu, e nunca nem uma vez ele já se aproximou de _

_qualquer uma delas. _

— _Isso não significa que ele é gay, — eu defendi. _

_Ela olhou para mim como se eu fosse louca, em seguida, agarrou _

_seus seios e apertou-os. _

— _Sério, olhe para estes. Em dois anos, ele teria pelo menos flertado comigo uma vez. _

_Eu não disse mais nada depois disso. Eu poderia ter falado a _

_verdade, dizendo a ela que eu sabia de fato que Edward não era gay, _

_mas ela era minha amiga e eu prefiro que ela fique autoconfiante. _

_Eu esperei até que Alice estivesse completamente fora de vista _

_antes que eu subisse na parte de trás do carro preto elegante que _

_estava esperando por mim. _

— _Teve um bom tempo de compras, senhorita? — perguntou o Sr. _

_Martin, se afastando- do meio-fio. _

— _Tenho certeza que sim. — Eu estampo um sorriso falso e me _

_viro para ver a cidade passar. _

_Nós fomos pegar Seth na escola, e, em seguida, o Sr. Martin nos _

_levou para casa. Depois de um jantar rápido , Seth _

_tomou banho e foi para a cama. Eu me sentei e assisti TV. A última _

_coisa que eu lembrava era um episódio de Golden Girls, antes de _

_adormecer no sofá. _

_Me lembrei brevemente de acordar nos braços de Edward, _

_enquanto ele me levou para o meu quarto. Eu estava muito cansada _

_para tentar falar com ele, e meus olhos tinham se fechado. Então eu _

_acho que ele me deitou na minha cama, e puxou as cobertas até meu _

_peito. _

_Tinha havido um calor suave na minha bochecha que eu tinha _

_certeza que era um beijo, mas eu não podia me incomodar em abrir os _

_olhos. Eu devia estar sonhando embora. Edward Cullen não era o tipo _

_de homem que fazia qualquer coisa suave e doce. _

_Eu acordei na manhã seguinte com Seth fazendo um café da _

_manhã. Eu dormi demais, o que era algo que eu não fazia muitas vezes. _

_Saindo da cama, eu fiz o meu caminho para o banheiro e joguei água _

_fria no meu rosto para ajudar a me acordar. _

_Depois de escovar os cabelos e os dentes, eu voltei para o meu _

_quarto para me vestir para o dia. Estendi a mão para abrir a porta do _

_armário quando vi o top verde que eu tinha admirado no dia anterior no _

_shopping pendurado na maçaneta da porta. _

_Pegando-o, vi que era o tamanho perfeito e tudo mais. Foi então _

_que, a noite anterior voltou correndo para mim. Edward tinha _

_definitivamente estado lá. Não tinha sido um sonho como eu pensava _

_que era. _

— _Então, qual é o negócio entre você e Jasmine? — Tania entrou em _

_meu escritório com um Starbucks e um sorriso forçado. _

_Seu sorriso sozinho era alarmante, porque sorrir não era sua _

_coisa. _

— _O que você quer dizer? _

— _Você tem que admitir as coisas são diferentes com ela. _

_Eu não conseguia entender o por quê, mas Tania não estava _

_agindo como ela mesma. _

— _Nosso negócio não é diferente do negócio com o resto das _

_meninas no meu livro. _

— _É fodidamente o mesmo, — ela bufou em torno de sua xícara _

_de café. — Não me lembro de alguma vez comprar às outras meninas _

_apartamentos de luxo. _

— _Ela precisava de um lugar. Eu vou cobrir a diferença em seus _

_pagamentos semanais. Ela vai receber menos. — Eu estava mentindo, _

_mas eu não queria que Tania pensando que Jasmine estava me mudando. _

_Ela não estava. _

— _Não me venhas essas besteiras, Edward. Eu vi a conta que _

_abriu para ela. Ela tem a mesma quantidade de dinheiro inicial como o _

_resto das meninas. — ela encostou seu quadril contra minha mesa e fez _

_uma careta para mim. — Qual é o problema? Esta cadela está fazendo _

_você amolecer? _

_A raiva me atingiu profundamente em um lugar que eu não tinha _

_visitado desde que eu era jovem e estúpido, e lutando para sobreviver _

_nas ruas de Nova York. _

— _Não a chame assim, — eu rosnei, o lado do meu punho _

_aterrissou na minha mesa forte, balançando papeis. _

_Minha voz estava escura, desafiando ela a dizer outra palavra. _

_Tania e eu costumamos nos dar bem, mas ela chamar Jasmine de puta _

_balançou algo solto. _

_Ela olhou para mim com um olhar de pena. _

— _Não é diferente, é? — balançando a cabeça, ela se virou e saiu do meu escritório. _

_Minhas mãos tremiam de raiva. _

— _Não fale comigo dessa maneira! _

_Sem se virar, ela falou por cima do ombro. _

— _Sinto muito, senhor. _

_Eu pensei que fosse meu direito de indicar quando a pessoa mais _

_próxima de mim estava se tornando um fodido gatinho domesticado. _

_A porta bateu atrás dela, derrubando uma foto da minha parede. _

_Eu ia ter que abaixar o ego de Tania um pouco. Ela estava _

_definitivamente ficando muito confortável tentando me controlar. Eu _

_não estava permitindo isso. _

_Eu não quero ouvir mais merda do caralho tentando _

_tirar minha masculinidade. Jasmine não estava me mudando. Eu tinha _

_acabado de conhecer a menina e eu mal tive um gosto dela ainda. Eu _

_não estava mudando para qualquer uma, e eu ia provar isso. _

_Peguei meu livro e folheei as páginas. Jasmine não estava pronta _

_para o sexo, mas eu estava precisando de um pouco de atenção _

_feminina. Escolhendo aleatoriamente, peguei meu telefone e preparado _

_o texto para uma das minhas meninas, mas um barulho alto, abaixo no _

_clube me parou. _

— _Onde diabos ele está? — uma voz feminina gritou. _

_Indo para a janela, os trabalhadores abaixo se separaram _

_enquanto Bambi irrompeu por entre as mesas derrubando as cadeiras _

_no chão. Ela não estava tão calma como ela estava na última vez que _

_nos encontramos. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, mas não os grandes _

_olhos de corça habituais que eu estava acostumado. Ela para uma fera _

_selvagem, e caçando. _

_Tomando as escadas o mais rápido que pude, fui direto para ela. _

_Ela praticamente rosnou quando eu a peguei pelo braço e a puxei para _

_a seção VIP. Meus funcionários não precisam saber sobre o meu _

_negócio pessoal e com ela sendo uma cadela desagradável, não _

_demoraria muito para que todo mundo soubesse de tudo. _

— _Qual é o seu problema? — eu perguntei calmamente, _

_esperando que ela me seguisse. _

— _Eu estou completamente, fodidamente quebrada. Esse é o _

_problema. Durante meses, os pagamentos estavam me sustentando. _

_Perdi meu emprego desde que o deixei a cada vez que você ligou, e _

_agora você está completamente me cortando. Isso é besteira e você sabe _

_disso, Edward. — ela deu ênfase no meu nome, pois eu nunca tinha _

_me dado ao trabalho de contar a ela. _

_Eu silenciosamente perguntei como ela descobriu quem eu era, _

_como ela me encontrou. _

— _Isso é péssimo para você. No entanto, o clube não está aberto _

_no momento. Abrimos esta noite às sete. Por favor, volte em seguida. _

— _Desculpe-me? — ela perguntou, chocada. _

— _Eu estou te pedindo para sair. Se você não fizer isso, eu vou ter _

_que te tirar do local à força. _

— _Como você pode me tratar assim? Eu pensei... eu pensei que _

_tínhamos algo especial. _

_Eu a puxei para perto de mim. Tão perto, que seus seios _

_pressionavam em meu peito e eu podia sentir sua respiração. Ela se _

_contorceu como se ela estivesse gostando. _

— _Tínhamos um acordo. Um que você fez um monte de dinheiro e _

_uma vez que me fez ter exatamente o que eu queria de você. Eu não fui _

_vago sobre a nossa situação. Você sabia no que você estava entrando e _

_você ainda fez isso. Eu fiquei entediado com você, o que eu costumo _

_fazer, e agora o nosso acordo acabou. Não é minha culpa que você não _

_sabe como economizar dinheiro. Talvez se você não tivesse explodido _

_tudo em besteira frívola, você teria um pouco guardado em sua conta. _

_Agora, eu não estou pedindo, eu estou mandando. Sai fora do meu _

_estabelecimento. _

_Ela gaguejou sobre sua resposta ininteligível, antes de se virar e _

_fugir do clube. Eu segui atrás dela, os funcionários se viraram e _

_voltaram ao trabalho, como se não tivessem ouvido cada pedacinho da _

_nossa conversa. Foda-se. Eu estava estressado além da conta, e eu não _

_tinha tido qualquer buceta desde que eu coloquei os olhos em Jasmine. _

_Jasmine. Ela era linda e sexy - sem noção do seu poder de _

_sedução. Ela era a mulher que eu estava procurando, durante anos – o _

_único tipo faltando do meu livro preto. E ela era tão boa quanto minha. _

_Eu já tinha comprado um apartamento para ela e dei a ela uma _

_conta cheia de dinheiro. Pronta ou não, era a hora de eu começar a ser _

_pago pela minha parte do acordo. _

_A porta do elevador se abriu para o espaço limpo, confortável do _

_apartamento de Jasmine. Eu tinha estado lá na noite anterior, mas desta _

_vez o lugar cheirava a mulher e flores frescas. Eu inalei sua doçura e _

_fechei os olhos para a corrente de desejo me consumindo. _

_Entrando na sala, fiquei surpreso com o quão confortável e em _

_casa eu me senti no apartamento. As fotos de família tiradas de _

_armazenamento de Jasmine foram espalhadas pela parede e mesa na _

_sala de estar. Era reconfortante. _

_A foto em particular de Jasmine e seu irmão mais novo, quando _

_eles eram mais jovens, estava pendurada. Eu invejava seu _

_relacionamento. Família - é tudo o que eu sempre quis. Mas, ao mesmo _

_tempo, o medo de ser deixado para trás me impediu de ter quaisquer _

_novas relações com alguém. Era um ciclo sem fim. _

_Foi então que eu notei a música que vinha do outro quarto. Meus _

_pés seguiram a melodia, até que eu estava em pé na porta do quarto de _

_Jasmine. _

_Ela estava lá, apenas com uma toalha enrolada na sua estrutura _

_curvilínea. Ela estava de costas para mim e ela se movia ao redor da _

_sala, balançando os quadris, cantando em sua escova. _

_Fios molhados de cabelos presos a suas costas e gotas de água _

_escorriam pelos seus ombros e na toalha. Minha boca ficou seca _

_pensando sobre sugar a água de seu corpo. _

_Apoiando meu ombro contra a porta, eu assisti em silêncio com _

_os braços cruzados. Ela era diferente, jovem e agradável, cheia de vida. _

_Era refrescante. _

_Princesa Jasmine, a personagem de desenho animado, não tinha _

_nada da minha Jasmine. Minha Jasmine era muito mais sedutora, mais linda, mais_

_gostosa, mais inocente . A partir do momento que eu a vi pela primeira vez, eu estava a poucos _

_segundos de ser o lobo uivando com os olhos esbugalhados. _

_Sua toalha se moveu até as coxas, expondo a parte inferior de sua _

_nádega e isso foi minha ruína. Entrando no quarto, eu escorreguei por _

_trás dela e envolvi minhas mãos em torno de seus quadris. Eu estava _

_duro, e por isso eu esfregava meu pau duro na parte traseira de sua _

_toalha. _

_Ela gritou antes de se virar em meus braços. A toalha foi _

_esquecida e caiu para o chão entre nós. Lá estava ela, nua em meus _

_braços e molhada – tão fodidamente molhada em todos os lugares. Eu _

_só podia esperar que em breve o seu ponto doce entre as suas pernas _

_também estaria encharcado para mim. _

_Mexendo em um fio de cabelo dela, meus dedos brilharam com a _

_umidade. Ela olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. Seus dentes _

_afundaram em seu lábio inferior e quando ela o liberou, ele estava _

_inchado e rosa - implorando para eu mordê-lo. _

_Então eu fiz. _

_Chupei seu lábio inferior em minha boca e mordi o suficiente para _

_fazê-la ficar tensa. _

— _Você está me deixando louco merda, — eu disse, me inclinando _

_e fechando a minha boca contra a dela. _

_Ela tinha um sabor incrível. Como frutas frescas na chuva. Como _

_uma das minhas memórias favoritas... como uma casa que eu nunca _

_conheci. E, estranhamente, isso me irritou. _

_Eu me afastei, liberando seus braços e sua boca de uma vez. Ela _

_caiu para trás, cobrindo os seios antes que eu pudesse vê-los. _

_Inclinando-se, ela tentou recuperar a toalha, mas eu a impedi. _

— _Mova suas mãos, — eu exigi. — Eu quero ver seus peitos. _

— _Edward, isso é... — ela começou. _

_Cortei-a antes que ela pudesse terminar. _

— _O que eu disse? _

_Ela ficou lá olhando para mim. Eu podia ver o debate em seus _

_olhos. Ela não tinha certeza se ela devia ouvir ou me dizer para ir para o _

_inferno. Finalmente, ela baixou as mãos de seu corpo e parou na minha _

_frente, gloriosamente nua. _

_Calor irradiava dos meus olhos enquanto eu os deixava _

_mergulhar e explorar sua pele perfumada. Seus mamilos arrebitados _

_endureceram, me provocando para apertá-los. Estendendo a mão, eu _

_belisquei um mamilo entre o polegar e o indicador, provocando um som _

_de assobio por entre os seus dentes. _

— _Será que dói? — eu perguntei. _

— _Um pouco. _

— _Mas ainda é bom, não é? _

_Ela estaria mentindo se ela negasse. Seus olhos já estavam _

_brilhando de desejo. _

_Ela não respondeu, levando-me a apertar mais apertado. _

— _Sim! — exclamou ela. _

— _Sim, o quê? _

— _É uma sensação boa. _

_Soltei seu mamilo avermelhado e aliviei com uma boa chicotada _

_com a minha língua. Sua respiração engatou e, em seguida, ela gemeu _

_quando eu chupei o seu mamilo em minha boca e mordisquei _

_docemente. Ela mereceu um pouco mais agora. _

_Quando eu me afastei e olhei para ela, seus olhos estavam _

_vidrados de desejo. Ela já estava derretendo em minhas mãos. Não _

_faltava muito antes de eu tê-la amarrada a uma cama, sacudindo sua _

_bunda no ar, me implorando para fodê-la. _

_Eu corri um dedo a partir de sua clavícula, descendo sobre o _

_mamilo úmido. Eu não conseguia manter as mãos longe dela. Sua pele _

_estava úmida escorregadia debaixo do meu dedo. Eu continuei no meu _

_caminho, movendo para baixo de seu estômago para seu umbigo. Sua _

_pele era como seda. Era errado que ela a cobrisse com algodão barato. _

_Alcançando meu bolso, peguei um cartão e coloco-o na palma da _

_sua mão, fechando os seus dedos em torno dele. _

— _O que é isso? — ela perguntou, abrindo a sua mão. _

— _É para você gastar como quiser. Eu só tenho um pedido, se _

_livre das calcinhas de algodão. Seu corpo implora por seda e renda. _

_Ela me chocou empurrando o cartão de volta na minha mão. _

— _Não, Edward. Você já fez o suficiente. Eu não posso aceitar. _

_O condomínio, o carro, o top, tudo isso... a propósito, obrigado pelo top. _

_Eu nem quero saber como você sabia que eu o tinha provado. _

— _Eu tenho os meus meios. _

_Eu não disse a ela que Martin tinha saído do carro para um _

_passeio e viu o quão feliz ela estava dentro da loja, fazendo compras _

_com a amiga. Ele pegou e contou para mim. Como eu disse antes, ele _

_tem sido pago muito bem por uma razão. _

— _Bem, é tudo muito. Já para não falar, eu realmente não tenho _

_feito nada para ganhar nada disto ainda. _

_Eu sorri. Ela era tão ingênua e doce. Foi uma maravilha que New _

_York não tivesse comido ela viva ainda. _

— _Não se preocupe, você vai. _

_Seu rosto empalideceu, timidez enchendo sua expressão, e eu ri. _

— _Vá às compras. Compra algo que vai me deixar louco. Vou _

_buscá-la hoje à noite às sete. Esteja pronta e vestida para matar. _

_Eu não esperei por ela responder. Eu fui embora. Se não me _

_afastasse dela logo, eu ia fazer algo estúpido, e empurrá-la antes que _

_ela estivesse pronta, ela na cama e eu afundando minhas bolas _

_profundamente em sua buceta apertada. _

_Eu tinha plenos direitos para fazer o que quisesse com ela, e _

_sabia que ela faria isso, porque ela obviamente se sentia em dívida _

_comigo. Mas esse não era o meu objetivo. Eu queria que ela me quisesse _

_do jeito que a queria. Eu queria ela toda molhada e implorando por _

_meu pau e qualquer outra coisa que eu tivesse para oferecer. Para ter _

_isso, eu esperaria, mesmo que isso me mate. _

_Uma vez que Edward saiu o quarto, me deixei relaxar. Não era _

_que ele me assustou, mas me fez fisicamente consciente de mim e _

_dele. O modo como meu corpo respondia a ele era algo que eu não _

_estava acostumada. _

_Meu mamilo doía, ardendo a partir de sua atenção, e entre as _

_minhas pernas eu estava encharcada. Cada parte de mim estava _

_hipersensível. Quando peguei minha toalha e esfreguei-a em todo o meu _

_corpo, um pequeno suspiro me escapou. _

_Eu estava sozinha. Eu ouvi atentamente enquanto o elevador se _

_abriu e fechou, me garantindo que Edward tinha ido embora. Então _

_deixei minhas mãos caírem lentamente pelo meu corpo, minhas _

_mãos esfregando em meus mamilos duros e construindo a sensação _

_abaixo do meu estômago. _

_Não ia demorar muito para que eu estivesse implorando ele por _

_tudo o que ele tinha para oferecer, mas a coisa toda de estar sendo paga _

_estava realmente me atrapalhando. Para não falar, odiava que ele me _

_chamasse de Jasmine. _

_Quem era essa Jasmine, de qualquer maneira? _

_Como eu poderia entrar em algo sexual com ele, sabendo que ele _

_não queria nem me conhecer? Tudo parecia tão errado, mas tão certo ao _

_mesmo tempo. Isso era confuso. _

_Não muito tempo depois de me vestir, Seth saiu do elevador. Eu _

_poderia dizer imediatamente que algo o estava incomodando. _

_Ele jogou sua bolsa no chão, no canto e foi para a cozinha para a _

_comida que estava lá quando nos mudamos. Adolescentes comem mais _

_do que os homens crescidos. _

_Descendo, eu tirei sua bolsa pesada do chão e a coloquei na mesa _

_para que ele pudesse iniciar a sua lição de casa, uma vez que ele tivesse _

_terminado com o seu lanche depois da escola. Um envelope branco caiu _

_do bolso lateral e pousou aos meus pés. _

— _O que é isso? — eu perguntei, deslizando o dedo dentro do _

_envelope e o abrindo. _

— _É um convite para um programa de arte que está acontecendo _

_neste verão, — ele encolheu os ombros. — Não é um grande negócio. — _

_sua boca estava cheia de batatas fritas, e sua voz estava abafada. _

_Meus olhos percorreram a carta. O programa de arte era notável - _

_como em, apenas trinta alunos em todo o estado de Nova York eram _

_convidados a cada ano. E, no entanto, o meu irmão conseguiu ser um _

_deles. _

— _Parece um negócio muito grande para mim. Desde quando você _

_gosta de arte? — eu perguntei, segurando a carta. _

— _Desde sempre, eu meio que sempre guardei dentro de mim. _

_Então a senhora Gelding, minha professora de arte, me pegou _

_desenhando no meu caderno. Ela é a única que enviou meu trabalho _

_para os coordenadores do programa. _

_Fiquei espantada. Eu achava que sabia tudo que havia para saber _

_sobre o meu irmão mais novo... acho que estava errada. _

— _Posso ver o seu trabalho? _

_Ele puxou uma pasta de documentos de sua mochila e entregou. _

_Folheando a arte, desenhos de Nova York voltavam o olhar para mim. _

_As linhas desenhadas com perfeição e sombras em todos os lugares, _

_formando uma representação exata da cidade. Era lindo - mais do que _

_lindo. _

_Conforme eu folheei, me deparei com uma imagem que fez meu _

_coração afundar. Ali era Vó sorrindo para mim, rugas enchendo a cara _

_de felicidade. Era perfeitamente igual - exatamente como eu me _

_lembrava dela. _

— _Há um de você também. — Seth menciona ao meu lado. _

_Eu não sabia que ele estava me observando e rapidamente _

_enxuguei as lágrimas se formando em meus cílios inferiores. Corri meus _

_dedos pelo desenho seguinte. Era eu, e era como me olhar no espelho. _

_Linhas estavam gravadas em minha carranca, e os meus olhos estavam _

_cheios de tristeza. _

_Deslizando a arte de volta para a pasta, eu entrego para ele. _

— _Eles são surpreendentes, Seth. Eu não posso... Eu não sei o _

_que dizer. Você é simplesmente incrível. Você tem que ir. Não, você está _

_indo. _

_E eu quis dizer isso. Seria um verão solitário, mas era uma honra _

_ser convidado para um lugar assim e com o seu talento, ele tinha que ir. _

_Para não mencionar, com tudo o que tinha acontecendo ao meu redor _

_com Edward e a nova casa, talvez Seth sendo escondido em algum _

_lugar não era uma má ideia. _

— _Eu não posso, — ele disse com firmeza, colocando sua pasta de _

_volta em sua bolsa. _

— _Por que não? Eu acho que é uma ótima ideia, Seth. Você pode _

_ser o próximo grande sucesso no mundo das artes. _

_Ele riu e balançou a cabeça, seu cabelo desajeitado caindo em _

_seus olhos. _

— _Eu gostaria, mas é muito caro. — ele deu de ombros. — _

_Como eu disse, isso não é grande coisa. _

_E então, eu sabia. Seth queria ir - ele queria ir muito, mas como _

_ele estava sempre fazendo, ele bufou, então eu não ia ficar estressada. _

_Bem, não mais. Era hora de meu irmão ter algo que ele queria pelo _

_menos uma vez. _

— _Quanto? — eu perguntei. _

— _Não importa. _

— _Quanto, Seth? _

_Ele sorriu timidamente antes de ceder. _

— _Cinco mil durante o verão, — ele respondeu. _

_Engoli em seco, tentando empurrar para baixo o nó preso na _

_minha garganta. Não ia acontecer. Não era como se cinco mil dólares _

_estava apenas indo para aterrissar em meus pés, e tanto quanto eu _

_amava meu irmão, não havia nenhuma maneira no mundo que eu ia _

_pedir isso para Edward. _

_Eu já odiava a ideia dele cuidar de nós, que é exatamente o que _

_ele estava fazendo. Eu me senti ainda pior sabendo que eu não tinha _

_feito nada até agora para ganhar tudo o que ele nos deu. Então, _

_novamente, era um pouco assustador. O que Edward considera o _

_pagamento adequado para tudo? _

— _Eu sinto muito, Seth. — eu disse com a garganta apertada. — _

_Eu sinto muito. _

— _Não se preocupe, — ele sorriu, antes de entrar em seu quarto. _

_Ouvi sua música começar a tocar suavemente de seu velho rádio _

_antes de sua porta se fechar. _

_Uma hora depois, o cartão do banco que Edward tinha deixado _

_para trás, me chamou a atenção. Eu tinha esquecido tudo sobre ele. Eu _

_não queria gastar o dinheiro no cartão. Eu particularmente não queria _

_gastá-lo comigo como Edward tinha pedido, mas eu queria que Seth _

_fosse feliz. _

_Liguei para o número na parte de trás do cartão, apenas para _

_descobrir que a conta tinha cinco mil dólares . Meu queixo caiu. _

_Era o destino. Era muito mais do que sorte. Eu tinha o dinheiro para _

_enviar Seth para o programa de arte. Mesmo que isso significasse não _

_ter nada para mim durante todo o verão, ele estava indo. _

_Liguei para sua escola e fiz o pagamento por telefone, dizendo ao _

_administrador que eu era um benfeitor anônimo. Seth já tinha dúvidas _

_sobre o condomínio. Como é que eu explico de repente ter cinco mil _

_para o programa? Era mais fácil mentir. _

_Eu mal podia esperar para ver o sorriso feliz que eu tinha certeza _

_que ele estaria usando quando ele chegasse em casa da escola no dia _

_seguinte. Eu sentia falta do seu sorriso – o especial que ele costumava _

_ter antes de começar a entender a crueldade do mundo. Eu planejava _

_me aquecer em seu sorriso, e me deixar encher de felicidade enquanto _

_secretamente sabia que eu fui a única a colocá-lo lá. _

_Mais tarde, vestida com meu sutiã sexy e calcinha - que _

_naturalmente, ainda era de algodão - e minha melhor roupa, incluindo _

_o top que Edward tinha me comprado. Ele saberia que nem tudo era _

_novo, mas eu lidaria com isso, se e quando ele tocasse no assunto. _

_Eu o encontrei na frente. Ele chegou no carro preto com Mr. _

_Martin como motorista. Eu gostava mais quando Edward dirigia _

_porque era mais confortável. Eu não tinha que me preocupar com o que _

_o Sr. Martin podia ouvir a partir do assento do motorista. _

_Além disso, todos os motoristas e restaurantes caros não eram _

_pra mim. Eu queria tanto que ele me levasse para uma lanchonete e ver _

_um filme, mas fiquei quieta. _

— _Olá, Sr. Martin, — eu disse quando entrei no carro. _

— _Olá, senhorita. _

_Me virei para encontrar Edward com raiva olhando para mim. _

— _Por que você não está vestida para matar? _

_Olhei para a minha roupa. Dedilhando na frente do meu top, eu _

_agi seriamente confusa. _

— _Eu pensei que estava vestida para matar. _

_Ele não achou o comentário divertido como eu fiz. _

— _Responda a pergunta. _

_Suspirei e cedi. _

— _Eu não tive tempo para fazer compras. _

— _Você está mentindo, — disse ele. — Vamos tentar isso de novo. _

_Por que você não... _

— _Eu estou sem dinheiro, — eu o interrompi. _

— _Como isso é possível, Jasmine? Você tinha cinco mil dólares _

_nessa conta. Eu sei disso porque eu sou o único que abriu. Onde foi o _

_dinheiro? _

— _Eu usei. _

— _Com o quê? Eu juro que se eu descobrir que você está em _

_alguma merda, o negócio acaba. _

— _Não. Não é nada como isso. _

— _Então o que é? _

— _Seth. Ele entrou neste programa de arte para o verão. Apenas _

_trinta pessoas foram convidadas de todo o estado, e ele conseguiu, — eu _

_me apresso. — Eu vou te mostrar o seu trabalho. Ele é muito bom. Eu _

_só... eu não quero que ele fique sem algo novamente. _

— _Então, agora você vai ficar sem? _

— _Não. Quando ele está feliz, eu estou feliz. Eu vou fazer o que _

_for preciso para me certificar que Seth tenha uma boa vida. Se isso _

_significa ficar sem, então que assim seja. _

— _E o que dizer de sua vida? Você não acha que você deve ter _

_uma boa vida, também? _

— _Minha vida está muito boa. _

— _Eu discordo, — ele se virou, olhando para o seu relógio caro. — _

_Eu vou colocar mais dinheiro na conta. _

— _Não! — eu disse alto demais. — Eu quero dizer, por favor, não _

_faça isso. Eu não tenho feito nada para merecê-lo ainda. _

— _Ainda? — ele levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu. _

_Um rubor quente cobriu minhas bochechas. _

— _Você sabe o que quero dizer. Eu só não entendo por que você está fazendo isso _

_quando eu não... você sabe? _

— _O que você diria se eu dissesse que eu faria o que fosse preciso _

_para me certificar de que você tenha uma boa vida? _

— _Eu diria que você está louco. _

— _Então eu acho que eu estou louco, — ele se aproximou. — _

_Muito em breve você vai me pagar de volta, e eu espero por esse tipo de _

_pagamento. _

_Meu rubor aumenta. _

— _Você tem que fazer isso tão óbvio? — pergunto em voz baixa, _

_apontando para o Sr. Martin no banco da frente. _

_Ele olhou para mim com confusão antes de seu rosto se iluminar _

_e ele começar a rir. Eu afundei mais profundo em minha vergonha e no _

_assento. _

— _Você estava sob a suposição de que Martin não sabe o que eu _

_faço com as minhas meninas? — mais uma vez, ele riu. _

— _Bem, não. Quero dizer... _

— _Confie em mim. Martin é pago uma enorme quantia por uma _

_razão. Ele é pago para agir com a maior discrição. — ele estendeu a mão _

_e apertou o ombro do Sr. Martin, brincando. — Não é verdade, meu _

_velho? _

_Meus olhos se encontraram com os de Sr. Martin no espelho _

_retrovisor e ele acenou com a cabeça e sorriu. _

— _Absolutamente, senhor. _

_Edward sorriu para mim, antes de olhar pela janela mais uma _

_vez. _

— _Mudança de planos, Martin. Vamos para o outro lado da _

_cidade e fazer um pit stop. _

_Em vez do esperado restaurante caro, Edward me levou a uma _

_lanchonete barata chamado The Pit Stop. Era no lado mais _

_obscuro da cidade. O exterior do edifício parecia primitivo, e as pessoas _

_que vinham de dentro pareciam ainda pior. _

— _Tem vergonha pela forma como me visto? — eu tentei controlar _

_o tom afiado em minha voz e evito qualquer contato visual com ele. _

— _O que você está falando? — ele parecia genuinamente confuso. _

_Acenando meu braço, eu disse, _

— _Você não me leva a lugares que eu não iria manchar a sua reputação? _

— _Nós realmente temos que controlar suas emoções excessivas, _

_Jasmine. Você é quente ou fria, e ao mesmo tempo que isso pode parecer _

_sexualmente atraente, não é quando está fora do quarto. Eu não trouxe _

_você aqui porque eu estou envergonhado por sua escolha de roupas. _

_Este é o meu lugar favorito para comer hambúrgueres que entopem _

_artérias e fazem o coração falhar. _

_Eu não respondi a isso. Em vez disso, contive meu sorriso e o _

_segui. _

_Desta vez, Edward foi quem estendeu como uma mudança de _

_hábito quando entramos. Ele manteve a cabeça erguida enquanto se _

_movia com confiança pelo lugar em seu terno preto caro. Eu cobri meu _

_sorriso. As expressões nos rostos de todos ao nosso redor eram _

_cômicas. _

— _O quê? — Edward perguntou quando me notou olhando e _

_sorrindo. _

— _Você parece tão fora de lugar aqui, — eu ri. _

_Ele se esforçou para não sorrir, em seguida, suas covinhas se _

_aprofundaram e o canto da sua boca inclina para cima. _

— _Confie em mim. Estou mais confortável em um lugar como este do que você pensa. _

_Suas palavras me fazem pensar sobre ele e de onde ele tinha _

_vindo. Eu não sabia quase nada sobre Edward, mas de repente eu _

_tinha esse desejo. Ele era um enigma e um que poderia usar ternos _

_caros, mas ainda assim se sentir confortável nos guetos de Nova York. _

_Pegamos a mesa na parte de trás, escondidos do resto das _

_pessoas no restaurante. _

— _Me diga algo sobre você, — eu disse, dobrando o guardanapo _

_nervosamente diante de mim. _

_Quando ele não respondeu, eu olhei para cima para encontrá-lo _

_olhando para mim como se eu fosse o seu jantar. Seus olhos no meu _

_rosto, no meu pescoço, e pousando no meu peito. _

— _Eu não falo sobre mim com as minhas meninas. _

_A coisa mais estranha aconteceu naquele momento. Passei a _

_sentir ciúme. Queimou no meu centro, como se eu tivesse acabado de _

_comer comida mexicana ruim. Não fazia sentido, porque eu não tinha _

_um poder sobre Edward, que seja. Eu duvidava seriamente que _

_alguém no mundo fazia. _

— _Peço desculpas. Eu esqueci que eu era apenas uma das suas _

_meninas. No entanto, há muitas, — eu rebati, olhando para qualquer _

_lugar menos para ele. Eu estava envergonhada por minha reação. _

— _Você está com ciúmes das outras meninas, Jasmine? — ele _

_perguntou. Seu sorriso era arrogante e presunçoso. _

— _Não. _

_Não houve necessidade de elaborar. Imaginei que minha mentira _

_seria mais crível se eu continuasse breve e doce. _

— _Bom. Você não tem nenhuma razão de ser. Eu não tenho visto _

_ou falado com nenhuma delas desde o momento em que eu a vi pela _

_primeira vez. _

_A queimadura no meu estômago se dissolveu e eu me vi trancada _

_em um olhar aquecido. Então ele se virou e puxou o colarinho. Ele _

_estava finalmente desconfortável, e eu juntei do que ele disse mais do _

_que eu queria. _

_A garçonete veio e colocou a nossa comida na mesa. Grandes, _

_hambúrgueres desleixados, cheio de calorias e muito gostosos, com um _

_lado de batatas fritas e ataque cardíaco, era exatamente o que eu _

_precisava. _

_O hambúrguer estava incrível e eu não pude deixar de gemer em _

_apreço, enquanto eu mastigava. _

— _Bom, não é? — ele perguntou enquanto dava uma mordida. _

— _Oh meu Deus, esse é o melhor hambúrguer que eu já tive. _

_E era. Eu poderia perfeitamente me ver enfrentando as ruas da _

_cidade na ocasião pela delícia que era o meu hambúrguer. _

— _Este era o meu lugar favorito para comer quando eu era mais _

_jovem, — disse ele, mergulhando suas fritas na pilha de ketchup em _

_sua embalagem de hambúrguer. _

_Eu não quero dizer nada sobre o fato de que ele tinha me dito algo _

_pessoal, quando eu era supostamente apenas uma de suas meninas. _

_Em vez disso, sorrio e digo, _

— _Eu acho que pode ser meu novo lugar favorito. Isso é fantástico. _

_Quando terminamos, eu estava feliz e cheia, Edward deixou _

_uma nota de cem dólares sobre a mesa e se levantou. O segui para o ar _

_da noite, me sentindo completamente satisfeita com a comida e a _

_companhia de Edward. _

_Sr. Martin puxou na frente do restaurante como se estivesse _

_saindo. Edward abriu a porta para mim e eu deu um passo até _

_entrar. _

— _Me dê a porra da sua carteira, — disse uma voz rouca atrás de _

_nós. _

_Me virei para ver Edward ali com uma arma presa a seu lado. O _

_homem que segurava a arma parecia que dormia nas ruas e estava _

_definitivamente sobre o efeito de algo. Ele estava tremendo e _

_impaciente, como se estivesse morrendo por uma outra batida do que _

_quer que fosse que ele estava viciado. Seus olhos vermelhos olhavam _

_para Edward enquanto ele esperava. _

— _Eu estou falando sério, filho da puta. Me dê sua fodida carteira _

_ou eu vou estourar um buraco em você e tomar um pouco de alguma _

_coisa do pedaço quente de traseiro que esta com você, também. _

_As coisas foram um borrão a partir desse ponto. Quando _

_Edward passou pelo homem, eu quase não o vi passar, antes que ele _

_o tinha em seu estômago e a arma apontada para sua cabeça. _

— _Cuidado com quem você tenta roubar, seu fodido, — ele _

_rosnou, apertando a arma profundamente na têmpora do homem. — Eu _

_devia te matar, mas eu vou deixar você ir, porque eu sei que este não é _

_o seu território. Leve sua bunda onde você pertence ou terei Anthony _

_explodindo seus miolos. Entendido? _

_Sua voz era crua e com raiva. Ele falou como o homem que tinha _

_tentado nos roubar. Eu mal podia acreditar o quão cruel ele soou. Eu _

_não culpo o homem quando ele acenou com a cabeça e saiu correndo. _

_A parte traseira do carro estava me segurando. Eu estava _

_congelada de medo. Ter um estranho ameaçando matar faz isso com _

_você, eu acho. _

— _Você está bem? — perguntou Edward. _

_Ele sacudiu o casaco como se estivesse sujo e limpou suas calças. _

_Eu não podia responder de primeira e apenas olhei fixamente em sua _

_direção. _

— _Jas... _

— _Por favor, não me chame assim... — eu implorei em um _

_suspiro. Eu tinha certeza que meu rosto tinha perdido toda a cor e eu _

_senti como se estivesse passando mal. — Não agora, — eu finalmente _

_terminei. _

_Eu sabia que ele disse que eu era a única que ele chamava de _

_Jasmine, mas isso não o torna mais fácil de ouvir. Se eu era tão especial, _

_por que ele não poderia saber meu nome? _

— _Tudo bem, — disse ele firmemente. Ele não gosta que lhe _

_digam o que fazer e ele não gostava de fazer isso ainda mais. — Você _

_está bem? — perguntou. _

— _Eu? Você está bem? Você é o único que tinha uma arma _

_apontada para você. _

_Como ele podia parecer tão calmo? Depois de tudo o que _

_aconteceu com os meus pais, eu não podia suportar a visão de armas. _

_Algumas noites eu tinha certeza que eu ainda podia ouvir o som de tiros _

_ao meu redor. Meu medo me manteve longe delas. _

— _Isto é Nova York, querida. Todo mundo nessa porra de cidade, _

_provavelmente teve uma arma apontada para eles durante a sua vida. _

_Eu fiz uma careta. _

— _Se isso era para me tranquilizar, não funcionou. _

_Meu estômago revirou com o pensamento de ter uma arma _

_apontada para mim, e o rosto de Seth apareceu imediatamente na _

_minha cabeça. Eu nunca queria que ele conhecesse esse tipo de medo. _

_Fui ingênua ao pensar que poderia protegê-lo de todo o mal e ódio neste _

_mundo, mas eu tinha que tentar. Antes que eu pudesse impedir, fui _

_rapidamente atingida por um momento diferente, uma imagem diferente _

_e eu senti meu corpo começar a tremer. _

_Em um piscar de olhos, Edward estava ao meu lado e suas _

_mãos se moviam sobre os meus braços e rosto. Seus dedos acariciaram _

_a curva do meu pescoço e ele levantou o meu rosto para olhar para ele. _

_Ele mostrou uma combinação de possessividade, preocupação e... _

_raiva. Eu não entendo a raiva, mas isso fez seus olhos acenderem _

_de forma brilhante. _

— _Por que você está tremendo? — sua voz era áspera. _

— _Por que você está com raiva? _

— _É o que sobrou do idiota que pensou que poderia apontar uma _

_arma na minha cara. _

_Engoli em seco e rezei para eu não vomitar em seus sapatos _

_caros. _

— _Agora a sua vez. Por que você está tremendo? — perguntou ele. _

_Eu tomei uma respiração muito precisa e exalo a minha _

_confissão._

— _Eu odeio armas. Eu não posso suportá-las até o ponto que _

_elas me fazem mal fisicamente. _

_Ele franziu o cenho. _

— _Por quê? _

_Me senti confusa com a sua pergunta e eu combinava com o seu _

_cenho franzido. _

— _Não é óbvio? Armas matam pessoas. _

_Ele sorriu. _

— _Não, querida, pessoas matam pessoas. — ele _

_parecia escuro e perigoso quando ele disse isso. — As armas são _

_simplesmente um meio para um fim. _

— _Novamente, se você está tentando me confortar, você não está _

_fazendo um trabalho muito bom. _

— _Eu não confortei, eu disse a realidade e eu sou tão real quanto _

_possível. _

— _Eu notei, — eu respondi. _

— _Você pode se mover? Você é capaz de entrar no carro? _

_Eu balancei a cabeça, antes de correr para o carro. Edward _

_esperou até que estivéssemos em movimento antes de falar novamente. _

— _Qual é a verdadeira razão pela qual você tem medo de armas? _

_Eu me virei para olhar para ele, mas ele estava virado para a _

_frente. _

— _Desde que eu era uma garotinha eu sempre tive medo delas. _

— _Isso não me diz o por quê. _

_Eu não quero falar sobre meus pais ou a sua morte, e eu tinha _

_certeza de que Edward não queria ouvir a história também. _

— _Eu conheço alguém que foi baleado e morto. — não era uma _

_mentira, mas não era toda a verdade. _

_Um minuto inteiro se passou antes dele dizer qualquer coisa. _

— _Então, por causa do seu medo, você fica indefesa? O que teria _

_acontecido se eu não estivesse aqui? O que acontece quando a coisa _

_que você tem medo acaba por ser a única coisa que pode salvar sua _

_vida? Exceto que, você não sabe como usá-lo. _

— _Então, eu estou ferrada, — eu disse simplesmente. _

— _Não. — ele finalmente se virou para olhar para mim e eu _

_controlava a vontade de me remexer sob seu olhar. — Então, você está _

_morta. _

_Eu não sabia como responder. Em parte, porque eu não tinha _

_uma resposta, e em parte porque, no fundo, eu sabia que ele estava _

_certo. Nós ficamos em silêncio e não foi até que estávamos perto do meu _

_apartamento que eu falei. _

— _Quem é Anthony? — perguntei. _

_Ele continuou a olhar para fora da janela enquanto ele respondia. _

— _Só um cara que eu conhecia. _

— _Acho que você é daquele lado da cidade? — eu sabia que eu _

_estava forçando, mas eu não poderia me ajudar. _

— _Sim, — ele respondeu. _

— _A sua família ainda vive lá? _

_De repente, ele se virou para mim com o olhar irritado, como o _

_que ele deu ao homem que tentou nos roubar. _

— _Alguém já te disse que você faz muitas malditas perguntas? — _

_seu tom era tão brusco, ele me pegou completamente desprevenida. _

— _Sinto muito. Eu só pensei... _

_Ele me cortou. _

— _Você não estava pensando. Estamos aqui. Aproveite o resto da sua noite. _

_Ele estava me despedindo como se eu fosse uma criança. E ao _

_contrário de todas as outras vezes, ele não ia entrar, ou até mesmo sair _

_do carro por esse assunto. _

_Até o momento em que eu cheguei ao meu andar, eu me senti _

_horrível. E se ele não tem uma família? Lá estava eu, jogando vinte _

_perguntas e ainda não tinha pensado sobre a existência ou não,_

_estava perguntando algo que poderia incomodá-lo. _

_Ele estava sendo totalmente rude, mas depois de pensar sobre _

_isso, eu não estava surpresa. Ele me disse desde o início que o nosso _

_acordo era e isso não incluía perguntas pessoais - a menos quando elas _

_fossem para mim. _

_Nós nunca íamos vegetar na frente da TV e ficar conhecendo um _

_ao outro. E mesmo que eu morresse antes de eu realmente admitir isso, _

_eu realmente queria conhecer Edward... em mais maneiras do que _

_uma. _

_Eu era um babaca. Eu soube toda a minha vida. Eu não nasci _

_assim, mas o mundo ao meu redor me moldou em alguém que pudesse _

_tomar merda e a despejar com a mesma rapidez. Sendo um idiota _

_arrogante nunca me tinha falhado até agora, até hoje. A mágoa em seus _

_olhos quando eu gritei com ela era como uma arma de choque. _

_Ela não sabia como eu era fodido. Ela não sabia que perguntar _

_sobre a minha família era a coisa mais dolorosa que ela poderia fazer. _

_Eu estava errado por gritar com ela. Havia uma grande diferença entre _

_autoridade sexual e gritar com uma mulher. Mas eu sabia que uma vez _

_que me acalmasse, ia fazer as pazes com ela. _

_Vapor de água derramava sobre meu rosto e ombros. O chuveiro _

_foi o primeiro lugar que fui quando estive de volta em casa. Eu _

_andei através do clube lotado, ignorando as pessoas que pensavam que _

_eram meus amigos, e fui direto até as escadas. Eu teria que voltar a _

_descer logo e jogar de dono do clube, mas tudo o que queria fazer era _

_ficar sob o fogo e me deixar queimar. _

— _O que aconteceu? — Tania perguntou quando eu fui para o _

_escritório. _

_Ela estava sentada atrás da minha mesa com os pés para cima _

_como se fosse dona do lugar. _

— _Foda-se. Qualquer coisa acontecendo lá embaixo? — eu _

_perguntei, folheando papéis na minha mesa. _

— _Ái. Isso queima um pouco. Ainda bem que eu gosto de dor. — _

_ela baixou as pesadas botas no chão e se levantou. — Ninguém _

_especial, mas você ainda deve mostrar a sua cara. _

_A nossa relação estava tensa, tinha sido desde que eu tinha posto _

_os olhos de Jasmine. Era mais um aborrecimento que não tinha _

_vontade de lidar, mas em algum momento eu ia ter que ir ao fundo dos _

_problemas de Tania. _

_Ela bateu a porta do escritório em seu caminho para fora e eu _

_balancei a cabeça em irritação. Eu estava a segundos de distância de _

_me virar, ir atrás dela, e xingá-la. Mas, em seguida, a porta se abriu _

_novamente, deixando entrar a música alta do andar de baixo. _

— _O que está errado? Você não era uma cadela? — eu perguntei, _

_de costas para ela. _

— _Na verdade, eu vim pedir desculpas. _

_A voz suave de Jasmine encheu o espaço atrás de mim, me levando _

_a me virar e encará-la. Ela havia se trocado, e agora estava vestindo _

_uma saia preta sexy e um top rosa de ombro caído. Seu rubor típico _

_cobria o rosto e pescoço. Meu pau ficou duro nos últimos segundos _

_desde que ela chegou. _

— _Desculpas pelo quê? — perguntei. _

_Ela não tinha motivos para se desculpar. Eu, por outro lado, _

_deveria ter pedido desculpas, mas isso não era algo que eu já fiz. Em _

_vez disso,ia comprar algo agradável ou dar a ela um orgasmo extra. _

— _Eu não deveria ter sido intrometida. Eu não tinha o direito de _

_me intrometer no seu negócio ou perguntar sobre sua família. _

_Eu poderia ter me aproveitado de sua posição, em vez disso, _

_tomei-a pela mão e a puxei para mim. Enterrando meu rosto em seu _

_cabelo, deixando seu perfume fresco me encher. _

— _Não. Eu fui um completo idiota. Eu não devia ter gritado com _

_você assim. É claro que você gostaria de saber mais sobre mim. Então, _

_sinto muito. _

_Se Tania pudesse me ouvir me desculpando com uma das meninas _

_do meu livro, não há dúvida de que ela ia cortar meu pau fora e dá-lo a _

_alguém mais digno. Honestamente, me senti estranho. Eu não esperava _

_que as palavras saíssem; elas pareciam pegajosas na minha língua e _

_tive que engolir em seco para tirar o gosto amargo da minha boca. _

— _Eu digo que nós dois simplesmente esqueçamos isso, — ela _

_sorriu. _

_Seu sorriso era doce. Muito doce para um homem como eu, mas _

_me embebedei nele de qualquer maneira. Ela se inclinou para me _

_abraçar e eu deixei, mesmo sabendo que ela ia sentir o quão duro _

_eu estava através das minhas calças. Ela ficou tensa contra mim e _

_quando se afastou sua expressão era diferente. _

— _Isso sempre acontece com você? — ela apontou. _

_Eu tive que segurar a risada borbulhando meu peito. _

— _Só a cada vez que te vejo. _

— _Sério? Eu faço isso para você? _

_Ela fodidamente não tinha noção. Como podia não saber o _

_quão deliciosa parecia em uma saia mostrando as suas pernas _

_fantásticas? Sem mencionar uma camisa que me mostrava um pouco _

_de pele. Não era tão indecente como a maioria das minhas meninas, _

_mas com ela, era dez vezes mais sexy. _

— _Sim. — minha voz estava rouca. _

_Eu não tinha ficado tanto tempo sem sexo desde que tinha _

_dezessete anos. Só de saber que ela estava olhando para o meu pau _

_estava fazendo isso por mim. Inferno, eu me senti como um adolescente _

_fodido tudo de novo. _

_E então ela fez pior. _

— _Posso tocar? _

_Foda-me. Foda-se todas as doces bocetas apertadas do mundo. _

_Ela estava me excitando. _

— _Você pode fazer o que quiser. — eu estava sendo calmo e frio _

_por fora, mas por dentro estava queimando. Meus órgãos internos _

_estavam em chamas e prontos para seu toque. _

_Eu sabia quando eu conheci Jasmine que ela precisaria de tempo, _

_e acho que talvez esse desafio a fez mais atraente. Mas agora ela _

_estava se tornando curiosa - ela queria me tocar - e eu não tinha _

_certeza de que poderia segurar por muito mais tempo. _

_Com a mão trêmula, ela estendeu a mão e começou a desfazer o _

_meu cinto. Eu quase gozo na hora. Lá estava eu, pensando que ela iria _

_me tocar através da minha calça - ter uma ideia do meu comprimento e _

_largura - mas oh não, minha menina estava indo para a pele. _

_Eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás e fechei os olhos, enquanto ela _

_enfiou a mão dentro das minhas calças, os dedos sentindo meu eixo. _

_Uma baforada quente passou entre os meus dentes como uma panela _

_fumegante e ela puxou a mão. _

— _Eu machuquei você? _

— _Porra, não, — eu disse, pegando sua mão e colocando-a de _

_volta onde pertencia. _

_Minhas calças começaram a cair em torno de meus quadris e _

_empurrei minha cueca para que caísse também. Eu fiquei lá com meu _

_pau apontando diretamente para ela e deixando-a tocar e sentir. Era a _

_coisa mais doce, mais erótica que eu já tinha experimentado. _

_Seus dedos estavam frios e moles. Eles pareciam incríveis. Ela _

_ficava mais corajosa quanto mais tocava, deixando os dedos se _

_envolver em torno de mim e apertar. Eu não aguentava mais. Eu _

_precisava de mais. Descendo, cobri sua mão com a minha e a movi _

_para cima e para baixo, mostrando a ela como eu gostava de ser tocado. _

— _Assim, querida. _

_Quando tirei minha mão, ela continuou. Uma vez que _

_pegou o jeito a coisa e o seu pulso começou trabalhando em círculos, eu _

_estava segurando a mesa atrás de mim. Sua respiração acelerou com a _

_minha e vi enquanto seus seios subiam e desciam com sua respiração. _

_Eu estava ficando cada vez mais perto. Eu sabia que não demoraria _

_muito para que eu gozasse forte e rápido em sua mão. _

— _Pare, baby. Eu vou vir, — eu disse, agarrando a mão dela para _

_parar seus movimentos. _

— _Não é esse o ponto? — ela perguntou. _

_Eu considerei deixá-la continuar, mas não havia mais diversão _

_nisso. _

— _Sim, mas quando eu fizer, eu quero que seja em sua boca. _

— _Você é tão vulgar. _

— _Eu sou. Não se preocupe, você vai aprender a amar isso. _

_Ela se afastou de mim, mas eu a segui passo a passo, até que ela _

_esbarrou na minha mesa. _

— _Eu vou? — ela engoliu em seco. _

_Seus olhos estavam dilatados e seu coração estava batendo tão _

_forte que eu podia ver a ligeira pulsação no lado de seu pescoço. _

— _Você definitivamente vai. — estendendo a mão, eu corri um _

_dedo sobre esse pulso e ela ficou tensa. — Você tem medo de mim, _

_Jasmine? — eu me inclinei para perto. _

— _Eu deveria estar? — ela perguntou. _

_Rindo baixinho para mim mesmo, eu me movi tão perto que meus _

_lábios roçaram ao longo da borda de sua orelha. _

— _Inequivocamente. _

— _Nesse caso, eu estou. — sua respiração profunda era difícil no _

_meu ouvido. _

_Me inclinando para trás, peguei em seu rosto corado, olhos _

_vidrados, e lábios úmidos. _

— _Vamos jogar um jogo, — eu disse, _

_correndo os meus dedos acima até suas costas ficarem rígidas. _

— _Que tipo de jogo? _

— _É chamado Edward diz. _

— _Isso não é um jogo de verdade, — ela revirou os olhos. _

— _Edward diz fique quieta, — eu disse. _

_O canto da sua boca levantou em um pequeno sorriso. _

_Recuando, a tomei da cabeça aos pés. _

— _Edward diz tire o seu top. _

_Ela se remexeu. _

— _Edward, eu... _

_Eu levantei a mão. _

— _Edward não disse falar. Até agora, você é terrível neste jogo._

— _me movo para o sofá e me sento. — Vamos tentar _

_isso de novo. Edward diz tire seu top. _

_Fechando os olhos, ela levantou o top pela bainha e puxou-a _

_sobre sua cabeça. Não fiquei surpreso ao ver que seus mamilos estavam _

_rígidos sob o seu sutiã. Por mais que ela odiasse admitir, estava _

_excitada. Ela estava lentamente começando a prosperar em ser _

_controlada, exatamente como eu esperava que fosse. _

_Meus olhos se moviam sobre seu sutiã e para baixo em sua _

_barriga lisa. _

— _Tire o seu sutiã, — eu disse. _

_Sem pensar, ela moveu seus braços para trás e agarrou seu sutiã, _

_deixando-o cair os pelos seus braços e no chão. _

— _Tsk, tsk, garota safada. Eu não disse que Edward diz, — eu _

_sorri. _

— _Droga, — ela sussurrou. _

_Rindo, eu continuei. _

— _Eu iria deixá-la como está, mas você _

_precisa de um castigo. Edward diz tire sua saia. _

_Mergulhando seus polegares na parte superior de sua saia, ela _

_puxou para baixo, a deixando reunir em torno de seus pés. Ela saiu _

_dela, chutando para o lado. _

_Estando lá apenas em sua calcinha, ela manteve sua cabeça _

_erguida, embora eu pudesse dizer que ela estava nervosa. Agora, ela _

_percorreu um longo caminho. Eu estava estranhamente orgulhoso dela. _

— _Edward diz toque-se. _

_Naquele momento, percebi que eu tinha razão sobre Jasmine desde _

_o momento em que eu a conheci. Ela era a Jasmine sedutora. Ela _

_só não tinha sido alimentada e saído dela. _

_Enquanto a maioria das mulheres teria ido direto tocar sua _

_buceta, Jasmine não fez. Sem sequer perceber o que estava fazendo, ela _

_me seduziu. A partir de seu pescoço, ela passou as mãos pelos lados até _

_que se encontraram na frente, logo abaixo de sua garganta. _

_Seus olhos permaneceram nos meus enquanto ela trabalhava _

_lentamente os dedos para baixo sobre os seios, e passavam sobre seus _

_mamilos. _

_Engoli em seco enquanto ela beliscou cada pico antes de suas _

_mãos continuarem seu caminho até seu estômago. Quando ela estava _

_começando a gostar dela mesma, ela fechou os olhos e colocou a cabeça _

_para trás. Suas mãos se moviam mais baixo, pairando sobre linha de _

_sua calcinha de uma forma provocante que tornava difícil ficar sentado. _

_E então ela foi sempre mergulhando tão cuidadosamente as _

_pontas dos dedos na cintura da calcinha. Engoli em seco e me inclinei _

_para frente, à espera do momento em que ela se tocasse para mim. _

_Tania escolheu aquele momento para entrar explodindo em meu _

_escritório. _

_O véu sensual se ergueu e Jasmine correu para sua camisa para _

_se cobrir. _

— _Porra! — eu disse, me levantando do sofá. Eu nem sequer _

_tentei esconder a minha furiosa dureza. — O que é isso? _

_Tania ficou ali olhando para nós boquiaberta. _

— _Ela estava fazendo stripp? Desde quando isso é o suficiente para você? _

_Os ombros de Jasmine caíram e, pela primeira vez, eu queria _

_chegar e bater a merda fora de Tania. _

— _Cai fora! — eu gritei. _

— _Tanto faz. Você tem um convidado lá embaixo. Quando você _

_terminar de brincar com o seu brinquedo, desça. — ela foi embora, _

_deixando a porta aberta. _

_Seu brinquedo. _

_Isso do que ela me chamou. A pior parte, eu não conseguia nem _

_ficar com raiva de suas palavras, porque isso é exatamente o que eu _

_sou. Comprada e paga. _

_E lá tinha estado eu, finalmente começando a jogar, e gostei. _

_Na verdade, eu adorei. Ter um homem tão forte na palma da minha mão _

– _é isso o que você chama de poder. E que Deus me ajude, eu queria me _

_sentir poderosa. _

_Assim que ele caminhou e bateu a porta, eu olhei para ele e vi a _

_raiva em seus olhos. _

— _Ignore ela, — disse ele. _

_Eu estava farta de pessoas que agem como se eu estivesse a _

_poucos segundos de quebrar. Se eu ainda não tinha quebrado, com _

_certeza não ia agora. Eu não queria ignorá-la. Eu queria usar suas _

_palavras para me fazer forte. Eu queria usar tudo o que eu tinha _

_aprendido até agora a me tornar mais forte. _

— _Ela está certa, — eu disse. — Eu sou o seu brinquedo. _

_Ele tentou acalmar as coisas. _

— _Não pense nisso dessa forma, Jas... _

_Eu o interrompi. _

— _E eu gosto disso. _

_Ele parou e olhou para mim, como se eu fosse uma estranha que _

_tinha acabado de entrar na sala. Finalmente, o lado de sua boca se _

_elevou e suas covinhas afundaram em suas bochechas. _

— _Então venha aqui e me deixe brincar com você. _

_Fui até ele e quando seus dedos cravaram em meus quadris, _

_não me afastei. Eu queria isso - eu o queria. _

_Usando um dedo, ele inclinou o meu rosto para o dele e passou a _

_língua em meus lábios. _

— _Eu realmente te assusto? — ele perguntou. _

_Mais uma vez... me tratando como se eu estivesse prestes a _

_quebrar. Não mais. Eu estava cheia disso. _

— _Não, — para mostrar a ele que eu estava falando sério, eu _

_capturei seus lábios inferiores nos meus dentes e puxei. Eu uma vez vi _

_uma mulher fazer isso em um filme, e deixou o homem louco. Isso fez o _

_mesmo com Edward. Seus dedos cravaram em meus braços enquanto _

_ele me moveu, apertando a minha bunda contra sua mesa. Ele olhou _

_para mim perigosamente e eu sabia que naquele momento estava _

_brincando com fogo. Mas, a última coisa que sentia era medo. _

_Ele estava me testando, assim como havia sido desde o momento _

_em que o conheci. Foi uma experiência para ver quão longe eu iria _

_deixá-lo ir quando ele lentamente passou as mãos pelas minhas coxas. _

_Foi um teste, quando ele enfiou o dedo ao lado da minha calcinha e _

_começou a correr suavemente a parte de trás de seu dedo em mim, e _

_agora cada vez mais deixando sua junta deslizar e massagear meu _

_clitóris. Era tudo um teste e pelos sons de aprovação que ele fez, eu _

_estava passando. _

_Minha cabeça caiu para trás, deixando as sensações de o seu _

_dedo criar o movimento através de mim. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada _

_tão surpreendente. _

_Puxando o dedo de minha calcinha, ele enfiou a junta em sua _

_boca e chupou. Eu quase explodi no local. _

— _Porra. Você tem um gosto incrível. — ele começou a enrolar o _

_algodão para baixo em minhas coxas até que minha calcinha estava em _

_torno de meus tornozelos. — Você ganhou um prêmio. Você tem feito _

_tão bem, vou comer sua boceta e você vai me deixar. Você entende? _

_Eu mordi meu lábio inferior e assenti. _

— _Eu estou indo com a minha língua para sua pequena fenda _

_apertada até que você me peça para parar. E então vou enfiar minha _

_língua fundo em você e chupar seu clitóris até que você goze. E quando _

_você fizer isso, eu vou envolver sua doçura e engoli-la. _

_Meus joelhos ficaram fracos com suas palavras. Deixei que ele me _

_levantasse em cima da mesa. Olhando para o teto em cima de mim, _

_não lutei com ele quando ele lentamente espalhou minhas pernas. _

_Ele não perdeu tempo, e eu nunca estive mais agradecida. Sua _

_língua mergulhou em minha buceta, em seguida, ele correu para cima e _

_chupou meu clitóris com um estalo alto. Eu levantei da mesa e um som _

_que nunca tinha feito explodiu de minha boca. _

— _Oh meu Deus, — as palavras correram de meus lábios. _

— _Não me adore ainda, querida. Eu estou apenas começando. _

_E então sua boca estava em mim de novo, me trabalhando para _

_cima e para baixo. Deslizando contra a minha pele molhada de _

_maneiras que eu nunca soube que era possível. Sua língua enrolada, _

_jogou, tocou todos os nervos que eu tinha, me fazendo arfar e puxar seu _

_cabelo. Eu nunca tinha estado tão agitada, mas mais uma vez nunca _

_me senti tão incrível na minha vida. _

— _Me diga que você quer gozar na minha boca. Eu quero ouvir _

_sua linda boca dizer coisas sujas. _

_Suas palavras soaram tão longe, mas elas romperam minha _

_neblina de admiração. Quando não respondi, ele mordiscou meu _

_lábio me fazendo sibilar. _

— _Diga, — ele exigiu. _

_Eu não ligo para o que parecia. Eu não ligo para o que estava _

_dizendo, enquanto ele não parasse. _

— _Oh meu Deus, Edward, eu quero gozar em sua boca. Por _

_favor, me faz gozar na sua boca. _

_E então, a subida foi de lá. Ele me segurou na mesa enquanto _

_trabalhava minha buceta contra seu rosto. A onda de sensações lavou _

_contra mim. A música no andar de baixo bateu contra a parede de vidro _

_em seu escritório e combinava com o ritmo da minha pulsação. Eu _

_gritava palavras que nunca disse antes em minha vida enquanto a _

_minha libertação me bateu, e meus sucos derramaram em sua boca. _

— _Porra. Sim, Edward. Sim. _

_Ele foi fiel à sua palavra quando começou a se animar com a _

_minha doçura, como um homem sedento. Ele lambeu até as minhas _

_pernas começaram a tremer e cada palavra que eu disse saiu em um _

_gaguejar alto. _

_Inclinando-se para trás, ele limpou a boca com as costas de _

_seu braço. E eu deitei lá, nua e aberta a ele enquanto o quarto em torno _

_de mim começou a voltar em foco. _

— _Você é tão quente quando goza. _

_Ele empurrou as calças para baixo e eu sabia o que estava _

_prestes a acontecer. Eu não queria surtar, e não tinha certeza se _

_estava pronta; Eu nunca imaginei minha primeira vez em cima da mesa _

_em uma boate, não importava como a fantasia era. _

_Ele me surpreendeu. Em vez de se empurrar em mim, ele _

_espalmou sua dureza e começou a masturbar lentamente. _

— _Eu não vou transar com você aqui, mas ainda podemos ter um _

_pouco de diversão. _

_Me apoiei em meus cotovelos e engasguei quando ele brincou com _

_a cabeça de seu eixo, o passando sobre o meu clitóris. Ele apertou sua _

_dureza contra a minha fenda, e meus músculos se apertaram. _

_Segurando o comprimento de seu pênis contra mim com os polegares, _

_ele ergueu os quadris e gemia. Me senti bem - seu ritmo - sua ereção _

_pressionando contra mim uma e outra vez. Eu podia sentir sua subida _

_chegando, a cada golpe de seu pênis, sua ponta esfregava contra a _

_minha pilha de nervos. _

— _Eu vou vir em toda essa bonita boceta rosa. _

_Ele agarrou minhas pernas e empurrou-as juntas, passando seu _

_pau com força em minhas dobras escorregadias. Abraçando as minhas _

_pernas, ele olhou para mim e começou a empurrar mais duro. O olhar _

_em seus olhos quando olhou para o meu corpo nu me excitou ainda _

_mais. Me abaixei e empurrei sua cabeça roxa contra o meu clitóris _

_enquanto o cutucava com cada impulso, levando-o a se mover mais _

_rápido e mais rápido, até que tinha certeza que eu ia quebrar. _

— _Porra, sim! — ele jogou a cabeça para trás e senti o calor se _

_infiltrar em minha pele. _

_Ele continuou a trabalhar assim mesmo, empurrando os quadris, _

_esfregando sua libertação quente em cima de mim. Ao vê-lo desfeito me _

_empurrou sobre a borda. Meu corpo ficou tenso e eu gritei um segundo _

_orgasmo. _

_Quando minhas pernas se abriram, ele caiu em cima de mim, a _

_cabeça caindo sobre meu estômago. Nossas respirações eram fortes e _

_rápidas enquanto passei meus dedos em seus cabelos úmidos. Meu _

_corpo cantarolava com os tremores suaves de alegria. Na verdade, _

_me senti como se ronronasse. _

_Apertando os meus lábios na pele quente ao lado de seu umbigo, _

_beijei-a e me levantei de seu corpo. Abraçar não era a minha coisa, _

_embora, era pouco esmagador como era bom estar com ela - senti-la _

_contra mim. Era melhor com ela do que com qualquer outra mulher, e _

_nós ainda não tínhamos fodido. _

_Eu sabia desde o primeiro momento em que coloquei os olhos _

_nela, ela ia ser perfeita... e ela não me decepcionou. O problema agora _

_era que eu não conseguia o suficiente dela. Eu queria estar com ela e _

_ouvir sua voz, todo o maldito tempo. Eu não sabia como lidar com isso. _

_Eu não sabia o que significava. Eu só sabia que tudo sobre ela era _

_viciante e era demais para mim. _

— _Vamos lá. Eu vou levá-lo para o carro, — eu disse uma vez que _

_nós ajustamos nossas roupas. _

_Era a última coisa que queria fazer. Eu não queria que ela _

_fosse embora. Eu queria levá-la para o meu apartamento e passar a _

_noite entre suas pernas, mas isso não era uma possibilidade. _

_Eu não estava indo para quebrar as regras, e não ter relações _

_sexuais no meu apartamento era uma das regras. Tania estava certa. Era _

_diferente com Jasmine, mas eu tinha que parar com isso. Eu não podia _

_permitir que ela fosse diferente, pelo menos não mais do que já era. _

— _Vejo você em breve, — Jasmine sorriu para mim, antes de subir _

_na parte de trás do carro. Eu balancei a cabeça, e contive o sorriso _

_puxando meus lábios. _

_Sob nenhuma circunstância eu estava indo para me transformar _

_em um fodido fraco. Eu nunca iria me tornar um dos homens patéticos _

_presos por uma boceta. Ela não ia me mudar. _

**beijos e até**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi gente!**

**Como prometi mais cedo, aqui esta o capítulo!**

**Respondendo;**

**Cheiva minha querida, chegou, chegou, chegou kkkkkk. Só iria colocar em hiato baby, se vcs estivessem com dificuldade**

**de ler a fic. Mas todas estão dizendo que ta legal, então " ka estarei a postar até o fim". Obrigada linda, vc é um amor.**

**Grazi minha linda, estava sentindo a sua falta. Que bom que vc gostou. bjs querida e obrigada**

**Raffa, estou super feliz que a fic esta te prendendo. Bem vinda. obrigada**

**Beth querida, ta sim, mais vai ficar melhor ainda, aguarde. Que bom que ta legal. obrigada**

**Anonima, chegou mais querida. obrigada**

**Cristina minha linda, esse homem faz babar mesmo. Vcs merecem isso e muito mais. obrigada flor**

**Monara, bem vinda baby, prazer em te ter por aqui. Que bom, espero não te decepcionar. obrigada querida**

**Ana carol, sem palavras para agradecer o carinho de sempre. Que bom que ta normal. obrigada**

**Shirley minha querida, a Tania não vai prejudicar a Bella, é pior, muito pior. O Edward vai começar a se**

**render neste cap. Obrigada pela compreensão flor. bjs**

**Kjessica, obrigada linda. Ele é mesmo, mas vai se achar jaja. Obrigado pela dica. beijos flor**

**Neri minha Deusa kkkkkkkkk vou tentar começar a postar na próxima sexta, fique tranquila. bjs**

**Barbara, menina que isso? Mas não tiro sua razão, eu tbm fico assim, sou ansiosa demais, fico desesperada**

**quando vejo que atualizaram uma fc que acompanho, perco fome e foco kkkk. Tbm fiquei de quatro por...beijos e obrigada**

**Esther, eu que agradeço mil vezes pelo carinho de sempre flor. obrigada e beijo grande**

**Lailla, que bom que voltou flor, senti mesmo sua falta. Bom que tenha gostado. obrigada querida**

**Samara, que pena querida. Pode ter certeza que estou fazendo o meu melhor. obrigada baby**

**Paula, obrigada linda. Bem vinda. Feliz de te ter por aqui. bjs **

**ESPERO NÃO TER ESQUECIDO NINGUÉM.**

**MENINAS, OBRIGADA PELA COMPREENSÃO E PERDOEM AS FALHAS E ERROS. **

**BOA LEITURA.**

**OBS; A TANIA É PIOR , MUITO PIOR DO QUE VCS IMAGINAM. IRÃO SE SURPREENDER. **

— _Jasmine sorriu para mim, antes de subir _

_na parte de trás do carro. Eu balancei a cabeça, e contive o sorriso _

_puxando meus lábios. _

_Sob nenhuma circunstância eu estava indo para me transformar _

_em um fodido fraco. Eu nunca iria me tornar um dos homens patéticos _

_presos por uma boceta. Ela não iria me mudar. _

_Eu a assisti ir até que eu não podia ver as luzes traseiras mais. _

_Caminhando de volta para dentro, eu fui até a seção VIP, onde passei o _

_resto da noite fodida com algumas celebridades playboys. _

_Pelos próximos três dias, eu não envio uma mensagem ou visito _

_Jasmine, mesmo que isso me mate. Eu me enterrei na papelada e _

_reuniões, e tentei não pensar nela. Eu poderia ter me reunido com mais _

_uma das minhas meninas, mas eu não estava sentindo vontade para isso. Minhas _

_bolas estavam em um grupo, e minha mente estava uma bagunça. _

— _Você foi um idiota esta semana, — disse Tania, jogando uma _

_pilha de papeis na minha mesa. — Esta menina tem seu pau torcido, _

_Edward. Acho que ela é uma má ideia. _

— _Me diga como você realmente se sente, — eu respondi sem _

_olhar para cima. _

— _Tanto faz, — ela cuspiu em seu caminho para fora da porta. _

_Ela estava certa. Eu estava virando um caso instável fodido. O _

_clube sempre foi minha prioridade número um, mas desde que eu _

_conheci Jasmine, tornou-se uma reflexão tardia. Passei menos tempo no _

_andar de baixo, e mais tempo com ela. A montanha de papel na minha _

_mesa que não tinha sido feito era a prova disso. _

_Empurrando os papeis fora, eu fico de pé e tiro minha jaqueta da _

_parte de trás da cadeira. Os últimos dias tinham sido um inferno, e era _

_hora eu ia fazer uma pequena visita surpresa. _

_As ruas estavam escorregadias com a chuva. Os pneus do meu _

_carro deslizam quando virava as esquinas, indo rápido demais para o _

_tempo. _

_O porteiro do prédio da Jasmine acenou para mim enquanto eu _

_passava. Foi embaraçoso pensar, mas eu estava realmente ficando _

_animado para vê-la. Um sorriso involuntário puxou a minha boca _

_quando eu cheguei no elevador, mas o minuto em que a porta se abriu _

_para seu apartamento no último andar, o sorriso desapareceu do meu _

_rosto. _

_Jasmine estava sentada no chão ao lado do elevador, chorando. _

_Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, enquanto ela limpava seu _

_nariz com um lenço. _

— _O que está errado? — perguntei. _

_Ela olhou para mim e abriu a boca para falar. Em vez disso, um _

_soluço explodiu de seus lábios carnudos e ela cobriu o rosto com as _

_mãos. Se inclinando para baixo, eu coloquei meus braços em baixo dela _

_e peguei-a do chão. Ela colocou os braços em volta de mim e enterrou _

_seu rosto no meu pescoço. _

_Eu não era de ficar para o drama cheio de lágrimas. Mais uma _

_vez, foi algo diferente com ela. Entrando no quarto dela, coloquei ela na _

_beira da cama. Peguei os pedaços de cabelo molhado do rosto, enquanto _

_eu me ajoelhava na frente dela. _

— _Me diga o que é. _

_Ela fungou. _

_— É Seth. Ele foi para o programa no Instituto de Arte _

_a uma hora atrás. Ele vai passar a maior parte do verão. _

— _Eu pensei que era isso que você queria? — perguntei confuso. _

— _É, mas isso não significa que eu não vou sentir falta dele. Eu _

_cuidei dele desde que ele era praticamente um bebê. Eu não sei como _

_ele vai estar lá. Ele é tudo que eu tenho. _

_A vontade de dizer a ela que ela me tinha era forte, mas as _

_palavras proibidas me engasgaram quando ficaram presas na minha _

_garganta. _

_Em vez disso, eu passei os dedos em uma mecha de seu cabelo e _

_o coloquei atrás da sua orelha. _

— _Onde o instituto de arte está localizado? É muito longe? _

— _É cerca de cinco horas de distância, mas ele vai ficar lá _

_durante todo o verão em vez de ficar comigo. _

_Meu sorriso voltou. Mesmo que ela estava chorando e chateada, _

_eu ri. Sua cabeça ergueu e ela olhou para mim como se eu fosse louco. _

_Me senti louco. Ela estava me deixando louco. _

— _Sério que está rindo de mim agora? — ela perguntou com raiva. _

— _Sim. Você percebe que ele está perto o suficiente para que você _

_possa visitá-lo, certo? _

_Ela fungou e usou seu lenço para limpar. Com os olhos vermelhos _

_e cabelo bagunçado, ela deveria ter parecido um bagunça, mas era o _

_oposto total. Ela parecia macia e cheia de emoções que eu nunca iria _

_entender. Ela parecia real - viva. Eu invejava sua capacidade de sentir _

_tão profundamente por alguém, mas sentia pena dela ao mesmo tempo. _

_Sentimento são coisas para as pessoas que significam ter a capacidade _

_de sentir dor também. _

— _Eu sei. Eu só estou sendo dramática. Eu sou uma mulher, eu _

_tenho permissão. _

_Ela sorriu em meio às lágrimas e por mais clichê que pareça, eu _

_perdi a minha respiração. Foi como um soco nos pulmões - uma _

_expiração do homem que eu pensei que eu era e um renascimento de _

_uma nova pessoa que sentia as coisas pela mulher na frente dele. _

_Usando meu polegar, eu capturei uma lágrima enquanto ela _

_descia pelo seu rosto. _

— _Obrigada por estar aqui, Edward, — ela sussurrou com a _

_cabeça para baixo. _

_Erguendo o seu rosto para encontrar o meu novamente, eu sorri _

_para ela. _

— _Eu não costumo ficar em torno de uma mulher chorando. Eu _

_acho que eu aprendi alguma coisa. O que você vai me dar? _

_Ela visivelmente engoliu em seco e seus olhos se arregalaram. _

— _O que você quer? _

_Eu já estava pensando nas diferentes posições que eu queria _

_colocá-la. Que posição eu poderia ficar mais profundo dentro de sua _

_boceta pequena perfeita, mas eu sabia que tinha que levá-la devagar. _

_Inclinando a sua cabeça mais elevada, eu levei o meu tempo, _

_roçando seus lábios com os meus e sentindo o seu calor. Eu continuei a _

_fazer isso até o momento em que eu sabia que ela me queria beijando-a. _

_Ela exalou e fechou os olhos e isso era todo o convite que eu precisava. _

_Mordi os seus lábios antes de apertar a minha boca para a dela _

_com força. Um ruído doce passou correndo por seus lábios e vibrou _

_minha boca. Beijei-a profundamente, saboreando-a na minha língua e _

_memorizando o momento para dias posteriores. _

_Seus dedos trabalharam seu caminho para o cabelo na parte de _

_trás do meu pescoço enquanto ela moldou seu corpo ao meu. Ela se _

_encaixava como se fosse feita para mim. Era a segunda vez que eu _

_beijava uma mulher sem a intenção de transar com ela. Ambas as vezes _

_foram com ela. _

_Ela interrompeu o beijo e sorriu para mim. Capturando a minha _

_bochecha com a palma da sua mão macia, eu me perdi em seus olhos__. _

_— Você é incrível, Edward, — ela sussurrou._

_E então, eu vi. A coisa que me dizia que o meu tempo com uma das _

_minhas meninas acabou - a coisa que normalmente me mandava _

_correndo para as colinas. Estava em seus olhos, o jeito que ela olhou _

_para mim com uma expressão maravilhada. Ela estava apaixonada por _

_mim. Ela tinha quebrado uma das minhas regras sagradas. _

_As coisas mais estranhas aconteceram naquele exato momento. _

_Primeiro, eu não tinha absolutamente nenhum desejo de correr dela. De _

_qualquer coisa, queria me banhar em sua expressão e comemorar _

_seus sentimentos por mim. E segundo, quase perguntei qual era seu _

_nome verdadeiro. Eu queria saber dela, quem ela era, o que ela gostava. _

_Mas o pior de tudo, queria ficar com ela. _

_Em vez disso, me afastei, como se suas palavras fosse um tapa _

_no meu rosto. Suas sobrancelhas ergueram em confusão. Eu estava de _

_pé, alisando as rugas de minhas calças. _

— _Nosso tempo aqui acabou. _

_Eu queria dizer mais, qualquer coisa que iria machucá-la e _

_mudar sua opinião sobre mim. Eu não estava pronto para deixá-la ir _

_ainda. Eu só tinha um gosto do que ela tinha para oferecer _

_sexualmente, e agora havia esses sentimentos proibidos que saltavam _

_ao redor que eu não entendia. _

_Em vez de empurrar e dizer coisas ofensivas, me virei e a deixei _

_sentada na cama, com uma expressão confusa. _

_Eu tinha que pensar. Eu precisava descobrir o que diabos estava _

_acontecendo comigo e precisava corrigir isso rapidamente. Edward _

_Cullen não era fisgado por uma boceta, especialmente antes que ele _

_tivesse a boceta. _

_Foda-me. Era isso mesmo possível? _

_Assim que voltei para o meu escritório, puxei meu livro fora _

_e folheei os nomes. Eu sabia exatamente o que eu precisava. _

_Wilma e Betty. _

_Elas tinham certeza de tirar a minha mente da treta louca que _

_atualmente tomava conta da minha vida. Eu pude já ouvir seus _

_gemidos e senti-las em volta do meu pau duro. _

_Peguei meu telefone e enviei uma mensagem de texto, instruindo-_

_as a me encontram em nosso quarto habitual. Tão rapidamente como _

_eu pisei em meu escritório, saí. _

_A viagem até o hotel foi um borrão. Eu dirigi no piloto automático. _

— _Olá, Sr. Cullen, — a recepcionista disse, sorrindo enquanto _

_segurava o cartão do meu quarto. _

_Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu não tinha _

_tempo para conversar com ninguém. Meu pau estava em uma missão. _

_Eu precisava de sexo desconectado de sentimentos, nenhuma besteira. _

_Quando entrei no quartos, as meninas já tinham começado sem _

_mim. Ambas estavam nuas e trabalhando em cima da cama. Tirei _

_minha jaqueta, desfiz minha gravata e dei um passo para o lado da _

_cama. Wilma voltou sua atenção para mim, e começou a desabotoar as _

_minhas calças. Ela olhou para mim com um sorriso sedutor, puxando _

_minha calça e cueca para baixo em torno de meus quadris. _

_Eu estava mole. _

— _O que temos aqui? Isso é inaceitável, — ela murmurou. _

_Ela envolvendo uma mão experiente em volta do meu pau, _

_começou a trabalhar com isso. Fechei os olhos e tentei estar apenas no _

_momento, mas tudo que eu vi foi o cabelo castanhos avermelhados e olhos chocolates._

_Balancei a cabeça, tentando tirar a imagem da minha mente. Não_

_importa quantas vezes a empurrei para longe, ela continuava _

_voltando. _

— _Vamos, Edward. Nos dê o que queremos, — disse Betty, _

_lambendo os lábios enquanto se inclinou e tomou o mamilo de _

_Wilma em sua boca. _

_Absolutamente nada estava acontecendo lá embaixo. Minhas _

_bolas estavam apertadas e doíam para a liberação. Eu queria foder _

_tanto que não podia suportar isso, mas não era capaz de ficar _

_duro. _

_Eu bati a mão de Wilma a distância e a agarrei. Comecei a me _

_acariciar com uma missão. Eu tinha um ponto a provar, e se isso _

_significava que tinha de bombear o meu próprio pau, eu fodidamente _

_faria. _

_Dez minutos mais tarde, mesmo com a mão hábil e uma visão de _

_Wilma fodendo com a língua Betty, não havia nada. _

— _Desculpem meninas. Hoje não é o dia. _

_Elas continuaram enquanto eu me vestia e saía da sala. Fechei a _

_porta com os gemidos de Betty. _

_Não havia como negar isso. Jasmine estava me mudando de _

_alguma forma. Era novo, e eu odiava isso, mas não havia nada que_

_pudesse fazer. Eu estava oficialmente fodido. _

_Ela precisava ir. _

_Me levantei e olhei pela parede de janelas enquanto o dia se _

_transformou em noite. Depois da visita de Edward, as coisas ficaram _

_mal. Tem sido dias, e ele ainda não entrou em contato comigo. Não era _

_como se ele fosse meu namorado. Eu não tinha o direito de sequer _

_pensar sobre ele, a não ser que ele ligue. _

_Eu já era uma bagunça emocional sobre Seth me deixando por _

_algumas semanas, mas Edward Cullen era o mais confuso homem na _

_Terra. Toda vez que eu sentisse como se estivesse vendo o real, ele iria _

_me calar. _

_Uma coisa era certa, eu realmente gostei do ele real - como _

_realmente, realmente gostava dele. Eu nunca me senti assim com _

_ninguém, e definitivamente não é qualquer um que era como Edward. _

_Eu não tinha certeza de como responder a meus sentimentos. Eu não _

_tinha certeza de como responder a qualquer coisa que envolva ele. _

_A única coisa que sabia, é que não queria ficar mais uma _

_semana sem vê-lo. Algo me disse que ele estava à beira de se livrar de _

_mim, e eu não tinha certeza se queria mais isso. Não por causa do _

_dinheiro, mas porque eu o queria. _

_Passei dia após dia me colocando em tarefas e procurando lugares _

_que estavam contratando. Se Edward estivesse terminado comigo,_

_precisava de um plano de saída. Eu andava e preenchia pedidos até que _

_meus pés e dedos queimassem, e depois voltava para o condomínio e _

_mergulhava até que ficasse cansada. _

_Quando me sentia sozinha, tinha me tocado e imaginado _

_que era ele. Eu tinha me dado orgasmo depois de orgasmo pensando _

_nele, e estava cansada de tocar a mim mesma. Eu queria Edward - _

_em torno de mim, em mim... de todas as maneiras possíveis. _

_Passei mais tempo no chuveiro, me certificando de raspar tudo _

_com perfeição, e então saí e coloquei o único sutiã sexy e calcinha que _

_ tinha. Eram simples de renda preta, mas qualquer coisa era melhor _

_do que o algodão branco. _

_Meu corpo parecia diferente sob meus dedos quando me vesti _

_com um vestido preto de verão. Ele era curto e eu não podia me curvar, _

_mas era a única coisa que tinha que era remotamente sexy. _

_Eu me senti mais completa em minhas penas - mais feminina. Eu _

_já estava excitada, pensando em quão descarada que iria ser. Eu não _

_era o tipo de mulher que fazia coisas malucas, mas já tinha decidido _

_que iria fazer isso. Ninguém ia me segurar mais - nem mesmo eu. _

_Os garçons sorriram para mim quando entrei porque eles sabiam _

_porque que eu estava lá. Eu estava com medo de esbarrar em _

_Alice, então me movi rapidamente. Minhas bochechas queimaram _

_enquanto eu deslizei pelo clube e subi as escadas até o escritório de _

_Edward. Eu estendi a minha mão até bater na porta, mas decidi _

_contra isso. Eu queria surpreendê-lo, ou, no mínimo, agir confiante. _

_Eu agarrei a maçaneta e abri a porta, preparada para vê-lo _

_sentado em sua mesa, mas ele não estava lá. O escritório estava escuro, _

_exceto por uma luz em sua mesa. É claro, essa era a minha sorte,ir_

_até lá com a coragem de abordá-lo para o sexo, e ele não estaria lá. _

_Eu pisei em seu escritório, fechando a porta atrás de mim, e fui _

_para sua mesa. Memórias de como ele me lambeu e chupou assaltaram _

_meu cérebro e podia me sentir ficando molhada por ele novamente. _

_Correndo os dedos sobre a área de trabalho suave, me inclinei para a _

_frente, até que senti a madeira dura contra o meu peito. _

_Corri minhas mãos pelo meu corpo desfrutando a sensação de _

_minhas mãos através do vestido de algodão fino, e quando cheguei ao _

_ápice das minhas coxas, empurrei com meus dedos. _

_Era uma loucura ir para o escritório de um homem e se _

_masturbar com sua memória, mas estava me sentindo _

_extremamente louca. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele ou o jeito _

_que ele me fez sentir. Além disso, se ele entrasse, ele definitivamente _

_teria uma boa visão. _

_Um suspiro escapou de meus lábios quando meus dedos _

_encontraram minha calcinha úmida. Esfreguei, apreciando a _

_sensação abrasiva da renda contra o meu clitóris. Deixei minha _

_cabeça cair sobre a mesa e revirei os quadris, moendo na minha própria _

_mão. Eu me tornei boa em conseguir me desligar. Não ia demorar muito _

_e estaria encharcando minha calcinha. Talvez eu mesma fizesse algo _

_muito louco e a deixaria em sua mesa quando tivesse terminado. _

— _Ah, sim, — gemi quando senti o calor líquido se reunir na _

_minha ponta. _

— _Você sempre invade escritórios para se masturbar? — a voz de _

_Edward rompeu minha neblina sexual. _

_Engoli em seco, deixando cair as minhas mãos do corpo, e _

_girando em torno para encontrá-lo descansando no sofá em seu _

_escritório. Ele tomou um gole do seu copo e gelo tilintava enquanto ele o _

_movia. _

— _Devo chamar a polícia e relatar o incidente? — ele perguntou _

_com uma cara séria, colocando o copo sobre a mesa lateral. _

_A julgar pelo inchaço óbvio em suas calças, ele estava me _

_observando o tempo todo. _

— _Eu tenho sido má, senhor. Mas talvez você mesmo deva me _

_punir? _

_Seus olhos brilharam com uma sugestão de um sorriso e eu _

_estava feliz que o tinha agradado. _

— _Você gostaria não acha? — ele perguntou. _

_Eu balancei a cabeça. _

— _Sim. _

— _Sente-se na minha mesa e abra as pernas, — ele exigiu. _

_Foi nesse exato momento que meus nervos chegaram. Um rubor _

_quente subiu pelas minhas costas e derreteu em meu pescoço e _

_bochechas. Em vez de fazer o que ele pediu, eu estava lá e olhei para ele _

_como um cachorrinho perdido. _

— _Eu disse... sente sua bunda gorda na porra da minha mesa e _

_espalhe suas coxas cremosas. Amplas. _

_Sua natureza brusca era chocante, mas gostei - tinha me _

_acostumado a ele. Mantive meus olhos fixos nos dele enquanto _

_lentamente me sentava na beirada da mesa e abria as minhas pernas. _

_Sabendo que ele estava observando as minhas ações, de alguma _

_forma me excitava. _

— _Sua calcinha está tão molhada, — ele gemeu. — Você gosta de _

_tocar a si mesma, não é? _

_Eu balancei a cabeça e estendi a mão, deixando meus _

_dedos percorrerem todo o meu coberto de renda, broto inchado. Deitei _

_nas minhas costas, apreciando meus cuidados. Minha respiração _

_tornou-se rápida e curta. _

— _Eu não posso deixar de me tocar quando eu penso nessa _

_buceta virgem apertada. _

_Eu podia ouvir seus quadris balançando no sofá de couro, e o _

_som dele esfregando sua ereção através das calças. _

— _Puxe sua calcinha para o lado, e se foda com o dedo. _

_Fazendo o que ele pediu, pressionei meu dedo do meio tão _

_profundo quanto ele iria. Meu canal pediu mais, e tinha certeza que _

_só Edward poderia satisfazer essa parte de mim. _

— _Olhe para mim. _

_Ergui a cabeça fora de sua mesa e olhei para ele com os olhos _

_semicerrados. Ele abriu o zíper de suas calças suficiente para o seu pau _

_aparecer. _

— _Imagine que você está usando isso... — ele apertou a cabeça de _

_seu pau. — Para gozar. _

_Puxando meu dedo fora das minhas profundezas, eu pressionei _

_contra minha protuberância sensível e esfrego. Eu mantive meus olhos _

_na mão que ele estava usando para puxar seu pênis inchado, me _

_certificando de mover a minha mão no mesmo ritmo rápido. Minha boca _

_estava aberta e minha respiração corria para dentro e para fora, dura e _

_rápida. _

— _Amo os doces barulhinhos que seus dedos estão fazendo. — _

_ele agarrou seu saco com a outra mão e puxou. _

_Nem tinha percebido que minha umidade estava fazendo _

_ruídos.Não me importava. Tudo o que importava era a forma como _

_ele se sentia. _

_Eu estava chegando rapidamente a minha libertação. E_

_silenciosamente esperava que ele viesse entre as minhas pernas e _

_pressionaria seu corpo profundamente no meu. Eu queria vir com ele. _

_Eu queria senti-lo me penetrar tão duro, que não saberia onde eu _

_terminava e ele começava. _

_Abri meus olhos um pouco para vê-lo ainda sentado no sofá, _

_se bombeando duro e rápido. Só assistindo ele estava prestes a me _

_enviar sobre a borda. Eu estava tão perto de vir. _

— _Pare. Não se atreva a vir ainda, — disse ele. _

_Eu puxei minha mão do meu corpo e minhas entranhas _

_apertadas prontas para um lançamento que eu não estava dando. _

— _Que tipo de punidor seria eu, se deixar você dar prazer a si _

_mesma? — perguntou ele._— _Você precisa aprender a bater antes _

_d__e entrar. Você precisa __aprender boas maneiras._

_ Não acha, Jasmine?_

_Me sentindo rebelde e pronta para empurrá-lo tão quanto como _

_ele me empurrou,mantive minha posição. _

— _Não, — eu disse com firmeza, escondendo o sorriso que pedia _

_os meus lábios. _

_Levantando-se e deslizando seu cinto dos passadoras, suas calças _

_caíram para seus quadris, expondo seu longo e grosso eixo. _

— _O que você disse? — perguntou ele asperamente. _

_Meus olhos foram até o seu pau - quente e zangado, cheio de _

_desejo. _

— _Eu disse, não. _

_Edward odiava a palavra não, mas, ao mesmo tempo, _

_descobri que é o que o transformava mais. _

_Eu podia sentir meu corpo já se infiltrando com a luxúria, à _

_espera de um orgasmo que sabia que seria épico. Eu queria tudo - _

_tudo o que ele poderia me oferecer. _

— _O que disse a você sobre dizer não a mim? — ele dobrou o _

_cinto no meio e bateu contra a palma da mão. _

— _Nunca diga que não. Nunca recusar a você. — eu mordi o _

_interior da minha bochecha enquanto eu esperava pela sua punição. _

— _Jasmine? E fez isso de qualquer maneira, não é? — ele tentou _

_cobrir seu pequeno sorriso com um rígido, imóvel olhar. _

— _Sim. _

— _O que acontece com as meninas que são más, Jasmine? _

_Mais uma vez, o cinto encontrou sua palma. Eu vacilei com o _

_barulho que fez. Eu mal podia conter a emoção que me encheu. Eu _

_sabia que Edward estava indo para usar o cinto em mim, e não _

_podia esperar para ver como. _

— _Elas são punidas. _

— _E você foi má, não é? _

_Eu balancei a cabeça. _

_— Muito má. _

_E então ele estava em pé na minha frente, cinto na mão. _

— _Vire-se e coloque as palmas das mãos sobre a mesa, — disse _

_ele severamente. _

_Me virando, coloquei minhas mãos espalmadas no topo como _

_ele havia pedido. Me inclinando, esperei ansiosamente por seu _

_próximo movimento. _

_Eu não tive que esperar muito tempo antes de seu cinto aterrissar _

_com força contra a bochecha da minha bunda. Eu gritei em _

_choque e surpresa. _

_Logo após o cinto me dar um tapa, com a mão quente ele a _

_passou o local, acalmando a picada. _

— _Um, — ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. _

_Eu levantei minhas mãos no balcão para me virar e encará-lo, _

_mas a sua mão no meio das minhas costas me parou quando ele me _

_pressionou com mais força na mesa. _

— _Não, não se mova, — disse ele com veemência. _

_Meu rosto estava agora pressionado na mesa enquanto eu _

_esperava por mais uma picada do cinto. Mais uma vez, ele trouxe o _

_cinto para baixo em mim, só que desta vez foi a nádega oposta. Doeu, e _

_mais uma vez gritei. _

_Se debruçando sobre mim, ele pressionou sua bochecha contra a _

_picada antes de virar e pressionar os lábios contra a queimadura. _

— _Dois, — disse ele com veemência. _

_Eu estava tão excitada QUE não entendi. Ele estava me _

_machucando, mas me senti tão bem. _

_Esperei ansiosamente por mais, mas o cinto nunca desceu _

_novamente. Em vez disso, ele moveu o couro entre as minhas pernas, _

_passando-o por cima da minha inchada, carne coberta de renda e _

_enviou sensações fortes através de mim. Eu gemia. _

— _Será que se sente bem? — ele perguntou. _

_Eu gemi a minha resposta quando ele começou a mover o couro _

_para trás e para frente. E então ele me surpreendeu por bater o _

_cinturão contra minha umidade. Não foi tão duro quanto foi contra a _

_minha bunda, mas ainda assim doeu um pouco. _

_Eu mordi meu lábio inferior para conter os sons que se _

_apressaram a partir do fundo da minha garganta. Mais uma vez, ele _

_moveu o couro contra mim, pressionando-o contra minha _

_protuberância sensível e me trazendo perto de orgasmo. _

— _Está tudo bem, baby. Você merece. Sinta isso. É uma sensação _

_boa, não é? — acenei em resposta. _

— _Por favor, não pare, — as palavras saltaram de meus lábios. _

_Ele parou, e olhei para trás para vê-lo puxar o cinto para longe _

_do meu corpo, estava encharcado com a minha umidade e ele lambeu e _

_gemeu sua aprovação antes de jogar o cinto no chão. _

_Se afastando de mim, ele voltou para o sofá e se sentou _

_novamente. _

— _Você pode continuar, — disse ele, como se não tivesse me _

_espancado com um cinto. _

_Eu me dirigi a ele, mas ele levantou a mão para me impedir. _

— _Continue se tocando. _

_Mais uma vez, me abaixei e esfreguei. Não demorou muito e eu já _

_podia sentir rapidamente me aproximando da minha libertação. E então _

_o orgasmo me atingiu como uma tonelada de cimento duro e lento, ele tomou _

_conta de mim. _

— _É isso aí, baby. Venha para mim, — disse ele através de minha _

_onda orgástica. _

— _Oh Deus, — eu gritei então o líquido quente derramava de meu _

_corpo. Senti a rajada transbordando a minhas dobras e indo para baixo _

_da minha coxa. _

_Minhas pernas tremiam debaixo de mim, e senti como se _

_fosse desmoronar no chão em uma quente, bagunça tremendo. Uma vez _

_que andava a onda, deixei minhas mãos caírem do meu corpo. _

_Respirando de forma irregular, eu era capaz de abrir os olhos _

_novamente. _

— _Agora venha aqui. _

_Ele estendeu a sua mão para a minha. Trazendo-a para sua boca, _

_ele chupou meu dedo do meio liso em sua boca. Sua língua girava em _

_torno de meu dedo enviando uma sensação aguda pelo meu braço e no _

_meio das minhas pernas. _

— _Você tem um gosto tão doce, — disse ele, puxando meu dedo _

_da sua boca com um estalo. _

_Eu não sabia qual era o próximo. Lá estava eu ali na frente dele, _

_sucos fluindo pelas minhas pernas. _

— _Levante o seu vestido. — seu olhar aquecido ficando ainda _

_mais quente. — Eu quero ver o seu corpo. _

_Respirando fundo, me abaixei, e peguei a bainha do meu vestido, _

_e levantei. O ar frio escovaram minhas coxas, e então o meu estômago. _

_Meus mamilos apertaram dentro do meu sutiã, e eu joguei o meu _

_vestido para o chão. _

_Meus dedos roçaram minha calcinha de renda, mas antes que eu _

_pudesse me tocar, ele me parou novamente. _

— _Eu quero essa calcinha. Tire e dê para mim. _

_Colocando os polegares na parte superior da minha calcinha, _

_tirei-a. Meus olhos se fecharam no seu rígido membro, de pé alto, _

_implorando por atenção. _

_A umidade quente entre minhas dobras parecia fria quando o ar _

_me tocou. Levantei minha perna e puxei a renda do meu pé. _

_Tentando não ser o meu estranho costume, segurei em um dedo em _

_gancho. _

_Ele pegou a calcinha e prendeu-a ao nariz, cheirando _

_profundamente. _

— _Você tem um cheiro incrível, — ele murmurou. — Ela está _

_fodidamente encharcada, também. Abra as pernas um pouco e me deixe _

_ver quão molhada você está. _

_Eu ampliei minha postura. _

— _Não, eu ainda não consigo ver. Enfia dois dedos dentro e me _

_mostra. _

_Fazendo o que ele pediu, mergulhei o meus dedos anelar e do _

_meio profundamente, e gemendo na sensação de dor. _

_Removendo os meus dedos, me aproximei de onde ele estava _

_sentado no sofá. Minha calcinha envolta em seu ombro. _

_Desta vez, ele pegou os dedos encharcados e levou-os para seu _

_pênis, usando-os para espalhar meus sucos em torno de sua ponta _

_brilhando. Ele tomou seu tempo, seu comprimento afiado, duro em _

_minha palma. Seus olhos presos nos meus o tempo todo. _

_Ele trouxe a minha mão até seu rosto e lambeu entre os dedos _

_antes de deixa-los ir. Quando ele se afastou, ele sorriu para mim. _

— _Você é incrivelmente sexy, — disse ele. _

_Eu estava ali na frente dele apenas em meu sutiã. Meu corpo _

_estava vermelho, e ainda vibrando com satisfação, mas a dor dentro de _

_mim precisava ser esfregada. _

— _Edward... — eu comecei. _

— _O quê, querida? Qualquer coisa que você quiser, é seu. _

_Sem convite, me mudei para a frente e montei seu colo. Quando _

_meu sexo molhado esfregou contra sua dureza, seus lábios apertaram e os _

_músculos de seu maxilar estalaram. _

— _Eu quero você. — minhas palavras eram profundas e roucas. _

— _Eu sou todo seu, — disse ele, me alcançando e empurrando _

_meu cabelo por cima dos ombros. _

_Meus dedos começaram a trabalhar desabotoando sua camisa, _

_enquanto ele estendeu a mão e bebeu o líquido em seu copo. _

_Empurrando o tecido para o lado, eu estava satisfeita com o _

_bronzeado, a pele lisa e músculos esculpidos. Meus dedos exploraram _

_os declives e rugas de seu torso, e seus músculos ganharam vida sob _

_meus dedos. _

_Me inclinando, pressionei meus lábios nos seus ombros e o _

_beijei do ombro ao peito. Sua mão se moveu para a parte de trás da _

_minha cabeça, docemente brincando com o cabelo lá. Seu sabor salgado _

_correu em toda a minha língua quando comecei a lamber seu _

_mamilo. _

_Sua cabeça caiu para trás contra o sofá e um profundo suspiro _

_soou. Eu usei meus dentes, mordiscando seu mamilo duro, enquanto _

_ continuava a sentir o gosto dele. _

_Suas mãos deslizaram pela minha espinha me fazendo tremer, e _

_então seus dedos hábeis tiraram meu sutiã. Ele o escorregou do meu _

_corpo e jogou pela sala. Ele agarrou meus quadris, me puxando mais _

_contra ele. _

— _Diga-me o que você quer, Jasmine. _

_Eu sabia o que queria, mas não sei como dizer isso. Eu _

_gemia enquanto circulava meus quadris, espalhando minha umidade _

_por toda a sua exposta dureza. _

— _Diga, baby. Diga que você quer que eu te foda. Gosto de ouvir _

_esse boca doce dizer coisas sujas. — ele moveu os quadris abaixo de _

_mim, sua ponta pressionando contra a minha abertura. _

— _Foda-me, Edward. Por favor. Eu não aguento mais. _

_Eu mal podia acreditar que tinha dito isso. Soou sexy e _

_sedutora, mas ainda cheio de necessidade. E funcionou porque de _

_repente ele me virou no sofá e estava empoleirado em cima de mim. _

_Sua mão se moveu entre nós quando ele empurrou a calça, _

_chutando para o chão ao nosso lado. Ele se esfregou contra mim como _

_das outras vezes. Só que desta vez, não foi o suficiente. Eu queria muito _

_mais. _

_Levantando meus quadris, me pressionei quando ele se _

_afastou, deixando-o saber o quanto eu o queria dentro de mim. _

— _Onde você me quer? _

— _Por favor, Edward. Coloque-o em mim. _

— _Coloque o que em você, querida? — ele pressionou novamente. _

— _Meu pau? Me diga que você quer o meu pau dentro de você. _

_Eu me mexi embaixo dele, tentando leva-lo onde eu queria. _

— _Eu quero o seu pau grande, profundo dentro de mim. _

_Ele moveu seu corpo, e o senti contra a minha entrada, mais _

_uma vez. _

— _Você está tão quente e molhada. _

_E então ele estava empurrando para dentro de mim, me enchendo _

_e esticando meu corpo de uma forma que nunca tinha sido esticada. Eu _

_fiquei tensa debaixo dele, até que ele foi tão profundo quanto ele poderia _

_ir naquele momento. _

— _Porra. Tão quente, tão apertada. — prazer encheu sua _

_expressão e os seus olhos fecharam. Ele se afastou, e pressionou em _

_mim de novo, ainda mais neste momento. Houve uma pequena picada. _

_Eu assobiei e minhas coxas ficaram tensas contra seus quadris. _

_Seus olhos se abriram e se suavizaram. _

— _Você está bem? — perguntou ele. _

_Mordi o lábio inferior e assenti. _

— _Sim, não pare. — cheguei em torno dele e cravei minhas unhas _

_em sua bunda. — Mais. _

_Seus lábios roçaram a minha testa e ele começou a se mover em _

_cima de mim. Seus quadris pressionados nos meus, seu corpo me _

_enchendo tão completamente que eu tinha certeza que podia senti-lo _

_no meu estômago. Suor reunia entre nós dois, fazendo o seu corpo _

_deslizar contra o meu. _

_Ele se inclinou sobre os seus antebraços, que foram plantadas _

_firmemente no sofá de cada lado da minha cabeça. Seu rosto pairava _

_sobre o meu e de vez em quando ele se inclinava para baixo e me _

_beijava, enchendo minha boca com a sua língua e o sabor dele. _

_Seus movimentos aceleraram, e o desejo__ dentro de mim se_

_intensificou. Não demorou muito para que eu estivesse me movendo _

_com ele, levantando meus quadris para encontrar o seu impulso e _

_cavando minhas unhas profundamente na carne em suas costas. _

_Tão perto, eu estava tão perto. Eu comecei a fazer ruídos, _

_silenciosamente implorando a ele com os meus olhos por mais. Ele _

_mexeu seus quadris, socando em mim com tanta força que devia ter _

_doído, mas não fez - me senti tão bem. Melhor do que qualquer coisa _

_que senti em toda a minha vida. _

— _Vem no meu pau, Jasmine. Eu quero sentir você vir quente em _

_toda a cabeça do meu pau. _

_Isso não era fazer amor, Isso era foder. Pelo menos é o que ele _

_chamou. E enquanto eu provavelmente deveria ter estado enojada com _

_as suas palavras e aspereza, eu adorei. Ele foi me empurrando cada vez _

_mais perto da borda. _

_Eu queria que ele falasse sujo para mim. Eu queria que ele fosse _

_áspero. Eu estava cansada de ser tratada como porcelana cara. Eu não _

_ia quebrar. _

_Ele me empurrou para mais perto e mais alto, mas não importa o _

_quão duro ele empurrasse, não ia ao longo da borda. _

— _Porra, — disse ele, puxando para fora do meu corpo. _

_Se inclinando para trás, ele pegou meus quadris e levantou meu _

_corpo do sofá e à boca. Meus ombros cavados no sofá, enquanto as _

_minhas coxas e quadris foram lançados para o ar. Eu ia reclamar, mas _

_ele enfiou dois dedos dentro de mim e chupou meu clitóris em sua boca. _

_Ele trabalhou com os dedos, esfregando contra a dor, enquanto _

_chupou algumas vezes. Eu quebrei. Ele segurou meus quadris ainda _

_enquanto eu rebolava contra seu rosto, gritando um comunicado que eu _

_tinha certeza que todo mundo lá embaixo podia ouvir. _

_Quando desci do meu orgasmo, ele estava em cima de mim _

_novamente. Ele não perdeu tempo mergulhando profundamente em _

_mim, acendendo a chama mais uma vez. Ele não se conteve, batendo _

_em meu corpo forte e rápido. _

_Murmurando palavras que eu nem sequer tentava compreender, _

_ele tomou conta do meu corpo e eu estava por baixo dele, observando _

_sua bela transformação em seu rosto de prazer. _

_Ele estava chegando perto. Eu sabia porque eu estava começando _

_a entender suas expressões. Sua boca se abriu, seu cabelo _

_caindo em seus olhos. Eu o puxei para mais perto, segurando-o para _

_mim. _

— _Porra, eu vou... _

_E então ele se puxou do meu corpo e agarrou seu pau, puxando e _

_derramando seu calor no meu estômago. Ele resmungou, enquanto o _

_prazer doloroso puxou as suas sobrancelhas para baixo e o fez cerrar os _

_dentes. _

_Ele caiu no sofá ao meu lado, nossos corpos pressionados juntos _

_em um polimento suado. Nossas respirações encheram a sala com o _

_calor ofegante, enquanto cada um de nós tentou pegar mais oxigênio. _

_Por fim, o quarto ficou silencioso e a música no térreo bateu _

_contra o vidro em um ritmo próximo ao meu coração. Eu me virei para _

_encará-lo, apenas para encontrá-lo dormindo profundamente. _

_Estendendo a mão, eu corri meus dedos pelo seu cabelo e _

_me inclino para um beijo. Não havia absolutamente nenhuma dúvida _

_em minha mente mais. Eu estava me apaixonando por Edward, o que _

_era uma coisa muito ruim. _

— _Sério, Edward? — Tania gritou por cima de mim._— _Isso é inaceitável, _

_especialmente para você. Coloque suas_

_malditas roupas e tenha sua bunda lá embaixo. _

_O lado do meu rosto estava grudado ao couro no sofá e assim _

_estava o meu pau mole. Eu não sei quanto tempo eu dormi, mas _

_acordei me sentindo como se eu tivesse passado um tempo com cada _

_mulher em meu livro. Meu corpo estava relaxado e satisfeito e me senti _

_tão completamente exausto, eu poderia ter rolado de costas e voltado a _

_dormir. _

_Tudo que eu sabia era que Jasmine tinha estado lá. Ela me _

_mostrou que valeu a pena cada centavo e mais - muito mais. Eu _

_também sabia na hora que eu acordei que Jasmine tinha ido embora. _

_Seu calor não estava pressionado contra mim do jeito que tinha estado _

_depois que eu tinha liberado a minha carga. _

_Eu estava deitado lá, frio e nu no meu sofá de couro, com Tania _

_olhando para mim com irritados, olhos redondos. _

— _Que diabos está acontecendo com você? Você nunca misturou _

_negócios e lazer antes. _

_Eu definitivamente fui longe demais. Eu não estava planejando _

_transar com ela ainda, na verdade, eu estava jogando com a ideia de _

_deixá-la ir. Mas o seu pequeno modo de se insinuar. Eu não fui capaz _

_de me segurar. Não com ela se tocando e me seduzindo pra caralho. _

— _Você está me ouvindo? — perguntou Tania. _

_Suas palavras cortaram minhas lembranças da noite anterior, _

_forçando a minha alegria do dia seguinte a se dissolver rapidamente. _

— _O que você está falando? Eu a despedi. Eu não estou _

_misturando tudo. — me levantando do sofá, eu estiquei o meu corpo nu _

_e estralei meu pescoço. _

— _Você está fodendo com ela em seu escritório, durante o horário _

_do clube. Esta é a segunda vez que isso aconteceu. Você nunca trouxe _

_suas meninas aqui antes. Esta merda tem que parar. _

_Me abaixei e coloquei minhas calças. _

— _Este é o meu escritório, Tania. Vou foder todas as mulheres do _

_meu livro, na porra do meu escritório, a noite toda, se eu quiser. — eu _

_procurei minha camisa e empurrei meus braços para ela. — Desde _

_quando você dá a mínima para onde e com quem eu transo? — eu _

_perguntei, ao abotoar minha camisa. _

— _Desde que começou a deixar esta cadela afetar o seu trabalho, _

— _disse ela, abrindo a porta e deixando entrar a música do andar de _

_baixo. — Eu estou indo para baixo. Há pessoas esperando para vê-lo _

_quando estiver acabado de brincar aqui em cima. _

_A porta bateu atrás dela pela centésima vez esta semana. Mesmo _

_que eu deveria ter estado regiamente chateado por ter falado assim, eu _

_não estava. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada, a não ser a forma como _

_Jasmine me fazia sentir contra mim. Eu podia sentir o cheiro dela em _

_volta de mim. Nunca tinha sido assim com qualquer outra mulher. _

_Nunca. _

_Eu tinha sido o seu primeiro. Mesmo que fosse para ser um _

_momento especial para ela, eu não podia ajudar, mas sinto como se o _

_momento fosse especial para mim, também. Por que eu? Por que ela se _

_deu tão livremente a mim da forma como ela tinha? Dinheiro à parte, eu _

_não tive que a empurrar para isso. Ela veio até mim, e isso me fez sentir _

_totalmente diferente de alguma forma. E o que é pior, eu não odiei isso. _

_Porra, eu adorei. _

_Passei o resto da noite ficando mais bêbado do que um gambá na _

_seção VIP. Engoli dose após dose, pendurado meus braços em torno dos _

_ombros de algumas Nova Yorkinas mais quentes e ricas. Eu estava _

_relaxado e realmente me divertindo na minha própria criação, como se _

_eu não estivesse no trabalho. _

_Tania estava longe de ser encontrada e, pela primeira vez, eu _

_estava feliz por não tê-la pairando sobre mim. As garçonetes tinham os _

_drinques em andamento e não demorou muito para que fosse hora de _

_fechar. De alguma forma, eu fiz isso lá em cima. _

_Na manhã seguinte acordei nu, com uma furiosa dureza, e _

_uma dor de cabeça que doía muito para até mesmo abrir os olhos. Eu _

_ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela na minha pele, e mesmo sabendo_

_que era uma péssima ideia, eu precisava vê-la novamente._

— _Qual a cor que gostaria? — perguntou a vendedora. _

— _Vermelho. _

_A cor de luxúria e pecado, e todas as outras _

_coisas que eu pensei quando penso em Jasmine. Nenhuma outra cor _

_faria isso por ela. Claro, ela parecia incrível em qualquer coisa, mas o _

_que ela estava fazendo comigo era proibido, e eu queria lembrar disso _

_cada vez que meus olhos corressem pelo seu corpo. _

_Eu estava ao lado e vi enquanto a senhora envolvia a lingerie _

_vermelha em uma caixa cheia de papel de seda. Eu não podia esperar _

_para ver a calcinha de renda escondida nas ondas doces da bunda dela, _

_ou vê-la no sexy sutiã, apenas cobrindo os seus seios empinados. Eu _

_estava indo para realmente desfrutar de tirar esses pedaços caros de _

_rendas de seu corpo. _

_Eu tive que mandar os pacotes serem entregues a ela porque não me sentia bem _

_fazendo isso sozinho. Entregar presentes em pessoa, não era algo que _

_ costumava fazer. Inferno, comprar presentes era algo completamente _

_diferente, mas não vi Jasmine gastar dinheiro levianamente em si _

_mesma. Ela não era esse tipo de garota. Ela estava dando, e eu não _

_podia esperar até que ela estivesse me dando o que eu queria de novo. _

_Por mais difícil que fosse, fiquei longe dela. Era quase _

_impossível, mas necessário. Passei minhas noites no clube e as tardes _

_com o negócio e papelada. Sempre que Tania chegava, eu fingia estar o _

_mais normal possível. Eu certamente não preciso de sua merda. _

_Meu impasse durou dois dias inteiros. Foi então que me _

_encontrei dirigindo até o condomínio de Jasmine. Eu queria vê-la e eu _

_não dou a mínima para o que os outros tinham a dizer sobre isso. Eu _

_estava em um semáforo, no centro da cidade, quando o familiar tom de _

_castanho avermelhado chamou minha atenção. _

_Jasmine estava andando pela calçada com um sorriso feliz no _

_rosto. Ela estava com um simples par de jeans, uma camiseta preta _

_com o logotipo desbotado, e um par de sapatilhas. Tão simples, mas tão _

_gloriosa ao mesmo tempo. _

_Sem saber que estava sendo observada, notei quão graciosa, e _

_única ela se movia – presa se destacando multidão. Sua luz era muito _

_brilhante para ser apenas mais uma na multidão. _

_Um homem sem-teto estava encostado contra a lateral de um _

_prédio, roupas cheias de buraco pendiam de seu corpo, e sua mão _

_segurava um copo a espera de algum trocado. Jasmine sorriu para ele, _

_antes de cavar em seus bolsos e soltar qualquer trocado que ela tinha _

_no bolso. _

_Lá estava ela, sem saber que eu tinha reabastecido sua conta, e _

_ela estava dando a um homem sem-teto seus últimos trocados. Isso _

_falou muito sobre o tipo de pessoa que ela era - o tipo de pessoa que eu _

_poderia ter amado quando era mais jovem. Mas isso foi quando a _

_minha vida estava um caos total e pensei que as emoções eram _

_importantes. _

_Os carros atrás de mim começaram a buzinar e fui para o seu _

_lugar. Eu sabia que ia chegar lá antes dela, mas meio que gostei do _

_elemento surpresa. _

_Ela saiu do elevador e em seu apartamento com um sorriso e uma _

_mão cheia de papelada. Ela chutou seus sapatos e suspirou, abaixando _

_e esfregando seus pés. Eu gostei do fato de que ela parecia tão _

_confortável na casa que eu tinha dado a ela. Me fez sentir realizado, _

_como se tivesse feito mais na minha vida do que o clube. _

_Sem me perceber sentado em seu sofá, ela foi até a cozinha, _

_colocou os papéis sobre o balcão, e encheu um copo com água. Sua _

_garganta trabalhou para cima e para baixo enquanto ela engoliu todo o _

_copo de água. Sua camisa se agarrava ao seu corpo, deixando-me ver _

_cada inclinação e curva. _

— _Aproveitou o seu passeio? — eu perguntei. _

_Seus olhos se arregalaram, e ela cobriu a boca para impedir a _

_água de voltar. _

— _Edward, você me assustou, — disse ela, colocando o copo _

_vazio sobre o balcão. _

— _Eu não posso deixar de me perguntar se você estaria tão _

_nervosa se você tivesse uma arma por aqui. _

_A lembrança do seu rosto pálido e do jeito que ela tremia depois _

_que quase tínhamos sido assaltados ficou gravada na minha mente. Eu _

_não gosto da ideia dela andando pelas ruas de Nova York sem proteção. _

— _Eu não quero falar sobre armas de novo, — disse ela, dando a _

_volta no balcão e no espaço onde eu estava sentado. _

— _Por que você estava andando? Você poderia ter chamado _

_Martin. — eu mudei de assunto. _

— _Está um dia lindo lá fora hoje e eu não precisava ir muito _

_longe. É necessário fazer exercício de qualquer maneira. _

— _O que se passa com os papeis? — eu apontei para a pilha sobre _

_o balcão. _

— _Esse é o meu plano de cinco anos. — ela deu um passo para _

_trás para o balcão e pegou os papéis. _

_Levantei-me e me aproximei dela. Tomando os papeis de sua mão, _

_inclinei-me e fiz uma coisa que eu estava pensando em fazer desde que _

_eu a vi andando pela calçada. _

_Eu a beijei. _

_Não era o beijo habitual duro, forte, mas um rápido que me _

_satisfez até que eu pudesse conseguir mais. _

_Quando eu me afastei, a surpresa em seu rosto era cômica. Eu _

_amei como eu tinha invertido o quadro sobre ela. _

_Antes, minha agressividade a chocou. E agora, sempre que eu _

_fizesse algo normal ou mesmo remotamente agradável, ela não sabia _

_como agir. Ela era definitivamente divertida para brincar. _

_Seu beijo parecia diferente. Era macio, como um primeiro beijo. _

_Foi bom. A única coisa que eu poderia dizer sobre Edward, ele era um _

_fantástico beijador - não que eu tinha muita experiência. _

_Ele se afastou e eu senti seu olhar, mesmo com os olhos _

_fechados. Eu ainda estava zumbindo dentro de seu beijo quando ele _

_falou. _

— _O que é isso? — perguntou. _

— _É a papelada para uma faculdade técnica. Eu estava pensando _

_em tomar algumas aulas online. _

_Foi uma decisão rápida quando eu tinha chegado naquela manhã _

_e não tinha nada para fazer. Eu sempre fui obcecada com forense e _

_sonhava com uma carreira nesse campo. Aulas online seriam algo em _

_que eu pudesse passar um tempo e estaria me empurrando em uma _

_direção melhor financeiramente. Eu estava animada para fazer algo por _

_mim - algo que poderia beneficiar o meu futuro. _

— _Eu não sabia que você estava interessada em ir para a escola. _

— _Bem, sim. Quero dizer, é uma escolha inteligente. Eu não _

_espero que você seja meu benfeitor sexual para sempre. Eu preciso ser _

_capaz de cuidar de mim mesma. Isso significa conseguir um diploma e _

_conseguir um emprego. _

— _Você não precisa trabalhar. Eu vou cuidar de você. _

— _Vamos, Edward. Nós dois sabemos que isso não vai durar _

_para sempre. Você já deixou claro que não faz amor, e eu fui _

_perfeitamente clara que eu faço. Além disso, não é isso que eu quero. _

_Eu não quero que você cuide de mim. Eu quero ser capaz de cuidar de _

_mim mesma. _

_Ele olhou para a papelada e fez um careta para as fotos da cena _

_do crime. _

— _Que diabos é isso? — perguntou ele. _

— _Essas são as cenas que eu vou investigar uma vez que eu fizer _

_dois anos na faculdade técnica. Eu quero entrar em forense e ajudar a _

_resolver crimes. _

_Ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse louca, e eu não pude deixar _

_de rir um pouco. _

— _O que fez você querer entrar nisso? _

_Eu não queria responder. Mesmo doze anos depois da morte dos _

_meus pais, esse ainda era um assunto delicado. Provavelmente porque _

_eu nunca tive um encerramento. Eu queria ter certeza que nenhuma _

_outra família teria que passar por isso. _

— _A mesma coisa que começou o meu medo de armas, — eu _

_respondi. _

— _Alguém que você conhecia foi baleado? _

— _Sim. _

— _Você estava lá? _

— _Não, mas eu sou a única que encontrou. Eles nunca pegaram o _

_assassino. Eu quero tentar fazer a diferença. _

_Ele não insistiu mais, o que era uma das coisas que eu mais _

_amava sobre Edward. _

— _Se você acha que isso é o que você precisa fazer. Contanto que _

_não interfira com o meu tempo, — seu arrogante sorriso fez suas _

_covinhas aparecerem. _

_Ele estava definitivamente diferente desde que tínhamos dormido _

_juntos, mas eu não disse nada sobre isso. Seu sorriso era muito doce - _

_ não queria estragar isso. Eu provavelmente nunca pensei sobre quão _

_sexy ele era, e depois me entreguei a ele de forma tão completa e eu não _

_tinha certeza do que queria. _

— _Seu tempo? Sério? _

— _Sim, o meu tempo. Quando eu te quero, eu te quero. Eu não _

_gosto de esperar. — eu não poderia me ajudar. Eu ri tão duro que meu _

_estômago doía. _

— _Você está rindo de mim? _

_Eu gostei de como ele estava sendo brincalhão. Isso o fez parecer _

_um cara normal cotidiano. _

— _Sim, — eu ri. — Senhor, sim senhor! — eu saudei brincando _

— _Vá em frente e ria, — ele se aproximou._— _Não importa, _

_porque ela pertence a mim, — disse ele, descendo_

_entre minhas pernas. _

_E, assim, o riso parou. Eu não gostava de seu tom de voz, e _

_odiava que ele estava mais certo do que ele imaginava. _

_Eu bati na mão dele. _

— _Eu não pertenço a ninguém. _

_Me puxando para ele, se inclinou e passou seu nariz ao lado _

_do meu pescoço, antes de plantar um suave beijo debaixo da minha _

_orelha. _

— _É aí que você está errada, meu amor. Eu a lambi, por isso é _

_minha. _

_E então, ele estava me beijando. Eu queria afastá-lo, e eu queria _

_puxá-lo para mais perto. Suas mãos fizeram o seu caminho até meus _

_quadris e me agarrou, me levantando quando ele pressionou seu corpo _

_no meu. Ele estava me prometendo outra noite como a anterior. _

_Ele se afastou. _

— _Que tal fazer um passeio até seu quarto? — sua voz baixou _

_antes que ele se inclinasse e tomasse minha boca novamente. _

_Eu não me contive, beijando-o com tudo que eu tinha. Com as _

_mãos cobrindo meu rosto, ele me levou para trás, até que minha bunda _

_bateu contra a porta. Ele me levantou e eu envolvi minhas pernas em _

_volta de sua cintura. Ele pressionou em mim e eu quebrei o beijo e gemi _

_com os olhos fechados. _

_Ele abriu a porta e nós tropeçamos em meu quarto, cercados por _

_todas as minhas coisas. Eu chorei lágrimas de felicidade quando eu vi _

_pela primeira vez meus itens pessoas organizados, e agora _

_o lugar estava em casa. Isso era algo que eu sempre seria grata a _

_Edward. Ele era um idiota, mas ele me deu uma casa quando eu não _

_tinha uma. _

_Ele se afastou e abriu caminho para o lado do meu pescoço. Sua _

_barba raspando contra a minha pele e eu perdi meus dedos em seus _

_cabelos, puxando-o para mais perto. Gostei da diferença nele. Ele era _

_como Jekyll e Hyde__. Era incrível o que o sexo pode fazer a um homem._

— _Vai ser bom. Eu prometo que vou fazer algo de bom para você, _

— _ele disse enquanto mordiscava meu queixo. _

_Eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. Eu tinha aprendido _

_alguns dias antes, Edward sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. _

_Comigo de costas na minha cama, ele me seguiu, me pressionando no _

_meu colchão. _

_O ar frio roçou meu estômago quando ele levantou minha camisa. _

_Seu toque aquecido arranhou minha pele e um som de assobio passou _

_por entre os meus dentes. _

_Quem era eu? _

_Eu não me sentia como o velho eu em tudo, mais. Eu não tinha _

_desde que ele tinha me trazido à vida no sofá em seu escritório. Era _

_como se ele estivesse me transformando em uma pessoa _

_despreocupada, e eu era tudo sobre o que tinha feito até agora. _

_Levantando da cama, ele puxou minha camisa e sorriu quando o meu _

_sutiã vermelho foi revelado. _

— _Eu gosto disso, — disse ele quando ele deslizou um dedo na _

_taça do sutiã, passando o dedo pelo meu mamilo endurecido. _

— _Claro que sim, você escolheu. — eu arqueei minhas costas e _

_choraminguei. _

— _Você é tão sensível ao meu toque. — ele se aninhou em meu _

_decote. — Eu nunca quero parar de tocar você. _

_Ele mordeu meu mamilo através do sutiã e me perdi. Eu _

_agarrei os seus ombros e fechei os olhos quando sua mão trabalhou seu _

_caminho para o meu lado, para o topo da minha calça jeans. Meu _

_estômago sugou com seu toque, o que lhe permitiu deslizar a mão pela _

_meu botão e em meus jeans. E então ele estava me tocando através de _

_minha calcinha. _

_Era tão bom. Eu levantei meus quadris quando ele tirou a mão. _

_Ele puxou meu zíper para baixo e tirou minhas calças jeans a partir de _

_meus quadris. Seus dedos ásperos contra a pele dentro de minhas _

_coxas. Eu me abri mais ampla, uma vez que meu jeans estavam no_

_chão. _

— _Eu não posso esperar mais um segundo para estar dentro de _

_você. _

_Seus lábios roçaram o interior da minha perna e, em seguida, ele _

_foi puxando minha calcinha pelas minhas pernas. _

_Ele chupou a pele macia por dentro da minha perna. Seu hálito _

_quente roçando minha umidade, me aquecendo e me fazendo doer _

_ainda mais. E então estava em cima de mim, olhando para mim com _

_seu sorriso arrogante habitual. Eu mal podia esperar para senti-lo. _

_Estendi a mão, correndo os dedos pelos seus cabelos e escovando _

_a parte de trás dos meus dedos para baixo na parte de trás do seu _

_pescoço e beijando-o suavemente no canto da boca. _

_Sua expressão mudou e seu corpo ficou tenso acima de mim. _

— _O que você está fazendo? — ele perguntou. _

— _O que você quer dizer? Estou te beijando. _

_Eu estava confusa. Eu não tinha certeza de como responder a sua _

_pergunta. Era óbvio que estávamos fazendo, e se ele não sabia, então eu _

_obviamente estava fazendo errado. _

— _Isto não é romance, Jasmine. Pare de me olhar assim. Não toque _

_em mim docemente. Seja áspera. Isso é uma foda. Isso é tudo. Não é _

_amor. Isso nunca vai ser amor. _

_Eu olhei para ele. Meu coração rasgou ao meio, todos os meus _

_sentimentos em relação a ele se derramaram para fora, e reuniram em _

_uma poça dolorosa no estômago. _

_E então ele se inclinou para cima, me afastando. Ele agarrou _

_minhas coxas mais ou menos, me virando para o meu estômago. _

_Puxando meus quadris para ele, eu instintivamente o segui e me _

_apoiei em minhas mãos. Ele empurrou com força contra mim. _

— _Eu vou te foder tão duro. _

_Suas palavras ardiam, e eu não sabia como reagir. Eu ainda _

_estava me recuperando de seus outros comentários. Atordoada em _

_silêncio, eu olhava para os lençóis abaixo de mim. _

_Edward quis dizer o que ele disse, ele ia me foder duro. Meu _

_peito e o lado da minha cabeça de repente foram empurrados para o _

_colchão, enquanto ele simultaneamente se pressionava para dentro de _

_mim e puxou meus braços com força nas minhas costas. _

_Era duro, e na verdade eu me senti bem. No entanto, não _

_podia ajudar, mas acho que me sentiria melhor se o meu coração não _

_estivesse morrendo uma morte lenta. Eu só queria que ele parasse de _

_me afastar. Nós, obviamente, tínhamos uma ligação e senti pena dele _

_e sua incapacidade de se relacionar plenamente com outro ser humano. _

— _Você age docemente, mas você é realmente uma garota _

_malvada não é, Jasmine? — seu corpo estava debruçado sobre mim, o _

_que lhe permite ir mais fundo. — me diga o quão suja você é. — sua _

_boca roçou minha orelha. _

_Eu não podia responder. Eu não estava emocionalmente presente. _

_Ele parecia incrível, sua excitação suave me espalhando aberta, me _

_enchendo. Mas eu não queria recompensar o comportamento de mais _

_cedo, então não lhe dei nada. _

_Ele percebeu que eu não estava indo para jogar junto. Inclinando-_

_se para trás, agarrou meus quadris quase dolorosamente, e começou _

_a se mover rápido e duro. Do nada, a palma da mão aterrissou com _

_força contra a minha bunda. A dentada sonora tocou por toda o quarto, e _

_minha bunda ardeu muito antes que ele esfregasse com a palma da _

_mão quente. _

— _Porra, — ele murmurou. — Eu não posso ter o suficiente do _

_seu corpo. _

_Suas mãos agarraram meus seios e me puxou para cima, para _

_que as minhas costas fossem pressionadas firmemente contra a sua _

_frente. Seus dedos puxaram meus mamilos antes de descer pela minha _

_barriga e entre as minha pernas. A ponta de seu dedo esfregou círculos _

_doces por cima do meu latejante botão e era tudo que eu poderia tomar. _

_Contra a minha vontade, eu chamei. _

— _Edward... _

_Meu corpo tremia contra o dele, e estava chegando, seus _

_quadris continuaram a me trabalhar. Meu corpo ficou mole e caí _

_para a frente. Ele segurou meus quadris no ar e continuou em sua _

_missão para um orgasmo. _

_Empurrando apenas mais algumas vezes, ele saiu, e veio por toda _

_a minha bunda. Estava quente e escorrendo por todo meu traseiro. Ele _

_espalhou seu gozo ao redor minha bunda com sua ponta, enquanto _

_ordenhava seu pênis seco. _

_Deixando cair o seu corpo junto ao meu, com um acesso de raiva, _

_ rapidamente me virei no meu lado, dando a ele as costas. Eu não _

_poderia processar os meus sentimentos e não queria olhar para ele por _

_um momento. _

_Meu coração doeu por que, obviamente, nunca seria. E o meu _

_corpo ainda estava em euforia, descendo do alto como nenhum outro. _

_Ele tinha sido áspero e agressivo, e se estava sendo honesta _

_comigo mesma... gostei. _

_Senti sua mão quente se movendo para baixo no meu braço, mas _

_ele me tocar docemente de qualquer forma me fazia sentir como uma _

_mentira. Eu não queria ser enganada. Balançando a sua mão do meu _

_braço, eu deslizei mais longe dele. _

— _Oh, então agora eu não posso te tocar? — ele perguntou. _

— _Não gosto disso. Não com qualquer suavidade. Nenhum _

_romance, se lembra, isso é apenas uma foda. _

_Eu estava fodida, em vários sentidos. _

_Ela dormiu ao meu lado, um som ocasional vindo dela, como se _

_ela estivesse sonhando e em perigo. Seu cabelo estava _

_cobrindo a maior parte de seu rosto, mas eu ainda podia ver o inchaço _

_de seus lábios carnudos. _

_Eu estava em um lugar fodido, mentalmente. Pior do que _

_qualquer coisa que tinha atravessado quando eu era mais jovem, _

_exceto pela noite que continuamente assombra meus sonhos. A _

_experiência que me endureceu e me mudou para o homem que eu era _

_hoje. A única maneira que eu poderia fazer por toda a vida depois _

_daquela noite, era não sentir nada. Era isso ou morrer de dor de _

_cabeça. _

_Jasmine tinha conseguido quebrar a parede que eu construí, e eu _

_reagi mal porque ela me assustou. Eu não tinha tecnicamente medo de _

_ter sentimentos por ela,estava com medo de sentir alguma coisa. Eu _

_trabalhei duro para bloquear tudo para passar os meus dias - para _

_atravessar um único momento que definiu o resto da minha vida. _

_E o pior era que eu a machuquei. Eu podia ver isso em seus olhos _

_quando menti na sua cara, dizendo que nunca seria sobre o amor. _

_Estendendo a mão, tirei uma mecha de seu cabelo e esfreguei _

_entre dois dedos. Era verdade, eu tinha que admitir para mim mesmo. _

_Eu estava me apaixonando por ela. Eu - o homem que não acreditava _

_na palavra de merda que todos atiravam ao redor, o homem que _

_pensava que o amor era a palavra de uma mulher. Eu sempre acreditei _

_verdadeiramente que os homens não eram capazes de amar, _

_especialmente um homem como eu. No entanto, lá estava eu, olhando _

_para esta criatura aparentemente perfeita, e tentando descobrir _

_exatamente o que eu estava sentindo. _

_A coisa toda me sufocava, como se o ar em torno de mim fosse _

_muito grosso, muito úmido. Se eu estivesse pensando em meus _

_sentimentos ou sobre estar perto dela, eu sempre senti que não podia _

_respirar. Um peso tão pesado quanto Nova York foi pressionado contra _

_o meu peito, e eu não conseguia levantá-lo, não importa o quão zangado _

_ou mal eu estava. Ele só não estaria fodidamente cedendo. _

_E aqueles olhos... aqueles grandes e confiantes, olhos bonitos. Eu _

_não podia fodidamente apagar o momento em que a dor entrou nesses _

_olhos. Eles me assombravam porque eu era a causa desse sofrimento. _

_Deslizando de sua cama, eu me vesti em silêncio, cuidando para _

_não acordá-la. Olhando para ela enquanto ela dormia, eu assisti os _

_seus seios se levantarem a cada respiração profunda. Eu estava _

_hipnotizado - pego efetivamente em uma rede que eu pessoalmente teci. _

_Eu tinha que sair de lá. Eu tinha que me libertar, antes que não _

_pudesse. _

_O ar fresco da noite me fez tremer enquanto saía e esperava o _

_manobrista trazer o meu carro. As luzes da cidade piscaram como se o _

_universo estivesse tentando transmitir uma mensagem secreta para _

_mim apenas - um código Morse visual de sorte para o filho da puta _

_louco. Fechei os olhos para ele e os mantive fechado, até que eu ouvi o _

_ronronar do meu Jaguar se aproximando. _

_Uma vez que estava no calor do meu carro, sentei lá e _

_contemplei voltar para dentro. O manobrista estava na janela do lado do _

_motorista, esperando por mim para voltar a subir. Segurei o volante e _

_me balancei. Ficar mais não era a minha praia. Passar um tempo após _

_o sexo com uma mulher em tudo, era algo que eu sempre evitei. _

_Obviamente, era diferente com Jasmine. _

_Eu decidi contra isso e peguei a estrada, dirigindo lentamente _

_para me dar tempo para pensar, passei a noite maldita tentando _

_identificar o momento exato da mudança que havia ocorrido em mim. _

_Quando cheguei ao clube, o lugar estava vivo - cheio de multidões _

_de pessoas que eu costumava ser. Eu não me sentia mais como aquele _

_homem. Passando pela sala, dei de cara com dançarinas e acenei para _

_aquelas que sabiam o meu nome, mas não me conheciam. Inferno, eu _

_não me conhecia - não realmente. _

_Eu não fui para o meu escritório, porque eu não queria lidar com _

_Tania. Em vez disso, eu fui para o meu apartamento. Me movendo _

_através do meu apartamento, eu fui direto para o banheiro para um _

_banho. Tirei minhas roupas, que cheiravam a Jasmine, e fiquei sob o jato _

_quente no silêncio da sala repleta de azulejos. Parecia ser o único lugar _

_que eu poderia pensar. Meu escritório gritava Jasmine, o clube, o carro, _

_tudo estava contaminado com uma memória dela. _

_Eu fiquei mais que o normal, deixando o jato de água diretamente _

_sobre minha cabeça entorpecendo minha pele com o calor e com a _

_esperança de entorpecer os meus pensamentos também. Quando eu _

_saí, eu peguei uma toalha e encontrei Tania encostada na porta com os _

_braços cruzados. _

— _Me Ignorando? — ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha _

_levantada. _

_Corri a toalha em meu rosto e cabelo, antes de envolvê-la em _

_torno de meu corpo e sair do chuveiro. _

— _Eu precisava de um banho antes de eu lidar com sua merda. _

_Pegando minha escova de dentes, eu apertei uma camada de _

_pasta e comecei a escovar os dentes. Ela estava me irritando, _

_de pé sobre mim com os braços cruzados, como se ela me controlasse. _

_Já era hora de eu colocar ela de volta em seu lugar. _

_Enxaguando a boca, puxo minha toalha da minha cintura e _

_limpo o rosto. Eu passei ao lado dela e fui para o meu quarto. Ela me _

_seguiu. Puxando um par de cuecas boxer da gaveta de cima, eu cobri _

_minha bunda e comecei a caminhar para o armário. _

— _O que está acontecendo com a gente, Edward? Nós _

_costumávamos ser tão próximos. Parece que você nem mesmo fala mais _

_comigo. É besteira, e você sabe disso. _

_Eu tive o suficiente. Eu me virei rapidamente, me aproximando _

_dela e fazendo-a dar um passo para trás. Eu nunca faria mal a uma _

_mulher, mas essa merda tinha que parar. _

— _Tania, saia do meu saco já. Durante anos eu cobri sua _

_bunda – ignorei algumas merdas realmente fodidas, e é assim que você _

_me paga? Eu estou perto, — eu segurei dois dedos erguidos, — De _

_deixar cair a sua bunda direto onde eu encontrei você. Agora me deixe _

_em paz! _

_Eu vi enquanto isso aconteceu, mas não podia acreditar. Seu _

_rosto estoico se desintegrou, e a expressão tão temida que eu passei um _

_bom bocado de tempo fugindo, espalhada por todo o seus rosto. Seus _

_olhos lacrimejaram e os lábios tremiam... e foi então que eu soube – eu _

_só fodidamente sabia. Tania ficou por perto para me ajudar, por lealdade _

_e dinheiro, mas havia outra coisa que eu não tinha notado. Como tinha _

_algo tão grande passado deslizando pelo meu radar? Era algo que eu _

_pensei que Tania fosse incapaz. Ela mostrou emoção, e isso era para _

_mim. _

_Eu via Tania como uma irmã, e agora eu podia ver que ela estava _

_nutrindo sentimentos proibidos para um homem que, até recentemente, _

_não sabia que ele era capaz de sentir qualquer coisa. _

— _Não, não você. Isso não pode estar acontecendo, — eu implorei _

_baixinho. _

— _Edward... _

— _Saia, — eu exigi. _

— _Edward, por favor, ouça... — ela começou. _

— _Eu disse, caia fora do meu apartamento, agora! _

_Ela olhou para mim como se eu fosse mudar minha mente, e, em _

_seguida, se virou e saiu sem mais uma palavra. _

_Em vez de ficar em torno do clube e socializar, fiquei no meu _

_escritório o resto da noite. Eu me coloquei tão fundo na papelada, _

_desliguei o mundo exterior. _

_Naquela manhã, fui para a cama com pensamentos de Jasmine _

_andando pelas ruas sozinha. De repente, o pensamento de algo terrível _

_acontecendo com ela me consumiu. Eu pensei sobre o seu medo de _

_armas e me perguntei o que poderia ter acontecido com ela para lhe dar _

_esse medo. Havia tantas coisas que eu queria saber, tantas coisas que _

_eu poderia ter já conhecido, se não tivesse sido um idiota tão egoísta. _

_Em vez do meu pesadelo habitual, sonhei com Jasmine e seus _

_lábios macios e olhos confiantes. O sonho se tornou um pesadelo e eu _

_me vi olhando para ela enquanto ela morria nos meus braços. _

_Na tarde seguinte, me encontrei em um lugar que eu não tinha _

_estado há algum tempo. Grady, o homem por trás do balcão, acenou _

_para mim quando eu entrei. Ele era um italiano mais velho com um _

_grosso sotaque de Jersey. _

_Seu cabelo preto foi tingido e oleado em uma onda perfeita, e _

_seus braços peludos e peito eram visíveis através dos botões abertos de _

_sua camisa. Todo o visual foi completado com um conjunto de correntes _

_de ouro. Ele era velho italiano. _

_Aventurando-se com um pouco de tudo, ele era o homem para ver _

_quando você precisava de alguma coisa. Eu só usei os seus serviços _

_para uma coisa e apenas uma coisa. O resto da merda ilegal estava no _

_meu passado, onde eu queria que ficasse. _

— _Muito tempo sem te ver, Cullen. O que posso fazer por você? _

_Ele acendeu a ponta do charuto, enchendo a sala com o seu _

_espesso odor pungente. _

— _Eu estou procurando algo feminino, mas ainda poderoso o _

_suficiente para levar um homem abaixo. _

_Me olhando por alguns breves segundos, ele deu outra baforada _

_em seu charuto e acenou com a cabeça. _

— _Eu acho que eu tenho apenas o que você está procurando. _

_Virando-se, ele abriu um armário e tirou uma peça bonita. Era _

_pequena e cor-de-rosa. Eu sabia que Jasmine iria odiá-lo, mas uma _

_menina como ela precisava saber como se proteger no caso que ela _

_estivesse certa e eu não ficasse por aqui. O quê, vamos encarar isso, _

_estava prestes a acontecer em algum momento. _

_Deixei Grady com exatamente o que eu vim buscar. Jasmine pode _

_não gostar disso, mas me sentiria melhor sobre ela estar sozinha se _

_ela estivesse o carregando. Ela tem muito que aprender sobre como _

_usá-la. Eu vou ter certeza de que ela entenda o que puxar o gatilho _

_significava, antes que ela realmente puxasse. _

**beijos e até**


	5. Chapter 5

**Penúltimo capítulo meninas!**

**Preparem os corações que o babado é forte!**

**Fico tão feliz com os comentários!**

**Muitas vezes me desconcerto, com tanto carinho!**

**Obrigada, de coração!**

**No próximo cap. falo com cada uma, Ok?**

**Boa leitura**

_Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, Edward tinha ido embora. _

_Eu não fiquei surpresa. Ele não era o tipo de cara que passava a noite. _

_Rolando, pressionei meu rosto no travesseiro ao meu lado e respiro _

_nele. _

_Havia um buraco no meu peito e meu corpo doía docemente. Me _

_estiquei para despertá-lo. Fechei os olhos e pensei em como os últimos _

_dias tinham passado. Era ruim se envolver com um homem como ele, e _

_eu sabia desde o começo que ia quebrar o meu coração, mas não _

_tinha me importado na hora. Eu só não entendi o quão ruim ele poderia _

_me machucar. _

_Meu celular na mesa de cabeceira apitou e estendi a mão para _

_verificá-lo. A tela se iluminou com o meu toque, me mostrando uma _

_mensagem de texto. Desde que Seth e Edward eram as duas únicas _

_pessoas que sabiam o meu número, sabia que era de Edward. Eu _

_pressionei meu dedo contra o pequeno envelope rosa na tela. _

_Edward: Esteja pronta às dez e vista algo confortável. É hora de _

_enfrentar seus medos. _

_Meu estômago estava apertado com medo já. Eu coloquei o _

_telefone para baixo e mordi meu lábio inferior. Eu não tinha ideia do _

_que diabos ele estava falando, ou o que estaria o fazendo vir às dez _

_horas, mas me levantei e fiz o meu caminho em direção ao banheiro _

_para tomar banho. _

_A água quente acalmava meus músculos doloridos. Corri meus _

_dedos pelo meu abdômen contraído e as coxas doloridas. Eu não _

_conseguia parar de pensar nele. Eu não sabia como estava indo para _

_enfrentá-lo e manter meus sentimentos ocultos. Minhas emoções não _

_tinham lugar neste negócio e só tinha que superar isso. _

_Quinze minutos mais tarde, estava limpando o vapor fresco do _

_espelho e envolvendo uma toalha macia ao redor dos meus seios. Me _

_olhei no espelho e me perguntei no que tinha me metido com _

_Edward. _

_Eu estava presa nele completamente, mas para ele era apenas _

_mais uma de suas meninas. Doeu até mesmo pensar sobre ele passar _

_noites como a nossa com outras meninas. _

_Ele deixou bem claro que não tinha interesse em mim fora o sexo _

_ou cuidar de mim financeiramente; e, mesmo assim, era porque ele _

_queria alguma coisa de mim. _

_Não haveria propostas de amor ou juras de fidelidade. Ele afirmou _

_claramente o que ele queria desde o primeiro dia, o que era apenas o _

_meu corpo. Meu coração, ou o seu nesse assunto, não estavam em cima _

_da mesa e nunca iriam estar, não importa o quanto queria estar lá _

_para ele. _

_Pensei em Seth, e como ele estava feliz sobre o condomínio e o fato _

_de que não estávamos vivendo no estacionamento da sua escola. Não _

_importa o que, tinha que fazer isso por ele. Eu não podia perdê-lo _

_novamente, quando ele era tudo que tinha. Pelo menos é o que _

_continuo dizendo a mim mesma. Tão ruim quanto doía, me recusei a _

_reconhecer que as minhas razões para estar com Edward estavam se _

_tornando puramente egoístas. _

_Me afastando do espelho, me sequei e pendurei a toalha até _

_pentear meu cabelo molhado. Eu me vesti, brevemente me perguntando _

_o que uma menina usava quando ela estava enfrentando seus medos. _

_Eu decidi por jeans e uma camisa branca de botão. _

_O som do elevador me fez levantar do sofá. E então, lá estava ele, _

_andando pelo meu apartamento com seu cabelo bagunçado e sombras _

_cobrindo os olhos, cobertos com um sorriso de molhar calcinha. _

— _Pronta para ir? — perguntou ele. _

— _Para onde vamos? _

— _Você vai ver. _

_Ele estendeu o braço e colocou a mão nas minhas costas, me _

_conduzindo para o elevador. Ele não moveu a mão até que estava _

_abrindo a porta do carro para entrar. Senti a perda de seu calor no _

_minuto que ele não estava lá. Eu me lembrei que ele fazia tais gestos _

_íntimos com todas as suas meninas, apenas tinha prática no que _

_fazia. _

_O observei se mover com propósito para o lado do motorista do _

_carro. Uma vez que ele estava dentro e tinha o seu cinto de segurança, _

_falei. _

— _Você pode me dizer do que se trata? _

— _Eu tenho algo para você. Mas primeiro... Eu não quero você _

_andando pelas ruas sozinha. — suas palavras tinham vindo de lugar _

_nenhum. — Enquanto nós estamos fazendo isso, você vai chamar _

_Martin quando você precisar ir a algum lugar. Entendido? _

— _Não é necessário. Eu tenho dois pés e... _

_Ele me cortou. _

— _O que disse Jasmine? _

_O jeito que ele estava falando comigo me deixou louca, mesmo _

_que devesse estar preparada para isso naquela altura. Cruzei os _

_braços sobre o peito e olhei para fora da janela, fingindo ignorar suas _

_palavras. _

— _Não vá ficar chateada comigo. É só porque não quero que _

_nada de ruim aconteça com você. _

_Eu me virei e olhei para ele chocada. Suas palavras foram _

_incertamente doces e não tinha certeza se deveria apreciá-las ou _

_verificar se ele estava com febre. _

— _O quê? — perguntei. _

_Eu tinha que ter certeza que não estava ouvindo coisas. _

_Em vez de me responder, ele se inclinou sobre meu colo, _

_esquentando minhas pernas. _

— _É também por isso que comprei para você... — ele abriu o _

_porta-luvas. —Isto. _

_Eu me afastei quando ele colocou uma arma cor-de-rosa no meu _

_colo. Era pequena. No começo pensei que era um brinquedo por _

_causa de sua cor, mas era pesada - pesada demais para ser falsa. _

_Apenas tê-la perto de mim me fez sentir vontade de ter um ataque de _

_pânico. _

— _Edward... — segurei minhas mãos longe dela, como se _

_fosse me morder. _

— _Relaxe, Jasmine. Eu nunca faria nada para prejudicá-la. Você _

_confia nisso? — ele perguntou, fazendo uma curva à esquerda. _

— _Eu não confio em armas. _

— _Entendo. Mas você confia em mim? _

_Eu confiava. Eu confiava nele com tudo, exceto meu coração, mas _

_também não tinha nada a ver com o fato que as armas me assustavam _

_pra caralho. _

— _Eu preciso saber que quando você não estiver comigo, você _

_estará protegida. Ou é isso, ou vou contratar alguém para segui-la. — _

_ele manteve os olhos na estrada. _

— _Eu não entendo você. Por que está fazendo isso? _

_Ele evitou a minha confusão, claramente dizendo que não ia _

_esclarecer nada. Era como se não estivesse mesmo falando. Ele _

_estendeu a mão e pegou a arma do meu colo. _

— _É uma nove milímetros. Dezesseis voltas no grampo. Agora _

_sobre a sua segurança, vou te levar para aprender a atirar com ela. _

_Naquele exato momento, nós puxamos até um grande armazém. _

_O sinal em frente, disse Primeiro Tiro e havia uma foto de uma arma _

_abaixo. _

— _Edward? — disse em um sussurro em pânico. — O que _

_está acontecendo? O que estamos fazendo aqui? _

— _Estamos enfrentando o medo, Jasmine. Você pode fazer isso. _

_Eu estava balançando a cabeça antes de ele terminar. _

— _Não, não posso. Eu não posso fazer isso e não quero. _

_Não me obrigue. Por favor, Edward. _

_Eu fechei os olhos e podia ouvir os tiros ecoando através da _

_minha memória. Quando o som real de tiros soarem, praticamente _

_pulo em seu colo. _

— _Está tudo bem. Você está bem. — ele esfregou minhas costas e _

_beijou minha testa. — Apenas faça isso por mim. _

_Olhei em seus olhos e eles estavam diferentes. Era como se _

_estivesse com um homem completamente diferente. Onde estava o _

_idiota de antes? Onde estava o cara que não mostrava nenhuma _

_preocupação para ninguém, a não ser a si mesmo? Estar com ele _

_poderia dar uma dor de cabeça. _

_Edward, ou pelo menos o homem ao meu lado, estava me _

_pedindo. Foi sutil, mas ele definitivamente estava implorando. _

_Ele já tinha feito tanto por mim e Seth. É claro que tinha que _

_dar em troca, mas dando a Edward foi uma das melhores coisas que _

_eu já fiz na minha vida. Eu só não tinha certeza que poderia dar isso _

_a ele. Era muito mais profundo do que a minha virgindade. _

_Isso era medo - pregado no fundo do meu núcleo. Eu tinha levado _

_ele em torno de 12 anos, e não era como se pudesse apenas agitar a _

_névoa e fingir que aquela noite nunca aconteceu. Era uma lembrança - _

_um pesadelo que revivia todo dia desde que era mais jovem. _

_Eu respirei fundo, deixando o calor de sua mão em meu joelho _

_escoar para dentro de mim. Eu posso fazer isso. _

_Edward era um dos maiores babacas que já conheci, mas _

_gostava de fazê-lo feliz. Eu não sabia o que isso dizia sobre mim, e _

_honestamente, não me importava. _

— _Ok, vamos lá. Apenas prometa que você vai ficar comigo. _

— _É claro que estarei lá. Não há nenhum outro lugar que _

_preferiria estar. _

_Suas palavras e a forma como ele disse me pegou desprevenida, _

_mais uma vez, e pelo olhar em seu rosto, elas fizeram o mesmo com ele. _

_Ele se afastou de mim, soltou o cinto de segurança e abriu a porta. _

— _Vamos fazer isso. _

_Tiros. Eu não acho que já tinha realmente superado o som _

_deles, e isso é tudo o que você ouvia de no momento em que saía do _

_carro. Uma vez que você estava dentro, era dez vezes pior. Eles ecoam _

_de paredes de blocos de cimento e com cada tiro, senti meu medo _

_aumentar. _

_Eu o seguia de perto enquanto ele nos levou até a sala forrada _

_com divisórias. Algumas pessoas estavam na sala, cada um com seu _

_próprio espaço, e cada um apontando uma arma para um papel com a _

_figura negra de um homem sobre ela. _

_Edward deve ter pagado, porque a nossa repartição tinha uma _

_porta para ela. Era grande o suficiente para cinco pessoas, e tinha um _

_marcador extra para ajustar as coisas à direita. Depois de entrar na _

_sala, Edward pegou minha arma e a colocou sobre o balcão. _

_Pisando perto de mim, ele sorriu e passou as mãos pelos meus _

_braços. _

— _Vire-se. _

_Ele não me deu muito espaço para virar e minha bunda se esfrega _

_contra sua virilha no processo. Um gemido baixo deslizou por seus _

_lábios. Olhando para cima, balancei minha cabeça e revirei os olhos. _

_Ele sorriu. _

— _Foco, — ele pegou a arma e a segurou na minha frente. — Esta _

_é uma arma. Como todas as armas, ela é mortal, mas não é muito _

_pesada. Sem isso, — disse ele segurando o pente de balas, — é apenas _

_um pedaço de metal. Nada a temer, certo? _

_Ele virou a ponta da arma para o lado do meu pescoço e depois _

_na garganta. O metal frio gelou a minha pele e engasguei. _

_Eu precisava de um impulso na confiança. Com um dos meus _

_maiores medos sendo esfregado contra mim, precisava ouvi-lo dizer _

_que valeu a pena. _

— _Me diga por que você está fazendo isso de novo. — minha voz _

_chiou. _

— _Eu te disse. Eu preciso saber que você esteja segura. Eu vi _

_algumas coisas fodidas na minha vida, Jas, e não quero que nada _

_de ruim aconteça com você. Ok? _

— _Ok. — ouvindo as suas palavras, teria concordado com _

_qualquer coisa. _

_E então ele me choca, dizendo: _

— _Desabotoe sua camisa. _

_Meus olhos vão em direção aos seus. _

— _O quê? _

— _Desabotoe sua camisa _

— _Por quê? _

— _Porque disse isso. _

_Meus olhos foram para a porta, mas com suas palavras, estava _

_muito ligada para me importar se ela estava trancada ou não. _

— _Não se preocupe; ninguém vai nos interromper. _

— _Será que você tem que pagar um extra para isso? _

— _Sim. E isso vai valer a fodida pena. Agora, mais uma vez, _

_desabotoe sua camisa. _

_Ele me observou quando meus dedos encontraram o primeiro _

_botão e, em seguida, o segundo até a minha camisa estar _

_completamente aberta. _

— _Uma das melhores maneiras de se livrar de uma memória ruim _

_é substituí-la por uma boa. Você tem medo de armas, mas vou fazer _

_você adorar este. _

_Suas palavras me fizeram tremer. _

_Eu estava tremendo, de um modo bom, antes da ponta fria da _

_arma tocar meu estômago, movendo minha camisa para o lado. _

_Seus olhos não liberaram os meus enquanto sentia o _

_movimento da ponta sobre um mamilo e depois o outro. Eles _

_endureceram rápido e Edward sorriu a sua aprovação. _

— _Vê? — ele disse presunçosamente. — Às vezes, as armas podem ser sexuais. _

— _Com você, tudo é sexual. _

— _Pode ter certeza, querida. Agora tire suas calças. _

_Eu não preciso que ele me diga duas vezes e desabotoo e as _

_deixo cair em meus quadris e pernas. Ele move a arma do meu _

_estômago e a usa para traçar a linha da minha calcinha. _

_Uma vez, duas vezes, e então ele estava a movendo entre as _

_minhas coisas. Eu gemia quando a ponta dura me acariciava por minha _

_calcinha, atingindo o ponto certo. Eu podia sentir a resposta do meu _

_corpo encharcando minha calcinha e me surpreendeu quando mudei _

_meus quadris sobre a ponta brusca novamente. _

— _Edward... gemi e meus quadris começaram a se mover em _

_um movimento constante. _

— _O que baby? _

— _O que você está fazendo comigo? _

_Minha respiração estava difícil, meus quadris se moviam mais _

_rápido enquanto construía a minha libertação. _

_Ele riu. _

— _É tudo você, baby. _

_Agarrei a borda da mesa enquanto sentia o meu orgasmo _

_tomar conta do meu corpo. Tiros soavam altos ao meu redor _

_mascarando meus gemidos altos. Voltando a mim, percebi o que _

_tinha acabado de fazer. Eu nunca pensei que ia me permitir estar em _

_torno de uma arma de novo, muito menos ter um orgasmo por uma. _

_Levantando a arma, ele colocou o pente na parte inferior com um _

_clique, e a colocou de volta para baixo. _

— _Isso foi fodidamente quente, Jasmine. _

_Eu olhei para ele através dos meus cílios e ri. _

— _Isso foi... diferente. _

— _Pronta para disparar agora? _

_Uma fria dose de medo atou minhas veias e mordi meus _

_lábios, mas acenei com a cabeça. _

— _Bom. _

_Alcançando debaixo do balcão, Edward tirou um par de _

_protetores de ouvido e colocou na minha cabeça. Uma vez que ele _

_colocou os protetores de ouvido em mim, os sons não eram tão ruins. _

_Mas ainda podia sentir suas vibrações ao redor de mim cada vez que _

_um tiro era disparado. _

_Se inclinando, ele puxou os protetores descobrindo meu ouvido o _

_suficiente para que pudesse ouvi-lo quando ele falou. _

_Me virando, seus lábios roçaram o lado do meu rosto. _

— _Eu vou atirar em algumas rodadas e te mostrar como ficar de _

_pé, e então você pode atirar. Ok? _

_Com os olhos arregalados acenei a minha compreensão. Eu _

_estava perfeitamente bem sentada escondida em um canto, com os _

_meus protetores a prova de sons. _

_Sai de seu caminho, e ele puxou uma arma preta ainda maior. Ele _

_apertou um botão e um papel com um homem revestido de preto _

_apareceu. _

_Edward estava alto e ereto, com as pernas firmemente _

_enraizadas no chão. Em seguida, ele apontou a arma com a mão direita, _

_usando sua esquerda para mantê-lo estável. Suas mãos erguiam cada _

_vez que ele puxou o gatilho, e podia ouvir o som abafado de seus _

_tiros. _

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. _

_Meu coração estava disparado e se me pressionasse contra a _

_parede com mais força, teria estado no espaço ao nosso lado. Tão _

_assustada quanto estava, não podia deixar de reparar em sua _

_forma extraordinária. Suas costas fortes - seus braços magros. Ele não _

_estava em um terno, e optou por um belo par de jeans abraçando suas _

_coxas e uma camisa solta. _

_O relógio de platina em seu pulso balançou com seus tiros, _

_fazendo meus olhos se moverem para baixo em seus braços, para seus _

_ombros largos. Tudo sobre Edward era grande e forte. Foi então que _

_eu percebi, realmente me sentia segura com ele. Se ele estava _

_apaixonado ou não, ele era um homem bom, que nunca deixaria nada _

_de ruim acontecer comigo ou Seth. _

_Quando ele terminou, se virou e me encarou. _

— _Sua vez, — ele murmurou. _

_Fui até ele com as pernas trêmulas e quando ele estendeu a arma _

_pequena rosa, meus dedos tremiam em torno da frieza dela. Fechei os _

_olhos e a ajustei na mão do jeito que deveria. _

_Edward apertou o botão na parede lateral, trocando o papel por _

_um novo. Então, ele estava atrás de mim, tão perto que podia sentir _

_sua pulsação em meu ombro. _

— _Ok. Logo antes de você atirar, você vai querer ter a trava de _

_segurança destravada, aqui. Ele clicou um pequeno botão no lado _

_direito da minha arma. _

— _Então, abra as pernas um pouco e mantenha a arma reta. Ele _

_passou as mãos pelos meus braços, segurando-os para fora em linha _

_reta e me ajudando a apontar a arma. — Existe um contragolpe quando _

_você puxar o gatilho, mas nada que você não pode manipular. Esta _

_arma é sua, o que significa que é perfeita para você. _

_Eu respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar antes de colocar o _

_meu dedo no gatilho. _

— _Quando você atirar, imagine que a pessoa que fez você ter _

_medo de armas está de pé em frente a esse papel. Aponte para a cabeça. _

_Fechei os olhos e a visão daquele homem veio a mim _

_instantaneamente. Eu não podia ver seu rosto claramente, mas me _

_lembrava de seu contorno. _

_Abrindo os olhos, aponto a arma e puxo o gatilho. Me senti bem, _

_então o puxei uma e outra vez, até que finalmente a arma estava _

_vazia e a pólvora da bala deixando a arma parada pressionando contra _

_minha palma. _

_Eu estava ali, com um pente vazio, olhando para o papel cheio de _

_buracos. Baixei os braços, mas não soltei a arma. Meu corpo estava _

_tremendo, mas não tinha certeza que era tudo por medo. A _

_adrenalina estava correndo selvagem através do meu sistema e tive _

_que tomar algumas respirações profundas para me conter. _

_Meus olhos caíram para as minhas mãos e do aperto da morte _

_sobre a arma entre elas. Eu nunca esperava sentir tanto poder, tanta _

_coragem, sabendo que poderia me proteger e a Seth se algo de ruim _

_acontecesse de novo. _

_Foi emocionante, e de repente estava feliz que Edward tinha _

_me trazido aqui. Ele me empurrou para melhorar a mim mesma. _

_Colocando a arma, me virei e joguei meus braços em volta do _

_seu pescoço. Usando a minha força, me ergui por isso ficamos cara a _

_cara e minha boca encontrou a sua. _

_Eu estava feroz e faminta enquanto minha língua passou por seus _

_lábios, empurrando mais fundo em sua boca. Ele não ficou surpreso _

_com a minha reação e encontrou a minha resposta com tudo o que _

_ele tinha. Levantando meus quadris, envolvi minhas pernas ao redor _

_de sua cintura e ele se virou, nos batendo contra a parede. _

_Em um movimento rápido, ele arrancou minha calcinha do meu _

_corpo e suas calças caíram em torno de seus tornozelos. Ele não perdeu _

_tempo quando ele empurrou profundamente dentro de mim. Ele estava _

_certo; fodidamente valeu a pena. Aos poucos, e sem ele perceber, _

_Edward estava mudando a minha vida. _

_Uma hora depois, estávamos sentados na cabine de volta ao Pit _

_Stop, na lanchonete onde havíamos sido abordados do lado de fora. _

_Deixei Edward me levar de volta para o lugar onde existia uma _

_memória ruim. Exceto que, estava feliz que ele fez. Os seus _

_hambúrgueres eram deliciosos e me sentia mais forte agora que _

_sabia como me proteger. _

_Eu tinha feito isso. Eu tinha disparado uma arma, e era boa _

_nisso. Quando Edward me mostrou o meu papel cheio de buracos, _

_haviam nove buracos nele. Nada mau para uma estreante. _

— _Você foi bem, — Edward afirmou. _

— _Obrigada. _

— _Estou falando sério, Jasmine. Eu estou orgulhoso de você. É _

_preciso muita coragem para enfrentar um medo encabeçado da maneira _

_que você fez, — ele disse, passando suas fritas em um monte de _

_ketchup. _

— _Você sabe, estou orgulhosa de mim, também. Eu nunca _

_pensei que seria capaz de tocar em uma arma, muito menos atirar _

_com uma. Obrigada por me levar. _

_Algo brilhou em seus olhos, se assemelhando a prazer, embora _

_não tivesse certeza porque a única vez que o vi olhar dessa forma foi _

_quando ele estava dentro de mim. _

— _Não foi nada. Além disso, gostei. Você parecia quente _

_atirando com essa fodida arma. Eu gostei de te comer no meio do centro _

_de tiro. _

_Parei antes de dar uma mordida no meu hambúrguer e sorri para _

_ele. _

— _Você alguma vez pensa em algo além de sexo? — ri. _

_Um bonito, verdadeiro sorriso esticou os seus lábios e ele _

_balançou a cabeça. _

— _Não quando estou com você. _

_Os próximos 20 minutos, tentei comer enquanto Edward _

_encontrava qualquer maneira que podia para me tocar. Finalmente, ele _

_se levantou e deslizou para o assento ao meu lado – seu lado aquecendo _

_o meu. _

_Pegando uma das minhas batatas fritas, ele mergulhou no _

_ketchup e a ergue para me dar uma mordida. Eu lambi uma gota de _

_ketchup da batata antes de dar uma mordida. _

— _Você continua com essa merda e vou levá-la para o pequeno _

_banheiro na parte de trás deste bar velho para mais. _

— _Claro que você vai, — provoquei. _

— _Não se engane, querida. Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos, você _

_está excitada. Aposto que você já está encharcada para mim. — ele se _

_inclina, tocando entre as minhas pernas enquanto ele me beijou _

_debaixo da orelha. — Eu vou te dizer uma coisa, por que você _

_não vai para o banheiro feminino, coloque uma camada extra de papel _

_higiênico em sua calcinha, e volte aqui para que possa levá-la para _

_casa. _

_Suas palavras escovam meu ouvido e me fazem tremer. _

_Passei o dedo na frente da minha camisa, antes de cobrir sua _

_mão e pressioná-la mais profundo em minha calça jeans. Eu olhei para _

_ele e lambi os meus lábios. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo, e sabia _

_que estava funcionando pelo olhar em seus olhos. _

— _E se não quiser esperar? _

_Suas pupilas dilataram e ele apertou a sua mandíbula. _

— _Você está brincando com fogo. Se você não tiver cuidado, você _

_vai se queimar. _

_Eu apertei sua mão com mais força contra mim e um pequeno _

_gemido escapou de minha garganta. _

— _Foda-se. Venha comigo, — disse ele, agarrando minha mão e _

_me puxando do assento. _

_Eu segurei sua mão enquanto ele me arrastou para a parte de _

_trás do restaurante e, em seguida, me puxou para o único banheiro no _

_local. Era pequeno, quase demasiado pequeno para nós dois, e não _

_completamente limpo. O vaso sanitário estava posicionado ao lado e a _

_pia parecia que alguém a tinha colorido com um lápis cinza por dentro, _

_mas ele teria que servir para uma rapidinha. _

— _Lembre-se, você pediu por isso, — disse ele, fechando a porta _

_atrás de nós e vindo em direção a mim. _

_Ele me virou e me inclinou sobre o pequeno balcão. Sem perder _

_tempo, ele passou a trabalhar em desabotoar meus jeans e puxá-los _

_para baixo o suficiente para expor um pouco mais do que minha bunda. _

— _Eu não posso abrir as minhas pernas desta maneira. — _

_disse, pressionando minha bunda nua para ele. _

_Eu ouvi seu zíper descer e o vi lamber os dedos, os levando até a _

_minha abertura molhada. Então senti a ponta de sua ereção _

_empurrando. _

— _Bom. Isso vai ser melhor para nós dois. _

_Ele deslizou profundamente em mim, me pressionando mais _

_contra o balcão. Ele era enorme - me preenchendo completamente e _

_esfregando minhas paredes internas de uma forma que me fez fechar os _

_olhos de prazer. _

_Ele se moveu rápido e duro, sem piedade, puxando meu cabelo _

_para me fazer olhar para cima. A outra mão agarrou meu queixo, me _

_forçando a olhar para o espelho na frente de nós. _

— _Eu quero que você assista enquanto te fodo. _

_Eu olhava no espelho e ele olhava para mim enquanto empurrava _

_seu corpo no meu. O balcão sacudiu e algumas vezes tinha certeza _

_que ouvi alguém batendo na porta, mas não me importei. Tudo o _

_que importava era o sentimento que se deslocava através de mim _

_enquanto Edward tomava conta do meu corpo. _

_Ele puxou meu cabelo com mais força, me fazendo gritar e _

_encontrei o seu brilhante sorriso arrogante no espelho. Ele estava _

_adorando tanto quanto eu. _

— _Se lembra do quanto adoro essa sua boca? Eu acho que _

_quero gozar nela dessa vez, — afirmou. _

_Ainda assim, ele continuou a martelar em mim, bolas batendo _

_contra a escorregadia, pele suada. _

_Uma dor prazerosa nublou meus olhos, fazendo minhas _

_sobrancelhas entortarem, enquanto a dor de onde seu corpo se _

_conectava com o meu se espalhou em minhas coxas. Os sons dos _

_nossos corpos se unindo ecoou no banheiro cheio de azulejos e um _

_frasco de sabonete caiu no chão. _

_Os clientes podiam nos ouvir, tinha certeza disso. Mas, _

_Edward continuou. Entrelaçando seus braços de baixo de mim, ele _

_agarrou os meus ombros, se inclinando sobre mim e trabalhando seus _

_quadris mais rápido do que sabia ser possível. Foi quando caí. _

_Gritos saíram de minha boca, forçando Edward cobri-la com a _

_palma da mão. Eu chorei em sua mão, antes de morder sua carne _

_salgada. Ele xingou em voz alta, me deixando saber que ele estava _

_curtindo o sexo tanto quanto eu. _

_Por fim, ele saiu de mim e me virou abruptamente. _

— _Fique de joelhos, porra, — ele rosnou. _

_Eu caí de joelhos o melhor que pude com meu jeans ao redor das _

_minhas coxas e logo que abri a minha boca, a cabeça de seu pênis _

_empurrou meus lábios. Mexi a minha língua sobre ele, me provando na _

_sua pele, sugando-o mais profundo em minha boca. Eu não tinha ideia _

_do que estava fazendo, mas isso não importava. _

_Edward jogou a cabeça para trás e apertei minha boca sobre ele _

_mais duro quando ele explodiu na parte de trás da minha língua. _

_Espesso e quente, seu gozo em tudo, cobrindo minha boca e garganta _

_com seu toque pessoal. _

_Edward estava quieto no carro quando ele me levou de volta _

_para o meu apartamento. Eu acho que ele estava percebendo que as _

_coisas estavam mudando entre nós. Não é bom ou ruim, apenas _

_diferente. Nós tínhamos passado tanto tempo juntos, e isso me fez feliz, _

_porque sabia que enquanto ele estava comigo, ele não estava com _

_outra garota. _

_Eu estava cansada de negar o fato de que queria Edward só _

_para mim. Eu tentei não pensar sobre o que ele fazia quando ele não _

_estava comigo, e era difícil, mas era uma parte do negócio. Eu não podia _

_ir mudando as coisas agora. Era tarde demais para isso. _

_Quando chegamos ao meu prédio, ele me levou para dentro e me _

_seguiu até o elevador. Uma vez que ele inseriu seu cartão e apertou o _

_botão para o andar de cima, ele se virou para mim e me puxou para ele. _

— _Eu estou com raiva de você, — ele afirmou. _

_Suas mãos se moveram para baixo em minhas costas e segurou _

_minha bunda. Ele mordeu o seu lábio enquanto olhava para meu peito. _

— _Bem, estou com raiva de você, — rebati. _

_Ele sorriu e riu ironicamente. _

— _O que diabos fiz? — ele _

_perguntou. — Além de fodê-la sem sentido para um restaurante inteiro _

_de ouvir? _

_Seu sorriso irônico se transformou em outro sorriso genuíno. Eu _

_amei o seu sorriso, mas nunca iria falar dele por medo que ele nunca _

_sorriria para mim novamente. _

— _Ah, tanto faz. Não foi tão bom, — brinquei e revirei os olhos. _

_Sua cabeça caiu para trás e ele riu. Foi uma gargalhada profunda _

_que abalou o peito dele. _

— _É isso mesmo? — ele estendeu a mão e tocou uma mecha do _

_meu cabelo. — Eu acho que talvez deveria te dar outra tentativa _

_depois. Eu te prometi só o melhor, não é? _

— _Sim, com certeza você fez. — meu sorriso machucava meu _

_rosto de tão grande. _

_E então, tão rapidamente quanto veio, a sua expressão feliz se _

_apagou e ele olhou para mim todo sério. _

— _Isso não era para acontecer, — disse ele com os seus músculos _

_da mandíbula visivelmente apertados. Eu não sabia o que responder. _

_Fiquei com medo que poderia mandá-lo embora de alguma forma. _

_Olhamos um para o outro, até que ele se moveu rapidamente, _

_esmagando sua boca para a minha e me beijando tão duro que doía. _

_Eu não era a mesma menina que era quando nos conhecemos _

_e por isso não me afastei. Em vez disso, o beijei igualmente duro, _

_puxando a parte de trás de sua cabeça e cavando minhas unhas em _

_seu ombro para segurá-lo mais de perto. _

_Nós ainda estávamos nos beijando como um casal de _

_adolescentes, quando o elevador se abriu para o meu apartamento. Ele _

_não me deixou ir; em vez disso, ele me levantou e me bateu contra a _

_parede oposta do elevador aberto. _

_Eu esperava que, uma vez que chegássemos ao meu andar, ele _

_diria adeus e sairia para a noite, como de costume. O que não _

_esperava era que ele ficasse comigo e passasse a noite, me dando o _

_melhor que ele tinha prometido desde o início. _

_Eu acordei no meio da noite com Edward choramingando _

_durante o sono, como se estivesse com dor. O lençol se agarrou a sua _

_pele molhada nua e sua expressão estava cheia de agonia. _

_Ele se sacudiu e virou, tentando fugir de algo e sabia que ele _

_estava tendo um pesadelo. _

— _Edward, — o sacudo. _

_Ainda assim, ele respirou fundo e puxou o lençol. _

— _Edward, acorda. Você está tendo um pesadelo, — disse, _

_empurrando o seu lado e tentando o meu melhor para acordá-lo. _

_Um uivo explodiu de seus lábios e ele gritou bem alto com os _

_olhos fechados. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Este era Edward - frio, _

_Edward destemido, e ele ainda estava se mexendo na minha cama e _

_praticamente gritando. _

_Colocando a palma da minha mão em sua bochecha suada, _

_tentei mais uma vez acordá-lo. _

— _Edward, você tem que acordar. _

_Seus olhos se abriram e as coisas se moveram rapidamente, ele _

_me empurrou de cima dele e subiu em cima de mim. _

— _Assassino! — sua voz falhou. _

_Dedos grossos enrolaram no meu pescoço e apertaram. _

_Eu bati em seus braços enquanto minha garganta fechou e minha _

_capacidade de respirar foi cortada. _

— _Edward, — resmunguei. _

_Os sons da minha asfixia encheram a sala e minha vida passou _

_diante dos meus olhos. E então, rapidamente como começou, o seu _

_domínio se soltou e sua expressão de raiva apagou. Ele acordou e _

_percebeu o que estava fazendo. _

_Saltando para longe de mim, suas costas bateram na parede ao _

_lado da minha cama. Me sentei, tossindo e tentando recuperar o fôlego _

_que ainda não queria encher meus pulmões. Quando os pontos pretos _

_limparam da minha visão, fui capaz de chegar e acender a luz ao _

_lado da minha cama. Eu podia ver Edward pressionado firmemente _

_contra a parede, olhando para mim, um olhar de medo absoluto traçou _

_suas feições escuras. _

— _Estou tão... Eu não posso acreditar, — ele sussurrou, sua voz _

_áspera com o sono. — Eu não sei o que... eu... Você está bem? — ele _

_perguntou. _

_Eu passei meus dedos ao redor de minha garganta doendo e _

_assenti com minha resposta. Eu não estava tecnicamente bem, mas _

_podia ver pelo olhar devastado em seu rosto que ele precisava saber que _

_eu estava. _

_Ele se arrastou ao meu lado e passou as mãos no meu pescoço _

_para inspecioná-lo. Eu podia sentir a contusão e os sulcos e vergões de _

_seus dedos. Pela expressão de seu rosto, ele podia vê-los, também. _

_Com um toque suave, ele correu os dedos ao longo do meu _

_pescoço e sacudiu a cabeça com tristeza em seus olhos. _

— _Eu nunca machuquei uma mulher antes. Eu sei que sou _

_duro na cama, mas você tem que acreditar que nunca... _

_Eu o parei. _

— _Eu sei. Eu acredito em você. — peguei a mão dele na minha e a _

_segurei junto ao meu peito. _

— _Sobre o que era o seu pesadelo? — perguntei. _

_Olhando para baixo, sua expressão agonizante limpou e o velho _

_Edward entrou em seu lugar. _

— _Não era nada. Eu realmente sinto _

_muito que fiz isso com você. _

_Se desculpar doía para ele, e o apreciei por isso. Edward _

_nunca pediu desculpas, e para ele fazer isso, significava que ele estava _

_realmente e sinceramente arrependido. _

— _Deite-se e durma um pouco. Vou ficar até você dormir, mas _

_tenho que chegar ao clube e ajudar as coisas de perto. _

_Eu não o empurro. Eu aprofundarei todas as coisas com _

_Edward na próxima chance que tiver, mas até então, estaria ao _

_seu lado e aproveitaria o momento de doçura que ele estava oferecendo. _

_Seus braços se fecharam em torno de mim, me puxando para seu peito _

_e me fazendo sentir segura novamente, e então ele apoiou o queixo na _

_minha cabeça. Em questão de minutos, voltei a dormir. _

_Na manhã seguinte, embora ele dissesse que estava saindo, _

_acordei com Edward me observando. Com a cabeça apoiada na mão, _

_ele estava desenhando pequenos padrões no meu ombro com a ponta _

_do seu dedo. _

— _Eu não me desculpo muitas vezes, mas me deixe dizer isso de _

_novo. Sinto muito, Jasmine. Me desculpe mesmo. _

_Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu quase não percebia o nome Jasmine _

_mais. Eu estava acostumada a isso, o que não era necessariamente _

_uma coisa boa. _

— _Eu perdoo você. _

_E fiz. Eu conhecia Edward por um tempo e jamais tive a _

_impressão de que ele era alguém que batia em mulheres. O que estava _

_se tornando óbvio era que ele tinha um conjunto profundo de _

_problemas - mais profundos do que pensava inicialmente. _

_Se inclinando e pairando sobre mim, ele olhou para mim com _

_uma expressão suave. _

— _Como posso me sentir assim com uma mulher, se nem sei o _

_nome dela? — seus dedos passaram pelo meu cabelo e pelo o lado do _

_meu rosto. _

— _O que você quer dizer? — perguntei. _

— _Não há nenhuma mensagem escondida. Quero dizer _

_exatamente o que disse. Estes sentimentos que tenho, não _

_entendo como eles são possíveis. Eu nem sequer sei qual é o verdadeiro _

_nome. _

_A noite anterior foi esquecida enquanto me sentei e encontrei com _

_seu olhar. _

— _O que você está dizendo, exatamente? _

_De forma nenhuma o Edward Cullen, idiota extraordinário, _

_estava dizendo o que pensei que ele estava dizendo. _

— _Eu estou dizendo que quero saber de você. — mais uma vez, _

_ele capturou uma mecha do meu cabelo entre os dedos. — A verdadeira _

_você. Não Jasmine... você. _

_Suas palavras bateram no meu peito e, embora houvesse um _

_milhão de coisas que queria dizer a ele, o beijei ao invés. _

_Pela primeira vez desde que Vó morreu, me senti me juntar - _

_como se minha vida não estivesse realmente caindo aos pedaços. Tive _

_Seth, que estava tendo o tempo de sua vida fazendo a coisa que ele mais _

_amava, e tive Edward, que era mais do que jamais sonhei que _

_eu poderia ter em um homem. Eu tinha quase esquecido o que é sentir _

_felicidade, mas agora que tinha, nunca queria deixá-la ir. _

_Ele quebrou o beijo. Capturando meu rosto em suas mãos, ele _

_pressionou sua testa na minha. _

— _Eu estou quase lá, tão perto que me assusta pra caralho. Eu _

_quero saber o seu nome, mas tenho medo de correr quando você me _

_disser. E fugir de você é a última coisa que quero fazer. — seus _

_lábios roçaram os meus e, em seguida, ele se afastou e me olhou nos _

_meus olhos. _

— _Me dê algo para chamá-la. Não Jasmine, alguma coisa sua. _

_Me afastando, olhei para ele. A maneira como ele estava _

_sorrindo para mim - a forma como ele me tocou, era quase mais do que _

_eu poderia tomar. _

— _Você tem certeza? — perguntei. _

_Eu não ia dizer a ele todo o meu nome, mas ainda dar o meu _

_apelido era estranho. Eu não quero que as coisas mudem e sentia _

_que dando a ele um pouco mais de mim mudaria a maneira como ele _

_me respondia. _

_Eu não sei se as coisas iriam mudar para o bem ou mal, e é isso _

_que me assustava. Talvez ele estivesse confuso sobre como ele estava se _

_sentindo. Talvez uma vez que dissesse a ele o meu apelido, ele iria _

_embora e nunca ouviria sobre ele de novo. Eu não poderia lidar com _

_o pensamento de nunca mais vê-lo novamente. _

— _Tenho certeza, — ele assentiu. _

_Respirando fundo, engoli. _

— _Ok, então, você pode me chamar de Bella. _

_Seu sorriso cresceu antes dele se inclinar e me beijar novamente. _

_Seus olhos brilharam maliciosamente, como se tivéssemos apenas _

_quebrado as regras. De certa forma, acho que nós fizemos. _

— _Bella, — meu nome rolava de sua língua. _

— _É perfeito para você. _

— _Obrigada, — sussurrei. _

— _Não, obrigado você, — disse ele, tocando uma mecha do meu _

_cabelo. _

_Adormeci em seus braços, e acordei com ele do outro lado do meu _

_quarto, se vestindo. Se inclinando ao meu lado, sorri à sua bunda _

_enquanto ele deslizava as calças. Virando-se, ele sorriu quando ele me _

_pegou olhando. _

— _É estranho não querer que você vá? — perguntei. _

_Vindo para a cama, ele se arrastou em cima de mim e enterrou _

_seu rosto no lado do meu pescoço, respirando em mim. _

— _Aproximadamente tão estranho quanto querer ficar. _

— _Então fique. _

_Ele se inclinou e sorriu para mim. _

— _Alguém tem que trabalhar no clube. Porque você não vem _

_comigo? _

— _O que iria dizer a todos quando nos vir juntos? _

— _Quer dizer, o que você diria a sua amiga quando ela nos vir _

_juntos? _

— _Sim. Quer dizer, não tenho certeza se ela aceitaria bem o _

_nosso acordo. _

_Ele riu, fazendo com que o brilho excitado em seus olhos _

_estalasse antes de seu rosto ficar sério. _

— _Se ela perguntar, diga a ela que sou seu. _

_Depois de uma noite no clube, e um monte de olhares estúpidos _

_dos funcionários do Aro's, voltei para o apartamento de Edward com _

_ele e passei a noite. Eu acordei com ele me observando dormir. _

— _É estranho quando você faz isso, — disse em meu _

_travesseiro, me afastei. _

— _O quê? — ele perguntou. _

— _Quando você me vê dormir. E se babar durante o sono, ou _

_algo igualmente nojento? _

_Ele riu, e estava feliz que ele estava se abrindo e rindo mais. _

_Que estava me acostumando com isso. _

— _Não babando, felizmente, mas não posso ajudá-la. Invejo a _

_paz que você ganha quando você dorme. — seus olhos sorridentes _

_ficaram tristes. _

_Girando em seus braços, coloquei a mão em seu rosto. _

— _Você não dorme pacificamente? _

— _Não, — disse ele. _

— _Por quê? — estava hesitante em perguntar, mas as coisas _

_entre Edward e eu estavam mudando e queria saber mais sobre _

_ele. _

— _Meus demônios assombram meu sono. Eles fazem com que _

_seja impossível saber o que é a paz. _

_Olhei para ele, sentindo meu coração puxar pela dor óbvia de _

_Edward. _

— _Eu gostaria de poder tirar a sua dor, — disse, com _

_sinceridade. _

_Me inclinei e o beijei. Ele me beijou de volta, perdendo os dedos _

_no meu cabelo. Quando ele quebrou o beijo, olhou para mim em _

_confusão. _

— _Eu não acho que nunca vai embora, mas você está me _

_mudando, Bella. _

— _Isso é uma coisa ruim? — corri meus dedos pelos seus cabelos _

_e o puxei para perto de mim. _

— _Eu não sei. É irritante, — ele disse contra meus lábios. _

— _Ajudaria se te disser que você está me mudando, também? _

— _meus lábios se moviam ao longo de sua mandíbula e ele gemeu _

_profundamente em sua garganta, estabelecendo o seu peso sobre mim. _

— _Vamos passar o resto do dia na cama. — sua respiração era _

_quente contra meu mamilo, o fazendo endurecer instantaneamente. _

_Suspirei e arqueei as minhas costas, permitindo que os seus _

_dentes se fechassem ao redor do meu mamilo e o sugasse em sua boca. _

_Engoli em seco, me empurrando mais perto de seu calor. Suas mãos _

_circularam minhas costelas me abraçando. _

— _Eu estou bem com isso. Quem disse que domingos não podem _

_ser pecaminosos? _

_Ele riu contra a minha pele febril e agarrei sua cabeça, _

_levantando-a. _

— _Qual é a graça, Sr. Cullen? _

_Ele se libertou e passou a trabalhar no meu outro mamilo. Eu _

_estava perdendo a noção da realidade, até que ele falou de novo. _

— _Hoje é segunda-feira, não domingo, querida. _

_Segunda-feira! Entrei em pânico e empurrei Edward. Levou um _

_minuto para perceber o que estava fazendo e ele se sentou confuso. _

_Saltei da cama com um lençol em volta do meu peito. _

— _O que você pensa que está fazendo? — ele rosnou. Atacando o _

_lençol, ele o arrancou até que já não estava coberta. _

— _Edward! — gritava e me esquivei de suas mãos enquanto _

_ele tentava me puxar para trás na cama. _

— _Eu não posso acreditar que hoje é segunda-feira. Segunda-_

_feira! _

— _O que é tão importante sobre a segunda-feira? _

_Ele se sentou na ponta da cama, nu como ele poderia estar, e _

_olhou fixamente para mim. Eu escorreguei na minha calcinha de renda _

_e encontrei seu olhar selvagem através do cabelo despenteado pelo sexo. _

— _Era para levar meus formulários da faculdade hoje. Eu não _

_posso acreditar que esqueci. — me repreendo. — Se não _

_entrega-los até as quatro, não serei capaz de conseguir ajuda _

_financeira. Eu preciso voltar para o condomínio. Você pode ligar para o _

_Sr. Martin para mim? _

_Eu estava no processo de puxar a minha camisa quando ele riu _

_de mim novamente. _

— _O que exatamente sobre o meu pânico é engraçado para você, _

_Edward? — perguntei, frustrada porque a minha cabeça estava _

_presa dentro da minha camisa e não queria sair. _

— _Eu tenho um computador aqui, querida. Você pode usá-lo. _

_Agora, venha aqui e me deixe ajudá-la, — ele riu. _

_Consegui diminuir os meus movimentos e passar por cima da _

_cama. Ele moveu a minha camisa ao redor e minha cabeça saiu pelo _

_buraco certo. _

— _Você faz? _

_Ele sorriu e alisou meu cabelo bagunçado. _

— _Eu faço. _

_Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e calmante. _

— _Bem, nesse caso, poderia... — olhei para ele da cabeça aos pés e me _

_estabeleci em sua masculinidade. _

— _O quê? O que você poderia fazer para mim agora? _

— _Qualquer coisa que você quiser, — ronrono, montando seu _

_colo e passando os braços em volta do seu pescoço. _

_Uma hora depois, Edward me deixa em seu escritório para usar _

_o seu computador. Eu fui quase engolida pela grande cadeira de couro _

_preta enquanto estava sentada atrás de sua mesa. Corri minhas _

_mãos sobre a madeira lisa. _

— _Bem, posso ver porque você gosta de sentar atrás desta _

_mesa o tempo todo. _

_Ele sorriu e olhou para mim. _

— _Por que isso? _

— _Eu me sinto tão poderosa sentada aqui. _

— _Fácil. Não fique muito confortável. _

_Eu ri e liguei o monitor e uma pequena caixa de sua senha _

_apareceu. _

— _Eu preciso da sua senha. _

— _Aqui, deixe-me. — ele se moveu em torno de sua mesa, se _

_inclinando sobre mim. _

— _Não confia em mim com seus planos malignos secretos? — _

_brinquei. _

— _Não leve para o lado pessoal, baby. Eu não confio em ninguém. _

— _Ái. — sabia que ele não estava brincando e não estava _

_preparada para o quanto iria doer ouvi-lo admitir que ele não confiava _

_em mim. _

_Me afastei do teclado e esperei até que o ouvi digitando. Só que _

_o som nunca veio. _

_Em vez disso, senti seus dedos ao longo do lado do meu _

_pescoço e ele afastou meu cabelo e seus lábios se moviam sobre a _

_minha pele. _

— _Swan, — ele sussurrou contra a minha pele. _

— _O quê? — perguntei, chocada. Eu não entendia por que ele _

_estava sussurrando meu sobrenome no meu ouvido. _

— _Minha senha é Swan. _

_Eu me acalmei quando percebi o que ele estava falando. _

— _Swan. _

— _Sim. _

— _Isso é estranho. _

— _O que é estranho? _

— _Sua senha é meu sobrenome. _

_Eu senti Edward congelar no segundo que as palavras saíram da _

_minha boca. Segurando minha respiração, percebi o que tinha _

_feito. Me virando para olhar para ele, vi sua expressão se transformar _

_em horror. _

_Ele se afastou de mim lentamente, como se fosse uma cobra _

_pronta para atacá-lo. Nenhum de nós disse nada. Nenhum de nós se _

_moveu. _

— _Edward, sinto muito... _

_Um escudo de gelo caiu sobre seu rosto e de repente ele mudou _

_de direção. Me puxando para cima da cadeira, ele me arrastou pelo _

_escritório. _

— _Não diga mais nada, — ele disse venenosamente. _

_Estávamos fora de seu escritório e atravessando a porta de seu _

_apartamento em segundos. Eu arranquei meu braço para longe dele e _

_esfreguei no ponto sensível onde seus dedos tinham estado. _

_Seus olhos seguiram os meus nesse instante e pararam na _

_vermelhidão do meu braço. _

— _Você me machucou, — disse em choque. _

— _Sinto muito, — disse ele, antes de puxar seus cabelos em _

_irritação. — Quer dizer, não me arrependo. Eu não sei quem sou _

_mais. Tudo o que sei é que você precisa pegar suas coisas e sair. _

_Meu coração caiu. Ele não podia estar falando sério. Não depois _

_da maneira como as coisas aconteceram entre nós. _

— _Edward, apenas ouça... _

— _Não, preciso ficar sozinho. Por favor, Bella. Basta sair. _

_E assim, o som do meu nome daqueles lábios, já não me trouxe _

_prazer. Eu balancei a cabeça, juntei minhas coisas e sai sem sequer _

_mesmo um olhar em sua direção. _

_O simples som dela fechando suavemente a porta do apartamento _

_bateu no meu peito e bateu o ar dos meus pulmões. _

_Bella Swan. Isabella Swan. Ela não tinha dito o primeiro nome _

_dela, mas eu sabia. Eu não sei como sabia, só sabia. Encostado à _

_parede, engoli em seco e tentei assumir o controle do meu cérebro _

_antes de tudo de ruim vir correndo. _

_Memórias de uma noite de muitos anos atrás desabaram, me _

_enviando instantaneamente ao inferno. Cada pesadelo que tive nos _

_últimos 12 anos exibiam ela – ela e seus jovens olhos assombrados. Não _

_podia ser a mesma garota. Não havia nenhuma maneira disso poder _

_estar acontecendo comigo. _

_Eu fui até a porta, pronto para abri-la e impedi-la, mas não _

_poderia me obrigar a fazer isso. Não havia força suficiente no meu corpo _

_para sequer abrir a porra de uma porta. _

_Fugindo, me movi através do meu apartamento como um louco. _

_Estourando no meu quarto, parei quando estava na frente do _

_meu cofre. Digitando a combinação, o puxei aberto. _

_Na pequena caixa mantive pequenos itens pessoais, estava _

_guardada lá esperando por mim. Abrindo a tampa, alcancei dentro e _

_tirei o medalhão. A corrente partida ainda estava ligada. _

_Abrindo, meus olhos se moviam sobre a imagem do primeiro _

_bebê, tentando ver se ele tinha uma semelhança com Seth, mas uma vez _

_que meus olhos pousaram sobre a imagem da menina... sabia. Na _

_verdade, quantas vezes olhava para a foto dela ao longo dos anos, _

_não podia acreditar que não tinha notado antes. _

_O cabelo mogno, os olhos chocolates e o sorriso em seu rosto doce – _

_eles eram todos uma correspondência exata. Me sentei na cama, _

_segurando o medalhão na minha mão e fechei os olhos. _

_Enquanto Tania tinha seguido em frente com sua vida, procurei _

_e encontrei os seus nomes. Isso era doente, mas precisava saber. _

_Sentado aqui agora, gostaria de nunca ter feito isso. _

_Que tipo de tarado tinha me tornado? O tipo que se apaixonou _

_pela filha das pessoas que tinha ajudado a assassinar. _

_Eu poderia negar tudo o que queria. Eu poderia empurrar os _

_sentimentos para longe até que não poderia empurrar mais, mas _

_tinha que chegar a um acordo. Eu tinha me apaixonado por Bella. Ela _

_era tudo para mim, foi a partir do primeiro momento que pus os _

_olhos nela. _

_"Você pode me chamar de Bella." _

_Suas palavras nadaram em minha mente, uma e outra vez. _

_"Esse é o meu sobrenome." _

_Swan. _

_Um nome que conhecia bem. Um nome que me _

_assombrou durante os últimos 12 anos da minha vida. E continuaria a _

_me assombrar até o dia em que morrer. _

_Que tipo de piada cruel era essa? Carma estava rasgando minha _

_bunda de novo. O momento exato em que sabia que estava _

_apaixonado pela primeira vez na minha vida, foi o momento exato em _

_que descobri que ela nunca poderia ser minha. Nunca. _

_Uma semana. Isso é quanto tempo se passou desde que _

_percebi que estava apaixonado. Eu não tinha visto seu rosto, ouvido _

_sua voz... nada. _

_Era a coisa certa a fazer. Então bloqueei o mundo para fora e _

_deixei o clube funcionar sozinho enquanto fiquei bêbado e habitei na _

_minha auto aversão. Eu não respondi a porta. Eu não respondi todas as _

_chamadas, e nem sequer pensei em olhar para as minhas _

_mensagens de texto. _

_Tania ligou e bateu na minha porta constantemente, mas não _

_estava pronto para ver seu rosto. Eu não estava pronto para descobrir _

_se ela sabia ou não que tinha fodido e dominado uma menina que _

_eu devia o mundo. _

_Eu era a razão pela qual seus pais tinham ido embora. Eu não _

_puxei o gatilho, mas poderia muito bem ter feito. _

_Finalmente, depois de uma semana de reclusão, fui para o _

_meu escritório. Em poucos minutos, Tania estava estourando através das _

_portas, as garras para fora, e espumando pela boca. _

— _Que porra é essa, Edward? — fogo sai de seus olhos. — Você _

_só se tranca em seu apartamento por uma semana? Foda-se o clube? _

_Foda-se eu? Eu quero que você saiba que ralei esta semana para _

_segurar tudo para você. _

_Suas palavras me penetraram e não pude me controlar. _

_Batendo as mãos na mesa, estava. _

— _Eu ralei para você por anos, — gritei. — Cobri sua bunda _

_um milhão de vezes, incluindo o tempo que você matou duas pessoas. _

_Não se atreva a vir em meu escritório com a sua merda ou juro por _

_Deus... _

_Ela ficou ali olhando para mim, seu rosto suavizando. _

— _Eu sinto muito. Você está certo. _

_Eu queria continuar a gritar com ela. Eu queria gritar e jogar _

_coisas, mas não podia. A verdade era que não confiava em Tania _

_desde a noite que assisti o assassinato de dois inocentes. _

_Eu sentei no meu apartamento pela semana pensando sobre toda _

_a merda que queria dizer a ela quando a vi novamente, mas agora _

_nada disso me faria sentir bem o suficiente. Em vez disso, olhei para _

_ela, querendo que ela me contasse tudo o que sabia. _

— _Você sabia? — perguntei, minha voz firme e dura como aço. _

— _Eu sabia o quê? — perguntou ela. _

— _Não jogue fodidos jogos comigo, Tania. — minha voz ecoou _

_pelas paredes de meu escritório. — Você. Sabia? _

_Levou um momento, enquanto ela acompanhava meu _

_pensamento, e em seguida, o seu rosto limpou de toda a confusão. _

_Atordoada surpresa tomou o seu lugar, e eu sabia. Eu sabia a minha _

_resposta. _

— _E você me deixou transar com ela? Você sabia quem ela era e _

_você me deixou negociar de qualquer jeito? _

— _Como você descobriu o nome dela? Ela te contou? _

— _Que diabos importa como sei o nome dela? Porra, sei o _

_nome dela. — ela recuou um passo e foi sua vez de ler a resposta no _

_meu rosto. _

— _Você perguntou a ela? — ela não conseguia controlar seu _

_choque e em algum lugar embaixo era um pouco de raiva. _

— _Você nunca perguntou um nome. _

— _Ela é diferente, — rosnei e suspirei, correndo os dedos pelo _

_meu cabelo. — Bem, ela estava fodidamente diferente. Você deveria ter _

_me dito, Tania. Você sabe muito fodidamente bem, você deveria ter me _

_dito. _

— _Você é o único que foi e pegou uma consciência em mim. Você _

_é o único que foi cavando por seus nomes. Eu nunca te pedi para me _

_dizer os seus nomes... nunca. Isso é culpa sua. Você deveria ter deixado _

_bem suficiente por si só. Você deveria ter... _

_Eu a cortei. _

— _Há quanto tempo você sabe? Desde a delegacia? Quando você _

_descobriu quem ela era? Foi antes ou depois que peguei ela? _

_O rosto dela ficou duro, as narinas dilatadas, tornando seu rosto _

_bonito parecer feio. _

— _Eu sabia quem era ela no minuto em que ela entrou no clube, _

_antes mesmo que a contratei. Achei que não faria mal se você _

_gastasse algum dinheiro com ela – lhe mostrasse um bom tempo. Nós _

_lhe devíamos muito. _

_Suas palavras foram como um soco no meu estômago. Eu não _

_podia acreditar que a mulher que estava na minha frente era alguém _

_que associava com alguém que tinha tomado sob a minha asa. _

_Ela era uma fantasia da garota que conheci em um orfanato. Aquela _

_menina tinha desaparecido, e em seu lugar estava um monstro. Alguém _

_que não tinha certeza de que poderia estar mais por perto. _

— _Queria te dizer a verdade, Edward? Será que ela sabe? — ela _

_estava apenas preocupada com ela mesma. _

— _Não. _

_Alívio inundou seu rosto, e ela teve a audácia de sorrir. _

— _Bom. Você sempre tem as minhas costas. _

— _Saia, — minhas palavras eram tranquilas, mas letais. _

— _Edward, isso não é nada. Nós vamos passar por isso, como _

_sempre fizemos antes. _

— _Eu disse, saia. _

_Ela andou para trás, para a porta, como se estivesse esperando _

_por mim dizer a ela para ficar, e então se virou e saiu. _

— _O que diabos está errado com você, Bella? Você está como Noite _

_dos Mortos Vivos por aí. — disse Alice, lambendo o iogurte congelado de _

_banana de sua colher. _

_Fiquei olhando para o meu copo e cavei minha colher para ele _

_uma e outra vez, transformando meu iogurte em mingau, mas nunca _

_comendo nada. _

— _Eu estou cansada. _

_Cansada era um eufemismo. Desde o momento em que Edward _

_me pediu para deixar o seu apartamento, estava uma pilha de _

_nervos. Não havia como dizer quando seria chutada para o meio-fio, _

_mas mais do que tudo, sentia falta dele. Se pudesse voltar atrás e _

_mudar o momento em que as coisas mudaram entre nós, nunca _

_teria deixado sua cama. _

_Eu poderia ter ficado Jasmine sempre. Eu estava disposta a fazer _

_isso por ele. Eu não ligo para o que isso dizia sobre mim. A partir do _

_segundo que deixei o clube, sabia que estava apaixonada por _

_ele. _

_Depois de tentar ter um dia seminormal no shopping com Alice, _

_eu liguei para o Sr. Martin e tive ele me pegando e me levando de volta _

_para o meu apartamento. Vendo que se ele ainda respondeu meus _

_telefonemas, as coisas podem não ter sido tão ruins, certo? Se _

_Edward tivesse realmente acabado comigo, o motorista ainda estaria _

_me levando por aí? _

_Eu andei abatida em torno do condomínio na semana passada, _

_comendo porcarias demais, e esperando o som do meu telefone a tocar _

_ou a porta do elevador apitar. E ainda, não havia nada. _

_Falei ao telefone com Seth algumas vezes, e ele me fez sentir _

_melhor. Fiquei contente de saber que ele estava tendo um divertimento _

_e fazendo amigos no programa. Pelo menos ele estava feliz. Eu só não _

_tinha certeza se sua felicidade permaneceria uma vez Edward me _

_largou como um péssimo hábito. _

_Fui aprovada para a ajuda financeira e me inscrevi para algumas _

_aulas on-line, o que era um bom passo na direção certa, mas _

_precisava começar a procurar emprego novamente. _

_Eu continuei a procurar em lugares a uma curta distância, _

_enquanto esperava ouvir de volta de um deles. Se tivesse um _

_emprego, talvez toda esta situação não seria tão ruim. _

_Não importa quantas vezes disse a mim mesma isso, sabia _

_que era uma mentira. Trabalho ou sem trabalho, ainda iria perder _

_Edward. Isso ia doer muito quando as coisas acabassem oficialmente _

_entre nós dois. _

_Eu estava saindo de uma joalheria na esquina do meu _

_apartamento, quando vi o Sr. Martin sentado no carro do outro lado da _

_rua, esperando. Olhando para os dois lados, corri em toda a rua e _

_estava a poucos metros de distância do carro, quando vi Edward _

_vindo de um grande edifício sem identificação. _

_Ele estava vestindo um terno preto, encaixado à perfeição, e um _

_par de óculos escuros aviador. Ele parecia tão sexy. Eu quase caí de _

_joelhos e implorei a ele para não me deixar. Fechei os olhos e pensei _

_sobre o jeito que ele me tocou, - as coisas que ele fez para o meu corpo. _

_Quando abri os olhos novamente, ele estava de pé congelado ao _

_lado do carro, com seus óculos fora e sua mão segurando a alça. Ele _

_estava olhando para mim, uma expressão irritada no rosto. _

_Eu levantei minha mão e enviei a ele um sorriso estranho. Foi _

_uma coisa estúpida de se fazer, mas estava tão feliz de vê-lo, não _

_queria esconder isso. Eu estava cansada de esconder a maneira que _

_me sentia. _

_Ele continuou a olhar por mais algum tempo, até que ele deslizou _

_seus óculos de volta no lugar, e desapareceu dentro no carro. _

_Eu fiquei ali em choque quando o carro se afastou do meio-fio e _

_desapareceu no tráfego. _

_Meu coração doía. Isso foi demais. Eu mal contive as lágrimas na _

_caminhada de volta para o condomínio, quebrando assim que sai do _

_elevador. _

_Passei a noite sozinha, comi sorvete e assisti a filmes antigos. _

_Houve um breve debate sobre se devia ou não chamar Alice, mas _

_não tinha vontade de explicar o condomínio ou qualquer outra coisa. _

_Era melhor se ela ficasse no escuro sobre a minha vida, especialmente _

_porque se trata de seu chefe. _

_Fiquei olhando para o meu celular, desejando que ele me _

_mandasse uma mensagem ou ligasse, mas não havia nada. Adormeci _

_no sofá com o meu telefone na minha mão, uma vazia caixa de sorvete _

_em cima da mesa, os olhos inchados, e a TV ligada. _

"'_O som de tiros me acorda e sento na cama. Era um som horrível. _

_Doeu meus ouvidos e faz uma estranha dor retorcida no meu estômago. _

_Agarrei meus lençóis com as palmas das mãos suadas e foi quando _

_ouvi os passos firmes sobre a madeira fora do meu quarto. Quem quer _

_que fosse, eles estavam correndo. Os sons deles correndo pelas escadas _

_e pela porta dos fundos, ecoou no meu quarto. _

_Seth chorou alto de seu berço e encheu o silêncio mortal da noite. _

_Eu estava com muito medo de me levantar, mas uma vez que os seus _

_gritos ficaram mais altos, fui na ponta dos pés para a porta do quarto. _

_Ao abrir a porta devagar para não ranger, tentei ouvir quaisquer sons _

_estranhos. _

_A área fora do meu quarto estava escura como breu. Em passos _

_silenciosos, corri pelo corredor até o quarto de Seth, mas meus olhos _

_olharam para o quarto dos meus pais e congelei. Terror foi um soco no _

_meu peito, quando deitado no chão, na luz que irradiava de seu banheiro, _

_estava meu pai. Ele estava em uma poça de sangue, e seus olhos _

_estavam bem abertos, olhando para mim. Ele não estava se movendo, ele _

_não estava respirando. _

_Em estado de choque, me afastei do quarto de Seth e me _

_encaminhei para o meu pai. Foi então que vi o corpo da minha mãe. _

_Engoli em seco quando vi o assassino ainda de pé em cima dela. _

_Meus olhos caíram para o corpo sem vida de minha mãe e fiz _

_um movimento involuntário em direção a ela, mas seu assassino se _

_levantou e congelei, não dando mais um passo. _

_A respiração do intruso tornou-se mais alta, e me pareceu parar _

_completamente. Os olhos do estranho conectaram com os meus. O tempo _

_parou enquanto olhávamos um para o outro. Medo estava atado em sua _

_expressão e isso me confundiu. _

_O som áspero de sua respiração ofegante encheu a sala. Parecia _

_que ele estava debatendo a sua próxima jogada. Seus olhos se moveram _

_para a porta atrás de mim. A mudança em seus pés, a luz pegou alguma _

_coisa na sua mão. Era o medalhão de minha mãe, que tinha fotos minhas _

_e de Seth dentro. Não valia muito, o que tornou estranho que o cara _

_estava fazendo isso, mas então olhei ao redor da sala e vi que a sua _

_TV estava faltando. _

_O assassino deixou minha mãe, com o colar dela na mão, e correu _

_em minha direção. Eu parei de respirar e caí de joelhos. Apenas quando _

_ele chegou perto de mim e tinha certeza que ele ia me matar também, _

_ele passou por mim e desceu as escadas. A porta dos fundos bateu. E _

_então, mesmo que eu pudesse ouvir Seth chorando, estava um estranho _

_silêncio."' _

**beijos e até amanha com o último capítulo.**


	6. FINAL

**Ahh! Último capítulo!**

**Quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando a fic!**

**Ela esta batendo todos os recordes das fics do meu perfil!**

**O número de leitores é impressionante!**

**Agradecimentos mais que especial a;**

**CHEIVA, BARBARA, ANA CAROL, NERI DE PAULA, SHIRLEY, CRISTINA, KJESSICA,**

**ESTHER, BETH, MONARA, CAIO, PATYLAYNE, NINA342, RAFFA, GRAZI, JADE, PATRICIA,**

**LAILLA, SAMARA, PAULA, LOLLA, LUD E ANONIMAS.**

**OBRIGADA PELOS COMENTÁRIOS E A FORMA CARINHOSA QUE SEMPRE ME TRATAM.**

**ESPERO NUNCA DECEPCIONA-LAS. **

**Beijo Grande**

** """""""""""""**

**_"'O assassino deixou minha mãe, com o colar dela na mão, e correu_**

**_em minha direção. Eu parei de respirar e caí de joelhos. Apenas quando_**

**_ele chegou perto de mim e tinha certeza que ele ia me matar também,_**

**_ele passou por mim e desceu as escadas. A porta dos fundos bateu. E_**

**_então, mesmo que pudesse ouvir Seth chorando, estava um estranho_**

**_silêncio."'_**

_Acordei na minha cama, vestida com o pijama e um cobertor _

_envolto em cima de mim. O sol das janelas me cegou quando abri _

_meus olhos. _

_Um som de dentro do condomínio me assustou e estendi a _

_mão para a minha mesa de cabeceira. Ainda em uma névoa induzida _

_pelo sono, abri a gaveta e peguei a arma que Edward me comprou. _

_Caminhando em direção ao barulho com os pés quietos, _

_levantei a arma, pronta para atirar. Apontando para o canto da cozinha, _

_eu respirei fundo e tentei meus nervos de aço. _

_Quando pisei ao virar da esquina, fiquei cara a peito com _

_um homem grande. Sem pensar, puxei o gatilho. _

_Nada aconteceu. _

_Olhei para cima e Edward estava de pé diante de mim, olhando _

_para baixo com olhos selvagens. Ele estendeu a mão e tomou a arma de _

_mim. _

— _Puta merda. Você poderia ter me matado, Bella. — ele colocou a _

_arma no balcão ao lado de nós. — Graças a Deus você tinha a trava de _

_segurança ativada. Falando nisso, você tem que se certificar de a trava _

_estar desativada antes de usá-la. _

_Ele se virou e se afastou de mim, e voltou para o fogão onde ele _

_estava cozinhando. Eu não sei como perdi o cheiro de bacon _

_flutuando ao redor. _

— _Você está aqui, — disse o óbvio. _

— _Sim, estou, — ele sorriu para mim, como se não tivesse _

_tentado matá-lo. — Um 'bom dia' seria bom. _

_Eu ainda estava em choque pelo fato de que quase queimei um _

_buraco no peito dele. _

— _Bom dia, — disse lentamente. _

— _Vamos sentar e comer um café da manhã, — ele disse, _

_colocando um prato em cima do balcão cheio de bacon e ovos. _

— _Você me fez café da manhã? _

— _Era o mínimo que podia fazer. _

_Eu tinha um milhão de perguntas que queria fazer, mas _

_não queria azarar o momento. Em vez disso, me sentei no banco na _

_frente do meu prato e comecei a pegar no bacon. _

— _Coma. Temos muito que conversar sobre isso, — disse ele, _

_pegando um grande pedaço de bacon e mastigando com um sorriso no _

_rosto. _

_Eu não podia esperar. _

— _Sinto muito, Edward. Eu não sabia. Isso apenas saiu, — _

_disse. _

— _Eu não vim aqui para falar sobre isso. _

— _Oh. — talvez tivesse saltado a arma, pensando que ele _

_estava realmente de volta. _

— _Eu vim aqui hoje na esperança de que você me dissesse o seu _

_nome inteiro. _

— _Não, — disse com firmeza. — Eu não quero que você me _

_empurre para longe. Vou continuar a sua Jasmine. _

_Ali estava dizendo. Eu mostrei o meu desespero e enquanto _

_deveria ter estado completamente envergonhada por isso, não _

_estava. _

— _Então você está dormindo perfeitamente bem com um homem _

_que te chama pelo nome de outra mulher para sempre? _

— _Bem, talvez não para sempre, mas... — parei. — O que você _

_quer dizer com para sempre? _

_Edward nunca disse a palavra para sempre. Eu realmente _

_duvidava que ele mesmo pensasse sobre a seguinte semana, quando se _

_tratava de suas meninas. _

— _Quero dizer, fiquei uma semana sem você, e não tenho _

_certeza se alguma vez quero ficar longe tanto tempo novamente. — _

_ele se moveu ao redor do balcão e ficou ao meu lado. _

— _Você está dizendo o que acho que você está dizendo, Sr. _

_Cullen? — perguntei brincando. _

_Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão suave, antes de _

_pressionar seus lábios nos meus. _

— _Me diga o seu nome, — ele disse contra meus lábios. _

_Me afastando, deixei meus olhos devorarem seu rosto. Se _

_fosse, possivelmente, vai ser a última vez que o verei, queria absorver _

_tudo. _

— _Isabella. Meu nome é Isabella Swan. _

_Ele fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco antes de me puxar para _

_mais perto. _

— _Um nome bonito para uma garota linda. _

— _Você acha que sou bonita? — perguntei enquanto _

_bato meus cílios para ele. _

— _Você sabe que acho, espertinha. E o que o torna ainda _

_melhor, você é toda minha. _

— _Mais uma vez, você está dizendo que acho que você está _

_dizendo, Sr. Cullen? _

— _Eu não sei, senhorita Isabella Swan. O que é que você acha _

_que estou dizendo? _

_Foi bom ouvi-lo dizer meu nome. Depois de ser chamada de _

_Jasmine por tanto tempo, foi bom finalmente ser reconhecida como _

_mesma. _

— _Me parece que você está dizendo que você está preparado para _

_jogar fora o seu pequeno livro preto. _

_Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou uma gargalhada antes de se _

_inclinar e me beijar suavemente. Eu perdi os meus dedos no cabelo _

_macio que tocava as costas de seu pescoço e ele encheu suas mãos com _

_meus quadris. Afastando-se, ele sorriu para mim antes de beijar a _

_ponta do meu nariz docemente. _

— _O livro preto? Eu não possuo tal coisa, — ele sorriu. _

_Era oficial. Eu era o filho da puta mais estúpido vivo. Eu deveria _

_ter ficado longe dela. Eu deveria ter ficado fora de sua vida e cuidar dela _

_de longe. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer por ela. Mas depois que a vi _

_minha determinação desmoronou. _

_Ela estava ali, do outro lado da rua, olhando para mim com _

_aquele maldito sorriso que eu tanto amava. Eu queria ir com ela. Eu _

_queria levá-la em meus braços, coloca-la no banco de trás, e passar o _

_resto do dia na cama com ela. Mas não o fiz. Eu soprei ela, entrei no _

_carro e fui embora. _

_Eu estava em meu escritório pelo resto do dia e parte da noite, _

_fazendo de tudo, mas me algemando para ficar lá. Eu não tinha visto _

_Tania durante todo o dia, mesmo que sabia que ela estava lá embaixo _

_quando o clube abriu para a noite. Ela sabia que era melhor ficar longe _

_de mim. _

_Era meia-noite quando quebrei. Agarrando minha jaqueta, _

_deixei meu escritório, marchei pelas escadas e através do clube _

_ocupado, e fui direto para Isabella. Eu lidaria com as consequências _

_mais tarde, se houvesse alguma. _

_Depois de pensar sobre isso a noite toda, decidi que poderia _

_ficar com ela. Ela nunca precisa saber nada sobre mim e Tania. Eu _

_poderia fazê-la feliz – dar a ela de volta a vida que nós tínhamos levado _

_para longe dela. Eu daria qualquer coisa que ela quisesse. _

_Quando cheguei ao condomínio, ela estava dormindo docemente _

_no sofá, segurando o telefone. Me sentei ao lado dela. Empurrando o _

_cabelo do seu rosto, a assisti dormir um pouco, antes de levá-la para _

_a cama. Passei o resto da noite olhando para o horizonte de Nova York e _

_fazendo planos. _

— _Vamos a algum lugar, — disse. _

_Ela estava deitada ao meu lado nua, sua pele ruborizada com a _

_minha. _

— _Onde? _

— _Algum lugar tropical. Estou falando praias de areia branca, _

_palmeiras e saborosos drinques com guarda-chuvas neles. Eu quero vê-_

_la em um biquíni com um chapéu flexível grande. _

_Ela considerou minha oferta e ficou séria. _

— _Há um problema, porém. _

— _Oh sim? E qual é? _

— _Eu não faço flexível, — disse ela, agarrando o meu pau. _

_Nós despencamos a rir e beijei seu nariz. _

— _Você está certa. Muito pobre escolha de palavras. _

— _Mas você definitivamente me terá em praias de areia branca. _

_Quando partimos? _

_Dois dias depois, estávamos em um avião deixando Nova York. O _

_voo para Barbados não foi terrível, pelo menos para mim não foi. Eu _

_nunca tinha visto Isabella bêbada, mas ela bebeu como um peixe no _

_avião. Ela esperou até que fosse hora de embarcar para me deixar saber _

_que ela nunca tinha voado antes. _

_No momento em que pousamos, ainda não tinha a circulação _

_total em meus dedos, e ela estava se enrolando e se inclinando contra _

_mim. Foi adorável vê-la tão despreocupada e risonha. Fazer o nosso _

_caminho para fora, a deixei usar o meu corpo como parede. _

_Um carro nos pegou no aeroporto e nos levou para o nosso _

_destino. Era um hotel de cinco estrelas com todas as comodidades, e _

_tivemos uma das grandes suítes na cobertura. _

_A viagem de elevador até o quarto foi a viagem mais longa da _

_história dos passeios de elevador. A única coisa me impedindo de _

_transar com Isabella ali mesmo, foi o casal de idosos que sorriu _

_educadamente para nós do outro lado. _

— _Vocês dois estão em lua de mel? — perguntou a senhora. _

_Isabella sorriu bêbada para mim, esperando para ver como iria _

_reagir. Um milhão de respostas espertinhas vieram à minha mente, mas _

_em vez disso, sorri para Isabella e fingi um pouco enquanto que um _

_felizes para sempre existia entre nós. _

— _Sim, — sussurrei, sem tirar os olhos de cima dela. — Ela é _

_definitivamente a única. _

— _Que doce, — disse a senhora. _

_O elevador apitou e as portas se abriram para deixar o casal sair, _

_em seu andar. Alcançando através do elevador, apertei o botão para _

_o andar superior rapidamente antes que alguém pudesse chegar lá. Eu _

_definitivamente não estava no clima para mais companhia. _

— _Já estava na hora, — Isabella riu, me empurrando contra a _

_parede. _

_Ela se esfregou contra mim, movendo os seus lábios sobre os _

_meus. Eu sorri e agarrei a bunda dela, levantando-a até que ela _

_pudesse envolver as pernas ao redor da minha cintura. _

— _Nossa lua de mel, hein? — ela provocou. — Edward Cullen _

_casado. Isso é engraçado. _

— _Mais cinco minutos. — mordisquei o seu queixo. _

— _Mais cinco minutos? — ela perguntou confusa. _

— _Sim. — olhei para cima quando a luz vermelha se acendeu no _

_nosso andar e as portas se abriram. _

— _Agora são quatro, e então você pode colocar essa boca linda e _

_inteligente para ser melhor aproveitada. _

— _Edward, — ela me empurrou de brincadeira no peito e _

_deu uma risadinha. _

_Eu não a coloquei no chão quando saí do elevador, nem prestei _

_atenção no casal que quase pulou para fora do caminho tentando _

_entrar no elevador atrás de nós. _

— _Desculpe-nos, — Isabella disse enquanto empurrava o _

_cartão chave na porta. _

_A noite foi um borrão de loucura, fora de controle, sexo selvagem. _

_Tudo foi colocado em uso, as nossas mãos, bocas, línguas e cada parte _

_do corpo possíveis. Nós inventamos novas posições e aproveitamos das _

_antigas. Eu não lhe dei tempo para recuperar o fôlego e, em troca, ela _

_não me mostrou qualquer misericórdia. Isso foi fodidamente _

_maravilhoso. _

_Quando nós dois estávamos exaustos e não conseguíamos manter _

_os olhos abertos por mais tempo, a gente dormiu na enorme cama king-_

_size. Antes de deixar meus olhos se fecharem, percebi que dormir _

_com Isabella em meus braços era algo que nunca quis desistir. Ela _

_nunca poderia descobrir o meu segredo. Eu não deixaria isso acontecer. _

— _Você pode esfregar um pouco disso em mim? — perguntou _

_Isabella, segurando uma garrafa de protetor solar. _

— _Como se você tivesse que me pedir para esfregar seu corpo, — _

_eu provoquei. Pegando a garrafa, apertei uma quantidade generosa _

_na palma da minha mão e esfreguei em sua pele macia. _

_Nós estávamos pensando em passar um tempo na praia, pois _

_Isabella nunca tinha ido a uma antes. E a última coisa que qualquer _

_um de nós queria, era arruinar as nossas miniférias com uma _

_queimadura solar. _

_Ela parecia incrível em um biquíni verde e amarelo. Suas pernas _

_longas e bem torneadas esticadas enquanto ela deitou de bruços, com _

_os braços debaixo do seu rosto. Corri meus dedos por todo o arco em _

_suas costas, se misturando no protetor solar. _

— _Isto é o paraíso, — ela suspirou, fechando os olhos e _

_respirando profundamente. _

_Me inclinando sobre ela, dei um beijo suave na sua bochecha. _

— _O lugar perfeito para o meu anjo, — sussurrei em seu _

_ouvido. _

_Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios cheios e tive que controlar a _

_vontade de beijá-la novamente e novamente. O calor do sol, misturado _

_com o calor que estava sentindo só de olhar para ela, era demais. _

— _Então, tenho curiosidade sobre algo, — ela disse, mantendo _

_os olhos fechados. _

— _O quê? _

— _O que era todo o negócio com o nome Jasmine? Onde é que ela _

_se encaixa? _

_A pergunta temida. Eu não gostava de revisitar minha infância _

_muito, e odiava falar sobre isso. Mas para Isabella, faria isso. _

— _Eu não tive uma infância normal, fui criado em vários lares _

_adotivos. Coisas ruins aconteceram ao meu redor e para mim, que _

_não queria pensar. Quando queria fugir, assistia desenhos _

_animados. Sonhava que um dia iria achar uma lâmpada mágica, mudaria de vida _

_e encontraria minha Princesa Jasmine._

_Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para mim. _

_Eu odiava o olhar que ela estava me dando - pena. _

— _Por favor, não me olhe assim. Passar por tempos difíceis faz você quem você é. _

_Enfim, chamava todas as meninas no meu livro com nomes de _

_personagens de desenhos animados. _

— _As meninas eram a sua fuga, — ela disse. _

_Ela me compreendeu como nenhuma outra. Ela só fez meu _

_coração inchar mais por ela. _

_Eu deixei meus dedos perderem tempo com sua coluna, enquanto _

_eu desviei o olhar e expliquei. _

— _Sim, mas reservei o meu personagem favorito, Princesa _

_Jasmine, para a mulher mais especial de todas. Quando você entrou no _

_meu clube na primeira noite, sabia que você era a minha Jasmine. _

_Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim, mas ela não falou _

_imediatamente. _

— _Isso faz de você meu Principe? Posso te chamar de Aladdin? _

_Um sorriso ergueu minhas bochechas até que machucasse. Ela _

_era definitivamente a única. Não apertando botões ou fazendo _

_perguntas que me deixavam desconfortável. Ela me deixou chegar perto _

_do meu jeito, no meu próprio tempo. Além disso, ela sabia tudo sobre _

_Aladdin, o meu personagem de desenho animado favorito. _

_Fui recebido com seu sorriso doce quando finalmente olhei _

_para o rosto dela. Ela realmente era a mulher mais incrível. Me _

_inclinando para mais perto, a beijei debaixo da orelha e inalei seu _

_perfume doce, misturado com o protetor solar com aroma de coco. Ela _

_estremeceu e isso me deu a satisfação que queria. _

— _Você pode me chamar de qualquer coisa que você quiser. Eu _

_serei seu Principe durante toda a noite, baby. _

— _E continue indo, e indo, e indo... _

_Eu deitei em cima dela e fiz cócegas em seus lados. Rindo, falei _

_no ouvido dela. _

— _Principe errado, sua moça atrevida. _

_Ela se contorcia debaixo de mim e já podia me sentir ficando _

_duro. Me inclinando para trás, contei até dez. Se isso demorasse, _

_andaria em torno em um permanente estado de excitação. _

— _Eu estou indo para um mergulho, — disse, me levantando _

_da cadeira. _

— _Eu vou estar aqui, — disse ela com um pequeno aceno. _

_A água fria do oceano esfriou a minha carne queimou enquanto _

_eu mergulhei de cabeça e nadei contra as ondas. Me virando, olhei _

_de volta para a praia. A areia branca e os guarda-sóis azuis se _

_estendiam até onde a vista alcançava. Era o paraíso, e estava feliz _

_por ser capaz de compartilhá-lo com a mulher que capturou meu _

_coração. _

_Mais tarde, saímos da praia para ir atrás de algumas bebidas em _

_um bar que não estava longe de onde havíamos estado. Isabella _

_caminhava com suas sandálias na mão, vestindo uma canga branca _

_drapeado em seu ombro. Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado e _

_cheio de longos cachos soltos a partir da secagem da água do _

_oceano . Ela era mais que linda. _

_Como prometido, pedi duas bebidas de frutas com guarda-_

_chuvas e sentamos no bar. _

— _O que você gostaria de fazer agora? — perguntei, tomando _

_um gole da minha bebida. _

— _Eu não me importo. Este é o paraíso. Estou feliz apenas _

_sentada aqui, — ela sorriu. _

— _Gosto de fazer você feliz. _

_Eu estava virando um filho da puta piegas, mas não poderia _

_me ajudar. É o que ela fazia para mim. _

— _Bem, você é muito bom nisso. _

_Me inclinando, a beijei. O sabor de sua bebida de morango _

_rolou na minha língua. Ela era deliciosa. _

_No dia seguinte, saímos de nosso hotel para uma casa de praia _

_que aluguei para o resto da semana. Eu estava pensando seriamente _

_em comprar um imóvel enquanto estávamos lá, mas não queria _

_gastar algum do meu tempo com Isabella fazendo nada relacionado com _

_negócios. _

_A casa era toda branca, com asssoalho maciço e janelas até o teto em _

_todos os quatro cantos. Havia pontos de vista da praia e palmeiras em _

_todas as direções. Eu olhei através de uma das janelas após meu _

_banho, vendo Isabella em pé no convés superior com vista para o _

_oceano. Seu cabelo estava puxado para cima em um nó, mas uma _

_mecha flutuou perdida varrendo seu rosto. _

_Vi quando ela fechou os olhos e deixou que o movimento da brisa _

_atravessasse suas bochechas. Ela era o conteúdo, e soube naquele _

_momento que passaria o resto da minha vida tendo certeza que ela _

_sempre pareceria assim. Não havia nenhuma dúvida sobre isso, _

_estava apaixonado por ela. _

_A mulher bonita que estava olhando era minha, e queria _

_que ela soubesse disso. Eu precisava que ela soubesse que isso não era _

_mais um acordo de negócios para mim. Era mais e ela era mais. Ela era _

_tudo que sempre quis e tudo que poderia precisar. Ela era o meu _

_felizes para sempre. _

_Para um homem que não entendia as emoções tão bem, os _

_sentimentos que sentia por Isabella eram inegáveis. Ela foi a única, e _

_isso me assustou e me excitava ao mesmo tempo. _

_Saindo para o convés, fui atrás dela e puxei o seu corpo para o _

_meu. Descansando meu queixo no ombro dela, olhei em frente de _

_nós. _

— _Obrigada, Edward, — ela sussurrou. _

— _Pelo quê? _

— _Por isto. Por tudo. — ela se inclinou para trás em mim e _

_encostou a cabeça no meu ombro. — Eu só queria que você soubesse _

_que você me fez mais feliz do que já estive. Eu não me importo se _

_isso dura mais uma semana ou mais um dia, você é uma das melhores _

_coisas que já me aconteceu. _

_Suas palavras atingiram meu coração como um raio e a girei _

_em meus braços e a beijei. O som das ondas se mudaram à nossa volta _

_e ela gemeu docemente em minha boca. _

_Me afastando, pressionei minha testa na dela e fechei os olhos _

_para apreciar o momento. _

— _Eu te amo, Isabella. _

_As palavras do meu coração explodiram e caíram de meus lábios. _

_Eu não tinha vontade de levá-las de volta. De qualquer coisa, queria _

_escrevê-las no céu para o mundo ver. Ela precisava saber porque era a _

_verdade, e como sempre ouvi dizer que seria, a verdade tinha _

_definitivamente me libertado quando se tratava dela. _

'_Eu te amo, Isabella.' _

_Eu olhei para ele, suas palavras me encheram com tanta alegria, _

_eu tinha certeza que meu coração ia explodir. Ele olhou para mim com _

_uma cara séria, o cabelo se movendo com a brisa do mar. Seus _

_olhos verdes se destacavam contra a casa branca e o sol se pondo no _

_fundo. _

— _Então, deveria te agradecer, — continuou ele, sorrindo para _

_mim. — Eu nunca pensei que me sentiria assim com ninguém. Por _

_anos estive emocionalmente paralisado, mas você virou contra mim _

_os meus medos e fez deles uma coisa bela. _

_Eu mal podia acreditar que Edward Cullen estava dizendo essas _

_palavras bonitas. Estendendo a mão, capturei o seu rosto na palma _

_da minha mão e corri o meu polegar sobre a sua barba por fazer. _

— _Eu também te amo. _

_Sua expressão mudou para uma de descrença, como se alguém _

_nunca pudesse amá-lo. Em seguida, ele se inclinou e pressionou seus _

_lábios nos meus. Foi um beijo cheio de promessas de um futuro – um _

_para sempre. _

_Naquela noite, nós fizemos amor. _

— _Não haverá porra nenhuma hoje à noite, — ele sussurrou, me _

_abaixando para a cama. — Eu quero fazer algo que nunca fiz. Quero _

_fazer amor com você. — ele me beijou com ternura._

— _Este é Edward Cullen fazendo suave e romântico? _

_Separando as minhas pernas, seus lábios fizeram um caminho _

_pelo meu estômago. _

— _Isso é exatamente o que estou fazendo. _

_Foi lento e suave, e bonito. _

— _Eu estou tão apaixonado por você, — ele sussurrou, _

_mergulhando em mim profundamente. Nossos corpos lentamente _

_balançaram um contra o outro. _

_Seus ombros largos bloqueavam a luz fraca, enquanto segurava _

_seu corpo em cima de mim. Apertei a parte de trás da minha cabeça no _

_travesseiro, ofegante e levantando meus quadris. Me inclinando, o _

_beijei lentamente, sua língua se movendo contra a minha antes que ele _

_suavemente chupasse meu lábio inferior. _

_Passando minhas mãos por suas costas, escorreguei sob o _

_lençol enrolado em torno de nós, e cravei minhas unhas em sua bunda _

_redonda. _

— _Eu não me canso de você, Isabella. Eu nunca me canso de _

_você, — ele sussurrou contra meus lábios antes de colocar sua testa na _

_minha e respirar com dificuldade. _

_Depois, adormeci envolvida em seus braços. Eu nunca me _

_senti tão alta na vida, e estava esperando que nunca teria que _

_voltar para baixo. _

— _Eu tenho marcas bronzeadas, — disse, tirando minha roupa _

_de banho e me preparando para entrar no chuveiro. _

— _Linhas bronzeadas são sexy. _

_Me virei para ver Edward relaxar na cama, com os braços _

_dobrados atrás da cabeça. _

— _Você acha que tudo é sexy. _

— _Tudo o que tem a ver com você. _

_A semana passada tinha sido o céu. Deitada na praia, bebendo _

_margaritas, e fazendo sexo na jacuzzi. _

_Edward me fez sentir como uma rainha - uma deusa do sexo _

_adorada que ele não conseguia ter o suficiente. Era como se ele tivesse _

_feito uma completa meia-volta. _

_Ele sussurrou palavras de amor e carinho, me mostrando o _

_quanto ele se sentia com tudo o que ele fazia. Ele me tocou sempre que _

_podia e me deu beijos com paixão constantemente. Era a perfeição, e _

_estava começando a pensar que a minha vida estava finalmente se _

_encaixando. _

_Depois do banho, me vesti e Edward me levou para jantar em _

_um pequeno restaurante confortável na praia. Comemos frutos do mar _

_e bebemos demais. _

_Depois, tirei minhas sandálias e caminhamos na praia de _

_mãos dadas. Ele parecia incrível em um par de calças cáqui arregaçada _

_e uma camisa branca com o botão solto. Seu cabelo em uma bagunça _

_sexy levado pelo vento e sempre que ele sorria, sabia que suas _

_covinhas eram a coisa mais linda que já vi. _

— _Dança comigo, — disse ele, me puxando em seus braços e me _

_mergulhando. Eu ri e deixei minhas sandálias caírem no chão. _

— _Não há nenhuma música. _

— _Vamos fazer a nossa própria música. _

_Ele segurou minha mão e minha cintura, cantarolando baixinho _

_no meu ouvido. Nós dançamos sob as estrelas, as ondas no fundo se _

_mantendo com a sua melodia. _

— _Você é tão romântico. _

— _Não sou, — ele sorriu. _

— _Então do que você chama isso? — perguntei. _

— _Eu chamo isso de uma desculpa para sentir seu corpo contra o _

_meu. _

_Eu ri. _

— _Claro que é. _

_E então ele empurrou sua dureza contra a minha coxa, e não _

_pude deixar de rir mais. _

— _Fique quieto, Pepe Le Pew(aquele gamba safadinho) — brinquei. _

_Desta vez, ele foi o único a rir. Ele me abraçou apertado. _

— _Eu não posso me ajudar. Você é uma carne enlatada para _

_mim, e sou o repolho para você, — ele disse em seu melhor sotaque _

_francês. _

_Eu não queria que a nossa estadia chegasse ao fim, mas, _

_infelizmente, a realidade era uma puta má e Edward tinha que voltar _

_para o seu clube. Após arrumar as coisas, tinha duas malas extras, _

_cheia de coisas que Edward tinha comprado para mim, em Barbados. _

_A viagem de avião de volta foi muito mais suave do que a de _

_vinda, mas Edward fez a viagem mais fácil, segurando a minha mão e _

_sussurrando palavras de conforto em meu cabelo. _

_Foi um voo atrasado. Havia apenas alguns de nós no avião, por _

_isso, quando Edward nos cobriu com um cobertor e senti sua mão _

_deslizar entre as minhas coxas, só briguei um pouco. _

_Seus dedos trabalharam sua magia e antes que percebesse _

_estava ofegante e gemendo baixinho em seu ombro. Quando descemos _

_do avião, já estava ansiosa para a nossa próxima viagem. _

— _Fique. Durma. Eu vou fazer uma aparição no andar de baixo e _

_eu voltarei logo. _

_Ele se afastou de mim, puxando o lençol e beijando qualquer _

_pedaço de pele nua que pudesse encontrar. _

— _Volte depressa. _

_Trinta minutos se passaram e percebi que poderia muito _

_bem me levantar e tomar um banho. Entrei no enorme chuveiro de _

_Edward, estava sob os vários chuveiros e deixando a água _

_fumegante derramar sobre mim. _

_Quando saí, a toalha de luxo em volta do meu corpo tinha sido _

_aquecida por um aquecedor de toalhas. _

_Voltando para o quarto de Edward, tirei meu roupão e me vesti _

_com um par de cuecas e uma de suas camisetas. Eu tinha minhas _

_próprias roupas, mas preferia vestir as suas. _

_Passei os próximos 20 minutos sendo intrometida. Havia fotos _

_para olhar e colônias na sua cômoda para cheirar. Ele era tão _

_organizado, que era bonito. _

— _Você está bisbilhotando? — me virei para ver Tania que estava _

_em pé na porta do quarto de Edward. _

_Corei, torcendo minhas mãos na minha frente e sorri para ela. Ela _

_não sorriu de volta e havia algo muito estranho sobre seu _

_comportamento. _

— _Talvez só um pouco. — tentei um outro pequeno sorriso, _

_mas ela não estava pegando isso. _

— _Edward não gosta de suas meninas sendo intrometidas, _

_Jasmine. _

_Seu tom de voz me paralisou. Não porque estava com raiva, mas _

_porque havia outra coisa misturada nisso. Ela parecia... com ciúmes. _

— _Ele não me chama mais disso. Ele sabe o meu nome. _

_Ela assentiu com condescendência. _

— _Ah, certo. Você acha que a torna especial, Isabella? Acha que _

_Edward vai se casar com você agora e vocês vão cavalgar ao pôr-do-_

_sol juntos? _

_Meus ombros se enrijeceram. _

— _Eu não sei o que esperar, mas sei que Edward está _

_mudando... e ele gosta. _

_Ela zombou, seu rosto torcendo com raiva. _

— _Você está brincando comigo? Homens não mudam, _

_especialmente homens como Edward. _

_Eu me senti mal por Tania. Ela estava apaixonada por Edward e _

_ele estava apaixonado por outra pessoa. Eu não sabia como ela se _

_sentia, mas era fácil tentar entender quando pensava em Edward _

_estar com outra pessoa. _

— _Me desculpe se isso te machuca, Tania. Eu sei que não pode ser _

_fácil de ver Edward comigo, mas... _

_Ela deu uma gargalhada tão alta que me fez pular. _

— _Uau, você realmente é uma porra louca. — seus olhos se _

_estreitaram e ela olhou para mim como se estivesse esperando por mim _

_para pegar fogo sob seu olhar. _

— _Você não tem ideia do que você está falando e você não tem _

_ideia de quem Edward realmente é, ou o que ele fez no passado. _

_Eu balancei minha cabeça. _

— _Eu não me importo com o que ele fez no passado. O que _

_está feito está feito, e tenho certeza que _

_existem coisas que ele lamenta. Mas isso não muda o que sinto por ele _

_agora. Eu o amo e faria qualquer coisa por ele. _

_Ela me olhou muito e bem. _

— _Então, você está apaixonada por ele. Você faria qualquer coisa _

_por ele. Isso inclui manter seus segredos? _

— _Sim. _

— _Aposto que se você soubesse você iria odiá-lo. Você desejaria _

_que nunca o tivesse conhecido. Você pode até querer vê-lo morto. _

_Eu fiz uma careta, sem entender o que ela estava tentando me _

_dizer. _

— _O que você está falando? _

— _Todo mundo tem esqueletos, Isabella. Alguns piores que _

_outros. Você apenas tem que saber onde procurar. _

_Ela veio na minha direção e senti uma onda de medo. Mas ela _

_passou por mim e me virei, não confiando minhas costas para ela. _

_Puxando na parede uma imagem da ponte de Brooklyn, ela revelou um _

_cofre escondido secretamente por trás dele. _

_Ela não fez nenhum movimento para abri-lo quando ela se virou e _

_caminhou de volta para a porta para sair da sala. Eu não sabia o que _

_ela esperava que fizesse, sem a combinação. _

_E então ela começou a falar os números. _

— _021201. Se você quiser saber mais sobre Edward, as coisas _

_que você tem o direito de saber, em seguida, abra o cofre. _

_Ela não esperou por responder enquanto saía do quarto. _

_Eu me virei para olhar para o cofre e me senti nervosa. Minhas mãos _

_começaram a suar e meu coração estava acelerado. _

_Esfreguei minhas mãos em minha calça enquanto tentava _

_dizer a mim mesma que não havia nada no cofre que precisava _

_saber. Mas enquanto eu mesma dizia isso, estava repetindo o _

_número que Tania disse de volta na minha cabeça uma e outra vez. _

_021201, 021201, 021201. _

_Eu poderia ter deixado isso para lá e dizer a Edward tudo que _

_Tania disse quando ele voltasse. Eu poderia ter perguntado a ele o que _

_estava no cofre, mas tinha a sensação de que ele não queria me _

_dizer. Eu também tive a sensação de que tudo o que estava no cofre _

_estaria muito longe em um dia se perguntasse sobre isso. _

_Respirando fundo, dei um passo lento para a parede, e depois _

_outro até que estava perto o suficiente para introduzir o código. _

_Quando cheguei para os botões, meus dedos tremiam. Eu ignorei o _

_tremor e coloquei meu dedo sobre o primeiro número. _

_O cofre fez um som que soou mais alto do que realmente era, e se _

_abriu. Minha cabeça virou em direção à porta, mas permanecia vazia. _

_Meu coração acelerado batia em meus ouvidos enquanto abria a _

_porta pesada. _

_Não havia nada fora do comum à primeira vista, e dei um _

_suspiro de alívio. Eu não sabia o que esperava encontrar, mas _

_estava feliz que não era qualquer parte de um corpo. Mexi nos papeis, _

_pareciam velhos recortes de jornal e algumas pilhas de dinheiro. _

_Então, senti uma arma pequena. Isso me assustou no começo _

_e puxei minha mão para trás como se fosse uma cobra venenosa. Eu _

_me repreendi por agir como um idiota com medo, e mudei meus dedos _

_sobre a arma. Ela não parecia perigosa, mas isso não importava. Ela era _

_velha - não como algo que imaginei Edward usando, mas _

_percebi que tinha valor sentimental. _

_Ao lado da arma estava uma caixa preta de tamanho médio. Tirei _

_do cofre, e abri a tampa. Havia fotos de Edward e Tania quando eram _

_mais jovens, uma caixa de fósforos velha, e pequenas bugigangas que _

_eu tenho certeza que significavam alguma coisa para Edward, mas _

_não se destacavam para mim. _

_Mexendo através das imagens, sorri para cada uma. Meus _

_olhos pousaram sobre o próximo item e toda a felicidade foi sugada _

_para fora de mim. Levantando-o, olhei para o medalhão na palma da _

_minha mão. Parecia apenas como... mas isso era impossível. O _

_medalhão da minha mãe foi roubado naquela noite. _

_A corrente estava quebrada e deslizou através do pequeno fecho _

_do medalhão, fazendo um pequeno barulho tinindo quando bateu no _

_chão. Pressionando no lado do medalhão, ele se abriu e meu coração se _

_quebrou em um milhão de pedaços. Meus olhos pararam na pequena _

_foto da criança que sabia que era Seth antes de focar na minha foto. _

_Eu tinha nove anos na foto e era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. _

_Minhas lágrimas turvaram a imagem, fazendo parecer como se _

_medalhão como estivesse flutuando em minha palma. Eu estava tendo _

_um pesadelo. De jeito nenhum que isso aconteceu. Eu ainda estava _

_dormindo e precisava acordar. _

_Fechei os olhos e tentei imaginar o menino daquela noite - o jeito _

_que ele estava, o modo como ele segurava os ombros em linha reta, e _

_sua caminhada... tudo parecia tão familiar para mim agora. _

_Fechando o medalhão, o agarrei com força no meu punho, a trava _

_do lado cavando em minha palma. E então me lembrei da arma. _

_Eu senti que não podia respirar enquanto a realização do que _

_aquela arma era, no que ela foi usada, veio até mim. A verdade estava _

_me sufocando e não podia fazer nada para detê-la. _

_Os recortes de jornais cobriram a arma, e estendi a mão para _

_eles. Uma lágrima caiu pelo meu rosto enquanto passei, através _

_deles, lendo história após história sobre a morte de meus pais. A data _

_me chamou a atenção, 12 fev 2001... o código seguro 021201 de _

_Edward era a data que meus pais foram mortos. _

— _O que você está fazendo? — Edward perguntou atrás de _

_mim. Me virei para ele com lágrimas enchendo os olhos irritados. _

— _O que é isso Edward? _

_A cor sumiu de seu rosto. Eu vi como tristeza e arrependimento _

_preencheram suas características e sabia – só sabia. _

_Edward era um assassino. _

— _Será que você teve férias agradáveis? — Tania zombou _

_atrás de mim. _

_Eu estava olhando para o meu clube. O lugar que pensei que _

_era uma vez a única coisa que poderia amar... até Isabella. Eu _

_estava apaixonado por uma mulher que confiara em mim quando ela _

_não tinha direito. _

_Eu não estava com vontade de brigar com Tania. _

— _Nós tivemos. _

_Seu silêncio atordoado se seguiu. Ela esperava que fosse duro _

_e áspero com ela, mas não estava jogando todos os jogos com ela _

_esta noite. _

— _Nós? Agora vocês são um casal? _

_Suspirei e deixei minha cabeça cair, apertando a ponta do meu _

_nariz entre dois dedos. Obviamente, ela estava com vontade de _

_empurrar meus botões. _

_Me virando, peguei minha bebida do canto da mesa e _

_joguei para trás o resto. O vidro fez um som profundo quando o _

_coloquei de volta para baixo. Eu tinha perdido a conta de quantas _

_bebidas que tive desde que deixei Isabella dormindo, mas o ligeiro _

_zumbido foi entorpecendo a culpa constante que sentia desde que _

_descobri quem ela era. _

— _Sim, Tania, nós somos um casal. Eu disse que ela era diferente. _

_Eu estou apaixonado por ela. Eu nunca estive apaixonado por alguém _

_do jeito que a amo. _

— _Você está apaixonado por ela. Você está louco Edward? Nós _

_matamos... _

_Eu cortei. _

— _Nós? Nós não matamos ninguém. Você fez. _

_Isso era algo que assombrava minha mente por anos. _

_**Flashback on**_

— _Vem merda aí, Edward, — Tania sussurrou enquanto ela _

_desapareceu sobre o lado da cerca. _

_Ela era mais rápido do que eu , agora que ela era mais velha, mas _

_ainda desajeitada, foi por isso que nunca a deixava fazer trabalhos _

_sozinha. Ela não estava pronta, mesmo que pensasse que estava. _

_Subi na cerca e cai aos meus pés ao lado dela. _

— _Você está ficando lento, — ela sorriu para mim. _

— _Foda-se, — disse, me levantando e tirando a poeira dos _

_joelhos de minhas calças. _

— _Vamos fazer essa merda logo. Eu disse a Anthony que estaria _

_de volta em duas horas. _

_Nós atravessamos o quintal tão bem cuidado em direção à casa _

_que Tania tinha posto olhos pelo ano passado. Ela disse que era a casa _

_dos seus sonhos. Ela queria um lar e uma família como a do seu interior. _

_Todos nós tivemos os nossos sonhos e imaginamos o tipo de vida _

_que teríamos se não tivéssemos sido dados, então entendi a sua _

_obsessão com a casa. Mesmo que disse a ela, uma e outra vez, que _

_pegava as casas, sabia que seu aniversário estava chegando. Então, _

_como um idiota, prometi a ela que faria a casa que ela queria. _

— _Ok, você tem certeza que as pessoas estão fora da cidade? — _

_perguntei. _

— _Sim. Agora pare de se preocupar. Vamos entrar e sair antes que _

_você perceba. _

_Eu confiei em Tania com a minha vida. Eu não tinha nenhuma razão _

_para acreditar que ela iria mentir para mim sobre qualquer coisa. _

— _Tudo bem, mas ainda continua sem luzes. Os vizinhos em torno _

_de bairros como este, cuidam das costas uns dos outros. Vamos entrar, _

_fazer a merda, e dar o fora. _

— _Eu não sou uma idiota, Edward. Eu fiz isso mais do que você. _

_Usei um cartão de crédito roubado na porta de trás, dobrado _

_enquanto o apertei na fechadura. Puxando a maçaneta, a porta se _

_abriu. _

— _Como um profissional, — Tania sussurrou com um sorriso. _

_Ela bateu o ombro no meu de brincadeira. Esse era o problema. Ela _

_brincava muito em situações graves, como a que estávamos. _

_Dei a ela um olhar mal, dizendo a ela para calar a boca, e depois _

_nos movemos furtivamente pela casa. Tania estava nos meus calcanhares _

_enquanto nos movemos através do lugar, à procura de objetos de valor. O _

_piso inferior estava impecável e não encontramos muita coisa. _

— _Vamos lá, — Tania sussurrou, tomando as escadas para o _

_segundo andar. Segui atrás dela e no quarto principal. _

— _Prêmio, — Tania sussurrou, puxando meu braço. — Me ajude com _

_a TV. _

_Balançando a cabeça, me movi para a parede com a TV e ambos _

_a levantamos da base e para o chão. Foi nesse momento, a porta do _

_banheiro se abriu e um homem em um par de calças de pijama de seda _

_saiu. Ele estava bocejando com os olhos fechados e coçando a cabeça. _

_Uma vez que seus olhos se abriram, eles pararam em nós. Tania e _

_congelamos na luz vinda do banheiro. _

— _O que você está fazendo na minha casa? _

_Ele se mexeu para o lado da cama em direção ao telefone. Foi _

_então que vi uma senhora dormindo do outro lado. _

_Eu levantei minhas mãos. _

— _Não há necessidade para isso. Nós vamos sair. _

_Me mexi para a porta esperando que Tania viria a seguir. Nenhum _

_de nós tinha de ser preso. _

_Eu estava em pé na porta, quando olhei para trás. Tania não _

_estava lá. Em vez disso, ela estava de pé na frente do homem e ela _

_estava segurando uma arma para ele. _

— _O que você está fazendo? — disse, fazendo meu caminho de _

_volta para ela. — Não, esta não é a forma como isso está acabando. _

_Nós invadimos casas para sobreviver, mas carregar uma arma ao _

_redor e puxá-la sobre as pessoas não estava bem comigo. _

— _Ele vai chamar a polícia, Edward, — ela disse em um tom _

_abafado. _

— _Porra, agora ele sabe o seu nome. Sinto muito. Merda, sinto _

_muito. _

_Seus olhos estavam selvagens. Ela estava pirando. _

— _Tania, me dê a arma. Vamos dar o fora daqui, e ninguém sabe de _

_nada. Vamos embora. — disse calmamente enquanto estendi a _

_mão para a arma. _

_Sua mão tremia, o que significava que seu dedo no gatilho tremia _

_também. _

_E então tudo se moveu em câmera lenta. O marido ficou lá com as _

_mãos para cima, o medo em seus olhos, enquanto a mulher começou a se _

_mexer. E então ela se sentou na cama e gritou. _

_Os tiros soaram, me ensurdeceram enquanto observava o _

_homem cair no chão. O sangue escorria de seu pescoço e ele engasgou _

_enquanto tentava respirar. Me mudei rapidamente para Tania, mas já era _

_tarde demais. A esposa estava correndo em direção à porta e Tania estava _

_atirando uma e outra vez. _

_Tudo ficou em silêncio, exceto pelos sons do marido, tendo o seu _

_último suspiro, e a mulher começando a engasgar e ofegar pela vida. E, _

_em seguida, os gritos de um bebê no quarto ao lado. _

_Tania largou a arma e saiu correndo, como se eu não estivesse _

_mesmo no quarto com ela. Seus passos fortes na escada de madeira _

_ecoaram por toda a casa. Eu fiquei ali em choque, certo de que estava _

_sonhando, mas a mulher começou a gemer. Eu deveria ter corrido, mas _

_não o fiz. Em vez disso, caí de joelhos ao lado da mulher morrendo no _

_chão e agarrei a mão dela. _

— _Eu sinto muito, — sussurrei para ela. — Eu sinto muito. _

_Seus olhos arregalados focaram em mim quando seu corpo _

_começou a tremer. O sangue espirrou de sua boca e pousou em seus _

_lábios. Ela estava tentando dizer algo, mas não conseguia entender. _

_Me inclinando para mais perto dela, virei minha cabeça para que ela _

_pudesse falar no meu ouvido. _

— _Por favor, — ela lutou para dizer. _

_E então a senti tremer nos meus dedos enquanto ela colocava _

_algo duro e frio na palma da minha mão. _

_Ela fechou a mão em torno do objeto e implorou com os olhos. Eu _

_não sabia o que ela estava me pedindo, mas não podia ajudá-la. _

_Eu deveria ter chamado a polícia ou a ambulância, mas não _

_estava pensando direito e estava com medo. Eu nunca tinha visto _

_alguém morrer antes e meu estômago estava torcendo com medo. Tudo _

_que fiz foi me inclinar sobre ela e ver enquanto uma pequena lágrima caiu _

_de seus olhos e ela tomou seu último suspiro. _

_Abri minha mão e olhei para o medalhão na palma da minha mão. _

_O que ela estava tentando me dizer? _

_E então um som à minha esquerda me fez pular e olhei para _

_cima para ver uma jovem menina que na porta olhando de volta para _

_mim. Ela não tinha mais do que dez anos. Seus pés minúsculos _

_apareciam debaixo de sua camisola, enquanto seus olhos cheios de medo _

_viram a cena ao seu redor. _

_A mulher, obviamente, queria que eu tivesse o medalhão. Eu não _

_sabia mais o que fazer, então estalei a corrente do seu pescoço. Fiquei _

_segurando o medalhão na minha mão. Meus olhos se chocaram mais _

_uma vez com os da menina, e então fugi, correndo por ela e descendo _

_as escadas. Uma vez que me levantei por cima da cerca, vomitei _

_todo o chão, antes de correr para a escuridão. _

_Tanto quanto queria me entregar, isso significava levar Tania, _

_também, e isso era algo que não estava disposto a fazer. Ela era a _

_única família que tinha - a minha irmãzinha. O que ela tinha feito era _

_errado, mas não podia deixá-la ir para a cadeia. Eu não podia. _

_Naquela noite, mudei. Deitei na cama e bloqueei todas as _

_lembranças da noite, cortando minhas emoções completamente, de modo _

_que não sentia a culpa ou a dor me dilacerando. _

_Estourando aberto o medalhão que a mulher tinha me dado, vi _

_duas fotos no interior. Uma da menina, e outra do bebê que ouvi gritar. _

_Eu tinha testemunhado duas pessoas morrerem - pais. Eu tinha deixado _

_dois filhos, órfãos. Eu tinha os condenado a uma vida como a minha. Era _

_algo que nunca ia superar pelo resto da minha vida... nunca. _

_**Flashback off**_

— _Que diabos você está falando, Edward? Nós dois estávamos _

_lá. _

_Suas palavras me puxaram de minhas memórias. _

— _Você está certa. Eu nunca deveria ter deixado você... — não _

_terminei. _

— _Você está pensando em me delatar? O mínimo que você pode _

_fazer é me dizer antes de você fazer. _

_Meu olhar estalou em sua direção. _

— _Você me conhece melhor do que isso. Eu não sou a porra de um rato._

_Eu nunca faria isso com você e nunca faria isso com Isabella. Ela _

_nunca pode descobrir o que aconteceu naquela noite. _

— _Oh, a cadela fodida, Edward. Eu sou a única que você deve _

_ser leal. Eu, não ela. _

— _Eu disse que não ia contar a ela. Eu não posso perdê-la, e se _

_ela descobrir, ela vai me deixar. Eu preciso dela, Tania. Ela é tudo para _

_mim. _

_O rosto de Tania desmoronou e ela recuou um passo. _

— _Mas pensei... _

_Mesmo através da minha neblina bêbada, não perco a total _

_devastação no seu rosto. Eu suspeitava dos sentimentos de Tania por _

_mim um par de semanas atrás, mas hoje à noite isso se confirmou. Foi _

_como um soco no estômago. Ela estava apaixonada por mim. _

_Como poderia não ter visto todos esses anos? Ela era como _

_uma irmã para mim, por isso nunca me ocorreu que seus sentimentos _

_fossem mais profundos do que os meus. Ela me assistiu foder qualquer _

_uma e todas, e nunca pestanejou. Mas as coisas com Isabella eram _

_diferentes, e agora todas as questões de Tania ao longo das últimas _

_semanas fizeram sentido. _

— _Tania... — levantei minhas mãos no ar com um sentimento _

_indefeso. Como é que ia dizer a ela que não sinto o mesmo por _

_ela? _

_Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e ela as enxugou com raiva e, _

_em seguida, colocou os braços ao redor de sua cintura. Eu não tinha _

_visto esse lado dela em um tempo muito longo, e me lembrei da _

_menina que ela costumava ser. Ela era vulnerável e estava assistindo _

_em câmera lenta enquanto estava quebrando seu coração. _

_Por mais que as coisas tinham mudado entre mim e Tania nas _

_últimas semanas, uma parte de mim se agarrou à velha ela. Eu não _

_podia simplesmente me afastar de sua dor. Segurando meus braços em _

_direção a ela, esperei, contando que ela aceitasse o meu conforto. _

_Dentro de um segundo, ela estava do outro lado da sala e jogando os _

_braços em volta da minha cintura. _

_Suas lágrimas molharam a frente da minha roupa, mas não _

_me importei. Ela precisava de conforto. Culpa engrossava nas minhas _

_entranhas quando percebi que as coisas estavam indo ser diferentes a _

_partir desse ponto. No momento em que parecia que estava marcando o _

_fim da nossa amizade. _

— _Eu te amo, Edward. Eu estive com você desde o início. _

_Ninguém mais. _

— _Shhh, — sussurrei, alisando a lateral de sua cabeça. _

— _Ela nunca vai ser boa o suficiente para você. Ela nunca vai _

_conhecer você como . Eu aceito você por quem voc que você fez. _

_Ela diria a mesma coisa se ela descobrisse sobre o seu, o nosso, _

_passado? _

— _Tania... — comecei a explicar a ela, mas ela me cortou. _

— _Me diga que não me ama, Edward. Me diga que você nunca _

_me amou. — ela implorou, olhando para mim com os olhos cheios de _

_lágrimas. _

— _Me desculpe, mas não me sinto da mesma maneira. Você _

_sempre foi como uma irmã para mim. _

— _Isso não é verdade. — ela balançou a cabeça furiosamente. — _

_Me beije. _

_Antes que pudesse impedi-la, seus dedos estavam segurando _

_meu casaco e ela estava me puxando para a frente. Ela me pegou de _

_surpresa e foi capaz de pressionar seus lábios contra os meus. _

_Desespero era um gosto amargo. Senti sua língua movimentando _

_ao longo dos meus lábios e passei meus dedos ao redor de seus _

_cotovelos, e tentei afastá-la de mim. _

— _Eu adoro quando você está duro, — ela resmungou. — Eu sei _

_como você gosta de transar. Foda-me, Edward. Foda-me duro. — ela _

_mordeu o lábio, liberando os seus braços e começou a atacar os botões _

_em sua camisa. _

— _Pare com isso, Tania. — empurrei e ela caiu para trás alguns _

_passos. _

_Ela piscou para mim e depois me olhou. _

— _Ela vai quebrar seu coração. Ela não é como nós. Ela nunca _

_vai ser como nós. Você e somos a mesma coisa. Nós não temos _

_felizes para sempre. _

— _Talvez não vá ter um final feliz, mas mesmo depois de toda a _

_merda que fiz, você e não somos nada parecidos. _

_Ela sorriu, fixando sua camisa, e se virou. Sem outra palavra, ela _

_saiu do escritório, batendo a porta atrás dela. Se fosse esperto, _

_teria a seguido para me certificar de que ela deixou o clube, mas não _

_fui inteligente. _

— _O que é isso, Edward? Me diga o que é. — Bella gritou comigo. _

_As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, levando pedaços do meu _

_coração com elas. _

_O inevitável aconteceu e agora ia perder tudo o que amava. _

— _Isabella, querida. Eu posso explicar. Apenas me deixe ex... _

— _Não se atreva a me chamar de querida. Me diga o que é. Eu só _

_quero ouvir você dizer as palavras. Eu preciso saber que isso é real. _

— _Isabella, por favor... _

— _Pare! Basta dizer as palavras. _

_Ela estava quebrando na minha frente – crepitando de dentro _

_para fora, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para detê-la. _

_Respirando profundamente, fechei os olhos e me preparei para o fim _

_de tudo. _

— _É o medalhão de sua mãe. _

_As palavras cortavam em minha garganta como grandes cacos de _

_vidro. Eu praticamente podia provar o sangue na parte de trás da _

_minha boca. _

— _E como é que você conseguiu isso? _

_Seus ombros estavam rígidos e a mão segurando o medalhão _

_estava tremendo tanto que pensei que ele poderia cair. _

— _Por favor, baby. Me deixe explicar. _

_Eu só precisava dela para ouvir apenas alguns minutos. Eu _

_queria que ela soubesse a verdade. Ela precisava saber que enquanto _

_eu estava lá, não puxei o gatilho. Eu tecnicamente não matei seus _

_pais. _

— _Não me chame de baby! Eu não sou a porra do seu baby! — _

_vacilei com suas palavras. _

— _Foi você. Você era o menino debruçado sobre minha mãe, não _

_foi? _

_Ela não estava fazendo as perguntas certas. Eu precisava que ela _

_me perguntasse se tinha matado eles. _

— _Sim, era , — as lágrimas vieram espontaneamente aos meus _

_olhos. — Mas juro, Isabella. Eu juro que não matei seus pais. _

— _Então quem foi? _

_O nome pousou na ponta da minha língua esperando para se _

_lançar para o ar em torno de mim, e em vez de segurá-lo de volta, como _

_eu sempre fiz, o deixei saltar. _

— _Tania. _

_Ela passou as mãos pelo rosto, antes de puxar o cabelo dela. _

— _Eu não posso... — ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. — Isso não _

_está acontecendo. _

— _Eu estava lá, Isabella, mas não os matei. Eu preciso de você _

_para me ouvir, preciso saber que você entende. _

— _Você acha que isso o torna melhor que você apenas estava ali, _

_Edward? Você nunca deveria ter estado na minha casa. Você pode _

_não ter puxado o gatilho, mas você tirou tudo com apenas sua _

_presença. _

—_Isab... — dei um passo mais perto dela, mas ela se afastou. _

— _Não. Não se atreva. Você não me toque. Eu não quero olhar _

_para você, você me deixa doente. _

— _Me desculpe, devia ter te contado. _

— _Espere... — ela ergueu o olhar acusador, realmente olhando _

_para mim pela primeira vez. — Há quanto tempo você sabe sobre mim? _

_Desde o início, Edward? É por isso que você fez tudo isso? Este foi um _

_fodido jogo doente pra você? _

— _Não, não consegui descobrir até... _

— _Sua senha, — ela interrompeu. — É por isso que você surtou _

_quando disse que era meu sobrenome. _

— _Eu juro que iria deixá-la sozinha. Eu ia. Mas te amei, _

_Isabella. Ainda te amo. Eu preciso de você. — lágrimas escorriam pelo _

_meu rosto, pela primeira vez desde que era um garotinho. _

— _Você me fodeu esse tempo todo... sabendo quem matou meus _

_pais? _

_Eu queria dizer a ela tantas coisas, mas nada que pudesse _

_dizer ia fazer bem a ela. Eu sabia que ia perder-la e ao vê-la olhando _

_para mim com os olhos cheios de ódio, entendi que ela não era mais _

_minha. Eu não tinha o direito de tentar dissuadi-la de me deixar. _

— _Eu preciso sair daqui. Eu preciso ficar longe de você. _

_E então ela começou a andar para trás, para sair da sala. Pânico _

_rasgou através de mim. Não porque tinha medo que ela estava indo _

_para a polícia, mas porque sabia que uma vez que ela saísse, _

_nunca mais a veria. _

_Estendendo a mão, a puxei para mim, quando ela se _

_aproximou, e ela atacou. Batendo no meu rosto e no meu peito, ela _

_gritou. Eu a abracei forte para proteger ela e a mim. _

— _Por favor, não faça isso. Acabei de encontrar você. Eu não _

_posso perder você agora. — o caroço no meu peito se moveu em minha _

_garganta e ameaçou me sufocar. _

— _Eu nunca fui sua, Edward. O minuto que você entrou na _

_minha casa há doze anos, queria que você morresse. _

— _Não diga isso. Você me ama, Isabella. Eu sei que sim. _

_Ela não estava me ouvindo, enquanto continuava a se agitar _

_para se livrar de mim. Finalmente, com uma explosão de força que _

_não sabia que ela tinha, ela chutou o meu pé e canela, antes de me _

_afastar com um grunhido. _

_Eu bati na parede e perdi meu equilíbrio. Ela correu. Eu estava _

_apenas chegando na sala de estar enquanto ela abriu a porta da frente _

_e correu escada abaixo. Eu a persegui, descendo as escadas o mais _

_rápido que pude, mas quando ela bateu no chão cheio de dançarinos, _

_ela desapareceu na multidão. _

_Eu procurei por ela como um homem enlouquecido. Empurrando _

_através dos dançarinos e derrubando bebidas. As pessoas olhavam para _

_mim como se estivesse louco, e talvez estivesse. Corri para a porta, _

_com certeza a interceptei, mas ela estava longe de ser encontrada. _

_Deixando o clube, estava no asfalto molhado e me deixei _

_verificar a área. O amor da minha vida estava lá fora em algum lugar, _

_sozinha nas ruas. Se algo acontecesse com ela, nunca me perdoaria. _

_Voltando, corri de volta para cima para o meu apartamento _

_para pegar as chaves. Ela teria que ir para casa ou encontrar um lugar _

_para ficar. Eu a encontraria e me certificaria de que ela estava a salvo. _

_Não importa onde ela estava, a encontraria e melhoraria isso. _

— _Você tem certeza que está tudo bem se ficar aqui por um _

_tempo? — perguntei, assoando o nariz em um lenço de papel que _

_estava começando a ficar ruim. — Eu não quero ser um incômodo. _

— _Menina, por favor. Você é bem-vinda para ficar aqui, — disse _

_Alice, me entregando um novo lenço. _

— _Eu realmente gostaria que você me dissesse o que diabos está _

_acontecendo. _

_Ela parecia realmente preocupada, mas não estava pronta _

_para falar. Para não mencionar que ainda não sabia o que fazer. Eu _

_não sei se deveria chamar a polícia, ou o quê. Eu só precisava de um _

_lugar para me esconder até que tivesse a minha cabeça no lugar. _

_Eu tinha uma semana antes de Seth voltar para casa, e não havia _

_nenhuma maneira no mundo que ia voltar a esse condomínio. Eu _

_não ia deixar que o homem que matou meus pais cuidasse de mim. _

— _Eu não posso, — disse através das minhas lágrimas. — Eu _

_gostaria de poder, mas simplesmente não consigo. _

_Ela estendeu a mão e afagou o cabelo do lado da minha cabeça. _

— _Quando você estiver pronta para conversar, estou aqui. _

_Alice tentou cancelar o encontro que ela estava falando pelas _

_duas últimas semanas, mas me recusei a deixá-la fazer isso. Eu _

_estava uma bagunça emocional e queria passar a noite sozinha. Eu _

_estava mais do que feliz em assistir Alice sair pela porta uma hora mais _

_tarde. _

_Eu me deitei no sofá e chorei durante a maior parte da noite. Em _

_algum momento, caí em um sono profundo. Memórias da noite que _

_eu tinha guardado a sete chaves foram liberadas e eu não tinha _

_escolha, a não ser reviver tudo de novo. Exceto que o meu pesadelo foi _

_diferente desta vez. Desta vez, eu era a vítima. _

""_Os sons de tiros soaram e os gritos de Seth quebraram meu _

_coração tudo de novo. E ai estava o rosto do intruso – os olhos gelados de _

_Edward cortaram através de mim, me deixando a sensação de frio e _

_medo. _

_Ele se afastou do corpo sem vida de minha mãe e fez o seu _

_caminho em direção a mim. _

— _Você é a próxima, sua putinha, — ele rosnou na minha cara. _

_Seus dedos cravaram em meus braços, me prendendo na porta do _

_quarto dos meus pais, e, em seguida, ele se inclinou e me beijou."" _

_Eu estava jogada no sofá quando ouvi um barulho estranho. _

_Meus olhos se abriram, os meus sentidos em alerta, e me sentei na _

_escuridão da sala. Engoli em seco quando uma sombra se deslocou _

_contra a parede em frente a mim. _

_Quando o rosto já não estava protegido pelas sombras da noite, _

_eu não estava inundada com qualquer tipo de alívio. Ela parou na _

_minha frente, uma arma em sua mão, e não houve tremor quando ela _

_deu um passo para a frente e apontou para mim. _

— _O que você está fazendo aqui, Tania? — perguntei, _

_levantando do sofá e orando para que meus joelhos me sustentassem. _

— _Não banque a estúpida, Isabella, você sabe por que estou aqui, _

— _ela sussurrou. _

_A luz da lua que espreitava através das cortinas refletia contra o _

_metal em sua mão, e vi seus olhos mudarem para a arma brevemente _

_antes de virar os olhos cheios de ódio em mim. _

— _Irônico, não é? — ela perguntou. _

— _O quê? — tentei manter o tremor da minha voz. _

— _Que vou te matar com a arma que matou seus pais. Eu sei _

_que você não quer ouvir isso, — ela deu de ombros. — Mas foi uma _

_maldita corrida como nenhuma outra. _

_Meu estômago embrulhou, mas não lhe dei a satisfação de _

_reagir às suas palavras. _

— _Você está mentindo. A arma está no cofre de Edward. _

_Ela zombou. _

— _Eu peguei, sua pequena idiota. Depois que você saiu correndo _

_e Edward a seguiu, não foi difícil de pegar. _

— _Por que está fazendo isso? _

— _Porque você é uma cadela que pegou algo que não te pertence. _

_Edward sempre foi meu. Eu deveria ter sido a única que ele se _

_apaixonaria. Somos o mesmo, ele e eu . _

— _Você está errada, — disse calmamente. — Ele não é um _

_assassino. _

— _Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele te disse, você ainda está _

_apaixonada por ele, não é? _

_Eu sabia que responder a ela só ia irritá-la ainda mais, mas se _

_ia morrer, precisava dizer isso em voz alta. _

— _Sim. Eu ainda o amo. _

_Fechei os olhos e imaginei o rosto de Edward - seu sorriso. Ele _

_era uma pessoa tão amorosa - quebrado, mas amoroso. De repente, tive _

_uma iluminação, o que era estranho, considerando que havia uma arma _

_apontada para mim. _

_A clareza da situação me atingiu. Vendo como doente e torcida _

_Tania realmente era, não havia maneira de Edward ser nada parecido _

_com ela. Claro, ele não tinha nada que estar na minha casa na noite do _

_assassinato do meu pai, mas Edward nunca poderia matar alguém - _

_não podia. _

— _Você o perdoaria? _

— _Eu não tenho tanta certeza que não há algo a perdoar. Ele não _

_puxou o gatilho, você fez. Ele estava no lugar errado na hora errada. _

— _Você é uma cadela estúpida. Eu vou estar fazendo um favor ao _

_mundo, te tirando daqui, — disse ela, nivelando a arma para a minha _

_cara. _

_Meu coração estava batendo tão forte, ele estava começando a _

_doer. _

— _Se amar significa ser estúpida, então sim, acho que sou _

_uma cadela estúpida. _

— _Bem, o mundo está prestes a ter uma cadela estúpida a menos. _

_Ele é meu, e não compartilho. _

— _Eu não vou contar a ninguém, Tania. _

— _E deveria acreditar em você, por quê? _

— _Porquê, se estivesse indo para te entregar, teria ido _

_direto para a delegacia depois que deixei Edward. _

— _Talvez você não vá dizer, mas não vou correr riscos. _

— _Edward não vai querer você só porque estou morta. E _

_quando ele descobrir que você é a pessoa que... — não conseguia _

_encontrar as palavras para passarem pelos meus lábios. _

— _Matou você? Puxou o gatilho? Terminou a sua miserável vida? _

_Não se preocupe, Edward vai perceber que fiz isso por ele. Eu sou _

_a única que está com ele ao longo dos anos. Eu assisti de lado enquanto _

_ele fodeu tudo com uma buceta, mas nunca tive que me preocupar _

_porque Edward não se apaixonava. Pelo menos ele não fez, até você. _

— _Eu vou embora. — agarrei um último fio de esperança. — Eu _

_vou para longe daqui e então você pode ter Edward só para você. Ele _

_não tem que saber e ele não vai ficar chateado se ainda estiver viva. _

_Ela olhou como se ela estivesse realmente pensando sobre isso, e _

_por um momento, senti algum tipo de esperança. _

— _Nah, matar você soa melhor. Edward não vai só te deixar ir. _

_Ele vai te procurar até encontrá-la. Sinto muito, Jasmine, mas este é o _

_único caminho. _

— _Não, não é,Tania. — a voz de Edward soou ao nosso lado. _

_Eu quase gritei de alívio ao ouvir o som de sua voz e Tania virou, _

_apenas tão surpresa quanto . _

_Ele estava alto na porta. A escuridão da noite cobria metade de _

_seu rosto. Ele entrou na sala, tornando isso menor. Eu queria correr _

_para ele. Eu queria abraçá-lo em meus braços e dizer a ele que o _

_perdoei. Se ia morrer, ele precisava saber que ele poderia continuar _

_com o meu perdão. _

— _O que você está fazendo aqui? — Tania assobiou. — Você tinha _

_que vir em seu socorro, não é? _

— _Eu não vou deixar você matá-la, — a voz profunda de _

_Edward me trouxe um pingo de alívio. _

— _Bem, desde que sou a única com uma arma aqui, parece _

_que você está em uma fodida escolha. _

— _Não faça isso. Mesmo que Isabella não estivesse em cena, você _

_e nunca teríamos acontecido. Você estava diferente depois de matar _

_os pais dela e nunca olhei para você mesmo. _

_Eu escutei Edward tentar acalmar Tania, ao mesmo tempo _

_tentando pensar em um plano. Ele não ia ser capaz de distraí-la para _

_sempre. Cheguei de volta para a mesa ao lado do sofá, meus dedos mal _

_tocando a borda da bolsa que trouxe comigo. _

_Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio quando meus dedos roçaram o _

_metal frio escondido debaixo da minha carteira. Passando os dedos em _

_torno dela, me levantei e segurei a arma nas minhas costas. _

— _Depois de tudo que passamos, não posso acreditar que você _

_está dizendo isso para mim, — Tania fungou. Levantando a arma _

_novamente, ela começou a chorar silenciosamente. Só que desta vez, a _

_arma não estava apontada para mim, estava apontada para Edward. _

— _Eu acho que isso não vai acabar em favor de ninguém, porque _

_se não posso ter você, ela também não pode. — congelei, suas _

_palavras destruindo todo o meu mundo. O temido som de um tiro _

_encheu o apartamento, ecoando nas paredes e batendo no meu peito. _

— _Não! — gritei. _

_Edward caiu de costas contra a parede. Seus olhos presos nos _

_meus em angústia, quando ele começou a deslizar para baixo para o _

_chão. Seu corpo ficou mole, quando ele caiu no tapete e os olhos _

_fechados. _

_Tania se virou para mim, lágrimas encheram o rímel preto _

_escorrendo pelo rosto. Ela levantou a arma para mim novamente. _

— _Você fez isso, sua vadia. Me fez matá-lo. _

_Meu aperto aumentou em torno da arma na minha mão enquanto _

_meu polegar passou por cima da trava, desbloqueando ela. — Você _

_estava errada sobre uma coisa, Tania. Você não é a única... _

_Seus olhos se encheram de confusão e, em seguida, entraram em _

_pânico quando puxei a arma nas minhas costas e disparou uma vez. _

_Os olhos de Tania ficaram em branco enquanto ela piscou e _

_cambaleou para trás. Ela olhou para baixo e tocou o peito, o sangue _

_manchando as pontas de seus dedos. Ela caiu no chão com um baque _

_pesado e a arma caiu de sua mão deslizando no chão. _

_Eu atravesso a sala em direção a Edward, e caí de joelhos ao _

_seu lado. Pegando meu celular do bolso, disquei 911 e gritei no _

_telefone que precisava de ajuda. _

_Eu não ouvi o atendente, em vez disso, puxei a cabeça de _

_Edward no meu colo e apertei minha bochecha à dele. _

— _Edward, — soluçava, sacudindo-o. — Não se atreva a _

_morrer. Você não pode me deixar, você não pode. Acabamos de _

_encontrar um ao outro, lembra? Por favor, preciso de você.— chorei _

_em seu pescoço. _

_Ele não se moveu. Segurei-o perto e esperei até que ouvi as _

_sirenes de longe. Eu fiquei ali, segurando-o em meus braços, pedindo a _

_ele para não ir, enquanto a polícia irrompeu pela porta. _

_Tudo aconteceu em um borrão e senti que não era mais uma _

_parte do meu corpo enquanto os assisti cobrir o corpo de Tania. _

_Quando finalmente me levaram a abrir mão de Edward, fui puxada _

_para o sofá e questionada. Acenei minhas respostas e chorei. _

— _Então ela puxou a arma para você? — o policial perguntou. — _

_Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu, então? _

_Eu estava falando, mas não soou como . Expliquei a eles tudo o _

_que aconteceu, e como Tania tinha sido a pessoa que matou meus pais _

_12 anos antes. Eu não contei a eles sobre Edward, não queria seu _

_nome ligado ao seu assassinato. Ele estava lá, mas sabia no meu _

_coração que ele era tão vítima quanto eles foram. _

_Eu estava lá fora, em pé na calçada, quando eles trouxeram o _

_corpo sem vida de Tania para baixo e empurraram ela passando por _

_mim. Eu passei meus braços firmemente em torno de mim e chorei _

_quando Edward seguiu. _

— _Eu quero ir com ele. — disse ao paramédico, enquanto eles _

_colocaram Edward na ambulância. _

_O paramédico me olhou engraçado, mas acenou com a cabeça e _

_me ajudou a entrar na parte de trás. Outro paramédico entrou atrás de _

_mim e fechou as portas. _

_Eu não sabia se eles estavam com medo do meu estado de choque _

_ou quê, mas eles não protestaram quando rastejei na maca com _

_Edward e passei meus braços em torno dele. Ele ainda estava quente, _

_e seu pulso era lento, mas pelo menos ele ainda estava lá. _

"_Algumas pessoas entram em nossas vidas e vão _

_rapidamente. Alguns ficam por um tempo, deixam pegadas em nossos _

_corações, e nós somos sempre, sempre os mesmos". Flavia Weedn _

_Eu fiquei ali olhando para a lápide perfeitamente esculpida. Eu _

_não tinha vindo para esse túmulo desde o dia em que colocaram o _

_caixão no chão. Eu não tinha sido corajosa o suficiente e a culpa só _

_piorava. A culpa por amar o homem que alterou a minha vida de forma _

_tão completa, de muitas formas. _

_Eu gostaria de pensar que meus pais teriam perdoado Edward _

_também. Ele era tão jovem na noite em que foram assassinados - _

_apenas dezessete anos. E embora ele tivesse arrombado nossa casa, ele _

_nunca esperava que alguém seria morto. Tania era a assassina, e agora _

_ela estava morta, também. _

_Me ajoelhando, coloquei uma rosa branca sobre o túmulo e corri _

_os dedos sobre a gravura áspera. _

— _Bella? — Seth sussurrou, chegando para ficar ao meu lado. Ele _

_me deu um pequeno sorriso e então envolveu o braço em volta dos _

_meus ombros. _

_Limpei a lágrima que deslizou pelo meu rosto. _

— _Ei, garoto. _

— _Você está bem? _

— _Yeah. Apenas triste. _

_Eu não tinha dito a Seth sobre o papel de Edward no _

_assassinato do nossos pais. Eu não sabia se ele entenderia por que _

_tinha perdoado tão facilmente. Tudo o que ele sabia era que a pessoa _

_responsável pela morte de nossos pais foi finalmente encontrada e esse _

_era nosso encerramento. _

— _Eu acho que é normal ficar triste, contanto que você sabe que é _

_bom ser feliz também. _

_Eu sorri para ele. _

— _Quando você se tornou tão esperto, garoto? _

— _Tive a ajuda da minha irmã mais velha. _

— _Hey, e quanto a mim? _

_Seth fingiu estar irritado enquanto uma grande mão bagunçou _

_seu cabelo, antes de puxá-lo para um enforcamento de brincadeira. _

— _Edward, — ele gemeu. — Você bagunçou o meu cabelo. _

_A profunda risada de Edward era como uma carícia suave em _

_volta de mim. Movendo o meu braço sob o dele, o passei na sua _

_cintura e o puxei para perto. Ele me deu um aperto suave e voltamos _

_para dar a Seth um pouco de privacidade com os nossos pais. _

_Eu vi quando ele colocou uma rosa branca para baixo ao lado da _

_minha e sussurrou algo, antes de se levantar e colocar as mãos nos _

_bolsos. Não houve lágrimas quando ele olhou para mim, mas seus olhos _

_brilhavam. _

— _Eu vou esperar com o Sr. Martin, — Seth disse e então correu _

_em direção ao carro. _

— _Você está bem? — perguntou Edward no meu cabelo, dando _

_um beijo suave nos fios. _

— _É sempre difícil visitá-los, mas precisava fazer isso por Seth. _

— _Você igualmente precisava disso. _

— _Obrigado por ter vindo, — disse, olhando para ele. _

— _Te devo isso, Isabella. — ele ficou em silêncio por um segundo. _

— _Eu já estive aqui antes. _

_Eu me afastei. _

— _Você esteve? Quando? _

— _Cerca de um ano depois de ter acontecido. Eu precisava pedir _

_desculpas por levá-los para longe de você e Seth. Eu os visitava uma vez _

_por semana, até que Tania descobriu e me apavorei. _

_Eu não quero falar sobre Tania, ou qualquer coisa a ver com ela, _

_por isso não respondi. Estávamos juntos. Nós dois estávamos vivos. _

_Isso era tudo o que importava. _

_Edward se afastou e deu um passo para a frente, de joelhos _

_para que ele pudesse colocar sua rosa ao lado da de Seth e da minha. _

— _Sinto muito, Sr.º e Sr.ª Swan. Eu pretendo cuidar de Isabella _

_e Seth para o resto da minha vida. _

_Sua declaração trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos. Peguei a mão _

_dele quando ele se levantou e a estendeu para mim. Me puxando em _

_seus braços, coloquei minha cabeça em seu peito, me sentindo _

_embalada pelo som de seus batimentos cardíacos. _

_Movi meus dedos ao longo dos botões de sua camisa, até que _

_encontrei a sua pele nua, e depois a cicatriz do ferimento de bala. Eu _

_fechei os olhos e tentei esquecer o que senti ao quase perdê-lo, me _

_concentrando no fato de que ele ainda estava aqui comigo. _

— _Nós vamos nos atrasar, — ele sussurrou. _

_Eu balancei a cabeça, deixando que ele me levasse até o Sr. _

_Martin e Seth. _

— _Jonathon Hale, — o reitor chamou ao microfone. _

_Quanto mais se aproximava o nome Swan, mais nervosa e _

_ficava. _

_Olhando para as bancadas, sorri para Edward, Seth e Alice - _

_piscando nosso cumprimento secreto. Eu tinha feito isso. Eu tinha ido _

_para a escola e terminei os dois primeiros anos técnicos. Depois _

_disso, estaria mudando para a Universidade de Cornell para o meu _

_mestrado. _

— _Isabella Swan. _

_Me movi para o palco. Quando peguei o meu diploma e apertei _

_a mão do reitor, podia ouvir o elogio de Edward acima do aplauso. _

_Após a cerimônia, a multidão estava se dissipando e fizemos o _

_nosso caminho para o carro. _

— _Estou tão orgulhoso de você, Bella. — Seth jogou o braço em _

_volta do meu ombro. _

_Ele era mais alto que eu agora, tinha acontecido durante o último _

_ano. Ele foi se revelando como um bom garoto, e foi bem na escola. Já _

_para não falar de sua arte, que já estava sendo vendida em algumas _

_galerias selecionadas na cidade de New York. Seth era incrível - forte _

_para uma idade tão jovem, e não pude deixar de sentir orgulho sobre _

_desempenhar um papel importante no crescimento dele. _

— _Sim. Precisamos comemorar, — disse Edward. _

— _Eu não sei. Eu meio que quero ir para casa, estourar um pouco _

_de pipoca e assistir a um filme, — respondi. _

_Todos nós caminhamos para o carro conversando, e quando _

_comecei a entrar, Edward me puxou para o lado. _

_Eu puxei o meu vestido preto e sorri para ele. Seus olhos _

_me devorando e a lembrança de todas as vezes que ele me amava _

_voltaram correndo. _

— _Você está linda, — disse ele, correndo um dedo pelo meu braço _

_nu. _

— _Obrigada. _

— _Estou tão orgulhoso de você, Isabella, — ele sorriu. _

— _Bem, obrigada, senhor. Me faz feliz agradá-lo, — disse, _

_enquanto , brincando flerto. _

— _É mesmo? — ele flertou de volta. _

— _Sim. _

— _Então, você faria qualquer coisa para me fazer feliz? _

_Eu amei como ele estava sendo brincalhão. Isso nunca foi chato _

_com Edward. Ele me manteve na ponta dos pés e fez de cada dia uma _

_aventura. _

— _Absolutamente. _

— _Então nesse caso, tenho uma nova proposta para você. — _

_seu sorriso era tão grande, suas covinhas adoráveis fizeram uma _

_aparição. _

_Eu não poderia me ajudar, ri. _

— _Ah, é mesmo? Que tipo de proposta? _

_Ele se moveu, seu aroma único cercando em torno de mim. Me _

_puxando para mais perto, ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos e me _

_olhou nos olhos. _

— _Edward Cullen é meu nome. Poderia ter qualquer mulher que quero,_

_mas escolhi você. Aqui esta a minha oferta, _

_**Aceita passar o resto de sua vida comigo, sendo minha esposa?**_

_ O Fodido Fim!_

**E ai? Gostaram?**

**Quem leu o livro vai ver que enfeitei um pouco o final.**

**Adorei dividir essa estória com vcs.**

**beijos e até**


End file.
